Blood That Flows Like Moonlight
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: It had been a simple request...But when the blood splattered everywhere it dried in letters; setting Grell's fate and the fate of what he loved the most either in death or life. But what would ever happen if those letters got smeared and rearranged?
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfic is brought to you by Battygirl and moi. :) GrellxOC, GrellxSebastian...GrellxWilliam (if any of you see it that way.)  
_

_This is our first time writing fanficition together in quite a while, so if you think something is wrong, please leave constructive criticism._

_Warning; yaoi...  
_

**Disclaimer; Two of the OCs, Seba ad Syfirus, have been used in a fanficition before by Egyptian Wolf. However, as Battygirl is the co-creator of these characters we've adapted our own versions into this fanfiction. Nancy and Ivan are MINE! Taken and adapted from a novel I am working on so no plagiarizing please.**

_Anyhow, enjoy!_ _;)_**  
**

* * *

The night was calm. The moon clung in the sky like a crystal ball; the black slit of a cat's eyes at its side. The fortune of doom was about and above. The Heavens reeked of a fallen goodness that haunted the air and the heavy emotions of the two that sat in a carriage. A sigh escaped Ciel's chest as he sat, staring out into the night with his sorrowful, blue eyes. The streets were alone, empty, with nothing but the longing of society to come out and linger about in warm-hearted conversation.

"Is my lord irritated?" Sebastian asked, noting the boy's boredom. Ciel sighed again before turning to his servant.

"These reoccurring killings just seem so strange. I feel as though they're a waste of time," the young Earl told the demonic butler.

"I will make sure whoever is doing this will surely pay for making my bocchan so tired," Sebastian vowed with a slight bow. Ciel rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest as he stared out the window and basked in the lonely air of the night. Sebastian fought back a sigh himself. Serving a human child could be troublesome. The reward would be great; a child's soul was pure and delicious. However, this human body of his still had needs. Devouring souls was one of, if not the only pleasure a demon knew. In this human body, however, he knew he had different needs that this little brat-for lack of a better word-could not satisfy. He furrowed his brow as a familiar scent accosted him.

"Bocchan," he spoke softly and sternly became all too familiar, "Perhaps this outing was not a waste after all..."

"Why do you say that?" Ciel scoffed with a lack of interest.

"I smell dark magic," he told his master before seizing the carriage, "Like the ones on all those bodies."

"I see..." Ciel sighed.

"I also smell fresh blood," Sebastian added solemnly, "The kill is recent."

"How close?" Ciel asked, glancing at him.

"Down that way!" Sebastian pointed out as he helped his master from the carriage. Soon after that they followed the scent until they found a dark silhouette in one of the alleyways. Bright, crimson eyes shined brilliantly through the darkness like the moon on a lunar eclipse. Their expression was dull though as their keeper appeared to be biting and gnawing into the neck of his most recent victim. The killer seemed young, less than eighteen years of age. The one in his arms was shaking and cooing as her breath slowly left her body by her reaper's mouth. She fell back into his embrace, embracing death, as the parasitic creature suckled the last drops out of her almost dry body. Death accompanied the lonely air of the night, heavy and screaming silence like a ghost. Ciel crinkled his nose as the scent of death and blood met his nostrils. Covering his mouth and nose, he glanced at Sebastian.

"What is that thing?" he hissed, glancing at the creature. Its hair was dark black and fell in its face as it fed desperately. The blue tints in it reflecting the silvery moonlight as it bathed the creature like the blood coating his lips and trickling down his chin and neck. The male's face appeared almost feminine though, as if a young child's, and his body thin and delicate which was only signified as a mask for his nonhuman strength.

"Is it a demon?" Ciel asked, furrowing his brow, "Is that what happens when demons devour souls?"

"This is no demon," Sebastian smirked, almost all too eager to destroy the creature, "Would you like me to kill it, my lord?"

"Yes, this creature disgusts me," Ciel grimaced at the creature. Smirking, Sebastian made toward the creature to fulfill the task. As he darted toward the being, another ran in front of him and used his strong claws to strike back at him. The demon groaned in pain as he hit the wall; he glared up at the black eyes staring menacing at him. He was actually aching from the force of his attacker.

"Seba!" the new demon turned to the boy only to be bombarded with the butler's fists. Ciel furrowed his brow as he watched the display. The creature that had been feeding also glanced up and was watching with an almost bored expression as well; still dazed from his feed, more or less. The display did not last, however, as the two demons came to a halt before each other.

"Syfirus?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow as he got a good look at his opponent.

"Sebastian?" the one designated Syfirus raised his brow, "Is that...Well, I'll be damned."

They shared a small bought of chuckles as they shook hands almost wholeheartedly.

"What is going on?" Ciel asked with a scowl. Sebastian bowed politely as he noted his master's tone.

"Gomen, bocchan," he breathed, "This is Syfirus; a fellow demon and an old...'acquaintance' of mine."

Ciel scoffed before pointing at the creature that was holding its head.

"Then what is that?" he growled.

"Do forgive him, he's my lover," Syfirus sighed as he carefully walked over to the boy and gently pulled him up from his kill. The boy moaned in displeasure and childishly reached for the dying person. He moved about almost as he though he was squirming; as if he was suffering from an intense pain that blood was his only cure for.

"More!" his words were grumbled as if he was drunk. Syfirus held the boy close, allowing the creature to tear his collar away and bite into his neck.

"Some demons did an experiment on him. He's a vampire," Syfirus winced slightly in pain, "I'm sorry if he's caused trouble. He can go only so long without human sustenance."

"Lover?" Ciel grimaced in disgust, "Demons and...those creatures."

Syfirus nodded and nuzzled him.

"Seba's really sweet when he's had enough blood..." he explained gently.

"S-Seba?" Ciel cried uneasily, not certain what he meant. Syfirus chuckled a little, glancing to the black butler.

"Yup," he chortled, "Sebastian, meet MY Sebastian...I was kind of surprised by the coincidence myself..."

"Ah," Sebastian sighed humbly, "But I fear this boy has been causing this community trouble. We must do away with this bad habit of his."

Seba furrowed his brow, glancing sadly at him in his perplexity.

"I can keep it under control..." Syfirus sighed, "Sometimes it just gets a little out of hand...Come on, Sebastian...Don't hurt him..

"I must obey my master, lest he say otherwise," Sebastian told him almost regretfully. Syfirus looked at Ciel pleadingly as he held the boy close to his body. It appeared that the boy was becoming more and more lucid each moment as the effects of the blood dove into him. He glanced at Syfirus wearily as his shaking body became stable. His pale skin seemed a tad less pale as he blinked, he gasped as his light breathes hit him like a heavy wind.

"Syfie..." he murmured, nuzzling him, "What's going on...?"

He glanced down at the corpse and gasped. Tears ravaged his face hastily as he took in the reflection of death; his eyes silhouetting it liked a famed portrait of a once beautiful countess.

"Oh, Syfie!" he whimpered, hugging him, "Tell me this wasn't because of me! Tell me I wasn't the one who did this!"

"What's done is done Sebie," the fox tried to solace the boy as he wept against his side, "Just forget about it."

Sebastian furrowed his brow.

"He does not know what he's doing?" he questioned. Syfirus shook his head.

"When he goes without human blood for a while, he can't control his thirst and he blacks out," Syfirus explained, "It's my fault...I keep trying to find someone to fill his need every night-so he can take just a little bit of blood to sate him for a night and so he won't kill whoever he feeds from...but I'm afraid it's hard to find anyone walking these streets alone at night...We're lucky to find someone once a month...by then, Seba's so bloodthirsty, he'd attack an entire party of people..."

"I see," Sebastian sighed as he looked at his master, "Must I kill him bocchan? Syfirus is a decent demon, it'd be a tragedy to betray my own kind."

Ciel furrowed his brow in suspicion; it seemed as though Sebastian were almost _begging_ for his master to reconsider.

"That thing will just keep killing if you don't," he scoffed.

"No he won't!" Syfirus growled, "I swear, I won't let this happen again!"

"How can we be sure?" Ciel asked, glaring at him.

"I've been contacting his original host; Nancy Rothen," Syfirus informed him, desperate to keep his lover safe, "She is trying to help us find another and we're close to finding one. I vow to keep an eye on him no matter how hard he fights. It'll be long before another craze comes on, that will give us enough time to find a new host."

Ciel sighed in aggravation.

"Fine," he grumbled, glancing at Sebastian, "but if that thing kills anyone else, I order _you_ to kill _him_."

Syfirus sighed in relief.

"Thank you," he breathed, hugging Seba tight as the boy wept and shook in anxiety against him.

"Bocchan," Sebastian breathed to his master delicately, "Perhaps we should give these two shelter. We can keep an eye on Seba this way."

"No," Ciel retorted coldly, "I've chosen to let them live. Why would I want them to live _with_ me in my manor?"

"That's alright," Syfirus laughed nervously, "Seba and I will be fine on our own...really..."

"Syfie," Seba cooed as he weakly stood against his lover, "What happened? What's going on?"

"Shhh..." he kissed his temple, "Just forget about it love."

Seba closed his eyes, fainting into Syfirus' arms. The demon sighed and smiled softly.

"I better find him somewhere to rest," he breathed as he picked the boy up into his arms.

"We will meet again," Sebastian assured as the demon leaped into the air, determined to find the vampire shelter. Ciel glanced at Sebastian somewhat curiously: completely ignorant of his butler's personal life.

"Were you actually 'close' to that other demon?" he asked.

"He and I were born in the flame together," Sebastian told his master as he reminisced in the moment's nostalgia, "I haven't seen him in so long since he was recruited by a higher demon named Ashbel."

"I see..." Ciel mumbled, "Who is Ashbel?"

"It does not matter, he was thrown back into the flame last I heard," Sebastian told his master. Ciel gave his servant an almost concerned look as the butler escorted him back to the carriage.

"I've never seen you act so friendly toward a villainous creature like that vampire," Ciel told his servant.

"What can I say?" Sebastian smiled his signature calm grin, "It seems a reunion such as that can warm my heart."

Ciel rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm as Sebastian opened the carriage door for him.

"You demons always confuse me; your strange relations with one another," Ciel groaned as he sat down, "That demon mating with a vampire; what a disgrace."

Sebastian merely smiled as he sat across from his young master.

"My lord is fatigued," he noted, "Would you like to nap on the way back to the manor?"

Ciel glared at him hatefully.

"Do not treat me like a child," he growled.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian bowed his head, smiling knowingly. A silence followed as they rode together in the carriage. All the while, Syfirus had just found an abandoned warehouse. It seemed sufficient for the night, it was dark and derelict. No one would think to wander in it or even by it. It's large emptiness bore a tranquility that the heavy air of the night did not. Within the thick walls the sun could not enter and bring his love fiery pain. This dark, nothingness solaced him as his lover slept. Seba opened his eyes blearily and glanced up at the demon.

"Syfie..." he breathed hoarsely, "Where are we...?"

"Shhh," Syfirus pushed him back against the stack of hay he had fashioned into a bed, "You need rest to let the blood process."

Seba nodded, his eyes a little glazed over. He smiled a bit as his lover stroked his hair from his face, his fingertips gently touching his pale cheek. Hunger still laced the boy's face. His pale skin seemed to be stretched by the bones in his body. He continued to shiver, cold from the warm blood of his first kill; he needed more and his body was breaking down like an ice sculpture in the sun.

"I wish Ivan never banished us," the demon breathed, "Then you wouldn't be so thirsty."

Seba forced a smile.

"But I get to spend time alone with YOU..." he whispered back, "That makes it so much better..."

"But you've lost weight and you're practically starving," Syfirus breathed sadly, holding back his tears as the vampire cupped his cheek.

"But I have you..." Seba sighed blissfully, "You're all I could ever want, Syfie..."

The demon smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him. He stopped for a moment, cupping the boy's chin and stroking his bottom lip with his thumb.

"I love how forgiving you are. After the horrific vices I performed for Ashbel; sins against you and Nancy," he leaned forward a bit to kiss the boy.

"Of course I am..." Seba breathed back, "I love my Syfie..."

"And I love my beautiful, snow white bat of the night," Syfirus smirked as he nibbled on the boy's neck. Seba giggled, weakly embracing Syfirus.

"I must be a burden to you," Seba sniffled a bit, "We can't even make love anymore because I'm so weak."

"You could _never_ be a burden to me..." Syfirus smiled, nuzzling him, "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get you the blood you need."

Seba sniffled a bit with a smile, "I just hope this means I won't hurt anyone else. What I put Nancy through...I don't want to hurt anyone like that again."

"Sebie," Syfirus laid his head against his chest and rubbed his shoulders soothingly, "Nancy did not want what that demon put inside her. It was a favor done, in a sense."

"But she became ill and her-" Seba was interrupted by another one of the demon's kisses. He moaned into Syfirus' lips. The demon was so loving and gentle with him.

"Syfie," he panted a bit as he grabbed the demon's torn collar, "Please, just one more time! I need you and I know you need me."

"Not yet Sebie," the demon smiled softly as he traced Seba's jawline, "You haven't strength enough."

Seba sighed sadly, but nodded.

"Alright..." he mumbled.

"Get some rest, my love," his keeper smiled as he held the boy close. Seba smiled happily and closed his eyes as he gently drifted off. Both feared that with the dawn's birth, they would be separated by the same fate that consumed Ashbel.

Smoke pushed upward from a chimney belonging to a small cottage. A high, yet soft, song was heard, spreading through the small abode as if it were the candlelight itself. Elegant notes flooded as the the fire's crisp staccato joined in on her complex symphony. Shadows lined the walls like living, black paintings against the wooden walls of the cottage. A young, adolescent girl, the source of the lovely song, sat besides the fire stirring a thick soup which appeared to be rabbit and some sort of mashed herb. Her blood red draped over her pale neck like a scarf. Her tummy bulged out slightly, a sign of childbearing, that disturbed the lines of her thin form. At the table, a man who appeared to be in later thirties sat sharpening a knife with a rock. His long, ebony hair was held back in a pink ribbon that matched the color of the girl's dress. He easily dwarfed the petite female with his tall, muscular stature. He stared at the girl as he set his knife down, smiling at her sincerely.

"You seem quite whimsical this evening," he smiled, "Nancy."

"Yes Ivan," she smiled back at him cutely, "The child you've given me grows."

A silence stretched between them as he smiled softly at her. She gazed down at her hand, a frown etching onto her face as she stared down at the distort skin. It appeared that a knife or some sort of serrated had been taken to too many times. The same marks laid against her wrists and her neck as if caresses from Cameron.

"Is something wrong, love? You're not wearing your ring," Ivan sat down besides her, on the ground. His height making him able to match her own as she sat on the stool. He took her hand and kissed her scarred palm, brushing it lightly with his cheek.

"I was skinning the rabbit for this soup. I can't very well wear a gold ring when I skin an animal," she told him monotonously, almost automatically Ivan knew she was depressed.

"You're healing very nicely," he noted, trying to spark something other than insensitivity, "You're looking healthier every day."

She was silent for a moment, "When will you allow Seba to come back, Ivan? Please, he needs me!"

Ivan sighed angrily and stood.

"I will not let him come back at all," he replied a moment later, looking away.

"Why not?" she asked almost angrily.

"Must I got into detail?" her husband repressed his anger.

"It was my fault he became what he did!" Nancy's eyes filled with tears as her husband set his large hands upon her bony shoulders, "Because of Ashbel-oh Ivan, please let him return. I sense those killings and I know how much pain he's in. He's starving Ivan!"

"I don't care!" he snapped back as he looked down at her stubbornly, "You are more important than that vampire brat."

Nancy stared at him, tears in her eyes as she searched for something to say.

"How can you say such things so heartlessly?" she sniffled as she fell into a teary silence; her tiny heart pulsating with forgiveness. She'd rather not rouse anger in her heart. Guilt wrenched at Ivan's heart, with small tears of regret in his eyes he pulled her into his embrace. Her small form shivering against him as she sought for something to weep upon.

"There, there," he solaced as he rubbed her back, "I am sure God will help Seba find a new host. Your body was not designed to serve a vampire's needs. It was not your fault; Ashbel's fiery lust was his own issue, not your own."

"I don't care," Nancy wept, "He needs me...He might die out there..."

"Nancy," Ivan sighed sadly. He hated to see her so depressed, "I vowed to protect you; you're my charge. I've trained you in my ways but your body weak. You need to save your energy for the baby. Seba's appetite made you lose your last one."

"I didn't want it," she sniffled after a short pause, "It was Ashbel's baby."

Ivan sighed.

"I can't let him come back," he breathed, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow it,"

Nancy stared up at him with her big, hazel eyes, "W-when the baby's born maybe?"

Ivan looked away; those eyes made him melt, "Perhaps; only after your recover though."

"Oh thank you!" Nancy cooed, hugging him tight.

Ivan stroked her hair, "Go upstairs and rest a bit, I'll finish the stew.

She nodded and stood, leaving him be. She dried the tears on her face as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, she and Ivan preferred separate rooms despite their recent marriage. She enjoyed the privacy, especially when she read the letters she and Syfirus had been sending back and forth from each other. She was so worried about Seba. According to Syfirus' letters, the vampire was nearly starving. They could barely find enough blood for him; his demonic influences were setting in like spring in winter. His humanity was slowly melting away and a bright sun was forcing him into the shadows that played like heavy paint in a lonesome alley. She was doing her best to find another host for him; one whose body was must stronger than her own. She shivered because no one she knew could ever agree to that. Vampires were merely a myth to them. She held her arms and wept softly, if she had only accepted Ashbel her dearest friend wouldn't be in so much misery


	2. Chapter 2

High-heeled boots clicked loudly as a woman in red stormed down the alley. A few steps behind her, a man with flowing red hair followed.

"If you hadn't been messing with my gowns, we wouldn't be late!" the woman hissed. The man rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because you know I look better in them..." he scoffed back in a feminine tone. Madame Red scowled at him but said nothing as she caught sight of her victim lying in the arms of another reaper. Red eyes burnt into the woman's flesh, illuminating the pearly white spikes being pushed into her neck and the crimson veils pouring from her jugular. The peach of her once healthy skin hidden behind the red and white of the creature's desires. Grell's eyes widened a little as he took in all of the beautiful red that coated the two figures.

"Ah...Such ferocity..." he swooned, holding his arms and shivering "such passion...Oh...and those eyes...so cold...but such a beautiful...fiery red..."

"Was this the arranged death?" Madame Red inquired.

"No, but oh I want those fangs in my neck," he drew closer to the creature, intentionally ignorant of the danger, "So beautiful, much more beautiful than a mere death scythe!"

Madam Red blinked

"Are you trying to flirt with that thing?" she gawked. Grell, ignoring his companion, gasped in surprise and stopped as the creature looked up at him. At the sight of the blood-red of the man's hair, the creature dropped its kill and lunged for Grell. Grell squealed in excitement.

"Ah! I'm being attacked!" he giggled, throwing his arms out and leaning forward to welcome his attacker, "Be gentle!"

He 'screamed' blissfully, wrapping his arms around his attacker as the demon plunged its fangs into his neck, lapping at the blood with his warm tongue.

"Ah! So passionate! Take me in the moonlight!" Grell cried in ecstasy.

"Seba!" Syfirus gasped as he ran in. Grell gave a half-lidded glance to the newcomer.

"Ooh...do you want to join too?" he asked before sighing blissfully, "It's truly an orgasmic experience..."

The creature clinging to the shinigami suddenly pulled away, his eyes shut off the light in that instant. Something in his face seemed refreshed, almost set anew, as he blinked.

"Wh-What happened?" Seba asked, only to be pulled into an embrace by the shinigami who swung him passionately in his arms.

"Aw! Please continue!" Grell whined dramatically. Syfirus glared angrily.

"Wh-Who are you?" Seba stuttered, trying to pull away.

"More like 'what' are you?" Syfirus scoffed, pulling Seba from Grell's arms, "No human has ever 'enjoyed' letting Seba feed from them..."

"Oooh! A sexy creature feeding from a God of Death," Grell stroked the boy's cheek, "Come closer and give me more of your passion!"

"I'm scared Syfie," Seba sniffled. The fox looked down at him, a tad confused.

"Sebastian, you look less...Ailed," the fox noted, "The color is back in your skin."

Seba cocked his head to the side as he touched his cheek as the fox glanced at Grell.

"Did you say 'God of Death'?" he asked, "A shinigami?"

"That's right," Grell winked seductively, flipping a strand of his long hair back, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Barnett family butler, Grell Sutcliff."

"And, I am his master, Angelina Durless. Though, most simply call me, Madam Red," she interrupted, "It appears you've killed my victim."

"Victim?" Syfirus echoed.

"Tsh, you can still take her uterus if you want," Grell scoffed. Seba's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah!" Grell squealed, hugging Seba tight, "Those eyes! Such a beautiful shade of red!"

All the while, Madame Red began to tear and scrap into the deceased woman's body, surprised at the lack of plasma that stained her dress.

"Perhaps this creature will be of use to me," she smirked slightly as she tore and sliced through the woman's interior with the expertise only a surgeon in her field could have procured.

"Knock it off!" Syfirus cried to Grell, shoving him away from Seba, "Why did she call that woman her victim?"

"My master is so passionate about her lack of fertility," Grell pouted cutely, "Oh, such a lovely revenge."

Seba cringed at the sight of Madame Red tearing out the woman's uterus. She smirked, almost entranced, as she stared at the organ that now lied dead in her hands.

"Why would she kill that woman just because she can't have a child?" Seba asked sadly. Madam Red turned to glare at him.

"I can't have a child because of an accident that caused my doctor to remove my uterus and kill my unborn child!" she explained hatefully, "I myself am a surgeon who must perform an abortion every week. These women take pregnancy for granted and make me murder their children before they can be born! They are the ones who deserve death for the way they act!"

Seba frowned.

"I'm so sorry..." he mumbled, furrowing his brow sadly, "That's such an awful thing to have happened to you..."

"Oh!" Grell pinched his cheek, "Can we keep him! He can make the killings clean!"

"I think that's a splendid idea..." Madam Red purred back.

Syfirus furrowed his brow.

"Well...feeding from that shinigami did help Seba..." he shrugged, "We can't ever find him enough blood...and if you two kill these women frequently, Seba wouldn't go starving for months on end..."

"B-but," Seba sniffled softly, "I-It seems so controversial; I'd be no better than Ashbel if I aided in murder."

"Seba..." Syfirus sighed, "How many people have you killed when you were out of control? At least this way you won't lose control anymore...We'll have shelter...You'll be safe...It's not like what Ashbel did...You're not doing this for pleasure...You need blood. Blood I can't give you..."

Seba was silent, "Well...Th-These woman are guilty of murder. B-But, I don't know..."

"Sebastian," Syfirus urged somberly before smiling, "Perhaps when you're healthy again we can go visit Nancy?"

"Can we really?" Seba asked sweetly, "Well...I...I guess I do need more blood...I...I just don't want to take these women from their families..."

"They're prostitutes," Madam Red scoffed, "If they do have families, I can tell you that they won't be missed."

"I-I suppose," Seba frowned slightly, "But only for Nancy."

"Who is this 'Nancy'?" Grell frowned, "My darling vampire is with another!"

Syfirus' brow twitched in annoyance.

"Yes, Seba is with another," he growled, "Me! Seba's my lover. Nancy is a close friend who would let him feed on her blood."

"Ah," Grell smirked, "This'll be fun!"

He poked playfully at the demon's pointy ears, "I'll see you two tonight."

Syfirus glared at him as the shinigami traced Seba's jawline.

"When you're ready to move up," he winked, "You know who to turn to."

"Okay..." Syfirus growled, "So where do you two live? Where are we staying?"

"Follow me," Madame Red smirked, the uterus still in hand as she stood. Seba shivered and held onto Syfirus' arm as they began following her. She withdrew a black bag with red pull-strings and placed the uterus inside; to avoid suspicion should they come across someone.

"I'll meet you at home, I suppose..." Grell sighed, "I need to take care of this woman's soul..."

He waved flirtatiously after Seba.

"Why don't you go keep my bed warm for me, kawaii-kochan!" he called.

Seba blushed darkly and edged even closer to Syfirus.

"Oi...Madam Red," Syfirus began, ignoring Grell, "Seba can't go out in daylight. Will the place we're going to have shutters or something to block out the sun?"

"Of course," she smiled at him, "I always keep my interests in safe quarters."

Seba smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," he giggled, "You're a very nice lady."

"Indeed, someone so kind as to take a demon and a vampire in," Syfirus bowed his head to her slightly. Madam Red glanced at them with a sweet smile.

"Thank you," she cooed, "It's nice to meet such well-mannered boys like yourselves...Besides, I'm harboring a...rather disturbed shinigami as well...Why shouldn't I show kindness to a couple of sweet boys like you?"

"It is just that we do not meet many people so accustomed to our presence. The last one who was 'tolerant' of us banned us from his household," Syfirus told her.

"It was my fault," Seba sniffled as he wiped a faint tear from his eye, "I hurt Nancy, she lost her baby. That's why my Syfie is doing this for me, even though I know it hurts him."

Madame Red paused for a moment, squeezing the womb in the bag, "Y-you caused someone to miscarry?"

Seba nodded, starting to weep a little.

"She always told me I shouldn't be sorry..." he wept, "That it was the child of a man who beat and tortured us...but...but I always felt so guilty...I hate that I caused her to lose her child..."

Madame Red was silent, "How did you end up like this, child? Someone so young, so innocent, shouldn't be in pain."

Seba sniffled, unable to answer.

"W-Well..." Syfirus started, guilt in his voice, "It started about a year ago when Nancy turned thirteen. She and Seba are orphans who grew up in a monastery. Seba helped with the gardening and Nancy was lead soprano in the choir. One day, when Nancy was in the garden, singing, she was abducted by a demon named Ashbel. He used to be my master. He had been lusting after her since she was a young child and decided to take her when she had hit adolescence. However, she denied him at every turn and as his frustration grew he kidnapped Seba as leverage."

Seba interfered with a sad tone, "He made her watch as I was tortured by his minions. Sh-She gave in for me, feeling guilty, and gave up her purity. I later met Syfirus."

He fell into a deep, almost terrified silence.

"And?" Madame Red inquired.

"Some of those demons did weird experiments on him...turning him into a vampire..." Syfirus sighed, holding Seba close for comfort, "After a while, we grew closer...I mean...to be honest, I just lusted for him for a while...just look at him...Seba's beautiful...I...I finally acted on my lust and took him one night...marked him as mine..."

He paused and glanced at Seba sadly.

"S-some say it is impossible for a demon to feel guilt, or even love. We can only lust and desire in vain. But something about the vampire made me feel...human. I decided to help him, if it would mean his forgiveness for the vices I was committing against him and against Nancy. I sought the help of a demon hunter; the fallen Angel Ivan. He agreed to help and sent Ashbel back into the flame. He was particularly interested in Nancy," Syfirus paused for a deep breath, "I couldn't blame him, she had the biggest emotional, and religious, blow for submitting to Ashbel's lust. Ivan refused to let us live with him at first but agreed when he noted how much Nancy loved us and, behind his back, she let Seba feed on her."

"That's when it got out of hand," Seba sniffled, "When Nancy discovered she was pregnant she didn't tell me. She didn't want the child Ashbel had placed inside her. She refused to get an abortion though and prayed if the child was born that it wasn't going to be a demon. I-I fed one night and suddenly, she started bleeding down her dress and screaming in pain. Ivan disapproved of us after that and forced us to leave. Nancy became very ill after that and had to give up training for a while. Last I heard, she married Ivan. It sort of sickened me, seeing someone so young marry another old enough to be her father. But, as long as she's happy and well, I don't think I could ever intervene."

"I see," Madame Red nodded, "Such a tragedy to befall such sweet children."

Seba nodded as they continued onward in silence.

Seba awed at the beautiful garden all around him that surrounded the mansion. Most of the flowers were red roses or carnations. He wasn't too surprised. Her name really _did_ describe her completely.

"It's so beautiful here..." he complimented, glancing at her.

"Yes, red is indeed a lovely color," she smirked as she turned to the tool shed, the bag in her hand, "Why don't you two head inside, I have some things to take care of. My servants will tend to you."

"_And_ _me_!" Grell whined, running up to them from behind.

"Yes," Madam Red sighed, "Grell too."

Syfirus sighed in aggravation, already a little annoyed with the shinigami. Said shinigami embraced the demon tightly and gave him an almost incessant caress of Eskimo kisses.

"_Oh_! Will the demon be joining us?" he nuzzled the boy's cheek.

"Joining you in what?" Syfirus scoffed, trying to push him away.

"S-Syfie will be staying like I will," Seba shrugged.

"But Sebastian!" Grell frowned, his inner actress coming out, "What about '_us_'? What about how you held me in the moonlight and bit into my neck so passionately!"

Seba blushed a little.

"I...just needed blood..." he mumbled uneasily, "Besides...I'm with Syfie..."

Grell frowned and began to 'weep' dramatically.

"Am I just a fling?" he cried to the sky as he fell to his knees, releasing the demon.

"N-no!" Seba urged, trying to solace the shinigami as he approached him, "I-I didn't mean it that way!"

Grell grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"Then won't my lovely Sebastian show me that passion again?" he purred, smiling and showing off his shark-like teeth.

"Because he's mine!" Syfirus growled in annoyance as he tried to pry Grell's arms off of Seba. Grell rolled his eyes and pulled back, picking Seba up bridal and planting an open mouth kiss on the boy. Seba gasped, his body frozen in shock as the shinigami moaned against his lips. Tears met his eyes as the shock induced memories long since forgotten.

"Please Syfirus!" he cried as he pushed the shinigami away, "No!"

He began to shake fiercely as the shinigami put on a compassionate face and cupped his cheek.

"Aww...! Did that big, bad foxy-kun hurt you?" he asked as his eyes filled with sadness. Syfirus sighed angrily.

"Put him down," he growled, "That's not a story I want to repeat again."

Grell sighed but put the boy down, "How romantic! Someone so kind and beautiful forgives another who's heart is blackened with overzealous desire! Ah! Just like how my Sebas-chan thinks of me."

Madame Red grimaced as she approached them, her hands coated with bits of dirt against the blood on her hands which held the emptied bag.

"Of course," she scoffed before smiling at the boys, "Let's head inside."

"Aww...but I like seeing Sebby in the moonlight!" Grell pouted.

"It's late, Se-_ba_ needs his rest," Syfirus demonstrated this by picking the boy up and carrying him along.

Grell frowned, "No sweet, sensual lovemaking tonight with Sebby?"

"Not with _you_ around!" Syfirus growled back, following Madam Red into the house. Grell pouted and followed after them, crying his pseudo tears before his master forced him into his own quarters. Once that was done Madame Red led the odd couple into a secluded part of the mansion where few windows were built into the walls. She let them sit down on the bed before requesting a change of clothes for them from a few of her servants.

"What do you think?" she asked, glancing at the two, "Will this be sufficient?"

"Of course," Syfirus answered for Seba, "Anything that is far from the sunlight will suffice. Thank you, so very much."

Madame Red nodded and furrowed her brow at the vampire's frightened countenance, "Is he well? Is this normal?"

"It's fine," Syfirus answered without hesitation, "It's probably shock from what that shinigami did."

"I'm sorry about him..." Madam Red sighed, "He's always been that way...At least as long as I've known him..."

"I see," Syfirus sighed, "It appears he knows the demon Sebastian."

"Demon?" Madam Red scoffed, "The only Sebastian he knows besides that boy of yours is my dear nephew's butler."

"Hm, perhaps we should meet this nephew?" Syfirus inquired gently.

Madam Red frowned.

"I doubt Ciel would be interested..." she sighed, "He's so different now..."

"I know," Syfirus sighed, "I've met him."

"Have you?" Madam Red asked, furrowing her brow, "Where on earth would you have met him?"

"A few weeks ago," Syfirus sighed, "In an alley."

Seba nodded.

"They caught me the same way you and Grell-sama did..." he added.

"I see..." Madam Red sighed, "What did you think of my dear nephew?"

"H-He's not very social, is he?" Syfirus asked, "I can tell he wasn't always like that though, Sebastian's presence is just enough to prove it."

"What do you mean?" Madam Red asked, glancing at him curiously.

"Do you not know Sebastian is a demon?" Syfirus inquired. Madam Red looked genuinely surprised.

"Why would my nephew have a demon for a butler?" she breathed in disbelief.

"I suppose he made a deal with him," Syfirus sighed, holding his shaking lover tight, "I can tell you more in the morning. But my lover needs rest."

"Of course," Madam Red nodded, walking to the door, "Just call for one of my servants if you need anything."

"Will do Madame, thank you," Syfirus smiled as she left the room and shut the door. The demon turned to the vampire in his arms, tears in his eyes.

"Why did he have to kiss me?" he sniffled.

"I wish I could tell you..." Syfirus sighed back sadly, holding Seba tight, "It's okay, Seba...I won't let anyone hurt you...Especially not that weird shinigami..."

Seba remained silent, "I-It wasn't that, i-it was that horrible memory...Back in Hell..."

Syfirus frowned and looked away.

"I'm sorry..." he breathed, "I know what I did is really unforgivable...

The demon turned back and wiped the boy's tears away, "Shhh."

He laid the boy down and held him close as he wept. Meanwhile, Grell sat at a vanity in his room, brushing his long hair and staring at his reflection. He found himself fantasizing about their guests and smiled blissfully. Seba was just the cutest thing! He felt his neck where the vampire had fed from him and shivered.

"If only Sebas-chan was that sensitive," Grell pouted, "He'd never touch me so passionately."

He hated the way he'd have to act when in Sebastian's presence. That meek performance was beneath him! He smirked; he _did_ play the part well though. He only hoped the butler would release his sexual tension soon. He so desired a sweet night of lovemaking with his beloved demon. He giggled, curling a lock of hair around his finger. "

And if I can't have Sebas-chan...I can always have a taste of that cute little vampire Sebby," he giggled happily, "Foxy-kun won't always be there..."

He almost jumped up, imagining the sweet nights he could spend with the passionate vampire.

"_Oh_!" he squealed, "I want to have his babies!"

Sighing blissfully, he put a hand over his racing heart.

"Ah...I want to go see my sweet little vampire now!" he whined.

However, he stopped himself. He knew the boy was tired and needed rest, he wouldn't have enough strength for such festivities. In the morning then, once he was rested up, he'd go and snuggle his vampire as he slept away from the sunlight. He furrowed his brow. If Angelina needed him to act as a butler for her, he wouldn't be _able_ to snuggle with Seba. He had to nail his talons to his perch, he'd have to wait for Seba to call! Oh, the suspense was eating away at him. With a sigh, he sat down on his bed and lay back, his crimson hair splaying out on the sheets as he stared up at the ceiling. He imagined the vampire lying above him, cuddling close to him despite his small form. His soft hair and gentle, yet maliciously red eyes, a clear image. His soft, pale skin rubbing against him and his fairly long nails tracing his sensitive nerves. He shivered happily holding his arms and closing his eyes to let his imagination wander.


	3. Chapter 3

Seba smiled in his sleep, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept on such a comfortable mattress. The demon he so loved, however, was not at his side. He was at the breakfast table, dining to get his energy level up as he left his sweet vampire to rest. The bluish-ebony haired teenager slept heavy, almost trapped in the silken sheets as darkness pervaded the room; little streams of sunlight were above but they did not touch his fragile skin. However, just because the demon had left his side, didn't mean he was alone. A pair of cat-like, yellow-green eyes gazed longingly at him from the door. Grell bit his finger at he gazed at the boy, trying to fight back the desire to squeal in delight as he watched him sleep. His attire had changed as well; his brown hair may have been back but a lovely, red dress covered his body as he sneaked into the room. Carefully and quietly, he eased himself up and onto the bed. Biting his lip with his now dulled teeth, he gently pulled the covers down and slid in beside him. He then wrapped his arms around the small body and pulled him close. He inhaled the sweet scent of the boy, shivering almost lustfully.

"Hm...Syfie," Seba moaned in his sleep as Grell nuzzled him, "Not now...Sleepy..."

"AW!" Grell smiled widely as the vampire kissed his cheek. Seba stirred a little, opening his eyes slightly. Grell smiled brightly as Seba stared up at him in shock.

"Anou...Who are you...?" he mumbled, too shocked to scream.

"Ah...my Sebas-chan doesn't recognize me with this ugly, out-of-vogue hair..." Grell sighed dramatically. Seba sighed a little when he recognized the dramatic attitude and tone of voice.

"Grell-sama..." he mumbled before yawning a little, "What are you doing? It's really late for me..."

"Ah...Gomen..." Grell nearly whined as he hugged Seba tight, "I just couldn't stand being away from my lovely vampire any longer...!"

He pulled away and straddled Seba's waist.

"Ah! Sebas-chan! I think I'm in love!" he gasped, covering his rapidly beating heart.

"Uhhh," Seba blushed, "Th-Thanks?"

"Ah! So adorable!" Grell cupped his face as he pulled his collar down and bared his neck to the vampire, "Does Sebas-chan need to feed from me again? Oh, let me feel you in me!"

Seba blushed at the phrase Grell had used and shivered.

"Th-That's okay..." he stuttered, "S-Syfie will be back soon to give me some blood...B-Besides...I don't need too much after last night...Yeah...I've had enough...I'm okay..."

Grell pouted and wriggled his hips.

"Please...Sebas-chan..." he begged before licking his lips, "Would a kiss encourage you...?"

"N-No," Seba covered his mouth with a blush, "I-I'm fine."

Grell pouted and stroked the boy's hair as he sat in his lap (pushing himself up so he wasn't crushing the boy), "Did that fox hurt you? I hated seeing such fear in your eyes."

Seba blinked in surprise before frowning and pulling his hand away from his mouth.

"It's not a very nice story..." he mumbled looking away sadly, "I don't think I'd be able to tell you..."

Grell rubbed his chest a bit, "Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"S-stop!" Seba giggled, "That tickles!"

Grell sighed blissfully.

"Ah...Sebas-chan!" he cried, "You're simply intoxicating!"

Without a second thought, he leaned down and kissed him, holding his shoulders and moaning into his lips.

"Gr-" the vampire groaned, moaning a bit. This felt somewhat different from last night, the shinigami wasn't holding him possessively in his passion. This felt almost comforting, knowing that the shinigami did not want to hurt him as he assumed. After a moment, Grell pulled away and stared down at him with a small smile.

"Ah...Sebas-chan..." he cooed, cupping his cheek, "You're so beautiful..."

"Grell, I can't," he groaned as the shinigami kissed along his neck, "Syfie might see, he'll be angry."

"No...he'll only be mad at me..." Grell breathed back, "Please...just a few more minutes...Let me enjoy you for just a little while longer..."

"N-no," Seba blushed hard, covering his lips, "I want to stay faithful to Syfie."

Grell pouted.

"Come on~!" he cried, wriggling his hips again; hoping to get a decent reaction, "Please, Sebas-chan! I _need_ to feel you inside me! I want Sebas-chan to take me!"

Seba gasped and blushed, "Inside you!"

"Yes! I want to have your babies!" Grell cried seductively, "Ah! Sebas-chan!"

"N-NO!" Seba cried, fear pervading his eyes like the blood of the shinigami in his system, "Don't."

Grell frowned and let his shoulders fall as he bowed his head.

"Is it because I'm not pretty anymore...?" he sniffled, "Does Sebas-chan think I'm ugly...? I...I can change back! I can!"

"N-no, it's not that...I-I think Grell's red allure is very attractive. But I have a lover already, I can't betray him. He may have hurt me and Nancy but he helped save us; I don't want to hurt him, " Seba sniffled, "Please, you're making me scared."

Grell pouted before laying beside him again, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Sebas-chan...p...please hold Grell for just a little longer..." he mumbled, glancing at him through his round glasses.

"O-okay," Seba sniffled, staring to calm a bit as the shinigami rubbed his chest to soothe him.

"Is Sebast sure he does not want to tell Grell? Grell wants to get the fear off his chest," the shinigami pouted. Seba shook his head.

"I'm sorry..." he sighed, "It's so painful..."

"Why do you love him?" Grell asked as he sat up, staring into the vampire's eyes, "I mean, it seems to me he took advantage of you."

The shinigami cupped his face, "Using such a beautiful act for lecherous things is a great sin."

Seba sighed.

"Syfirus saved me..." he breathed, starting to cry from the memories, "I was put through really awful experiments...Yes...he took advantage of me...but...after that...he apologized and told me he loved me...that he wanted to help me escape...that he would do anything to take back what he did..."

He sniffled, trying to wipe his tears away.

"Are you happy now...?" he whimpered, "Did you get what you wanted...?"

"Oh, poor Sebby," Grell wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his dress, "Someone so beautiful shouldn't have been hurt so much. Poor Sebastian, what I can do to make you happy again?"

"Just leave me alone..." Seba sniffled, "Let me wait for Syfie to come back..."

Grell pouted but nodded, standing away from him as he left the bed, "Does Seba need me to bring him anything?"

"No..." Seba sighed, pulling the covers back up over him and turning away from Grell, "Just leave me be..."

"Okay," Grell pouted, "I will see you tonight then and watch as you feed from our next kill."

"Right..." Seba grumbled. Grell sighed and left the room sadly, brushing his hair back.

"Poor Sebby," he sighed as he walked back to his room; he had to change out of this dress. Upon reaching his room, he slowly pulled off the dress, thinking about Seba. That poor boy, he looked so scared and then again it seemed he wanted Grell to love him. It was almost as if he was obliged to love the blond demon like a lover. Grell sighed dramatically at the idea. It was so sad. The beautiful creature who only felt the deepest love, bound to that demon's side. He blushed as his mind turned to the other Sebastian, ah, the romance was so similar! Both he and Seba were hurt by the demon they so loved. It pained him so much to know he couldn't show off his true, beautiful side to the demon. Perhaps if he, did, Sebastian would fall in love with him?

He could see it now; Sebastian sees his beautiful red hair and his sexy figure and he can't keep his eyes off him. He will then abandon that child he's serving and bow on one knee as he gazes up at Grell longingly, asking for his hand. Grell shivered happily at the thought. They'd dance in the moonlight on the edge of a razor; their marrows mix and their bodies grinding! He wanted to give the demon babies! They'd be drenched in the beautiful red and glow in the moonlight like two lovers at death; a beautiful, ghostly image of love. Ah, he'd be Juliet all in a red funeral dress and Sebastian his Romeo in black from the grave. He smiled and chuckled slightly. And even if Sebastian denied him at first, he could always dance with his adorable little vampire. Ah yes, a dance of romantic death in the moonlight! This would be a play the world wouldn't miss.

* * *

Syfirus held Seba tightly as the boy cowered somewhat in fear. They'd just discovered how maniacal the shinigami they'd teamed with could be. He enjoyed torturing their victims as much as he possibly could. Madam Red didn't seem much better. She explained that she'd fallen into a routine where she'd let Grell have whatever fun he needed and then set to whatever additional damage she wanted besides removing the uterus. There was a change in routine on this night, however. Tonight, once Grell had enjoyed tearing into the woman with his scythe, he turned to Seba with a mischievous smile.

"Your turn Sebby!" the shinigami took his hand and gently pulled him over to his side so he could get close to the deceased prostitute and also letting the vampire take in the intoxicating smell of blood on him, "Drink up all you like!"

The little color left in Seba's face drained quickly as he gazed down at the woman.

"Go on, Seba..." Syfirus urged softly, "Take your fill."

Seba gulped nervously before settling on his knees and picking the corpse into his arms. It was out of sheer habit that he leaned down and bit into the woman's neck, suckling softly and drinking down the blood.

"Aw!" Grell squealed excitedly, "How beautiful! Can I be next?"

Syfirus glared at him.

"Don't forget shinigami," he growled, "Seba's MY lover."

"That doesn't mean Sebby can't hug and dig those fangs into ME!" Grell pouted, motioning his shoulders somewhat seductively. Syfirus rolled his eyes.

"I've seen the way you act when he drinks from you..." he scoffed, "You act like you're having an orgasm or something..."

"Because it's simply orgasmic! How can you be so composed when he drinks from YOU? I'm giving him what he needs, embedding myself in HIM...How can I not be happy becoming one with him in such a needy way?" Grell giggled, holding his neck lightly as sensual shivers wracked his body. Seba blushed a bit as he drank from the dead prostitute, no one had ever put it that way before. Syfirus sighed.

"It's not that I don't enjoy having Seba feed from me," he explained, "but to act as though you're in the middle of an orgasm is just...weird..."

"Meanie!" Grell pouted, "I'm just passionate about it! No need to bottle it up inside!"

"I can see that," the demon rolled his eyes and helped the vampire stand, "Are you certain you're full, Seba?"

Seba nodded before gasping as he was pulled back into the shinigami's embrace.

"Oh Sebby! You can take some of MY blood!" he cried, "You MUST have room for dessert, ne?"

The vampire blushed a bit, glancing at his demon-mate, "I-I don't know..."

Syfirus sighed.

"Go on, Seba," he grumbled, "He won't shut up till you do..."

Grell clapped his hands and let out an excited squeal as the vampire began to feed, not noting Madam Red's work on the corpse a she sliced in to get to the organ she desired. The shinigami moaned, burying his fingers in Seba's soft hair.

"Ah...Sebby..." he sighed, "That's wonderful..."

The demon's brow twitched at the shinigami's words.

"Ah! Go a little deeper...Ah! That feels so good!" the shinigami held the vampire closer and almost off of his feet.

Seba attempted to meet these requests, determined to make him happy to repay him for sharing his home. Madam Red glanced at them.

"Don't give him too much of YOUR blood," she snapped, "We wouldn't want him to be too full to feed from our next kill..."

"How cruel Madame," Grell pouted as Seba drew away at the comment. Madam Red shook her head at the comment.

"Look, I'm all finished here..." she sighed, "We should get going..."

Grell pouted, "Can't Sebby and I stay for just a little bit?"

"Why?" Madam Red scoffed.

"Yeah!" Syfirus agreed, "Why would MY Sebby need to stay here with you?"

"I just want to hold him in the moonlight before all the blood gets brown and worthless," Grell pouted, holding the blushing vampire close, "Pwease!"

Madam Red sighed, rubbing her temples, "We MUST go Grell, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Grell pouted but nodded, taking Seba's hand.

"Ah well," he sighed, "Sebby and I can just embrace back home..."

The demon sighed angrily and pulled his lover close to his body, "I will embrace Seba."

Grell put his hands on his hips, striking a feminine pose.

"Foxy-kun is so mean!" he huffed, storming after Madam Red.

"Syfie, it's really okay...I don't mind his demeanor, it kinda reminds me of Nancy. She was always so eccentric," Seba giggled a bit, the feminine features in his face coming out with the lovely smile.

"Well I DO mind..." Syfirus pouted, "I feel like he's trying to take my Seba from me..."

"He could never take me from you..." Seba smiled and embraced him, "I belong only to Syfie...the mark you gave me proves it..."

The demon smiled softly and chuckled, "True, true...It would take someone with the proper experience to remove it."

Seba nodded, kissing his cheek.

"See?" he giggled, "You're stuck with me for a long time."

Grell pouted as he looked back at the two, "Foxy-kun is so selfish!"

He folded his arms over his chest, pouting a little more.

* * *

Seba sat amongst the red roses and red carnations as he stared up at the moon. It seemed particularly bright this evening, just as it had been when reflecting off Grell's chainsaw or perhaps the blood of the dead prostitute he had fed from the other evening. The moonlight was calm and cool, yet chilling in the sense that he was bound to its feel of lukewarm coolness. There was a warmth though amongst all the red flowers in the garden, a warmth that only human blood carried. The sight was beautiful and solacing in the sense of the coolness becoming one with the warmth of the garden.

"Ah, how splendorous you look among all this red!" Grell squealed as he darted toward the boy. A dark blush met Seba's soft cheeks as Grell tackled him, sending the two of them back onto the ground. The shinigami nuzzled him affectionately as he held him tight.

"Ah! This is so romantic!" Grell smiled, pulling him to his side and cuddling with him in the moonlight, "My beautiful vampire and his host! Surrounded by all these pretty red flowers!...And those eyes red as blood and skin pale as the moon!"

He kissed the vampire's cheek, "You are a white rose splattered in blood!"

Seba frowned a little.

"Do you really think that way about me...?" he mumbled softly, letting Grell nuzzle him and kiss all around his face.

"Why does that sadden Sebby? Sebby is so beautiful and sweet! Just like a red rose!" Grell squealed, nuzzling him.

"I've just never really heard anyone say something like that to me..." Seba said back.

"Not even from your foxy-kun..." Grell pouted, sitting up to look down at him.

"Well..." Seba shrugged, "Syfie DOES say things like that sometimes...but never to the extremes you do..."

"Sebby is so extremely beautiful, how can I not take it to the extreme?" Grell pouted cutely, cupping his face and gently kissing the side of his mouth.

"Really? You think I'm beautiful, even if I look like a girl?" Seba blushed a bit, "Only Syfie has said that to me, and Nancy but...It wasn't romantic."

"Of course..." Grell purred, "My Sebby is gorgeous...Ah...Sebby gives me shivers whenever I see him..."

He brushed Seba's hair away from his eyes.

"You're eyes captivate me entirely..." he sighed, "Such a beautiful, rich red...And to have your pearly white fangs in my neck is so wonderful...Your foxy-kun must be mad not to enjoy it so passionately..."

"He enjoys it," Seba frowned a bit, "But...In a composed manner..."

"Just as my own demon does!" Grell pouted as he hugged the vampire a bit closer, "But now we have each other! Under the moonlight and amongst these red flowers, ah, we can be free for the moment."

Seba reached up uneasily and returned the embrace.

"Do you really feel that way about me...?" he murmured softly.

"Of course!" Grell smiled, running his gloved fingers through the vampire's hair. Seba smiled a little.

"Syfie's the only one who's ever seemed to feel anything for me..." he sighed happily, "It's nice to know someone else might actually want me..."

"Might?" Grell blinked, "But I DO want you!"

Seba smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Grell-kun..." he giggled, "You're so sweet to me..."

Grell shivered as he sat up to look down at Seba again.

"Ah, Sebby..." he breathed, tracing Seba's soft lips with his fingers, "I ache to know the feeling of your lips against my own again..."

The vampire blushed and leaned back a bit as the shinigami leaned in to kiss him.

"I-I can't..." he blushed. Grell pouted, feeling a pang at his heart.

"Y-You're fox isn't watching..." he urged, "Please...?"

Seba frowned a bit at the pout Grell's face now bore, "I-I can't, I'm Syfie's..."

Grell bowed his head and embraced him again, nuzzling him.

"Okay, Sebby..." he mumbled sadly.

"Seba!" he heard his demon call gently, "Where are you?"

Seba gasped, and sat up, carefully pushing Grell off of him without shoving him forcefully or hurting him.

"I-I'm here, Syfie!" the vampire called obediently. Grell pouted sadly as he sat on his knees beside Seba, who had stood to greet Syfirus. He watched with some tears in his eyes as the golden-haired demon kissed the vampire and held him close.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Seba asked cutely, nuzzling his neck.

"Nah..." Syfirus chuckled, placing his arm around the vampire and walking away with him, "I just thought we might spend a little time together on this gorgeous night."

Grell frowned, staring down at the ground, feeling so terribly unattractive. He couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so unappealing.

"Of course," Seba giggled. Grell turned away and stood, he didn't want to interfere with their romantic ventures no matter how it hurt him. It just wasn't fair! If his demon saw his blood red hair and beauty he would be on a romantic venture at the moment! With a sigh, he stormed back to the house, feeling the sudden desire to lock himself in his room and never come out. Grell's chest was heaving and his eyes watering; why couldn't anyone ever love HIM? Upon reaching his room, he walked over to his vanity and stared at his reflection. Was he really so ugly? Was he so unattractive that no one could ever look at him with loving eyes. He felt weak from this pain in his heart. Would Sebastian find him unappealing? He pouted as he tried to wipe his tears away, the demon didn't know what he truly looked like. He couldn't judge him so quickly. Perhaps the demon would be more interested in him than Seba? The vampire was sweet towards him. Whenever he requested a kiss from Seba, however, the boy would always turn away. He claimed it was because of Syfirus-that he didn't want to betray the fox-but something in him made him think otherwise. However, seeing the two together gave a subtle hope his own demon would choose him! Demons normally mated for reproduction reasons but seeing a homosexual pair made him smile a bit. If only Sebastian could see his true form! He smiled a little at the thought of being held in Sebastian's arms and having the demon whisper sweet nothings into his ear. He imagined Sebastian telling him he was beautiful. With a blissful sigh he fell back onto the bed, dreaming of the romance and the demon becoming one.


	4. Chapter 4

The poem/song is called "Moonlight" and is written by me! MY POEM! I wrote it for Grell...

* * *

Seba bore a look between content and curiosity as he wandered the moonlit hallways of Madame Red's home. Some of the windows were open and a light breeze pushed the silken, red curtains to roll against the force. The silvery light making the rouge tint of the corridors almost alive. He stopped in front of one of the windows and gazed up sadly at the moon. It saddened him so, knowing that he would never look upon the sky during the day, but that he was doomed to this constant night. The night was lovely though in and of itself. The moon never pressed too hard a hot climate; it was calm and cool even in winter. It's light could be shrouded but it was always there, even when the sun had taken them. Its constant state made it dark though, in bits and pieces the moon was romantic. Under the right circumstances the moon was, in fact, a silver platter of love and sensuality.

It was a goddess after all, the light of the horrible night he was doomed to that bore so many faces; it was brightened by this white stone. The incessant blackness with a pearly white outline wasn't beautiful inside; it cast a cruel shadow that made the skin ashen and chilled the heart. He was brought from his reverie by a beautiful sound that permeated the night air. The sound of a piano playing a beautiful arpeggio with a mix of lower-note harmonics. The notes were swift and followed each other in a shuddering echo, as if it lasted despite the mix of other notes and tones. It seemed almost partially improvised yet it felt almost solid; like a rhapsody edited too many times into a complete composition. How lovely, he smiled against the caress of the sound as he attempted to find its source, which was now mixing with a lovely singing voice. Perhaps it was tenor or baritone, it didn't matter...The sound was so lovely; delicate and yet strong.

_Radiant in darkness_

_You contrast against the sky_

_In shades that fade from black_

_To white with a middle of red_

_Shelter me oh beautiful swan_

He closed his eyes as he continued his search. It sounded as though it were coming from inside the house...perhaps in one of the rooms?

_Curled up into the sea_

_Thoust feathers that ripple in_

_Such smooth beams and rivulets_

_Of undulated silver_

Such beautiful words...Seba could feel the vibrations of the piano now as he stood next one of the rooms lining the hallway. The door was open; he poked his head inside to find the red shinigami playing the piano and singing the lovely tune.

_Light enough I cannot feel_

_Thoust flesh, how numb you feel_

_Like opium that gives me the high_

_My flesh can only harbor_

_But your breath is beautiful_

He fought to speak up as he padded into the room to fully enjoy the music. Closing his eyes, he drank in every note and every lyric. There was a short piano solo, the notes echoing and fast with staccatos, before the song continued in a slow and caressive manner.

_Fragrant as pine and cool like_

_The lake laden with liquid metal_

_We met when we first stepped out_

_Where our shadows were one_

_Fade the black to white_

This wasn't a regular song built for entertainment, this was a fluid persona. This song had its own life, it was telling a story that caressed like the gentle breeze and it was beautiful like a white rose. It had a soul and an essence that the prose was shrouding expertly behind the soft, passionate tone of the song. Seba held a hand over his heart. The shinigami's lyrics were unbelievably soulful. Were these his own feelings? Who was he singing about?

_A monochrome picture of our red romance_

_You glisten against me, crying and still_

_I glow like you, Luna, my Selena_

_Yet Artemis that hunts my soul with_

_Your beams that capture the shadows_

_Like arrows_

There was a soft rising of legatos, as if a soft breeze picking up speed.

_AhhhhhAhhhahhh..._

_Overtake me into the coldness_

_Of your abode in the vast blackness_

_Sprinkled with specks spinning in spectrum_

_Oh moonlight, so beautiful and like a rose_

_A white rose splattered with blood_

Seba sighed softly, taking another tentative step towards Grell.

_Amongst a field of ebony ash_

_The fire overlooked on the pale night we_

_Became one, in the vast coldness_

_Of your soul, turning cold my red blood_

_And we became a rose midst the winter_

_That glowed like a silver wedding band_

_Sans the diamond_

The shinigami cast the vampire a somewhat seductive, yet deep, look as the piano a slowly fading arpeggio.

_Oh moonlight...Moonlight_

_My diamond...My demise..._

The song ended, fading with the last harmony. Seba clapped excitedly, happily applauding the performance.

"That was beautiful, Grell-sama!" he giggled, cutely, "You've got such a lovely singing voice!"

The shinigami blushed, "You really think so?"

"Of course!" the vampire smiled, "And you play the piano beautifully."

"Ah...Sebby is so sweet to me..." Grell giggled effeminately.

"Where did you learn?" Seba asked curiously.

"I took a few classes, but I taught myself a lot of it..." Grell replied with a shrug.

"Ah, it sounds so professional," Seba smiled, sitting down next to him on the piano seat, "Why aren't you a musician Grell? Don't they have musicians in your world?"

Grell shook his head.

"A shinigami is supposed to collect souls while remaining completely emotionless," he sighed, playing the scales distractedly, "The only job besides soul collecting that we have is medical-in case a shinigami is hurt so badly that they need medical attention-or tailoring. My boss always tells me that 'frivolous things such as music or entertainment of any kind will only interfere with our duties...'"

"How sad," Seba pouted.

"The only way I could be a musician is if I retire and that's a long time away," Grell pouted, "Then I can mingle among humans and such...But for now...I'm stuck under my boss' demand...The last time I had so much freedom was in the academy where electives are only used to blow off steam...Training can be so difficult sometimes."

"I bet it is..." Seba sighed, "Is it really hard being a shinigami? Is your job difficult?"

Grell chuckled, "I suppose at the moment I've taken a sabbatical...But, the shinigami must focus their attention always on work...Even on our days off we might be called in to collect souls or file some paperwork...It can be tiring...Sometimes I won't have my Grell time...I won't go for a swim or go grocery shopping even because my boss always stacks work upon work on me."

"That's no fun at all..." Seba pouted sadly.

"I know," Grell sighed, "But one way or another I'll always find my Grell time. Ah! I'd love it if Sebby would go for a midnight swim with me."

"Sure," Seba giggled, "That sounds like fun..."

"What sounds like fun Sebby?" the fox's voice rung.

"Grell-sama wants to go swimming one night..." Seba explained, "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Seba, we can't risk anything," the fox sounded somewhat stern, "Ciel-sama still wants you dead and if the murders Madame Red and that shinigami are brought together with our past killings...It's just too much."

Seba frowned and bowed his head.

"Okay, Syfie..." he sighed before glancing at Grell, "Sorry Grell-sama...I guess we can't..."

"Foxy-kun is so mean!" Grell pouted as he pulled the vampire into his lap, "Keeping you all to himself! How selfish are you?"

"Ah...G-Grell-sama...?" Seba mumbled as the shinigami clung to him.

"Seba's MY lover!" Syfirus snapped back, "I'm trying to protect him from that little Phantomhive! If he's given a reason, he'll have Sebastian kill Seba!"

"I thought you and Sebas-chan were old acquaintances? Isn't it dishonorable for a demon to kill another demon's mate?" Grell pouted, "He can't kill Sebby..."

"Yes, he can. He's under a contract, if he's ordered to he must obey," the fox glared at him before approaching the shinigami and snatching his mate from his arms. Grell pouted, glaring at the fox angrily. Seba sighed and let Syfirus carry him from the room. The shinigami sighed sadly and turned to the window, he supposed he'd be swimming alone again under the pale moonlight.

* * *

Ciel barged into the room where the scream came from. The room was dark and he couldn't see too far into the room. However, he could see the blood that covered the floor. Bile rose in his throat as Sebastian pulled him back, covering his eyes.

"Bocchan, you can't!" Sebastian warned, pulling him back. For a moment the young Earl was stunned, almost shaking, before he heaved forward and let the bile spill from his lips before pulling back again by his butler.

"You've splattered it around in a rather lavish way," Sebastian sounded somewhat amused as a figure slowly stepped out of the array of red and black, "Have you not?"

The figure drew closer.

"Jack the Ripper?" Sebastian inquired before correcting himself, "No...Grell Sutcliffe."

Grell furrowed his brow as he gazed at them through his round glasses. His face was splattered with blood and his brunette hair fell in his face.

"N-No! This isn't..." he shook as he spoke, reaching for them in a futile attempt to explain, "I rushed here after hearing the scream and it was already too..."

"Do you really think you can feign innocence when you look like that, Grell?" the demon inquired, still amused to a certain extent, "This is the first time I've met someone like you in the human world."

The demon leaned forward a tad, his amused smirk still in place as the blood-spattered butler stared at the ground. The rain caused the blood to drip more fluidly down the pale man's skin as he heeded the other man's words; a look of sorrow on his face, as if something were coming to an end.

"You really fooled everyone quite splendidly," he demon smirked.

"Splendidly?" Grell echoed, bloody tears caressing his cheek, before a maniacal smile tugged his lips open, revealing the pearly razors his mouth harbored with a twisted chuckle, "Really?

"That's right," he chuckled as he removed his hair tie and glasses, "I'm an actress. Quite an exceptional one at that."

He retrieved a comb from his coat pocket and ran it through his hair, causing it to bleed from a dull brown to its natural, vibrant red.

"But you aren't just a normal Sebastian either, are you?" he asked, placing fake eyelashes over his bright green eyes and pulling black gloves over his hands after removing the bloody white pair.

"It's the name I was given by the young master, so I am Sebastian. For now," he responded, smile still in place as were his arms around his master.

"My," he smiled as he put on a pair of red-framed glasses, the chain of then glistening lightly like the rain and blood left on his skin, "That's quite the subservient personality you have. However, I suppose that's also splendid in a handsome man like yourself. Well then, once again Sebastian..."

Grell paused, "No, Sebas-chan."

He stroked a strand of hair before gently flipping it over his shoulder and behind it before touching his fingertips to his bow-tie rather teasingly, "Allow me to introduce myself anew. I am the Barnett Family butler Grell Sutcliffe."

He covered his mouth as if ready to blow a kiss, "As a fellow butler, please treat me kindly."

He blew the demon a kiss, which gave the demon a rather disgusted shudder upon it reaching him.

"Ah, I finally get to meet you without a disguise!" Grell giggled excitedly, "I was quite surprised to begin with as it was...the first time I'd seen a demon act as a butler."

"Surely that is my line," Sebastian noted, "For someone like you to be acting as a butler..."

He paused as he studied the Barnett butler carefully as Grell summed him up as well.

"You are supposed to be a neutral being," Sebastian went on, "in the balance between gods and humans; a shinigami. Why would you, briefly like unto God, become a butler?"

"Indeed, shall we say I fell in love with a woman?" the shinigami smirked somewhat.

"And that woman is?" the demon inquired, expression suddenly stoic.

"You know that without even asking, don't you?" the solemn voice of a woman echoed from the room in darkness splashed in ribbons of crimson. An equally crimson figure stepped from the darkness and shut the door, her arms crossed as she stepped onto the cobblestone ground. Ciel removed his butler's hand from his eyes.

"Madame," he spoke.

"This was beyond my own expectations," she smiled somewhat, "To think that there'd be someone able to see Grell's true nature."

"Besides my little, Sebby, of course," Grell giggled.

The Earl glanced at him with a furrowed brow before glancing at Madam Red again.

"You were on the preliminary suspect list, of course, Madam," he began in his stoic tone, "However, your alibi was perfect."

"You even suspected me, one of your relatives?" Madam asked with a sad look.

"If the individual was capable of becoming 'Jack', blood relations had no bearing," Ciel retorted coldly, "It was impossible for any human on that list to be involved in all the incidents. However, if the accomplice were inhuman, then that would change everything. If they were able to get into a room within a split second without us noticing, and move from the viscount's home to the East End in an instant, then 'Jack the Ripper' could be none other than Madam Red and Grell Sutcliffe!

"Among the victims of Jack the Ripper, there were other connecting factors," Ciel went on, "They all underwent specific surgery at the Central London hospital where you work. Among the list of patients we compiled, the only one who had not been killed was the one living in that room, Mary Kelly. We knew that, if we loitered around here, you'd be sure to show up."

He cast a sad look to the corpse.

"Though we could not save her..." he sighed before glancing up again, "Of course, there was yet another factor connecting the murders. Indicating that you two weren't the only ones involved in this. Soon after the random killings where victims were drained of all their fluids, Jack the Ripper somewhat managed to siphon blood from the prostitutes without any indication as how to except for a pair of bite marks here and there. Obviously another murderer became a counter-part," Ciel added.

"Oh! That's thanks to my little Sebby!" Grell squealed, "Of course, he was quite reluctant to do such a thing...Poor vampire got coaxed into doing it by sexy little fox friend! He was so good at it though, preserving the murders in blood within himself! Ah! He painted the Sistine Chapel in all its erotic and religious flashes, I'm sure of it! So much red taken in by that stunningly white and black creature...Those beautiful red eyes that looked like the blood I painted those wretched whores in...!"

He opened the door and poked his head inside, "Ah! They've gone! Not even a final bow!"

He turned back to them and shouted up at the sky (as if seeing the fox there with the vampire,) "How selfish you are foxy-kun! Not even going to let that pretty bat of the night take his final bow!"

Madam Red shook her head before sighing as she stared at the ground sadly.

"This is so unfortunate, Ciel, my adorable nephew," she sighed, "If you hadn't noticed, we would have been able to play chess again. However, this time..."

She looked back at him, clenching her fists in anger.

"I will not give anything up!" she cried as Grell revved his chainsaw. The shinigami lunged for Ciel, his chainsaw glowing in the moonlight like a sheet of silver, as it was pushed toward the boy. Truly, the moonlight was silver with a middle of beautiful, rippling crimson. The demon was quick to act though and grabbed it between his hands, pushing the shinigami in a back flip as he retreated.

"What is that?" Ciel demanded to know.

"Reapers have a tool they use to prey upon people's souls," Sebastian explained, standing in front of his master protectively, "It is the Reaper's scythe,"

"Don't give it a lame name like "scythe!"" Grell pouted, "I took such trouble to customize it!"

He bared it to them again, in front of his face as if to show the juxtaposition of of the silver and the red of his hair, "It's able to shred through any substance that stands in its way. Only I am permitted to this death scythe."

He placed his thumb against his lips to feign cuteness as he went on.

"I was playing nice for so long that my skill have grown rusty," he pouted, "It's been a while, so I want a good workout wi~th yo~u!"

Sebastian's brow twitched in agitation.

"Can you refrain from making such repulsive comments?" he asked with a grimace, "I am in the middle of my work."

"How stoic!" Grell squealed, waving his chainsaw around in a frenzy of deliciously evil euphoria. Even Ciel shivered at the shinigami's actions.

"That part of you pushes me over the edge, too!" Grell giggled before becoming semi-serious, "You know, I love the color red. Hair, clothes, eyes, even lipstick. Red is my favorite color. That's why I gave those ugly whores a makeover with their beautiful, red blood."

He pointed his chainsaw at the demon with a smirk.

"Sebastian, I'll make you into an even more appealing man," he said almost playfully, "I will carve you down to your inner depths, scattering that beautiful rose-color everywhere."

The demon turned from him, somewhat annoyed

"Reapers are those would should peacefully hunt down souls heading for death," he stated blatantly to annoy the shinigami. He then removed his jacket and placed it over his master's head, "Butlers are those who should obey their masters like loyal shadows."

He turned back to the shinigami, "Your poor taste, which violates both of those ideals quite simply sickens me."

The shinigami smiled madly, baring his pearly razors, "Oh, my Sebby!"

He lifted his chainsaw and struck a pose, "Even so, I am a butler to die for!"

Ciel reached up after a moment and removed his eye patch.

"On behalf of Her Majesty, and by my own sullied name, I order you," he began slowly, "Dispose of them!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Sebastian smirked back, his eyes glowing a faint red. Atop a rooftop but a few buildings away two figures watched; golden hair blew in the wind as if a sheet of the actual element. The demon with black eyes watched the fight ensue calmly while his red-eyed mate watched in fear, shaking almost.

"Syfie...We should help! Grell could get hurt!" Seba tugged at his lapels.

"We can't!" Syfirus sighed back, "I'm not going to let you get hurt! Grell's a shinigami! He can't die...he'll be fine..."

He gave him a halfhearted glare.

"Why do you care so much about him?" he asked.

Seba started to cry, "Please...Syfie...He's been so good to me...We just can't leave me."

He looked back down at scene, finding that the shinigami had just paused his viscous dance with the butler by pinning him to wall; the chainsaw barely a sliver of an inch away from cutting into his shoulder. The serrated blades of it tore at his jacket as the shinigami chuckled in a sort of mad excitement.

"See?" Syfirus shrugged, "He's got things under control...We should go...So that Sebastian and his little master won't find us..."

"NO!" Seba cried, "Please...I want to watch...To make sure Grell's safe."

"BOCCHAN!" the demon cried, blood splattered everywhere from his shoulder in a spinning fan of crimson as he lunged for the lady drenched in red. She held her face as if something painfully heavy had struck it.

"Stop Sebastian!" Ciel cried sternly, "Don't kill her!"

The demon stopped in his tracks, panting, as his head lingered just over the back of Madame Red's head before moving it to cover the laceration embedded deep within his shoulder. He couldn't say it hurt, as a demon he was somewhat excited by pain, but the serrated blades of the chainsaw had dug deeply into his flesh...The blood loss, in this body, had made him momentarily dizzy. Internally he smirked slightly, quite a fair contestant the shinigami was. It was a generous change from those mortals he had to fight with on his master's behalf.

"My, Sebby, you're so daring..." Grell purred as he pulled his chainsaw back, "Even at the cost of an arm, you went to save that kid..."

He began walking towards the trio.

"Look at yourself in comparison, Madam," he scoffed, "Hurry up and get rid of that kid!"

Madame Red shook as she slowly slid her hands off of her face, weeping at the memory of her sister as she stared at Ciel. She could imagine the trio Phantomtive together; her beloved sister, her beloved, and their beloved little child. It was a beautiful sight that sickened her to tears with its tragic beauty.

"I can't," she wept, hands on her stomach, "I just can't...I can't kill this child..."

"What are you saying after you cut up all these women?" Grell pouted, "If you don't get rid of that kid, you'll be the one who's disposed of."

"Madame," Ciel spoke as his aunt looked at him intently with tears in her eyes.

"But this child is my..." she turned to Grell tearfully, as if begging him. She could not finish, the sound of a metal swiftly turning and grinding filled the air as the chainsaw broke through her ribcage and into her heart. Grell's expression a mix between excitement and disappointment, quite a dramatic death for his stage partner! Perhaps he regretted the decision,but it had to be done to end her vainly explored conquests of the heart. However, the two spectators shared an expression of shock.

"I'm disappointed Madame Red!" he cried seriously, eyes filled with golden lightening bolts, "I have no interest in you if you're just like all the other women!"

Seba gasped from his perch beside Syfirus.

"Madam Red!" he breathed in surprise.

"Geez..." Syfirus sighed, "He IS a psycho..."

The vampire clutched his chest as a painful jolt hit his chest. Why did Grell do that? He knew Grell was passionate about his work but why did he kill his now late mistress? The shinigami almost sounded hurt-yet excited by it-when Madame Red resigned her beautiful vengeance. What was the point of beauty when it wouldn't live forever? Madame Red had become a withered rose so soon...No longer supple and smooth with its blood red texture and beauty whose thorns could prick even the roughest skin. Syfirus sighed when he noted Seba's reaction.

"Come on, Seba...we shouldn't watch anymore..." he mumbled.

The vampire shook his head, watching the shinigami intently. As the horrific act sunk in he saw it as an act of mercy. Had Grell not dispatched the red-sodden mistress she would've been arrested and withered slowly away to death in jail. She would've become a brown hollow of her one red beauty; a nothing whose life had just become a stain. Or, she would've been torn apart by the demon who seemed so eager to follow his master's orders. At least this way she could move on in the certainty that she did not want to destroy what she loved most; death with clarity and a heart that was finally free of aching. Truly, the shinigami's harsh actions were beautiful in that brutal truth. His attention turned back to the demon, who was watching Grell leave after sliding on the red coat that Madame Red once bore on her elegantly burdened shoulders.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Ciel asked calmly after closing the Madam's eyes, "I told you to hunt down Jack the Ripper. It's not over yet."

Grell stopped.

"Don't stand around," Ciel glared up at his butler, "Get rid of the other one."

"Understood," Sebastian smirked.

Grell chuckled in an amused manner, "I was going to spare you. But if it's your wish, I'll send you there too."

He revved up his chainsaw once again and yielded it toward the approaching demon, "Both of you will go to Heaven together!"

The demon ducked, hiding back the dark chuckle behind a calm, amused smile, "Heaven, that has no hold over me."

Sebastian jumped up, appearing behind him before lunging at the shinigami, aiming a kick at his head. Grell ducked and, after standing again, he glared at the demon.

"You just aimed for a lady's face, didn't you?" Grell raged, "You scum of a man!"

"Indeed,I am one hell of a butler, after all," the demon smirked at him lightly.

Grell huffed, "Do you really think a demon can kill someone who is like unto a God?"

"I wonder," Sebastian turned to his master. Ciel glared at the two in determination.

"However, if bocchan has ordered me to win, then I shall win," Sebastian explained.

"You're putting a lot of effort in for that little shrimp, aren't you?" Grell scoffed back, "You'll get burnt. Even if you are a demon, if you get hunted by a real death scythe, you'll be eliminated, you know? Aren't you scared?"

The demon his hand over his heart, "At this moment, my body and soul, to the last hair, belong to my master. As long as the contract continues, obeying his orders is my duty as a butler."


	5. Chapter 5

Seba winced, covering his face to avoid watching the painful fight. He whimpered sadly. It was so awful! Sebastian was so cruel! Grell's dance had been so beautiful, so poetic! It flowed with movement of zeal and passion, to grant the demon's wish with his own darkness as the moonlight illuminated the horror. His blood red hair had been the flowing veil that covered his pale face and deeper, profusely honest prose of his motions. Now the demon had totally ruined the beautiful ballet! It was almost too painful to watch as the demon damaged Grell's face to the point he was bleeding and the swelling was instantly noticeable. He wanted to catch Grell as the demon kicked him into the ground, his face pummeled by the unfeeling stone. The shock hit Grell full blast, the wonderful composition in the moonlight ending with a screeching blast.

"I'm sorry," the demon bowed to his master, "I miscalculated the distance."

"What a horrible look," Ciel sighed.

"He put up some resistance, so..." the butler smiled.

"You better remember this," Grell groaned through his pain, interrupting the demon.

"Oh my, as expected from a shinigami," Sebastian's smile became quite sickening as he turned to the shinigami, "I can't kill you with simple punching."

The vampire's heart stopped as the demon pulled the beautiful chainsaw-the pen of Grell's compositions-from the stone ground. No! He wouldn't really...! He covered his mouth to keep from screaming as he turned to look at Syfirus wearily.

"Syfie!" he whimpered, "We should help!"

"A shinigami's scythe is able to cut through anything," he heard Sebastian purr as the demon approached Grell with malice in his cold eyes, "Which means, it should be able to cut through YOU, ne?"

"No!" Seba whimpered as Grell begged the demon to stop.

"W-what are you doing?" Grell whimpered aloud before the demon stepped on his face harshly, pushing him down and causing even more damage to porcelain flesh, "S-stop!"

"Although, I don't like others stepping on me, stepping on others is a blast," the demon chuckled as he pressed harder against the red and white portrait of the shinigami.

"It hurts!" the shinigami cried.

"Bocchan," the demon turned his head slightly to the little earl, "Even though this hideous reprobate is a shinigami...Are you prepared to accept the consequences of killing a shinigami?"

Seba paused, was the demon trying to save Grell?

"Don't make me give you the same order twice," Ciel sighed, Grell's cries and whimpers beginning to annoy him.

"Understood," the demon turned back to the shinigami. It'd be a shame to dispatch the red creature, he had made such a good playmate, and he was certainly going to enjoy cutting into him in such a passionate manner.

"My, my," the demon chuckled as he revved up his prey's weapon, "You have quite an attractive screaming voice."

He drew back the weapon with a deranged grin.

"I shall reward you," the demon chuckled, "I will let you depart via this beloved toy of yours!"

"Please stop!" Grell begged.

"Don't want to," Sebastian said, smiling coyly. Grell glanced at Ciel in a last ditch effort to save himself.

"Don't you want to know who killed your parents?" he cried. The Phantomhive's eyes widened for a moment before the chainsaw was motioned downward, only to have its path blocked by a metal rod with a clipper that embedded itself in the ground for the moment. The three looked up, finding a male figure dressed in black, a book in one hand while the other harbored the long rod. He spoke as it retreated, making clicking noses in the process of retreating.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," he spoke plainly and almost without emotion, "I'm the supervisor of Shinigami Dispatch Organization, William T. Spears."

He took a moment to push his glasses up with the clippers, "Came to pick up that shinigami."

"Will!" Grell smiled through his pain as he sat up, "William!"

The other shinigami gracefully leapt down from the rooftop he was situated on.

"You came to save m-!" Grell's face was slammed into the stone, breaking both in the process, as the latter shinigami stood on top of his head. Seba whimpered again, nearly crying due to the amount of pain the red shinigami was in at the moment. Who was this man who was 'standing' on him?

"Dispatcher Grell Sutcliffe," the strict-looking man began reading from a book laced with several small bookmarks, "you have committed several regulation violations. First, the elimination of those not on the Candidate List. Next, the use of a non-sanctioned death scythe. And finally, the disclosure of information pertaining to the lives and circumstances of death of the aforementioned departed."

Seba's eyes widened. Not only was this man hurting Grell physically, but he was pointing out all of the 'dispatcher's' faults and crimes. He shook uneasily, this man was even more cruel than Sebastian! The strict shinigami pressed his heel into Grell's head a tad bit harder, making him cry out in pain, before he took a soft jump toward the demon and bowed his head with a rather annoyed and angry expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry that "this" has caused you so much trouble," he sighed as he used the clippers on his scythe to give a card to the demon, "Here is my name card."

The demon took it as the shinigami glared at him somewhat, "Honestly, having to bow my head to vermin like you...Really does smear mud across the Shinigami Name."

"Well," the demon began, "In order for you to not cause the "vermin" anymore inconvenience...Please keep a close watch on him. Humans are vulnerable to temptation. When they're forced to stand on the hellish precipice of despair, they'll succeed taking any route that appears before them. No matter what kind of web it entangles them in, no matter what kind of person they are."

"The ones who take advantage of that..." William stood straight, "...And taunt humans are you, Devils, right?"

"I'm not denying that," the demon smirked. William turned to Ciel for a moment.

"I suppose that those dogs kept leashed as pets, are better than the mad dogs that roam around with no principles," the shinigami sighed before turning back to the red creature, "Well then, lets head back now. Grell Sutcliffe."

Seba frowned as he watched them walk away, the strict man dragging Grell away by his long, blood red hair.

"My goodness, at a time when we're already short-handed..." he sighed, "once again, I won't get to leave today. Of course, the director will scold us anyway...If I keep having to do overtime like this..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Sebastian threw Grell's chainsaw to him, aiming for his head. William caught it easily between his index and middle finger as Sebastian smiled 'innocently'.

"You forgot that," he noted calmly. William glared at him from the corner of his eye as he let the chainsaw slip through his fingers towards Grell.

"Thank you," he breathed calmly as he let the death scythe fall roughly onto Grell's torso, earning a sharp cry of pain before Grell fell back again, "Well then, excuse us."

With that, he walked away. Seba sighed sadly. He hated to know how badly the red shinigami was to be punished.

"Well...I guess that's that..." Syfirus sighed with a shrug, "Seba, can we please go, now? There's nothing left here for us..."

Seba, at this point, began to cry what seemed to be tears of blood, "Why did they have to hurt him like that? How can they be so cruel? He was just trying to please two conflicted parties..."

Syfirus frowned and embraced him.

"It's okay, Sebby..." he sighed, "It's like I said, he's a shinigami. They won't be able to kill him...I'm sure we'll see him again."

"It's not fair...Grell didn't deserve that..." the vampire wept horribly. Syfirus sighed again.

"Seba, it's okay...he'll heal quickly..." he tried to solace him, feeling more jealous, "Why are you worrying so much about HIM anyway...I'M your lover...not him..."

"Because he's not a bad person..." Seba sniffled

"Didn't you just see what he did? He killed his mistress and tried to kill-" the vampire interrupted him.

"He gave her clarity! He was trying to protect her...And he didn't WANT to fight Sebastian," Seba sniffled, "That shinigami was so mean to Grell...I'm afraid he'll hurt him..."

Syfirus shook his head as he picked up his lover bridal, "Honestly, you're reminding me of Ciel's butler; always feeling for your food."

"He was nice to me..." Seba mumbled, "He cared for me and treated me like I was special..."

The fox sighed and jumped into the night, he needed to find his mate some rest. It was quite obvious he was drained both emotionally and physically since his demon friend showed up before the vampire could feed. Seba nuzzled him affectionately. Surely, he would see to it Seba received the rest he needed.

* * *

Grell groaned in pain, holding his swollen and cut up face in his hands. The purple splotches and cuts made his face puff out to a repulsive state like a doll stuffed too much. Truly, it was a face that resembled a beauty far too taken with death. His body ached as well; William had given a rather harsh beating with his scythe. He was certain his ribs were fractured and his arms broken to a certain extent. His body twisted and ragged from the lack of care; how terrible he looked! His ankle-the left one to be exact-had been chained up in a rather tight grip to his boss' bed. He hated the room he was in even more, at least with some red in the background the blood would make his wounds less hideous; they'd bled in. Instead, splashes of black and white with an occasional gray stood out like the flesh of a rotting and pale corpse. How could that awful Sebastian treat a lady this way? To beat him so horribly-to beat his face horribly! He wanted to cry. No matter how much he begged, that scum of a man still beat him beautiful face until it was this swollen and painful. And William-that brute! He hadn't even bothered to ask him if he was okay and had only yelled at him and scolded him for everything he'd done!

The blood loss, of course, came quickly from the scythe. His veins were stretched and broken so that his clothes were caked against his skin in splashes of the red backfire; brown and rotting. He folded his new, red jacket under his head to prop the aching flesh up. He felt dizzy and it was hard to breath...Where had his superior gone? Normally he would've cleaned up the blood stains-which were now dried bits of black blood-on the floor...Or at least bandaged his wounds...It had been so long-almost a whole day the shinigami assumed. His superior seemed so angry. Grell had always been a tad overzealous and promiscuous but he assumed he had truly taken the cake this time.

"Sutcliffe!" a harsh voice scolded as the door open. Grell whimpered in fear and sat up slowly, feeling so stiff and sore. He gazed up at William fearfully. What was he going to do to him? He gasped and tried to stop himself from crying as his superior took a harsh grip on his neck, tearing into the already cut up and swollen flesh.

"Do you have ANY idea how much I had to do to spare your meek, little life?" William growled, dragging the shinigami over to the bed and tossing him onto it brutally. Grell's head hit the wooden bedpost, causing him to cry out in pain and open a concussion that had just started to heal over, "Do you have any idea how humiliating it is?"

The shinigami tore Grell's vest and shirt down the middle, causing the red head to gasp and cover himself as his chest became exposed.

"Please Will...Don't..." he sniffled "I'm sorry...I won't ever do it again..."

"I'm going to mark you with the mortification you brought upon me Grell. Every time you look in the mirror at that worthless physique of yours," William warned him both sternly and solemnly, "I want you see what you've caused me...Maybe you'll be a bit smarter next time."

Grell's eyes widened a little.

"P-Please, don't, William!" he begged, "I'll be good! I promise!"

"I can't expect such things from you lest their written," a glowing rod appeared in his hand, the pole thin and end of it flat and round. It was...Fire! Or...pertaining to fire. Grell's mind shrieked as he realized what his superior was planning; any pain from the previously thought action would have slowly dwindled half-way in...But his superior wasn't going to hurt him internally; mixing the good and bad into a rather orgiastic elixir of decadence...He was going to mark the evil from the outside in! It would stir within him a ROOT of terror that would blossom in his shame; a crinkled rose with the luxury of moisture and sunlight. Grell could never feel humiliated for what he did, but he could feel shame for what his superior thought.

"Please William!" Grell sobbed again, "Don't do this! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Too late, Sutcliffe," he smirked almost sadistically, holding the shinigami down by his neck, as he slammed the branding-scythe into his ribcage. The already fractured bones collapsing into brokenness as the fire surged through Grell's system. Never had anything felt so...HORRIBLE! An aching and stinging liquid was surging in through the skin and into his nerves. He began to scream, clawing at his superior's wrist as he tried to pry himself away. William kept a firm grip though, expertly keeping the scythe in place as its fire consumed the designated section of Grell's porcelain chest. He'd mark this white, beautiful, shameless flesh with the shinigami's well-deserved mortification; only he would look upon this and smirk at the aspects of humility it would bring to Grell every time he chose a lover for the night. He'd be ugly outside as were his fetishes on the outside; a perfect, parallel mix. Grell sobbed in pain, weakly writhing as William pulled the branding scythe away.

"Ah, quite a nasty burn...It'll turn to be quite a lovely reminder of your duty and who your mind belongs too," the superior shinigami chuckled as he turned to the dresser, "I suppose you'll need to be bandaged up now...I'd rather not have you getting some sort of infection and putting all your work on me when you're back at the firm."

Grell touched the now distort flesh; it was plump and crinkled, pink and white...It seemed as if an innocent caress that would soon rot deep within him. After a moment he felt something cool touch it which drew only a sharp pain; whatever William was using to treat it had no aesthetic factor and only made him cry out in pain as the same thick substance met his many cuts and lacerations (which would soon heal and leave him with that much less shame.)

"Why?" Grell sniffled, "Why my beautiful flesh? I work so hard to keep it fresh...Why William?"

"Simply put, Grell, you broke the rules," William snarled back, "And I refuse to be merciful to someone who cannot or will not do as they're told. It wouldn't have been a punishment if I'd not made you suffer at all."

Grell sniffled and wept softly, at least half grateful William was treating and wrapping the injuries before they got worse. Surely the previous ones would be healed in no time and his skin would be as silky as ever because of the regeneration. That brand mark though would turn brown and wrinkle with the age of the pink, tender pentagram now embedded in the snow white skin. He hated it when Will did this, bringing to the end of himself where he could only find the shinigami's cold comfort to numb his pain. With a shaky sigh he laid back as his superior finished bandaging all his wounds.

"Now, Grell," the shinigami sounded stern, "Who else, besides that foul woman, was involved with your little plot?"

Grell bit his lip. He couldn't tell him about his sweet little vampire! William might hurt HIM as well!

"N-No one..." he stuttered.

"Do NOT lie to me, Sutcliffe," Will growled, "If you do not tell me yourself, I will check that woman's magic play and see for myself who was involved."

Grell was caught between two rods within himself; a freezing one and a burning one. Turning the fox in would numb him, he would feel a bit of guilt but he wouldn't dare allow it to fester in him. However, a fire would toil within him, deep inside where the veins had known the vampire's caress, if he turned Seba in...What to do?

"Well?" William held the rod to his face, it wasn't glowing anymore but he could feel the heat still, "Want me to brand your face too? Tell me, now, Sutcliffe!"

"A...A fox demon..." Grell mumbled fearfully, "Named Syfirus...He's the only one..."

"Oh?" William inquired, "I can tell you're hiding something."

He pressed the rod a little closer to his face, "Tell me."

"H-He forced someone else to help...A young boy...But the fox did most of it...Please...I'm telling the truth...The boy didn't WANT to partake in any of it..." the shinigami was crying at this point, "Please William...I'm being honest...Don't burn my face..."

The superior shinigami chuckled and pulled the rod away, allowing it to zip away into some storage unit.

"That's better, Grell..." he breathed, "Doesn't it make things easier when you do as you're told?"

Grell hiccuped and nodded, "I-I'll behave..."

The shinigami sighed solemnly and traced the bandages that swathed Grell's broken cheek, pushing a terrible shiver down the red-head's spine. He stared up at his superior and whimpered in fear, trying to edge away from him. However, the feel of the muscles stretching his aching sides made him cry out in pain. It was also quite futile since William's hands were now on his aching hips.

"Perhaps if you're good for me, Sutcliffe," he didn't like the ton of those words, "I'll give you a potion to remove that horrid scar from your body."

Grell shivered fearfully, but nodded in obedience. He didn't want anymore pain from his awful man. The shinigami fisted the younger shinigami's hair in his palm and craned his neck, allowing William to get a better look at the flesh. He furrowed his brow, what were these marks on his neck; scars? They looked as if they had been from teeth.

"Sutcliffe, what other occult things have you been doing?" he asked apathetically, "Your neck looks like some vampyric creature has been sucking on it."

Grell blushed a little.

"N-Nothing..." he lied, "Well...S-Sometimes the fox demon liked to bite..."

William's eyes grimaced, "You're truly a disgrace, letting a demon befoul your neck."

The shinigami stood, "I suppose I'll be off now to take care of him."

"What?" Grell gasped, "Why?"

"First off, that demon was part of your disgusting plot. And," he pulled Grell up by his chin with a grimace, "He's touched what belongs to me."

"W-William...W-we didn't..." Grell began to cry once again, "I swear...He didn't..."

"Don't lie you shameless whore!" he struck the shinigami back onto the bed. Fresh blood trickled down the red-head's lips as the flesh was broken, "Rest up, when I come back you're still under my form of punishment."

Grell wept to himself as William left. He had doomed the poor fox. And, by extension, he had also punished poor Seba.


	6. Chapter 6

Seba nuzzled his fox affectionately as he slowly woke. The sun was setting slowly outside the barn, rousing the vampire from his sleep. The hay he and his fox had slept on the night before was rather uncomfortable and made his skin itch somewhat. He stretched momentarily, nudging the fox again but earning no response. It was then he felt it, some sort of dried liquid on his face and staining in through his clothes. It had embedded itself into the cracks of his skin, making a soft crinkling noise like old paper. He opened his eyes, which were immediately focused on the clothe stained with brown blood...Blood? Had he lost control again, so soon? He turned to the fox and gasped...It wasn't a human's blood! His demon-his mate-had been sliced open and his carcass was completely lifeless!

"Syfie!" he cried, shaking him a little, "Why haven't you healed yet? Syfie!"

The demon didn't rouse, the color had already gone from his tan face and his black eyes closed under death's kiss. What happened? The vampire laid his head against the shoulder, which was stained with clots of black blood, as he began to cry hysterically. Did that William guy kill his mate? What on earth could've done this? WHO could've done this? For that matter, why WOULD anyone do this? He didn't know of anyone who might have a grudge against his fox. The only person he knew who hadn't liked Syfirus much was Grell.

However, he couldn't bring himself to believe that Grell would do this to his foxy. Grell may not have liked Syfirus, but he'd never intentionally bring him harm like this just because he was jealous. Grell only seemed to bring death for the best reasons, just as he did when his mistress reached clarity. Sebastian may have been an unwanted fight but he wanted the death to mean something passionate as mingling blood in the end. Even if he did suspect Grell it was impossible for the shinigami's doing because of that other shinigami who had dragged him away by his long veil of crimson hair. His small body became raked with horrible shivers as if the blood had frozen in his veins, only to have that splendid option torn as streams of blood poured down his ashen face from his already scarlet eyes. Not his demon, not the only one left to love him!

He buried his face in Syfirus' chest, sobbing pitifully. Not only had he lost the only one left who loved him, he'd also lost the only person who had helped him or who would ever help him. There was no way he could try to go back to Nancy. Ivan might kill him if he dared step foot into their home again. He doubted he'd ever see the shinigami again either. It seemed to him that he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. And, unfortunately, he had a feeling that wouldn't be long. Syfirus always helped him find humans to feed from as safely as he could. Now he wouldn't have that help. Perhaps he could work a bit for his share? Syfirus did have luck in finding other sustenance, cow blood seemed to sate in large doses when his body was healthy. Of course, with the resulting death of cattle, he'd have to keep moving. Or maybe he could just hide away in the forest and feed of the beasts of the land? If any favor should befall him he'd certainly find someone he knew.

Taking a deep breath, he sat up. First things first, however, he had to take care of his fox's body. It wouldn't be good to just leave him here like this. He looked around for a shovel. He'd have to take the night to bury him, rest the next day and then head off after that. Blood tears still running down his face and caking into his hair and clothes like fresh paint (coating him in his loss) as he found a shovel. Unfortunately, due to the bit of sunlight left in the sky he'd have to bury the fox here. The floor was basically earth, he'd be able to bury him here and cover any possible lump with the hay. Still heaving and shivering with sobs, he gently pulled the fox's corpse to the ground, tearing his jacket up to produce a makeshift tourniquet to cover the fox's sliced open abdomen.

Once done with that, he set to digging the grave. Every bit of dirt being hauled from the ground felt as if some smooth, metal object was trying lob off the ventricles of his heart; it felt so heavy...He felt as if he was being buried with the fox-or at least the part of him that loved the fox and the part that hated him for his vices was trying to pull him out. The pressure made the veins in his head expand, as if he was going to explode. Once or twice, he'd cast a longing gaze at the fox, whimpering a little as he stared at his handsome face. He would stare for a moment or two, bow his head, and then return to his work. It was the masquerade of a demon, a demon who had defiled him and yet turned to be so handsome and loving. He admitted, the demon was horrible but the truth was beautifully enticing. As a vampire he knew the first of every covenant began with some sort of affliction-it seemed to have ended in the same way. The creature that had taken pleasure at his torment had died in pain, releasing the vampire from the bonds of mating. To the curse of the earth the fox would return, in the flames to be reborn anew millenniums away from resurrection...He could only pray fiery red roses bloomed on his grave.

* * *

_Some time later..._

Grell smiled as he eased the bandages off of his face. If William hadn't continued to beat him throughout his time here he would've healed faster-such a brute! Yet, as the punishment ended so did the brutal pain and along came ecstasy! His face had healed completely, the soft, pale skin without blemish and the bones smooth beneath the skin. No longer did purple crescents, as if cast by a phantom's lamp, haunt the upside down arch under his eyes. Instead, the perfect cat's eyes shape had been placed back into its original form with almost complete restlessness; his superior was quite a brute in his own privy. He squealed! Surely he was a miracle amongst the shinigami to preserve his beauty so flawlessly. He sighed blissfully and began combing his long hair as he admired the flawless skin of his face. He couldn't wait to show Ronny how well he'd healed!

After a moment of admiring his own beauty he began to peel away the bandages on his arms; watching the skin be revealed inch by inch in the mirror. Even the skin on his body had healed; surely he had lost some muscle weight from being locked away and starved sometimes but he'd soon make himself leaner to better accentuate his renewed beauty. He ran his bare fingers over the appendages, admiring how the flesh had healed so beautifully and felt so firm beneath the digits. He touched his now bare shoulders as well, admiring how their fragility had embedded into the bones so easily; truly a woman's elegant shoulders. He then moved to his legs and peeled away the tourniquets; the bruises from his superior's fingers had gone and left the ashen skin completely smooth and taut against the weight loss. It would take him just a short bit to fill the curves back out-William was such a brute like that! He wouldn't let him go out even for a short swim! Now he stared back in the mirror, clad in only a pair of undergarments and the tourniquets on his chest. He didn't want to remove them...

"Oi! William!" he squealed as his superior entered the room, "Look! I'm beautiful again!"

"You were never beautiful," William scoffed hatefully as he laid his death scythe against the wall next to the door. Grell pouted, glaring at him. Will was so cruel. Grell turned back to the mirror, trying to gain the courage to remove the bandages on his chest. Truly, his superior's words would become true if he removed the tourniquet.

"Remove it, Sutcliffe," William ordered, "I want you to see what you've caused me, remove the bandages."

With a sigh, Grell slowly removed the bandages, shaking a little. He began to cry a little as the pentagram on his ribcage slowly came into view; it was the one crack in the porcelain vase that was his body. The flowers were beautiful, and so was the white porcelain in texture...The horrid design though was awful to the eyes. Sniffling, he buried his face in his hands to avoid looking at the mark.

"Look at it," Will ordered, setting his hands down on the shinigami's hips.

"I can't," Grell sniffled, "It's horrible."

"It's your punishment!" he growled, "Now look at it! See the humiliation you brought me!"

He sniffled and forced himself to pry his hands away from his eyes...This mark was from the outside in, something he could feel rubbing up against his ribcage that supported no feminine attributes. He hated it, it marked him a man; something he always hated confessing. It marked him with the clarity of his vice and the clarity of his passions; it was ugly in the mortification that manifested his weaknesses...

"William..." he wept, "Please, I can't look anymore...It's horrible...It's a horrible brown and it hurts to look at..."

"Good!" William snarled, "It's supposed to hurt to look at! It wouldn't be a punishment if you enjoyed it!"

Grell forced himself to turn around and look at his superior in the eyes, "It doesn't hurt with you though..."

William pushed him away, "Your punishment is over...I have an assignment for you."

"An assignment?" Grell echoed before gasping in excitement, "Are you gonna give me my custom Death Scythe back?"

"No," William turned to the desk in his room and pulled out two pairs of red scissors, "These will be your replacements."

"Huh?" Grell pouted as he was handed the scissors, "B-But! These won't be able to cut anything! These little things can't play a duet with souls! Can't I at least have a Death Scythe like yours?"

William rolled his eyes, "No, would you like a butter knife instead?"

Grell pouted, "No...I'm sorry...These will do."

"Good," William growled, "Now, get ready to go out. I have a list of souls that must be reaped. Can you at LEAST do that?"

"Hai, William," Grell sighed as he turned the dresser where his clothes folded up, "I'll get right on it, just let me get dressed."

With a shaky breath he looked in the mirror again and brushed some of his hair over his shoulder so that the pentagram was covered. He was at least grateful William hadn't cut his hair, at least he could cover the horrible mark with his blood-red hair...William nodded and turned to the bed.

"I'll leave your list of the dead here..." he sighed, placing the book atop the covers.

"Ah, William," Grell giggled as he pulled his shirt on, "Trying to get me in bed already, how naughty..."

William glared at him hatefully.

"Just get dressed and get to work..." he growled before storming from the room. Grell sighed, hoping that Seba's name wasn't on the list he was given. He couldn't imagine how much pain Seba was in now that his fox was gone. Was he starving? Had he found shelter? Maybe he would find the vampire while he was out reaping souls. No doubt William would have another assignment after he reaped the souls he was assigned to reap. Surely he'd be spending a good majority of the day in the human world; he could only hope he found his adorable, little vampire.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a small farm just outside of London, Grell's 'adorable little vampire' had finally found shelter. It was late for him. The sun would be rising very soon. After sneaking into a large barn, he stumbled over to one of the stalls and collapsed upon a hay bale. It would have probably been safer to climb the ladder near him to rest on the upper story of the barn, but the boy was far too exhausted. He would never be able to grip the rungs of the ladder or even hold himself up much longer. It had been so long since he had gone without sustenance; he couldn't stomach another creature's blood without a healthy body. Upon trying to siphon a rabbit's blood he vomited it back up, his body rejecting it quite clearly. He felt that his body was slowly collapsing from the inside out, his bones shaky and the marrow feeling as if it were rotting. He began to cry, he was so hungry...He didn't know how much longer he could bear with the shaking agony without attacking a human. It was best he moved to the forest after his had some rest, to stay away from civilization as much as he possibly could. So lost was he in his sorrow that he did not notice the door to the barn opening again. A small, elderly man stepped inside, holding a lantern as he made to set out to his morning chores. Upon hearing the soft cooing and sobbing, the man furrowed his brow and searched through the several stalls.

"Child," he smiled softly as he came across the vampire. He had never seen someone so fragile; the boy was extremely pale and almost abnormally slim. His clothing, which seemed to be made of silk, was tattered and loose on his body, "Are you hurt?"

The boy looked at him fearfully and tried to sit up to scoot away from.

"Don't be afraid..." the man breathed, "It's alright...'

The child shivered from the cold as he gazed up at the farmer with big, red eyes.

"Why are you out here all alone?" the man asked softly, "Sleeping on the hay? That won't do...Have you been traveling long? Would you like to come inside and rest? My wife and I can prepare you something to eat if you're hungry...?"

"I-I'm just tired..." Seba shivered, "And cold..."

The farmer gave him a gentle smile and opened the stall, helping the boy up, "C'mon then, my wife and I have a spare bed you can use."

Seba stumbled along, leaning on the man for support. He glanced wearily at his neck, licking his lips hungrily before biting back his hunger again. This man was offering him shelter for the day. He couldn't let his hunger get the better of him!

"Where did you come from, child?" the man asked he helped Seba walked up the stairs. Seba blushed as he fought to think of an excuse. He'd not anticipated this!

"I...I ran away from home..." he mumbled nervously, "I've been traveling at night to avoid police...M-My father abused me...Made me work until I bled...Since he lost his only worker, he sent the police after me to bring me home..."

He sniffled and glanced at the man sadly.

"Please...don't tell anyone I was here..." he begged softly, "I can't go back there..."

"Don't worry child," the man nodded as he opened the door, "We'll take of you until you have strength enough to part."

"Thank you," Seba smiled sweetly. As they passed the kitchen, the strong smell of eggs and bacon cooking in a skillet accosted his nostrils. His stomach protested, despite that he did not eat human food. The very thought of sustenance, however, DID remind him of his hunger. The man's wife stood at the stove, tending to the breakfast. At the sound of the two entering the kitchen, she turned.

"What happened?" the elderly woman gasped as she walked up to the two, "You poor thing, are you ailing?"

"I...I just need some rest..." Seba mumbled.

The old man smiled at his wife, "I'll take him upstairs Ida, we'll talk to him later. Right now, he needs to sleep."

"Alright, you rest up dear," Ida smiled, "I'll come check on you in a little while."

"Thank you ma'am," Seba said softly as the farmer led him upstairs.

"Poor boy," the farmer sighed as he opened the door to the spare room. It was relatively simple with a small cot, but it would suffice, "Is there anything you'd like to eat when you wake up?"

"Oh, that's okay..." Seba smiled, "You don't have to prepare anything special for me...I...I'll eat just about anything you'll prepare for yourselves..."

The elderly man chuckled and nodded he set the boy down on the bed, "How modest, is there anything you need before you go to sleep?"

Seba paused for a moment, "C-Could you please close the shutters...I-I don't want the sun to wake me up...I'm so tired..."

"Of course," the man smiled as he walked over to the windows, closing the shutters on each. Seba sighed in relief as he pulled the sheets of the bed down. It had been quite a while since he'd slept in a bed and it'd be the first time he'd be sleeping alone.

"Just call if you need anything son," the old man bowed his head to him slightly before shutting the door and leaving Seba in the darkness of the a sigh, Seba crawled under the covers and got comfortable. Meanwhile, the elderly man walked back into the kitchen, his wife setting the eggs and bacon on their designated dish.

"Poor boy," Ida sighed, "He looks so drained."

"I know..." the man sighed back, "He's sleeping now...Poor thing...He After everything he's been through..."

"What do you mean?" Ida asked.

"He says that he ran away from home, his father abused him so badly...Poor boy," the old man shook his head, "He says the police are after him."

Ida gasped, "How could his father do such a thing?"

"I don't know..." he sighed, "It's a sad thing...Apparently, he runs around at night evading the police. So we best let him sleep most of the day."

"Of course Richard," Ida nodded as she set his plate down on the table, "Poor boy looks like he hasn't slept in days...or eaten."

"Yes, well, we'll fix that, ne?" Richard smiled back.

"Of course he will," Ida smiled, "I think I'll even make something sweet for after dinner, the child deserves it. Did he tell you his name?"

"Sadly no," Richard sighed, "I suppose we'll find out later."

* * *

Ida glanced at the boy as he poked at his supper with a fork. She could tell he was hungry, but, for some reason, he refused to eat.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly, "Are you ailing?"

"I-I'm sorry," Seba sighed, "I-I just haven't eaten in so long...I'm afraid I won't be able to keep it down."

"Oh, well most of the time, the best thing you can do is try to eat," Richard noted.

Seba bit his lip, holding his growling stomach.

"Are you we-?" Ida gasped as her knife pricked her finger, a drop of blood running down the wrinkled appendage.

The smell of blood awoke the thirsty beast within Seba, and his eyes began to glow a bright crimson before his mind blacked out. After what only seemed a moment to him, Seba awoke again. He gasped in horror as he looked around. Blood had splattered against the walls and two bodies lay at his feet. He looked down at his hands, coated in red. What had he done? He looked at the figures and dry-heaved in horror. The loving elderly couple who'd taken him in-who'd been so good to him-lay in a heap on the floor. Their eyes were wide in terror and their bodies were mangled from a desperate fight for survival that they could never win.

He began to weep blood once again, feeling horribly sated. He felt like a demon, a demon who had sated his hunger in vain; his stomach may have been full but he felt incomplete. There was no clarity in this, nothing to give him solace. He looked outside and, seeing it was night, he turned and fled from the house. He couldn't stay here any longer. He needed to find a river or something to wash this blood off of his body; even if it was embedded within him now he needed to remove it from the outside so his insides could forget. He'd never forget though, he felt so terribly guilty; he knew those people only for a short bit. He had grown somewhat fond of them. He felt as if he had murdered Nancy's child again. He held his head, sobbing as he ran. It wasn't fair! They didn't deserve what he'd done to them!

He wished his shinigami was here; his blood gave an almost unfathomable content. He felt alive and yet so relaxed after feeding, his senses so mellow and yet so high. He knew a shinigami would appear at the house to take care of the two souls, but he didn't know which shinigami it might be. It was highly unlikely he'd see his shinigami in red again. He couldn't take the chance and stay. He would just run, hoping he'd faint of exhaustion and slowly dwindle away into ashes like the last breaths of the elderly couple. Thus, as the night became older and older a shinigami did arrive at the farmer's home. An excited squeal escaped his chest when he saw all of the blood.

"Ah!" he cried, "So much beautiful red! Ah, William! You've truly given me a wonderful assignment!"

He stepped a bit closer and gasped, realizing how the blood came to be splattered around in the first place. His vampire had been here; his marks clearly seen on the necks and wrists of the victims. No wonder it painted the room so passionately!

"Ah! My Sebby!" he giggled, before looking around, "Sebby? Sebby? Where are you, my sweet?"

He pouted when no answer came. Had the boy fled from this? He sighed, the blood was thickening...He assumed so; the boy must've been so horrified after what he did. Sighing, Grell took his the scissors to reap their souls. These were the last names in the list, soon after reaping them he'd have to head back for his next assignment despite how badly he wanted to look for the vampire. He knew that if he tried to shirk his duties to find him, William would be upset and punish him again. With a sigh and something of a smile, he set to watching the couple's magic plays. He didn't care very much about their lives together-where they were born, how they lived, how they met or even the last few years of their lives. It was truly the ending that he ached to see. He wanted to see these two in their final day alive-nay, their final moments! He wanted to see his sweet vampire again! He wanted to see him take their lives so he could feed!

However, he found himself almost horrified! Could that truly be Seba? His eyes weren't the red his so loved, they were a red like fire; the fire that had sated itself in burning his soul. Those fangs weren't the ones that had sank in so delicately, they were the fangs of a beast who had beat his face in. Those small hands were no longer hands, they were claws that cut into the couples, shredding them down to their inner most depths as he took what gave that pith life. The creature moved like a wolf trapped in the lamb's body; desperate to assuage the lust within. He covered his mouth and looked away, unable to watch the cinematic record any longer. What had become of sweet little Seba? Then again, how long had he been under Will's imprisonment? Days? Weeks? Months? It had been quite a long time since the fox died...

He gasped, his darling vampire was STARVING! Only then could he become such a bloodthirsty monster! He sighed sadly as he sent the souls off to Heaven before opening his List of the Dead to complete the paperwork. He felt so terrible suddenly for his little vampire. If he hadn't sold the fox out he was certain that Seba wouldn't have attacked the people who showed him such hospitality. He sighed sadly, the mark on his ribcage burning. He secretly vowed to go looking for the vampire when given the chance, this way he could sate him and make up for all the trouble he caused him. He smiled at a bit at the thought; the vampire in his home? In his bed? In his arms? He shivered a little. What a thought! He held his arms to fight back his shivers. Oh, how he cursed that awful William! If not for this work, he could go find Seba right now! And the best part was that, if he did shelter the vampire, his superior couldn't lift a finger at it. One reason he had gotten away with killing Syfirus was because the fox had been a demon. But Seba wasn't and his species was quite neutral with the shinigami despite the vampire race hadn't existed for quite a while. Oh! He couldn't wait.


	7. Chapter 7

_There was the sound of water dripping on the ground, the ripples making the pale light move as if animated. He groaned, his wrists and ankles feeling heavy. As he looked down he found his limbs bound by heavy metal chains. In the darkness of the corners in the room a few pairs of eyes watched him; their silhouettes making the darkness seem alive as well._

_"W-Where am I?" he managed to croak out in fear._

_ "Oh, Seba!" he heard Nancy cry. Blearily, he glanced up at her to find her next to some strange man. He was dressed in a rather formal suit fit for a gentleman of the higher-class; it was black and studded with silver cuff-lings and buttons. His eyes were a deep red, much like Nancy's hair or to en even deeper ruby color. His skin was quite pale and did not even appear to be skin at all and was more like white stone. His skin was unlike his dark, brunette hair however which fell to his shoulders in soft undulates. Nancy was clad in the same color as he did; her neck ornamented with silver jewelry and the elegant dress she wore was laden with red adornments of silk or glass. She seemed to have bathed and had perfume sprinkled on her skin; Seba could smell it on her. _

_"I take it this is the boy then?" his voice held a soft, Slavic accent. _

_ "Hai," one of the others in the room spoke. _

_"Please!" Nancy turned to him, grabbing his lapels and shaking him, "Let him go! This doesn't involve him!" _

_"You know how to make it stop, love," he purred back, taking her hands in his, "Be my mate and I shall release him." _

_ Nancy's eyes widened, "N-No..." _

_She tried to back away, "I-I can't forsake GOD...Please...Ashbel...Don't make me forsake what I love the most." _

_ "Very well, then..." the man, Ashbel, shrugged back before snapping his fingers. At that signal, more demons swarmed around the small boy, attacking him. _

_"No!" Nancy cried, being held back by the demon. _

_"As much as I hate seeing tears in those lovely eyes," he purred, restraining her arms at her sides, "I'm afraid this must be done." _

_Seba's heart stopped as his small body was assaulted; cut into, mangled, beaten...There was fire, acid...Something sharp and burning clawing into him and holding him down. He thought he had been crying, he thought that he had heard Nancy scream but he had been mistaken. Blood-his own blood-had splashed against his face and he had been the one screaming so shrill and long. He scrambled against the stone floor, his fingertips becoming raw from scrapping at his attackers. The tendons snapping off of his bones as he strained to push them off. _

_"Be careful," Ashbel chuckled, "I don't want any vital organs coming out, just make the lacerations a little less deep-I don't want him dead." _

_Nancy began sobbing. _

_ "Please! Stop hurting him!" she begged, "He doesn't deserve this! Please stop!" _

_ "Be mine and I shall," Ashbel shrugged back. Nancy covered her face with her hands, shivering as sobs wracked her body. _

_"Alright..." she whimpered; it was barely audible. _

_"Come again, my love?" Ashbel inquired, leaning close to her ear and nuzzling her cheek slightly. _

_"Alright!" she cried, "I'll do it! just stop torturing him! Please!" _

_ Ashbel snapped his fingers again, ushering the demons away. Nancy cringed at the sight, not one inch of Seba's body was exempted from the torture. Bruises in the deepest shades of black and purple coated the areas between the deep incisions laid with a fresh coating of red blood. She reached for him, only to be pulled back. _

_"Syfirus, clean the boy up," Ashbel ordered, "But don't let him off my property." _

_"Yes, my lord," a blonde demon nodded. Ashbel turned back to Nancy, her body frozen in a tight stature and shivering; her face still covered by her hands as tears leaded through and soaked her black gloves. _

_"N-Nancy..." Seba whimpered, barely conscious, "W-What's going on?" _

_ "It's quite simple," Ashbel shrugged, "Your friend Nancy is going to be my mate..." _

_ As Ashbel went on explaining to her the provisos of their matehood, Seba found himself drifting away into a torturous sleep. _

_"Since Nancy was a child I've had my eyes on her and eventually lost the will to eat. I was going to wait until her body was more developed but, as you can see," he pulled Nancy closer, "I'm not a patient man. Well, I suppose I'll leave my fox minion to tend to you." _

_Seba's eyes closed as the dungeon door's opened; a pair of black eyes staring down at him. He heard a shift of clothes and a very soft thud as the fox knelt beside him and carefully picked him up. _

_"Mmmm..." he moaned softly, feeling something cool against his wrists and ankles. It was air! The fox had unshackled him, "Mmm...It hurts...so much..." _

_"Shhh," the smirk on his face matched the other demons, "We'll take good care of you." _

_Seba looked up at the fox in fear as he fought to remain conscious. What were they going to do to him? His breath hitched in his throat as a small black box was placed besides him, upon opening it a spectrum of potions and various magics was revealed. The color delved into his eyes and slowly faded; it was the last thing he saw before waking up hours later. The wounds he had obtained miraculously healed-almost healed...His body felt as if it were on fire, a foul taste-like rotting meat-in his mouth. _

_"Hey! You're awake..." he heard a smooth voice purr, "Great! Now we can start looking for side-effects." _

_Seba turned his head weakly and saw the fox demon standing beside him with a clipboard. His eyes adjusted to dim light, his pupils narrowing as he noted he was in a rather lavish bedroom. The fox pulled him up to prop him against the bedpost, examining his face. _

_ "Your pupils have become tapered," he chuckled, writing it down before making the boy open his mouth, "Your canines are longer and sharper." _

_He tapped his teeth with his fingernail, "And even the rest of your teeth have hardened and become a tad sharper." _

_Seba weakly grabbed his hand, looking up at him with pleading eyes. _

_"Where am I?" he whimpered, "Who are you...? What's happening...?" _

_"You're in my bedroom at Lord Ashbel's humble abode," the demon smiled. _

_ "Why?" Seba asked softly, "What are you going to do with me?" _

_"Just some experiments..." the demon smirked, "Now lay back...I got to undo these bandages to see if your wounds healed." _

_ Seba shivered but complied, allowing the fox to undo the tourniquets on his body. The fox chuckled a little as he began removing the bandages. Shakily, Seba glanced at him. _

_"Wh-What's your name...?" he asked with a blush, feeling uneasy with the silence around them. _

_"My, you've healed quite fast...It's only be a day since you passed out..." the demon noted, "Your body looks like a girl's." _

_"Y...You didn't answer me..." Seba blushed, avoiding his comment about the way his body looked, "What's your name?" _

_"My name is Syfirus," the demon smirked before pulling him into a kiss. Seba gasped, placing his hands weakly on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away. _

_"Oh, just relax," Syfirus smirked, "If you want to scream and cry like Nancy did I suggest you do as I say." _

_"Please..no...no..." _

_The images blurred, "No...No..." _

Seba's eyes opened from the nightmare, darkness all about. Groaning a little and holding his stomach, he sat up. Finally it was night time. No, he realized...He had passed out from hunger. It was very deep in the night and the stars at the edge of the horizon were starting to fade away. He knew if he did not find adequate shelter he'd soon fade as well. He sighed as he forced himself to stand. He secretly hoped he would faint once again as to not feel the singe of the sun.

* * *

"Bye-Bye! Chu~!" Grell called back to Sebastian as he fled, blowing him a kiss over his shoulder. He hated leaving his sexy Sebas-chan without getting his kiss, but he also didn't like the idea of being killed for the little Earl's aunt. He wanted to be alive so he could entice his sweet demon into a passionate night. He shivered, he so wanted the demon to use his tongue. However, those reveries were smashed as his feet hit the ground. He knew, but suppressed, that the demon would not kiss him so passionately. He made to throw these thoughts off with another jump as the rising sun splashed against his red form, silhouetting an untouched reaper, when a small groan filled the air. Blinking in surprise, he looked around. The voice sounded familiar. He gasped as he caught sight of the exhausted vampire, weakly fleeing from the sun.

"Oh! Poor baby!" the shinigami picked him up and held him close, covering his small body in his jacket. Seba blinked blearily and glanced up at his savior.

"G-Grell-san?" he stuttered in shock, "What are YOU doing here...?"

"I was just dropping in," he chuckled a bit, "C'mon, I'll take you to my home and give you a nice bite to eat," the shinigami kissed his forehead before taking off into the air. How could he resist such a lovely creature? He had to admit, Sebastian was sexy but Seba was utterly gorgeous! Seba, meanwhile, was blushing darkly. No one had held him so affectionately in so long...He'd not been kissed so tenderly-even against his forehead or cheek-in ages either. With desperation in his crimson eyes, he embraced Grell tightly, seeking warmth and love from the shinigami who seemed to admire him so much.

* * *

"W-Where are we?" the vampire asked as he took note of the white structures around him.

"This is my world, Sebast..." Grell giggled back, hugging him tight.

"A-Am I allowed to be here?" the vampire asked.

"There are no direct rules forbidding it," the shinigami nuzzled him as they walked down a white road, "Let's get you a nice bath and a bite to eat."

Seba smiled and embraced him. "

Thank you..." he breathed, "It's so nice of you to take me in like this..."

"Oh, it's no problem Sebby," Grell smiled as he lead the vampire into what appeared to be an apartment. It seemed somewhat plain for the shinigami's taste, the lack of the color red was the most stunning. There weren't many adornments or pictures hanging on the walls; merely basic furniture and some books on the shelves. It almost seemed artificial even; everything was organized and stacked accordingly like a file cabinet. Nothing seemed out of place except for the extreme white that meshed with Grell's rouge countenance. It illuminated his utter peerlessness in the passionate, decadent shade.

"I know it's a little bland," the shinigami pouted cutely as he lead Seba into his lavatory, "But, Will's been on my back so much I haven't had time to decorate."

Seba smiled sweetly at him as the shinigami searched for some towels for his guest.

"I kinda like it..." he shrugged thoughtfully, "I think it brightens the room...I don't get to spend much time in well-lit places...and besides that, it makes you stand out and accentuates the color of your hair..."

"Aw, Sebby is so sweet," Grell smiled as he set the white towels on the counter and filled the large, water basin that was the bathtub with lukewarm water. After that, he helped Seba undress. The poor vampire looked so weak! Grell pouted at the amount of dirt on his skin and dried blood, his porcelain skin covered by the dust of the foul earth.

"Would Sebast like his snack now?" he purred, cupping his cheek with one hand as he pulled away his tie with the other so he could expose his neck.

"Yes," the vampire's eyes locked to the porcelain flesh. The beating artery rippled slowly like flower petals on a crystal lake. It's beat soft and yet plundering like an echo from a ghost's sorrowful chest. It was panting and almost begging for the creature to release the gore that the shinigami found so decadent. It was a masterpiece, his stunningly beautiful and pale neck. It seemed almost untouched, almost virginal; like a white pillar mirroring the whiteness of the room in its lovely, ashen pallor. Thin and almost like Nancy's, simply delicate and feminine yet strong. The God of Death did not shake as he offered his pure plasma so willingly. Taking a deep breath, Seba embraced the shinigami, pulling him close to him as he bared his fangs. He bit down sharply, moaning at the taste of blood. He'd not fed in ages!

"Ah...Seba..." Grell moaned in pleasure, his arms tight around the boy's pale shoulders. The shinigami gasped as he felt Seba's tongue against his flesh.

"Ah! So generous!" the shinigami shivered sensually, "Sebast...Take as much as you need. I'm a shinigami so it won't hurt me."

Seba moaned, nodding slowly as he drank almost greedily.

"Ah! Sebas-chan!" Grell moaned dramatically as he leaned against the counter a bit, "Deeper! Ah! Cover me in red!"

The vampire chuckled as bit as his eyes began to glow a bright, deep red. Grell let his head lay back, shivering in pleasure. Seba lapped at his neck, so desperately hungry for more and more of his delicious blood. The shinigami's blood was a mix of decadence and innocence. It wasn't a tangible taste, it was emotion. It filled him with the need to continue in this blameless lust his body held. Simply an innocent caress of his saliva and Grell's blood mixing; the crimson ooze dripping slightly down his chin as he continued. He wouldn't have stopped, he admitted to himself, but he knew he had to cease when his stomach was fairly full. He almost whimpered sadly when he felt his hunger begin to ebb. He would need to stop feeding soon. With one last gulp he pulled away, licking the blood away from the marks now on Grell's neck.

"Ah...Seba..." Grell moaned, still leaning against the counter, "Such pleasure! Your foxy-kun was so lucky to experience such pleasure whenever you two were together..."

Seba frowned before putting on a soft smile, "You really liked it?"

"Oh yes," the shinigami gently touched the marks on his neck, "It was orgasmic being one with you in such a way."

Seba blushed a little, bowing his head.

"Wh...Why is Grell-san helping me...?" he asked shyly, "Is there something you want from me...?"

"Ah, Sebby, how can I not take you in?" Grell purred blissfully, "We were part of Jack the Ripper...We have history! How can I let someone I hold so dear to me starve and die from sunlight?"

The shinigami held a finger to the boy's lips, "Now why don't you take a bath? I am certain you need one, you look so tense...Some warm water will do you good."

Seba furrowed his brow.

"W-Will you stay with me...?" he mumbled shakily, frowning sadly, "I...I don't want to be alone..."

Grell squealed excitedly and then sighed sadly, "I don't think I can...I have to head to my office real quick."

Seba smiled sadly.

"Oh well..." he shrugged, "I guess if it's for work, it'd be selfish of me to keep you here..."

He hugged him sweetly.

"When you get back, maybe you can tell me about your job?" he suggested, "Shinigami must lead such fascinating lives...I'd love to know more about my gracious host..."

Grell bit his lips softly and embraced the vampire back, "Of course! Anything for Sebas-chan! But promise me you'll rest. My bedroom is right across from this room. I don't have a spare bed so please, sleep in mine. It's very comfortable, I don't want Sebast being uncomfortable."

Seba nodded, nuzzling him.

"I will..." he smiled as he pulled back before holding his hands behind his back, "I haven't actually slept in a _real_ bed since the Jack the Ripper incident anyway...I'm really grateful..."

"Aw, well you sleep as long as you like," Grell smiled as he turned to the door, "I'll be in later."

He winked at the vampire before exiting the room and making way to the front door. Seba giggled a little as he watched his host leave before turning to the bath. The shinigami was acting so courteous. He had to admit, at first the shinigami was somewhat off-putting because of the way he fondled him so. Despite that though the same shinigami was so kind to him and loving. Even when he had Syfirus the shinigami acted so courteous to him; giving him blood and doing as he was asked just like a good butler. He sighed somewhat happily knowing that he was being taken in by someone who would treat him with love.

Smiling, he eased himself into the tub, resigning himself the obligation of repaying his kind host. Perhaps he could make his host some dinner? His host was very good at hiding his sorrow, or changing it even to something more enjoyable. He seemed very well with that in physical conditions; hiding the pain of blood loss when the vampire fed on him. It was morning in the mortal world, perhaps he could make his host something to eat before he got back? He must have been so drained and he was taking the time and energy to fill the boy's needs! How sweet! In a way, he supposed it should make him feel bad for his host who was willing to wait on him like this. He'd never felt like he deserved such treatment. However, he felt more grateful than anything. He'd repay Grell out of that; his gratitude, not shame. It seemed almost impossible to feel shame when he was with the shinigami.

Meanwhile, the same shinigami was treading toward his office. He didn't want to go to work now, not when he had a guest over! He pouted the entire way. He didn't want to sit in that drab office with a mountain of paper work William was sure to have waiting for him. He'd much rather be home, snuggling with his beautiful vampire. He was already exhausted from the work-out he had with those puppets and all that jumping around! He could only hope Will didn't have hours worth of paperwork waiting for him. The idea of leaving his sweet vampire alone for so long made him so sad! Seba needed his affection; it'd be cruel of him to leave him alone for so long.

"Sutcliffe!" he stopped as he heard his boss' call. Grell sighed in exasperation and turned to his superior, his hand on his hip.

"Hai, Will?" he pouted.

"What did you fin...?" the shinigami's voice faded a bit as he noted the blood and puncture wounds on his subordinate's neck, "What happened? Slacking again?"

"I didn't really find anything..." Grell sighed, already tired of the conversation as he ignored the latter of Will's questions, "And I was NOT slacking...I worked very hard..."

Will rubbed his temples, already annoyed by his subordinate's lack of proper, office decorum, "And what were you doing, exactly, that qualified as work?"

Grell groaned.

"William!" he whined, "I spent all night fighting with these indestructible, living dolls and the puppet controlling them! Do you have any paperwork for me? Or any souls you want me to reap today? I'm really tired and I have a guest waiting for me at home!"

"A guest?" William remained stoic before sighing, pushing his glasses up, "There's paperwork in your office; once you're done with it, file it and go home. Be back for your shift tonight."

"Thank you," Grell sighed as he made to leave.

"Oh, and Grell, who is your guest?" William stopped him.

"I don't know why it would matter..." Grell scoffed, "But it's my sweet little Sebas-chan..."

"The demon?" Will's eyes held a bit of rage, "You know how that is looked down upon."

"No, not the demon," Grell pouted and put up a dramatic front, "That Sebastian was so mean to me! He hurt my face today! Ah, his love hurts."

He held one hand over his heart and the other against forehead, swooning slightly, "My sweet vampire, ah, he's so sweet!"

Will sighed in aggravation.

"Well, that explains what happened to your neck..." he grumbled, "You really shouldn't be housing a vampire."

"There's nothing in the rules against it so I'm keeping him!" Grell snapped back defensively, "Sebby was very exhausted when I found him and so I'm going to give him shelter, whether you like it or not!"

Will sighed again and rubbed his temples, "Suit yourself, Grell. I won't protect you if things get out of hand."

"What makes you think it'll get out of hand?" Grell scoffed.

"Might I remind you what happened last time you were infatuated?" his superior touched his shoulder, sending a sensually disturbing shiver up the shinigami's spine. Grell smacked his hand away.

"Sebby's different..." he mumbled, "Sebby's sweet and innocent..."

"Right," Will rolled his eyes, "Get to work Grell."

His superior began walking away, unaffected with his posture straight and proper. Grell glared after him; Will could really be such a brute sometimes! With a sigh, he trudged onward to his office to try to get started on his work. Grell's jaw almost dropped, a huge pile of paperwork sat on his desk. This would take HOURS! With a disgruntled groan he plopped into his chair and began to sort out the papers. He knew he couldn't rush this. If he did he'd most likely make a mistake and Will would have him do it over. The more careful he was the less chance their was of his controlling superior nagging at him for slacking. He sighed as he set to work at a steady pace. With all of this work, he wouldn't get home till very late. His poor little Seba would be so lonely! The sun was just pressing in, he hoped the vampire would be asleep soon so he'd have his dreams to comfort him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late afternoon when Grell finally began walking home. He felt so tired! His hand was cramped from writing all day long. His head ached as well from hunger; he skipped breakfast and lunch to get his work done faster. He also didn't eat dinner last night and his stomach was growling. Perhaps he'd make a nice salad with some nuts when he got home? Vegetables tasted fresh and chilled, like the blood on his scythe running cold. Yes, something so decadent to sate his hunger so he could join his vampire in bed. As he neared his apartment, his imagination began to run wild with thoughts of just what he could do with his beloved creature of the night. Now that the vampire only had him maybe he'd be willing to make love to him. He shivered, what a sweet, sensual evening it would be!

He'd light red candles and incense that smelled like a faint rose. The wax would drip and freeze like their release. The incense would burn to a wonderful ash that would signify the rebirth of Seba's long-lost romance. The ashen smoke would be like a mist that would set upon the sweat their pale bodies would perspire with. There'd be red rose petals on the white sheets; a romantic red all over the shinigami's body from the vampire's passionate kiss. He nearly squealed in excitement as he picked up his pace, so eager to see the boy. Upon reaching the door to his apartment, he stopped to fetch his keys. He always locked the door when he left his home. As he searched for the keys, he paused, catching a flavorful smell that had permeated the air. It smelled like steam vegetables with a bit of some sweet honey, or maybe soy sauce. A thin scent of pomegranate seeds lingered in it as well. It smelled fresh. He unlocked the door, curious about the scent. His stomach responded almost violently.

"Ah, welcome home!" he heard Seba call from his small kitchen.

"Sebby?" Grell pouted cutely as he followed his voice, "I thought you'd be sleeping..."

"Gomen ne," Seba giggled without turning away from his task, "I couldn't sleep...I wanted to repay you for taking me in so generously...I thought this was the least I could do..."

Grell entered the kitchen; the vampire was doing the dishes...Except for one dish. On the plain table sat a lovely somewhat medium-sized dish of steamed vegetables, mainly greens like lettuce and broccoli along with some seasoned green beans and Lima beans, with a dressing of what appeared to be diluted honey with some crushed pistachios and hazel nuts. AH! The vampire had MADE him a delectable vegetable dish with an improvised recipe for dressing! The vampire smiled at him and placed another small dish besides it which appeared to be somewhat burnt chunks of spiced salmon.

"Grell looked hungry. Since he fed me I made him something sweet to eat," Seba smiled.

"Y...You did this for me?" Grell stuttered in surprise.

Seba nodded.

"Of course..." he shrugged, "I told you...I wanted to repay you for all you're doing for me...And show you my gratitude."

Grell frowned a little, earning a sad look of surprise from Seba.

"Do you not like it?" he asked carefully.

"Oh, no, Seba..." Grell mumbled, twirling a lock of hair between his fingers, "It's wonderful. I...I'm just not used to anyone treating me this way...Thank you."

The vampire took his hand and led him over to the table, "Grell deserves the best."

He pulled the chair out for him, "He's sweet and kind."

Grell paused, shifting uncomfortably.

"No one's ever said that about me..." he blushed, "Is that what you really think of me? You really think I'm 'kind'?"

"Yes," Seba smiled as he sat across from the shinigami, "Now eat. I want to see if you enjoy my cooking."

Grell blushed and sat down, staring down at his food uneasily before picking up his fork and starting with the salad. He moaned a satisfied moaned as a plethora of tastes danced on his tongue. It was sweet, fresh, somewhat bitter, somewhat spicy, and crunchy! The fresh vegetables, the sweet honey dressing, the spiced beans, the crushed nuts, the pomegranate seeds that added to the utter decadence that danced in his mouth like coy nymphs! It was simply decadent and reflected his vampire's soul almost perfectly!

"Ah! Sebas-chan!" he cried, "This is simply WONDERFUL!"

"I knew you'd enjoy it," the vampire smiled as Grell chewed delicate and savored each bite of the salad. Grell smiled shyly. How was it that Seba knew him so well?

"A Sebby, this salad is like you; spicy and fresh and sweet," the shinigami sighed as he came down to the last bits of it.

"No one's ever said that about me," Seba giggled, "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my cute little vampire," Grell smiled as he moved to the salmon; it was juicy and crunchy from being burnt on the outside. It was seasoned well; not spicy but somewhat hot to the taste. Just like the vampire's lips. Seba smiled as he noted how Grell seemed to be enjoying his dinner.

"When you're done eating, would you like to tell me a little about your day?" he asked politely, "Or perhaps you'd like to just rest? You DID look rather tired when you walked in..."

"You wanna talk about my day?" Grell asked with something of a laugh, "Why?"

"I told you before, didn't I?" Seba giggled, "I want to know more about you. And that starts with knowing about your day at your job. You don't have to talk about that though. I can try to give you a massage if you'd like...Syfie always gave me one when I'd had a tiring night..."

"A massage?" Grell shivered sensually, "Oh, Sebby...That'd be great..."

Seba smiled sweetly and stood.

"Do you have any scented oils or anything?" he asked gently.

Grell shivered with a purr, "I'll get them when I'm done Seba. Why do you go lie down? You look tired too."

"That's okay," Seba smiled back, sitting down again, "I can wait."

Grell blushed and bowed his head a bit as he slowly ate his food. He was still quite hungry but he wouldn't tell the vampire. Grell needed to keep in shape and due to the stress of his work he didn't have time for a long, aerobic swim. As a lady he needed to keep himself attractive, especially to the vampire now that he was living with him. He didn't want to lose his feminine figure-Seba might not find him attractive anymore! His beloved vampire might leave if that happened! He sighed, the taste of wine and vinegar in his mouth, a bitter linger of olive oil amidst the meat's juices and spices. Being a woman could be sweet, like wine, but sometimes sour like vinegar and sometimes bitter in its reality. It was intoxicating though, to be so blessed.

"Would Grell like me to serve him dessert?" the vampire asked, "I found some baking powder and chocolate, I could make some cake for us."

"Oh, thanks but no thanks," the shinigami smiled coyly, swallowing the last of the meat, "This is good enough, my Sebast. Where did you learn to cook so well?"

Seba smiled a bit, "My friend, Nancy. She loved homemaking and stuff like that. Maybe, since I'm here, I could cook and clean for you while you're away? I won't mind, I used to do it at the monastery."

"But...it's not like you're my servant..." Grell frowned, "I didn't bring you here to do chores around my apartment. I brought you here to rest comfortably. It's nice that you made me dinner, but you don't HAVE to do those things for me..."

"But I want to," Seba pouted cutely, "It's no trouble, I enjoy doing housework. Besides, I want Grell to come home to a clean abode. It seems your workdays are exhausting."

Grell blushed, "D-does Sebast mean that?"

"Of course," Seba giggled, "I want to make things easier for you."

Grell smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Sebby..." he breathed sincerely. The vampire smiled in return and took the empty plates before placing them in the sink.

"Shall we head to bed now?" he smiled, "You look exhausted."

Grell nodded, standing gracefully as Seba walked back over to him.

"Oh, and don't forget the oils," Seba reminded him, "If you're still interested in a massage, of course..."

The shinigami blushed, "Of course."

He took the vampire's hand, leading him to his bedroom. The vampire had not seen the shinigami's bedchambers yet but it held more of Grell's characters despite the immense lack of red. There was a vanity with an oval mirror held up gracefully by two, curved wooden arms. On the desk of it sat an ebony brush with white horse hair and a metal comb, next to it a jewelry box that was opened, revealing the plethora of unused metal and glass costume jewelry. There were a few glass bottles of perfume and even a few metal lipstick tubes and other metal containers of make-up. They all, except for the hair brush and comb, seemed unused.

There was a window that was covered by a pair of white, red striped curtains with frilly, red trim. The same design was mimicked on the bed's sheets and pillows. A wide wardrobe sat across from the nightstand where a small, brown clock lied ticking with a few red candles. There were a few dressers as well with little bowls of incense, small, brass incense burners, and crazy colored seashells and more candles of all shapes and sizes on metal or glass candle holders. There were small, porcelain vases with dried roses and other flowers; a bitter and somewhat stale scent was given off by them. Yet a sweet, lingering scent of sandalwood (from the incense most likely) pervaded the room in the form of an invisible ghost that reigned with relaxation. It was basic, no doubt, but it had taste and more individuality than the rest of the house.

"Um...I-I'll get the lotion-Oils! Oils...I mean!" the shinigami blushed as he turned to one of the drawers and searched through its dressers. After a moment he pulled out a cylindrical bottle with an amber colored substance.

"Are you alright, Grell-san?" Seba asked, furrowing his brow, "Do you just want to rest? You seem very uneasy."

"I-I'm sorry, it's just...No one's ever been so kind to me," Grell blushed as he set the oil down, "It's not unnerving, it just feels so...Good and yet strange...To be thought so highly of."

Seba smiled sweetly and took his hand, pulling him to sit on the bed, "Just relax then. Grell deserves to be treated so nicely; he deserves a pleasant while."

Grell shivered as the vampire turned to the oil.

"Please remove your jacket and shirt," Seba smiled as he turned to the shinigami, "Should I help you dress for bed?"

The shinigami shivered nervously with an immense excitement in his quivering lips, "Yes...My nightdress is in my wardrobe, it's the short red one."

Seba nodded and walked over to the wardrobe to fetch the clothing. Grell sighed happily, removing his tie fluidly before unbuttoning his shirt. He paused and chuckled a bit, remembering his jacket and vest. He folded the vest accordingly and then turned to put the jacket on the coat rack in his room. After that he placed the vest in the hamper, it was a bit dirty from fighting those dolls. He removed his shoes and socks, placing them besides the hamper accordingly. With a somewhat nervous, shaking breath he turned back to the bed. Seba was standing just on the other side with the nightdress.

"I-I'm sorry Sebby," Grell shivered as he made to remove his shirt, "I'm sorry I'm so shaky...I'm afraid you'll find me unappealing when I take my shirt off."

"I'd never find Grell-san unappealing," Seba smiled sweetly, "You don't have to be shy around me. If it makes you so uneasy, though, I can leave so you can change. I don't want to make Grell-san uncomfortable."

"N-ne, stay," Grell blushed as he turned his attention to removing his pants first. Seba smiled at the sight, Grell's legs were indeed very feminine. They appeared to be long pale pillars of utter, beautiful, womanly charm. They were shapely and toned just right; not too muscular and yet thin: appearing flexible with beautiful, strong knees and delicate ankles. With a soft smile, Seba sat down on the bed, placing the dress in his lap as he continued to gaze at his most gracious host. Grell's legs shook somewhat as he set his glasses on the dresser before he sat down on the bed; his legs bent beneath his thighs as he pulled the shirt away. He let his long veil of crimson locks fall over his torso, half-covering it. Seba blushed as he fought back the urge to embrace him.

"G-Grell-san...your body is very beautiful..." he complimented shyly, "Why would you think I wouldn't find you appealing...?"

Grell shivered a bit as he moved his hair away, revealing the horrible brand mark on his ribcage that plagued his feminine torso. The porcelain flesh became crinkled into a sickly, baize pentagram.

"I-It was made with a branding scythe...It scars permanently," Grell shivered, "It marks me as a man, curses with me with my infatuation to Madame Red."

"That's awful!" Seba gasped, "This is your punishment for the Jack the Ripper murders?"

Grell nodded sadly. Seba frowned.

"I'm so sorry they did that to you..." he apologized sincerely, "But I don't think it takes away from your beauty...I think Grell-san is still beautiful..."

Hoping to comfort him, he wrapped his arms around Grell's waist, laying his head on the shinigami's shoulder.

"Besides..." he giggled bashfully, "I WAS involved in a romantic...and sexual relationship with a man before. It doesn't bother me. And Grell is so feminine anyway..."

Grell blushed and embraced him back, "AW! Sebby is so sweet!"

He bit his lip excitedly as the vampire slid his nightgown over his body, better accentuating the soft curves of his feminine form. The shinigami rubbed Seba's chest a bit; the vampire had changed to a loose pair of pants and one of Grell's smaller shirts.

"Might I see Sebby now?" he asked cutely.

"I suppose that's fair..." Seba shrugged, "I'm actually the one who should be ashamed of their body..."

"Why?" Grell asked, furrowing his brow. Seba shivered as he exposed his torso; the boy's now clean porcelain skin and somewhat feminine form was lovely. Chiseled and thin; he wasn't lean with muscle like Grell. He was somewhat scrawny but it held a delicate beauty that seemed so strong to the shinigami. He blinked before taking note of the now apparent, strange marks on his body. His soft, smooth skin was laden in soft, thin scars. They appeared to come from an animal or something of equivalent nature.

"Seba..." Grell breathed, gently tracing some of the scars, "What happened? Where did you get these?"

Seba shivered, "F-From when S-Syfie...Took advantage of me. They scare me a bit, make me ugly...I'm ashamed of them a bit...But-"

The shinigami held a finger to his lips, "Don't say such things. You're beautiful."

Seba stared at him in uncertainty before smiling sweetly.

"Thank you," he breathed, "That's such a kind thing to say..."

"It's true," Grell smiled, cupping his face and leaning in close, "You're beautiful."

Seba blushed, closing his eyes and leaning forward to meet Grell's lips in a warm, gentle kiss. The shinigami gasped a bit but pushed back gently, deepening the kiss. The vampire gasped, as if he was unaccustomed to another man's tongue and pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he blushed, "It's been a while."

"Oh, Sebast," the shinigami smiled he kissed the boy again, wrapped his hand around the back of neck while his other hand met the vampire's in a gentle hold, "You're so...Virginal; that blush, it is so innocent."

Seba shivered a little, gazing at Grell with his uneasy, crimson eyes as the shinigami lay him down on the mattress, continuing to kiss him softly.

"Sebast," the shinigami nibbled on his neck, causing the vampire to close his eyes tightly and shake as well from the ministrations, "You are so...Virginal."

This statement held a bit of humor as the shinigami climbed into his lap and kissed along his chest. These were gentle kisses; little wisps of feathers and caresses of the fingertips. They were there for comfort, not pleasure, merely comfort and ease. Seba moaned a little, his body so unused to any kind of touch.

"Your lips," Grell moaned somewhat seductively as he slid his tongue over them and inside the round of his mouth. Seba released several sounds, mainly cute little squeaks and whimpers from the gentle caresses. The shinigami smiled at this, kissing him again as he rubbed his ribcage. The boy pushed at him slightly, lifting his lips from his own so he could look at him. He was blushing, panting, like a virgin.

"Don't tell me this is your first time?" Grell giggled as he kissed the boy again, "How long has it been since someone touched you?"

"Grell," the boy squeaked, "I'm nervous...I don't know how this would work."

"What do you mean?" the shinigami sat back in his lap, still rubbing his chest as his feminine legs folded at Seba's sides like a woman would in this position.

"Anou...S-Syfie was always...'on top'..." he blushed, "It...It WOULD be my first time..."

Grell cocked his brow.

"Y-You say you're female..." Seba shivered, "It'd be my first time making love like that..."

Grell chuckled, "But I want Seba's babies! He has to be on top."

Seba shivered.

"B-But I've never done it this way before..." he argued.

Grell pouted, "Well, maybe I can be on top this time...But I'll show you how you can be on bottom while inside ME."

Grell cupped his face as he leaned downward, "Just relax a bit, my love."

Seba's eyes widened.

"Love...?" he asked softly.

"Yes Sebby," Grell kissed him again, "Love, you're so good to me...Better than any man I've known for years...I love you."

Seba smiled a little; it felt so nice to hear those words after so long.

"I...I love you too..." he laughed anxiously. Grell smiled and kissed him again, traveling down the vampire's body and kissing along his chest; albeit more intensely this time. Seba threw his head back, moaning in pleasure. Grell smirked a bit at this and rubbed his nipple somewhat roughly as he took his opposite one into his mouth; licking and suckling it, being careful not to grind to hard with his sharp teeth. A content and blissful moan escaped the vampire's lips, his arousal brushing up against Grell's inner thigh. He thrust his hips up unintentionally for a moment, begging for more.

"Ah, Sebby," the shinigami kissed down his ribcage and tickled his hips somewhat as he moved down his body, "So virginal."

Seba blushed darkly. Why did he have to keep saying that? He gasped a bit as he felt Grell's tongue sliding over the waistline as he slowly pulled his belt away.

"A-Ah! G-rell-san!" Seba gasped in pleasure, shaking uneasily.

"Is something wrong, Sebast?" Grell looked up at him with somewhat of a coy pout, "Does Sebas-chan not want me to make love to him?"

"N-No...P-Please don't stop..." the vampire whimpered, "I...I'm just nervous. I haven't done this for so long."

The shinigami smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips again before kissing down the middle of his body, proceeding to his waist again as he rubbed his thighs sensually. Seba watched him carefully, blushing darkly. He could still remember when Syfie was this gentle and passionate. He laid his head back down against the soft pillows and smiled in content as the shinigami nipped at his hips. He was quite playful, almost innocent, as he toyed with the vampire's sensitive skin. Grell's lips were soft and succulent; like some sort of pastry. A blood muffin, he presumed, since both enjoyed indulging in the lovely color and its origin. They were pale and sweet like a blooming, red rose. He was tingling all over from those lips, the numbing and chilling sensation moved through his body, reproducing and making way to his groin.

"Is Sebby aroused?" the shinigami chuckled coyly as he gently pulled the boy's undergarments away.

Seba nodded, his eyes glazed over in longing.

"H-Hai..." he moaned, "G-Grell-san does such amazing things to my body..."

"Of course, my sexy vampy deserves the best treatment," Grell smirked a bit as he bowed his head between the vampire's legs, teasing his sensitive groin with his lips and tongue. Seba cried out in ecstasy, arching his back in pleasure. Grell smirked at his, wrapping and running his tongue over the vampire's member. He seemed fairly endowed for someone so small, which would makes things all the better for them both. He purred as he tasted a bit of leakage from the boy as he hardened, at which he pulled away.

"Ahhh," Seba pouted slightly as the shinigami stopped.

"It'll get better," Grell smiled as he slipped his nightgown off.

"Wait," the vampire sat up and pressed a finger to Grell's lips, "Let me...Caress you...Before it gets too heated."

"Oh, Sebby," Grell purred playfully, "It's already pretty heated..."

"Please...?" Seba begged cutely, "I wanna make Grell-san feel good too..."

The shinigami chuckled, "Alright."

He lay down besides the spot where Seba had laid, letting the vampire look over his almost nude form. With a blissful sigh, Seba ghosted his fingers over Grell's hips before leaning down to press his lips softly against the shinigami's. The shinigami smiled, enjoying the kiss. The vampire's lips were like a woman's almost, like Madame Red's but with no true reference to red. They were bitter and soft like a bloodstained feather. The shinigami rubbed the boy's back as he continued to kiss downward; nibbling his neck and earlobe to tease him.

"Ah...Sebast is so tender..." Grell moaned, "Oh...more, sweet Sebast! More!"

The vampire chuckled and let his fangs break the skin. He wasn't feeding, this was for mere stimulation. Grell's skin was tightening with shivers and goosebumps. He smiled a bit seductively as kissed down to his chest and took one of the shinigami's nipples into his mouth, grinding it between his teeth and suckling at it. Grell moaned, throwing his head back passionately. His sweet vampire truly knew how to touch him! Even though he wasn't a virgin this felt truly new to him. He never experienced such a passionate and true caress. Seba was innocent, the shinigami was decadent; it was a perfectly addicting match. He was tantalized and tingling all over, shaking almost, as the vampire's lips and fingers pressed farther down his body. Seba glanced up at him with a sweet smile as he nuzzled his waist.

"Is Grell-san enjoying this...?" Seba purred before giggling a little.

"Hai, no one's ever touched me so...Passionately before," Grell was panting a bit as the vampire kissed his waist, tugging away his last article of clothing.

"Shall I prepare you?" the vampire's question was somewhat shaking, "If I'm going to be inside..."

"Aw," Grell smiled a bit with a short nod, "So sweet, Sebby."

The vampire smiled somewhat nervously as he reached for the massage oil. He spilled some into his hands before rubbing them together and massaging Grell's thighs first. The tone muscles were tense from the caresses. The flesh also seemed tender and sensitive, like a nun's whose shaven legs remained untouched. He kissed the shinigami's knees as well, easing his tension as the massage continued.

"Mm...Sebby..." Grell purred, "That feels so nice..."

"I DID promise you a massage," Seba giggled.

"How sweet," the shinigami closed his eyes against the pleasure as his tense muscles loosened and became more flexible against the vampire's ministrations. Once the vampire felt that Grell's legs were secured and relaxed he gently slid a finger into him after applying more oil to his fingers. He was slightly surprised, the shinigami had purged his passage beforehand but he was incredibly tense and almost stiff. Grell arched his back, moaning. Seba's pace was slow and gentle as he tried to make things comfortable for him. Even this small beginning to what was panning out to be a very passionate night was tantalizing!

"So tense," Seba groaned a bit as he slid another finger in, wriggling his fingers and lubricating the passage. It appeared to be working; his passage was becoming sleek and somewhat flexible. This was quite an arousing sensation; the shinigami's tense and sleek muscles enveloping him. A feeling similar to that of electricity shot from the tip of his fingers to his groin, the warm passage almost like a body of tantalizing static to his tingling body.

"Ay, Sebby, that's enough," the shinigami was panting a bit as he sat up a bit, legs still wide open, "I need you now."

He kissed the vampire, drawing the boy's fingers from the orifice and laid him down on the mattress and climbed onto him. Seba panted somewhat as Grell positioned himself over him. The shinigami gazed down at him with intense desire in his cat-like eyes. After another kiss the shinigami pressed his hands onto Seba's chest softly before enveloping Seba's member within himself. He gasped a bit in pain before settling a bit; the vampire was warm as well. He fit perfectly within his tense passage; lubricated with massage oil and prepared by gentle fingers. No doubt his smooth muscle would be contracting; he could feel his aching pulse become one with Seba's throbbing veins. Melding and sewing together like butterfly and a chrysalis. His milky-white legs shook a bit as they both lay folded at the vampire's sides while he began to moving back and forth at a slow and gentle pace, sitting with a somewhat arched back in the vampire's lap. He bit back a loud moan; the feeling of Seba's length moving inside of him was simply wonderful; lightly scrapping against his most tender spot just at the right angle.

"Ah, Grell," the vampire moaned, rubbing the shinigami's hips a bit as his eyes shut against the bliss.

Grell couldn't answer for a moment, too enveloped in his own ecstasy.

"Ay, Seba," he managed to push out as he continued, his pace slow and tantalizing, "Enjoying...Yourself? I'm not...hurting you...?"

"N-No!" Seba moaned, "It...It feels so good! A-Are you alright? I...I'm not hurting Y-YOU am I?"

"N-ne," Grell panted, hastening very slightly, his muscles tightening and resulting with spasm against the vampire quite intensely.

The shinigami shivered sensually, his arousal growing stiff. The vampire let out a strange mix of gasps and moans, feeling himself begin to leak. He glanced at Grell through hazy eyes and tried to reach up, feeling weak from pleasure. He wanted to try to give Grell pleasure as well. His arms could go no farther though; the vampire resigned himself to rubbing up and down Grell's thighs in a slow and sensual caress. The shinigami almost jumped at the caress but kept at his pace. Seba's hands were soft and delicate but they knew how to play with his nerves. His legs were somewhat tense from being in their folded position; it felt nice that the tight and hot muscles on the outside could share the internal sensation in his back.

"Grell," the vampire panted as he moved his hips slightly against the shinigami's ministrations. He struck something inside the shinigami, almost as if the spot had snapped and bled a sensual warmth over the tip of his length. It engulfed him and Grell's surrounding muscles.

"Ah! Sebast!" Grell nearly screamed, almost falling against Seba, "Again! You're hitting it!"

Seba smiled and used all he had to will his body to move and match the shinigami's movements. The moans and pants he roused from the shinigami's chest would have matched a soprano in an Opera. Symphonic and yet so much more like a romantic rhapsody pervading the morning air. The warmth was intense, the smell of sweat that sandalwood ghost relaxing the tension in their bodies. It wrapped them both like a sun-sparkling grip in the cool sea. It was blissful and relaxing; tightening around them so much they were gasping in the sensation. Seba was desperate, and so was Grell, to build it into an explosion so their bodies could burn away and reassemble into an even greater being. They wanted to eat this bliss and have its beams show through their fingertips and eyes; illuminating the red tresses and red irises that they both would share. The grip and caresses were soft and yet strong against their blushing bodies. The white sheets were resembling Heaven as the room span into a torrent of stars and clouds; pounding down on them like a gentle mist in heavy rain.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Iku! Iku!" Grell cried. Seba joined in the moans, his head thrown back.

"Ahh! G-Grell-san!" he moaned, "Oh...so good..."

"Seba!"

"Grell!"

For a moment they joined in that torrent of white; snowflakes against their bodies. A warmth pervaded the shinigami's body as his own essence splattered against Seba's lower abdomen. They panted heavily as they rode out the waves of pleasure. Grell gazed down at Seba in longing. They were one at that moment, as the vampire's seed traveled about him into that tender area that seemed to almost not exist. It was far too wonderful to feel so good as he pressed in. The white waves splashed and mingled, discharging the horrid from their bodies as the waves diminished into gentle tides tingling against their skin. The light diminished, the white remaining as they panted. In a daze, Grell stared down at the vampire as he caught his breath; lavishing in the feel of Seba's release inside of him. The vampire had unconsciously closed his eyes, too overcome with pleasure to keep them open.

"Ah, Sebastian," Grell sighed blissfully as he rubbed up and down the boy's sides, "That was wonderful."

Seba smiled up at him weakly.

"So...So you...enjoyed it...?" he panted hopefully.

"Hai," Grell smiled, "Did you?"

Seba nodded happily.

Grell leaned down and kissed him, unsheathing him as he lay besides the boy, "Ah, Sebby, I love you."

"And I love you," Seba held onto the shinigami as they both turned to the blankets for covering. The vampire snuggled close to his host happily, nuzzling him.

Grell yawned, nuzzling the vampire in return, "Sweet dreams, Sebas-chan."

"I'll dream of you then," Seba smiled, kissing his cheek. Grell blushed.

"Sebas-chan is so sweet!" he cried, kissing all over Seba's face. Seba smiled and nuzzled him as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

POETRY IS MINE!

* * *

Seba sighed softly as he dusted the shelves in the bedroom. He wasn't very surprised when he noted that most of the books concerned theater. He noticed a very worn copy of some of Shakespeare's more notable works. Curiously, he removed the book and thumbed through the weathered pages. There were small pieces of parchment stuck between some of the pages, marking different passages. He noticed a large clump of the pieces near the middle of the book and giggled a little after flipping to the first page of the play 'Romeo and Juliet'. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that this was so favored by his love.

Still laughing a little, he closed the book and placed it delicately back on the shelf before moving along. The next book caused him to raise his brow however. This was one bound in red silk that had become tattered and somewhat frizzy to the look. It seemed to be the oldest book on the shelf. Delicately, as if afraid the book would fall apart, he removed it from the shelf. Dust had gathered along the spine and cover like small clots of blood that shook off the skin. A mist of gray frizz met his nose and he sneezed softly, dropping the book on the floor and causing the somewhat crinkled pages-yellow and crisp with age-to open and reveal a barely still red ink. Furrowing his brow, Seba gingerly picked the book up and started reading one of the passages.

_'Why must I be teased so every day?'_ The writing read, with curiosity causing his brows to furrow he read on.

'_I am a woman...Am I not? I feel as though-my dream has been stolen...B-By the mere reflection of her..._

_He stalks a ghost from her romantic likeness_

_An angel with impish affinity_

_Swiftly she ambles and cries out pious_

_Writhe he does in longing of what to be_

_The sun cast last breath and ceases to be_

_Death rolls in with her veil of russet hair_

_Like fragments of shards on a gentry tree_

_It burns and drowns, this cross he has to bear_

_Awaiting the rain to cleanse holiness_

_He falls like a statue in the sand sans white_

_She screams a cackle of whole ignorance_

_Yet to see and recognize his red blight_

_So slumber he for naught, nightmares ensue_

_And reveal love's atrocity be true'_

Seba frowned in confusion. The writing was so beautiful. Closing the book, he sought to find the author's name on the cover. There was no name on the cover, just strips of some decorative ribbons that were one delicate bows. He opened the book again and flipped though the first few pages, hoping to find some sort of name in the book. He gasped lightly when he finally found what he'd been searching for. In a deep, velvety red, was written_ 'The Diary of Grell Sutcliffe'_ in fancy, swirling letters. Immediately, he shut the book and held it away as though afraid it would attack him. After a moment the fear sank into the dust on the cover as he gently dusted the silken cover and spine.

Those were the shinigami's words? The shinigami had written such lovely poetry? He blushed, holding his hand over his heart as he shakily tried to put the book back. He'd already invaded Grell's privacy enough by reading that one poem. He couldn't go on. Curiosity kept his hand on the book that he was fighting to release so he could return to cleaning. Had Grell written anything about him recently? Did Grell have any lovely poetry about him? After their heated passion didn't he deserve a small peak into Grell's feelings? Biting his lip a little, he pulled the book back to him and sat down with his back up against the bookshelf. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad if he read just one more passage? With that anxious curiosity he opened the book once again to the final passage in the diary.

_'She Reaps a Lily',_ the title was written in a cursive, calligraphic way. Seba cocked his head to the side and read on through the poem.

_'She reaps a drooping lily from her Snow White Grave_

_Go on, run, mask your phantoms in the light_

_And she becomes a rose, seizing and thorns concave_

_Your rhapsody echoes, bound to a crimson amber cave_

_And woo upon sepulcher walls I do for this jaded romance_

_She reaps a drooping lily from her Snow White grave_

_Like lightening that strikes silently the ground in rave_

_Glistening like fire on a speaking, sparking pyre_

_And she becomes a rose, seizing and thorns concave_

_She fells from the sky like bits of dew damping the grass to pave_

_Cooing like a dove; it's a crow's cackle, how I love you_

_She reaps a drooping lily from her Snow White grave_

_You're a screaming, heaving bat nailed to the grave_

_A somber stare and gasping glare that press the chest's caress_

_And she becomes a rose, seizing and thorns concave'_

Seba frowned a little as he reread the last stanza, trying to comprehend the meaning behind these words, before deciding to move on.

_'Run along; sow your lecherous lover's grave_

_Vindication, my black rose with rainbows in her cheeks_

_She reaps a drooping lily from her Snow White grave_

_And she becomes a rose, seizing and thorns concave'_

What did Grell mean? It seemed almost as if his kind romance was trying to convey a tragic affiliation to love and darkness. It seemed deeper though, like this wasn't a romance; it was a a true tragedy. Is that what he thought of this 'thing' they had? Could he even call it a romance anymore after reading that?

"Sebby! I'm home!" he heard the shinigami cry enthusiastically as he entered the apartment. Seba gasped and shut the book quickly before scrambling to place it back on the shelf before Grell could come find him. It was too late, the shinigami had glomped him, opening the book once again as he hugged the vampire.

"Whatcha readin' Sebby?" Grell giggled as he looked over Seba's shoulder to look at the book. He gasped when he recognized his handwriting and snatched it away from the vampire.

"Sebby!" Grell pouted, lips shaking slightly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Seba apologized immediately, "I didn't realize it was yours until it was too late!"

"I'm so embarrassed," Grell pouted, holding the diary to his chest. Seba bowed his head.

"Y-You don't have to be embarrassed..." he mumbled, "I...I only read two of the poems...that's all. It was an accident..."

"How was it an accident that you read this?" Grell snapped back, his shoulders shaking as he started crying.

"I...I dropped it while I was dusting," Seba tried to explain, "When it fell to the ground, it fell open and I read the poem it opened to because I wanted to know what the book was...It's my fault for not reading the cover in the first place...but the poem was so beautiful..."

The shinigami paused, sniffling a bit, "Y-You thought it was beautiful?"

Seba smiled a little and nodded.

"I didn't know you liked to write _poetry_..." he added, trying his best to make Grell smile, "It's so lovely..."

Grell blushed, looking away and smiling a little before turning to him and glaring a little.

"Wait! You said you read two of them!" he cried. Seba blushed.

"W-Well..." he mumbled, bowing his head shamefully, "I...I was going to put it back after I found out it was your diary...but...I...I was...curious...I really wanted to know if you'd written anything that nice about me...I'm sorry. I know it was wrong."

The shinigami paused, "W-Which ones did you read? T-This diary is very old, I haven't written in it in so long..."

Seba put a finger to his lips as he tried to think of the names.

"Anou...the first one said something like 'Why must I be teased so every day?'" he answered, "And the second was 'She Reaps a Lily'."

Grell seemed a tad relieved, "Y-You really liked them?"

Seba nodded, smiling sweetly.

"You write so beautifully..." he complimented, "I...I was so tempted to keep reading, but I knew I couldn't."

He sighed, frowning sadly.

"I've already betrayed your trust and read your private poems..." he mumbled, "I'm sorry..."

Grell was silent for a moment, his sniffling now less audible, "Y-You didn't think they were stupid? That they're not just the affects of a crazy girl?"

Seba furrowed his brow, in confusion.

"Why would I think that?" he asked.

"N-No one's ever liked my poetry," the shinigami pouted. Seba smiled sweetly and hugged him tight.

"I love everything about Grell..." he breathed, "And your poetry is beautiful...just like you..."

"Really?" Grell smiled a bit.

"Of course..." Seba giggled, kissing his cheek. Grell blushed and bowed his head, feeling the blush was too deep a red to suit him.

"T-Thank you," he simpered, clutching the book tight to his chest.

"Are you okay?" Seba asked softly, "Are you mad at me for reading them? I'm really sorry..."

"N-No, it's fine Sebast...I-I'm just flattered...W-Will once read some of my poetry; he said I was stupid," Grell sniffled a bit with a soft smile.

"Then Will is the one who's stupid..." Seba pouted, "Your poetry is so beautiful...Only someone as smart and beautiful as you would be able to write like that."

Grell sniffled happily and hugged the vampire softly, nuzzling the top of his head, "Thank you."

Seba giggled and kissed his chin softly, "What are they about though?"

"Oh," Grell blushed a bit, a tad bit of embarrassment in his cheeks as he sat down on the bed, "A-About me...How I can never be a woman...and how it tortures me..."

Seba frowned.

"I didn't know you were tortured about it..." he murmured, sitting down next to him and leaning against his arm, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Grell blushed a bit, "Sebby already makes me feel so womanly."

Seba smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek again before gasping.

"Oh! I forgot to prepare you something to eat!" he cried, jumping up and turning to him, "Are you hungry? What would you like me to prepare for you?"

"I just want Sebby to hold me," Grell smiled, pulling him back down next to him, "I ate at work...I just want to be close to my Sebby now."

Seba smiled back sweetly and embraced him tightly.

"Would Sebby like something to eat?" the shinigami purred sensually. Seba giggled almost shyly and combed his fingers through the soft red locks.

"That sounds nice..." he breathed, nuzzling him affectionately, "My Grell keeps me so well fed..."

Grell smiled and craned his neck a bit, leaving the pillar open to the vampire's fingers and fangs as he gently undid his tie. Seba smiled softly and kissed his neck gently before biting down, clinging to Grell tightly.

"Oh! So good, Sebby," the shinigami shivered sensually.

Seba giggled a little, moaning and suckling passionately against his neck. The shinigami's gloved hands met the back of Seba's head; he grimaced as he felt only the texture. His gloves were in the way of that. Panting and writhing in pleasure he brought his right hand up and tugged at the glove, unintentionally biting his wrist. He didn't seem to notice, however, as he threw the glove away and pulled the other off as well. Seba glanced at the shinigami's bleeding wrist before licking his lips and gently taking his arm. The shinigami shivered as the boy's tongue met his wrist, the tip of his tongue lapping gently against the midst of the wound.

"Oh...Sebby..." Grell moaned, cupping his cheek with his other hand.

"You are so sweet, my goddess of death," the vampire chuckled, kissing the wound, "My tongue, my whole tongue, tingles at the taste of your blood."

Grell blushed, combing his fingers through Seba's soft hair.

"Oh, Sebby..." he sniffled, "You're just the sweetest thing...I love you so..."

"I love you more," Seba purred against the shinigami's palm. Grell giggled, sitting up and nuzzling Seba's shoulder affectionately as his vampire suckled against the bite marks on his wrist. Even when Seba wasn't feeding from his neck, but from any other area of his body, he felt a certain pleasure. Something about the way his blood left his body via Seba's hungry lips and tongue drove him wild. They were becoming one in a deeper way than lovemaking. Such pleasure was a luxury but knowing he was becoming one with the vampire's very being; sating his hunger and giving him what he truly needed, and knowing that the vampire wanted to feed from him, was truly more profound than lovemaking. Seba curled up in his lap, resting his head on his shoulder and in the crook of his neck as he held his wrist to his lips. Grell smiled, cupping his cheek with that hand and kissing the top of his head as he wrapped his free arm around the boy.

"Oh, Sebby," Grell smiled, nuzzling his soft hair, "I must have your babies."

Seba giggled somewhat as he pulled away from the shinigami's wrist, Grell was utterly adorable when he said such things.

"Grell..." Seba began softly and sweetly as he snuggled into his shinigami's arms, "I really am flattered when you say stuff like that...You're the only person who's ever wanted that..."

He frowned then as he nuzzled Grell's neck.

"But...I...I just don't want you to get your hopes up..." he breathed, "You know as well as I do that that's impossible...I mean...it's not just because we're both...male...I-I don't know what those tests might've done to me...I don't know if a vampire would even be capable of giving someone a child..."

Grell frowned and hugged the boy close, "But we can try! There's no point in saying you can't have babies if you don't_ try_!"

Seba giggled softly, somewhat humored by his lover's obdurate desire to bear children.

"I suppose you're right..." he sighed sweetly, kissing his cheek and hugging him back. The shinigami smiled and laid down, the vampire at his side and the diary held at the edge of the bed.

"W-Would you read me some more poetry?" Seba asked shyly. Grell looked taken aback.

"You want to hear more?" he gasped with a blush.

"Of course, Grell writes so beautifully," the vampire nuzzled him. Grell smiled bashfully.

"Well...I suppose I could read you a few more..." he shrugged. Seba smiled brightly, snuggling nice and close to Grell's side as the shinigami opened the diary and searched for a decent poem. He felt so flattered that the vampire wanted to hear his poetry. When William read it he threw the book aside, he couldn't understand Grell's blight in his gender and his life. Now he knew that his angelic lover truly understood him. He could comprehend all the butterflies that fluttered through his head in a spectrum of different colors. He could taste the nectar they slurped up and why they wanted to choose a rose over a lily. It was simply wonderful that the vampire thought so highly of him when his butterflies were so sunken to the ground. With a stuttering breath he found a decent poem and, with quivered lips, began to recite the very images in his soul.

* * *

A few days later, Seba found himself reading more of the poetry that his beloved shinigami had written. At one point, he glanced carefully at Grell from the worn diary the shinigami now allowed him to read. The words inscribed in the pages were so sad now that he understood their meaning. However, he found himself wondering just why Grell felt so tortured. Why did the shinigami feel so horrible about the way he was? Grell was colorful and vibrant, his wonderment and passion spewed about in a fine mist everywhere he went. It was a pleasant atmosphere to be in, especially on a rainy day. Grell was always full of light...Why would he be suffering?

"Grell," Seba spoke up softly, earning the shinigami's attention.

"Yes, my Sebby?" Grell asked with a sweet smile before taking another bite of his dinner.

"You...You said you felt 'tortured'..." Seba replied with a frown, "That your poetry was about how you felt tortured about the way you are...Why do you feel this way?"

The shinigami frowned, swallowing the bit of the dish he had taken from the plate, "B-because...I'm not a...a...woman..."

"That's what you'd told me," Seba frowned, "But why? I love you the way you are...Why would you be suffering?"

Grell sighed.

"I...I'm in the wrong body..." he mumbled with a sniffle, "I don't know why, but God made such a mistake putting me in this body, I know it. Inside, I know I'm a woman, Sebby...I can feel it..."

He bowed his head.

"I...I feel 'trapped'," he explained, "I feel trapped in my own body because I know I can never experience the pleasures of womanhood...I know you must think that's silly..."

The vampire pouted somewhat cutely and approaching the shinigami, embracing him from behind and kissing his cheek.

"It's not silly..." he nuzzled the shinigami, trying to solace him, "If it's any solace, my friend Nancy kind of felt the same. She always said deep down she wasn't human...That she wasn't supposed to be a human at all...I feel that way now...I'm a human in a vampire's body...I can't experience the pleasures that a mortal can...I can't _survive _on the food of the earth nor walk on the beach when the sun is setting..."

He kissed Grell's temple, "You have every right to be sad about it...But you're still very feminine. Grell is so much like a woman already."

"Really?" Grell sniffled. Seba nodded cutely and kissed his cheek again.

"Grell-sama has beautiful curves and a lovely voice..." he listed blissfully as he closed his eyes, "She has soft, beautiful hair that flows like blood and the most beautiful chartreuse eyes..."

Grell blushed shyly.

"And I love my Grell-sama no matter what," the vampire breathed, "You'll always be so beautiful to me...And I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy..."

"Sebby is so sweet," the shinigami leaned into him a bit, "Sebby really means it? Sebby thinks I'm beautiful like a woman is beautiful?"

Seba nodded.

"I would never lie to you," he said with a soft smile.

The shinigami turned around and hugged him tight, nuzzling his shoulder, "Thank you, Sebas-chan."

Seba smiled and hugged him back.

"Think nothing of it," he giggled, "I love you...Making you happy and doing whatever it takes to 'make' you happy is the only thing I could ever want..."

"And I'd do the same for you," the shinigami giggled, nipping playfully at the vampire's ear.

Seba sighed happily and nuzzled him.

"Have you been thinking of writing anything new?" he asked cutely, "Has any new poetry come to mind for you to write?"

"Yes," Grell smiled, nuzzling him with a blissful sigh, "I just haven't found the words yet..."

Seba offered him a sweet smile.

"That's okay," he sighed blissfully, "Poetry as beautiful as yours takes time...I can't wait to read what you'll come up with."

Grell giggled and kissed the vampire's lip, giggling even more as the vampire suckled on his lower lip.

"So sweet, my Sebby," the shinigami giggled.

"As are you, Grell," the vampire chuckled, kissing his lips lightly before kissing down his jawline and neck. Grell let a sensual shiver wrack his body as the vampire suckled on his neck. The skin wasn't broken but the very feel of the vampire's moist cavern suckling on and reddening his skin was quite sensual.

"Is Sebby hungry?" the shinigami purred, rubbing his back somewhat.

"Ne," the vampire chuckled, nuzzling his neck, "I just love Grell's skin...It's very soft and smooth."

"Even with that brand?" Grell inquired softly.

"What brand?" the vampire chuckled, "All I see is Grell's beauty."

Grell frowned.

"You can't tell me you've never once noticed what they did to me..." he mumbled, "How they punished me...? Doesn't it bother you at all...? Don't you think it's marred my skin and makes me ugly?"

"Grell," Seba giggled, "Didn't I just say that I thought you were beautiful no matter what?"

"Yes...but..." Grell paused, pouting, "That mark brands me as a murderer...a rogue shinigami...How can you still claim that I'm beautiful when I've been branded in such away...?"

The vampire paused for a moment in thought before smiling softly at the shinigami.

"Because," Seba kissed him softly, "That mark also signifies how we met. If those murders didn't happen...We would've never met...We wouldn't be together...And be so happy together."

A gentle blush streaked over Grell's cheeks; such a lovely way to circumvent such a tragedy.

"Oh, Sebby..." Grell breathed, hugging him tight, "Thank you...I don't know what I'd do without you...I've always been so miserable in my life. After living so long in this body that I would forever be trapped in...you've made everything so much better; so much more bearable and wonderful..."

"As you make my life better," Seba giggled, "How Grell makes me feel less miserable in this nonhuman body...How she sates me...Grell is very giving."

Grell kissed his cheek.

"Can we go snuggle, Sebby?" he breathed, "No lovemaking...I just want you to hold me...for now at least..."

"Of course," Seba smiled, nuzzling his chest as he stood, "I want to be as close as possible to my Grell."

Grell smiled and turned to his dishes to put them away.

"Oh, let me!" Seba cried, "You go lie down. I'll be there in a minute. You can dress for bed while you wait...I know your days are very tiring. We can snuggle till you fall asleep if you'd like."

Grell smiled and took the vampire's hands in his own, kissing his lips as he arched to his height, "Okay Sebby, but I'll miss you so much...Please hurry!"

After giving a somewhat playful wink the shinigami skipped off to his bedroom. Seba giggled before turning to the dishes. Grell meanwhile, was lighting romantic candles in the bedroom; switching between focusing on the candles and looking into his closet to choose the perfect nightgown for the night. He didn't necessarily want something too sexy, but he wanted to wear something to look beautiful for his loving vampire. He found a lovely pearly white chemise with some frilly trimmings. It wasn't as short as most of his other nightgowns but it did show off his elegant shoulders and neck. His long, lean arms would be shown off as well.

The vampire simply adored suckling and kissing those areas were the veins were most elegantly salient. Seba loved the color white and the ashen beauty of his skin, how it brightened the room and illuminated the red of his hair. The moonlight affect it bore as the white and red candles bent their light around the corners of the white wall, the white mist of the sandalwood incense and the white glow of the fire on the brass burner. The color white was perfect! Giggling excitedly, Grell sat the chemise on the bed and began to undress. He couldn't wait to see Seba's reaction when he saw his shinigami in this dress. Those loving eyes taking him in and constantly admiring him upon the absorption, those beautiful red eyes that so adored the color white.

Grell sighed blissfully, setting his clothes and glasses away accordingly before slipping the chemise on. He studied himself in the mirror, brushing his hair out. He blushed a little and folded his arms over his flat chest self-consciously. He pouted, wishing he could have true feminine curves could fill out this dress the way he ever could now. His hips weren't as rounded despite the abnormally feminine arches. His waist was tiny but not tiny enough...The chemise practically hung from the places they were meant to curve around. He sat down on the bed, looking at his legs for a moment. They were long, slim, and shaven as a woman's but they were far too lean. It was not that he didn't like staying fit for his little vampire. The limbs weren't just feminine enough; his knees felt incomplete and his ankles not delicate enough. His arms were long and lean as well, but the fingers too masculine and not fit for a woman's glove. His neck was thin and like a swan's, but too thick to be that of a woman's.

He sighed, staring down at the ground. Seba deserved to share a bed with a beautiful _woman_, something he could only ever aspire to be. What ever did his beloved vampire see in him? How could Seba really see something beautiful in him when in reality, all he could ever be was a sickly-looking man? His skin wasn't as soft or hairless as a woman's, his hair was red, his eyes were yellow, and his teeth were ridiculous. He was unsightly to nearly everyone who saw him. What was it that Seba saw, though? He shivered as he recalled the vampire's words, perhaps it was akin to Seba's curse?

Seba did look feminine himself with his narrow waist and thin eyebrows, perhaps a kindred spirit? He had found another who was just as feminine as himself? Was that the only reason Seba was at his side now? Was it only because of that common trait and nothing else? He held his arms defensively as he fought back his tears. No, that wasn't it! Seba was far too kind to him. If it was just a common trait the vampire wouldn't have been so sweet and good to him. Other men, who had 'fawned' for Grell's feminine charms, only saw what the eyes saw. They saw the approximation of a female, something incomplete and unbreakable and therefore, needed to be broken. Seba was sweet and loving. He only ever wanted to make her happy. Smiling a little at the thought, he rubbed his eyes, trying to banish the tears that had threatened to fall.

"Are you okay Grell-kun?" the vampire murmured softly as he entered the room. Grell smiled a little and stood, forcing a sweet smile.

"What do you think, Sebby?" he cooed, spinning around for him so Seba could see how he looked and ignoring his question. The vampire chuckled and smiled as he approached the shinigami, placing his hands on his chest and kissing his lips softly before proceeding to Grell's elegant collarbones.

"Beautiful, Grell is simply beautiful," with one last kiss they fell back onto the bed. The light of the candles silhouetting their forms as they settled against white sheets trimmed with red, the crimson shade the dominant yet delicate boldness against the pale bodies still bound by clothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian sighed as he prepared his master's dinner. The day had seemed so calm to him, he felt somewhat surprised by the lack of action around the manor as of late. The routine seemed to grow dull and bored him quite effectively. It wasn't that he necessarily minded having so little chaos around the manor, he just simply was not used to it. Having a chance to relax in his human body felt simply undeserved and yet almost adaptable. As a demon, he knew that humans were more used to working than relaxing during an average week. His mortal form was feeling the very strange, and somewhat pleasing, ache of that relaxation. Sighing once again he turned the stove off and began to place the food on their designated dishes.

"Sebastian!"

He sighed when he heard his master call to him. He looked at the clock; his somewhat lethargic mind had set him back five minutes. With yet another sigh he packed the dinner onto the food-cart and make way to his master.

"Hai, bocchan, I'm coming," he called back calmly. With something of a glare, he walked swiftly towards Ciel's study. Upon reaching the room he furrowed his brow, why was the shinigami there? And...Was that someone at his side? Walking into the room, he cocked his brow. The vampire boy he'd last seen with Syfirus was snuggled up close to Grell's side, embracing the shinigami and nuzzling him affectionately. Grell didn't seem to notice Sebastian's entrance, but if he did, he was openly ignoring him to cuddle with the vampire.

"Bocchan, have these two agitated you?" Sebastian asked, his voice alerting the shinigami to his presence.

"Ne," Ciel told him, "They're our guests."

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked with a bit of shock in his voice. He furrowed his brow when he noted Ciel's smug smirk. Just what was his bocchan suggesting?

"Oi! Sebastian!" Grell stood, hugging the vampire close to him, "I found a Sebby! He's so much sweeter than _Sebastian _and he loves me!"

Seba giggled cutely and hugged Grell back. Sebastian fought back a scoff.

"And what does Syfirus have to say about this?" he brushed off the boast as he set out Ciel's dinner, "You were with him last, were you not?"

The sweet smile on Seba's face dwindled to a sad frown.

"S...Syfie...died..." he murmured, starting to weep a little.

"Oh, don't cry my Sebby!" Grell wiped his tears away, "I love you! And Sebastian is just a brute! He's a bad man with no decency!"

The demon cast a subtle glare to the couple as the shinigami kissed the vampire boy. Though it would have gone unnoticed by most, Ciel noted this glare on his butler's face and his smirk widened. It was about time he really got under the demon's skin.

"And this boy loves you? Putting up with your insanity," the demon scoffed through his teeth, "He must have the patience of a saint."

Grell rolled his eyes.

"Sebas-chan is just jealous," he scoffed back. Seba frowned sadly as he glanced at Sebastian.

"Why do you have to say such mean things?" he asked somberly, "Grell-kun's not insane..."

"Of course he is," the demon focus remained on his master as he finished setting up dinner, "He cut up prostitutes under the illusion that he was an infertile woman. As I said, he's insane."

"So mean Sebastian!" Grell pouted in a bit of false anger, "To speak so rudely to your overnight guests; especially a lady and her beau!"

"Overnight?" Sebastian chuckled, "I do not know what you are thinking but you are not welcome her-"

"Correction," Ciel smirked at his butler, "Grell has a new mission and will be staying here over its length; he needs a place to stay."

Sebastian grimaced at him.

"Why the sudden hospitality, bocchan?" he asked nonchalantly.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "Don't question my motives. As for their room, take them to the room next to yours; it should suffice."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in anger. With a sigh, he bowed.

"Yes, my lord," he said in mock politeness before standing straight again and turning to their guests, "If the two of you will follow me, I will take you to your room."

"But I need to feed Sebby first!" Grell whined as he began to undo his collar.

"Please do that in another room," Ciel groaned, earning a pout but nod from the shinigami as he stood, holding the vampire's hand, as the demon escorted them out of the room. Seba, meanwhile, kept a careful eye on Sebastian. It was so sad to hear someone say such things about his beloved. The demon seemed to be so cruel and utterly impossible. Grell wasn't insane; he was passionate and held a lovely zeal about the things that interested him. Sebastian was simply ignorant. There was also another aspect about the demon he noted, the small grimace on his face. What could ever make a demon grimace? Seba may not have been present for a while after the last Jack the Ripper kill, but he hadn't noticed such a grimace before. It was more so a smirk last time, just waiting to start the fun. He drew closer to his shinigami, feeling uneasy as he embraced him tightly.

"Something wrong, Sebby?" Grell smiled, nuzzling the top of the vampire's head with his cheek. Seba glanced up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Iie..." he breathed before nuzzling Grell's neck, "I think I'm still just upset with how Sebastian-sama talks to Grell..."

Grell shrugged.

"It's okay, Sebby..." he sighed, kissing his forehead, "I'm actually pretty used to it by now..."

"Grell doesn't deserve such treatment," Seba pouted.

"Here we are," Sebastian stopped them and showed them into the room. Grell sauntered into the room, letting go of Seba to look around at the accommodations. Seba ducked around Sebastian and followed the shinigami. The room was rather plain. The only furniture in the room was a bed that could sleep two, a small vanity, a night stand and a dresser. Grell didn't look happy at all.

"Augh! This place is so drab!" Grell complained, "There's nothing passionate about these plain, white walls!"

Seba considered reminding Grell that his own home was no more passionate than this room, but chose not to mention it. He didn't want to make the shinigami more upset.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned away, "Be grateful I don't throw you in the basement, shinigami. This is what my master ordered."

Grell pouted and turned to the vampire, "Will this do, my love?"

Seba smiled sweetly and nodded.

"I don't care what the room is like as long as I'm with you," he replied.

Grell giggled and hugged his vampire close, "AH! So sweet Sebby!"

He cast a mock glare at the demon, "So much sweeter than _Sebastian!_"

Said demon rolled his eyes, walking away. Seba giggled a little and hugged him back. The demon closed the door rather loudly on the couple, why had Grell's presence irritated him so? The shinigami was always quite agitating but having that wretched creature next door to him would be albiet more unbearable. Grell scoffed and took Seba's hand before walking him over to the bed. Seba blushed a little.

"So soon, Grell?" he laughed nervously. Grell giggled.

"Iie, Sebby..." he purred, "I just wanna snuggle close to my sweet Sebas-chan..."

The vampire blushed and scooted close to the shinigami as they sat down on the bed.

"Would Sebby like his dinner now?" Grell giggled, undoing his collar and tie. Seba smiled a little and snaked his arms around Grell's shoulders.

"How can I deny such a delicacy...?" he sighed happily, tangling his fingers in the endless, scarlet locks.

"Ah," Grell shivered as he craned his neck, "Dig deep Seba! I need to feel your longing in me!"

The vampire chuckled before kissing along the shinigami's neck lightly before biting down in a soft area; he did not want to hurt the shinigami too much. It was always painful for his dinner when he fed, but he was in control this time and did not want to hurt his lover. Of course, Grell never seemed to feel any of that pain. He only felt that intense pleasure. He'd always wondered why, but the pleasured moans emanating from his lover was enough to silence him.

"Ah! Oh, Sebby!" Grell cried, "Oh! So good! Oh! Deeper, Sebby! Deeper!"

The vampire chuckled and lapped at the shinigami's neck, the orifices spilling blood into his mouth like a cool spring dancing in the sunlight. He dug his fangs a bit deeper, rubbing the tips against something in the shinigami that earned a sharp, pleasured gasp. The shinigami fisted the vampire's hair in his gloved hands, arching his back against the sensation that numbed his fingertips and the bones in his hands.

"Oh! Kami-sama!" he shivered, "How wonderful... My Sebast is eating me, embedding me in his body! Ah!"

Seba moaned as well, embracing Grell and pressing his body against the shinigami's. Grell's blood was always so delectable. He simply couldn't get enough of him. The taste seemed to never change and it always did! It seemed to grow sweeter or perhaps some sort of cooking wine or spice was added to it! It was cool and yet warm, spicy and yet sweet. The shinigami was excitably monotonous! And his blood reflected such a lovely and constantly upbeat demeanor. He was brought from his reverie when Grell bucked his hips against him lustfully. He gasped and pulled away from him in surprise.

"G-Grell?" he panted. Grell placed his hands behind his neck and pulled him back down.

"Keep going, Sebby!" Grell whined, "Please! I need my Sebby!"

Seba blushed shyly, "A-as you wish."

He leaned down and lapped at the bleeding orifices with his tongue, drawing a cry of pleasure that would bring awe to the dead. Seba moaned, clutching the shinigami tightly. Grell groaned in pleasure, his clothes feeling tight and heavy against his skin.

"Grell," the vampire panted, intoxicated by the blood, "I-I think this is getting too heated."

Grell pouted.

"Come on, Sebby!" he whined, before smirking and winking seductively, "Let's christen these sheets..."

"They're not new..." Seba panted, "We can't technically 'christen' them since they've been used before..."

"They've not been used by us..." Grell winked back, "Take me, Sebby!"

The vampire chuckled a bit, sitting back coyly, "But what if we get them dirty?"

The shinigami grinned seductively, "Then release inside me! I need to have your babies!"

Seba giggled.

"Grell..." he breathed, "You know that's not possible..."

Grell pouted, cupping Seba's cheek.

"I wanna try, Sebby..." he said, "Please?"

Seba smiled a little, confirming what Sebastian had said was a gross misinterpretation of the shinigami. Grell was really sweet and loving to him; not crazy in any sense of the word. Of course, Grell knew it was an impossibility. However, Seba knew he should humor him. Grell had been so good to him. He wanted to repay his lover. And what better way to repay him than with a night of passion with the earnest, albeit futile, intent at conceiving a child?

"Okay," Seba smiled sweetly, "I'll give you a baby."

"Yays!" Grell cheered. Without a second thought, Grell grabbed him and pulled him down sharply into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he exited the kitchen. Ciel had eaten somewhat hastily this evening and then promptly ordered him to check in on their guests that had been in the house less than an hour. What on earth had gotten into his bratty bocchan? He understood that Ciel enjoyed making his servitude more and more difficult, but why allow that shinigami and the vampire rest here? Looking at the couple agitated him. He could never say Grell angered him, merely annoyed him. That vampire hadn't roused any anger in him either...Until he saw them together, that is. It even made him wonder-he was certain the shinigami would eventually be killed for his promiscuity or his lack of proper decorum. It was unlike a Death God to act so vibrant-and a death sentence would've made the demon much happier knowing he wouldn't be dodging the red-head's every romantic venture. Now he had to tend to one? It really did damper the relaxing day he had been so willing to enjoy.

How could that vampire even find interest in that gender-confused shinigami anyhow? It intrigued him, it was something akin to his taste his souls. Much like a detective he liked to find the _how_ and _why._ And it he was going to be stuck tending to the two it'd would seem a tad less insufferable by knowing the reason. If not for the sake of Ciel's tasty soul he would've ignored any extreme orders. However, he had his reasons to continue obeying the bratty child. Now, he wondered, what had made it so that the vampire was romantically interested in that crazed shinigami?

Was it because the vampire had been with Syfirus? Because Syfurus was a male, Seba was just used to that? No, even if that WAS the case, Grell was ultimately unappealing. Nothing about him was normal. His teeth were jagged and ugly, his body was unnaturally feminine and his blood red hair was ridiculous and overly long for someone of his gender and supernatural stature. What did that boy see in Grell? He shook those thoughts away, what rationale did he have to even think on such a thing? He let himself release a bitter chuckle, his head was boggled by the whole situation. It was somewhat amusing, and a bit of a change from the blissfully strange relaxation he had undergone the past few days. Perhaps he could have fun with this?

"Ah!" he heard the shinigami's voice groan, "Oh! Kami-sama! More Sebast!"

He furrowed his brow as he drew closer to the door. He could hear distinct creaking accompanied by loud moans and lustful groans from inside the room.

"Grell!" This time, he heard the vampires voice, "Oh!"

"Ahh!" Grel cried, "Deeper Sebby-Deeper!"

"Yes," the vampire groaned.

"Sebby!" the shinigami almost screamed, "Release! Hurry! Inside!"

Sebastian grimaced in disgust, stepping back away from the door. That vampire was actually making love to the shinigami? How far could that boy fall? To sleep with..._'that'_? It was just another job he had to clean up...Most certainly his bocchan would make him clean the sheets and put them back onto the same bed. Although he'd much rather barge in and laugh at the shinigami's pathetic romance and scold him, he'd also rather not cause any unnecessary wrath from Ciel. He could only his bocchan would want the sheets burnt.

Sighing, he went back to the kitchen in order to wash the dishes. He scrubbed them calmly, still wondering what exactly had intrigued him so about the situation. This could end up being a pleasant change from the lack of action around the Manor. Certainly, if he could break Grell's romance apart it would be both amusing and tragically delicious. He had fluidly enjoyed seeing the shinigami suffer the night he found him out to be a part of the Jack Ripper Incident, it'd be a small source of humor and such for him to tear the shinigami''s deeper means apart.

With a sigh, he set the dishes down into the dishrack and left the kitchen upon finishing them. Lastly, he had to check on the garden to be certain no trees had been uprooted or any rose bush pushed into the ground. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon and the shadows were stretching, as if fingers beckoning him to caress the night in a sultry red. He fought back a grimace. Red; the color that marked that disturbed shinigami. He paused and a soft smirk played upon his lips, why did that color suddenly seem so passionate?

He chuckled dryly, half-tempted to turn around and forget what he heard ever happened. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the manor. He couldn't let his curiosity and somewhat sick need to ruin the shinigami's moment get to him. As a butler of the Phantomhive manor, he had to remain composed. He leaned against a tree, breathing in the sultry night air and sunset. Staring out into the garden (and finding it still quite in tact,) he tried to think of just why he was feeling this way. Perhaps it was disgust that Seba, who had mated to a demon, was now with a shinigami. It was loathsome, he admitted, due to the great animosity between demons and shinigami. Or perhaps he was disgusted anyone could even find it in them to actually grant the shinigami his crazy pleasures. He could only imagine if Syfirus could see this; the fox would be turning in his grave!

His mind than turned to Grell; the color red was in his heart now and he was growing utter boggled once again. Seeing that vampire kiss and hold the shinigami just roused something. But why, though? Why did the very thought of the two of them together make his demonic tendencies bend so fluidly? He held a hand to his face as he fought to find the reason. It was pleasant to know the shinigami wouldn't constantly try to molest him, that was one problem off of the shelf! Something in him though felt utterly irritated besides that. He stood still for a moment; was it his time?

Was it his turn to fall into the intense and eternal torrent of mating? He wasn't in heat, he was in a contract. Staring down, he thought it over. It would make sense, but why Grell? Was it because the pathetic shinigami had desired him so desperately before? He rubbed the bridge of his nose, that wasn't possible. Grell was a male, mating was something that also had to do with reproduction. Grell may boast about being a female and wish desperately for children, but it was ultimately an impossibility. Sebastian shook his head; he may be a demon, but impregnating a male was just one thing he could not do.

The demon had a small fondness for the color red; it was a bloody virgin and yet defiling at the same time. In bits it was red and black in clumps, and brown when it dried. It was a color that bore many masquerades and many pleasures, it crinkled and dried and dulled yet excited and made him shiver all at once. A red mask of silk and feathers or a splatter of blood against a young child's face. Blood was always an appetizing sight to a demon, perhaps not as appetizing as a soul but the crimson delicacy was always thrown into that batch. Perhaps that's what set him off; the blood red color the vampire had more pleasure in becoming one with? Grimacing, he fought to banish their 'festivities' from his thoughts yet again. Just thinking about that brat becoming one with Grell and enjoying the shinigami's blood was enough irritate him. Surely the shinigami was going to flaunt it in front of him and make him want to snap his guests' neck. He would deal with their utterly decrepit romance later; for the moment he had proceed to his other chores.

Sebastian sighed, the frustration in his chest slowly aching away into the depths of his demonhood. He so wished his master didn't give their guests the room next to his own. Of course, he was sure it was because the brat wanted to hurt him. He couldn't allow the boy to see that he'd gotten to the demon in anyway. Ciel was truly a sadistic brat, knowing how the demon felt for the shinigami; how he wanted to kill the deity because of the utter annoyance following their every encounter. He knew the brat didn't want to expose any weakness to him. Apparently, just teasing him and forbidding him from allowing his precious cat to stay in the manor wasn't enough. He would take extra pleasure in consuming the brat's soul when the contract was finally fulfilled. It was young and yet old, innocent and decadent, kind and sadistic. Every order and contrary aspect he would consume and it would nourish his starving body.

* * *

Later that night, Sebastian was walking back to the kitchen after readying his master for bed. He wanted to make sure Baldroy hadn't done anything drastic to any kind of meal he might've been preparing for the other servants, or that Mei-lin hadn't broken anything. And heaven forbid Finnian try to do anything in the kitchen. To his surprise there was only one person in the kitchen, which was still in tact. He grimaced when he saw the small form of the vampire that was staying in the room beside his own. The boy's back was to him; an apron round his waist. The demon was unable to see just what the boy was doing, but by the flavorful smell wafting from the kitchen, he assumed he must be cooking. But why?

"What are you doing here?" he asked calmly, already feeling irritated, making the boy jump in fear and whip around to him.

"Oh...S-Sebastian-sama..." he breathed, holding a hand over his heart, "You startled me...I...I didn't hear you come in..."

After taking a few more breaths, he turned back to the stove.

"What are you doing in here?" the demon inquired once again. Surely if this vampire created a mess he would be the one cleaning up. Seba glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Oh, gomen ne..." he said, softly, "Grell is going to be leaving for his shift soon...I wanted to make him something to eat before he leaves..."

The demon rolled his eyes before he furrowed his brow lightly. Perhaps he could get his answer here?

"What do you see in him?" the demon couldn't help but bring up a bit of disgust in his voice. It had been intentional, someone who had mated to a demon had no right in mating with such a hideous creature. Seba frowned at the disgust in his voice and turned back to the stove again.

"Grell-sama is the only one besides Syfirus who's ever loved me..." he murmured back, "Now that Syfie is gone, I'm all alone..."

He paused before smiling.

"Well..." he giggled softly, "I 'was' alone...After Grell-sama found me again, he took me in and treated me so well...And Grell-sama is beautiful to me...I love his red hair and how he loves to have me feed from him. I don't have to find humans to feed from anymore because I have Grell. There's so much about Grell-sama that I love..."

The demon grimaced at the vampire's kind words, that frustration returning again. Seba furrowed his brow when Sebastian did not reply. He wanted to glance back, but the demon unnerved him.

"So, you 'love' the shinigami? How long have you two been together?" the demon inquired a moment later, still rather calm. Seba paused in thought as he tried to remember. It felt as though he'd been with Grell for years.

"I-I think a few days, a few weeks...But...I don't really know. Grell makes everything so pleasant and passionate I forget the length of days," Seba replied the best he could.

"You can't be serious," Sebastian scoffed back with his signature scowl of disgust in place, "How can 'Grell' make _anything_ pleasant?"

"He's good and kind, and passionate. _You_ may think otherwise because you're selfish. Grell is a beautiful person," Seba smiled blissfully. Sebastian's eyes narrowed in disgust, feeling the urge to wrap his fingers around this brat's throat.

"Are you well, Sebastian-sama?" Seba asked, noting the demon's suddenly intensified flash of disgust. Sebastian did not answer, instead thinking of the many ways he could make this vampire suffer.

"Sebby!" Grell poked his head into the room, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Oh!" Seba smiled, "I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed."

"Aww!" Grell cried, pushing past Sebastian and rushing to embrace Seba, "My Sebby's so sweet!"

He nuzzled the vampire affectionately.

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble, though..." he pouted, kissing his cheek

"It's no trouble," the vampire smiled, nuzzling him back. Grell smiled blissfully before glancing back at Sebastian and cocking his brow.

"What do _you_ want?" he scoffed.

"That is none of your concern," the demon stated calmly, "I'm a butler, I am simply doing what my position imparts."

"Okay, then go away. Everything is fine here," Grell grumbled, glaring at him before laying his head against Seba's.

"Can't you refrain from doing such things in front of me? It is rather disgusting," the demon told them in his calm voice before smirking slightly, "A shinigami and something made from a demon. I'm surprised Mr. Spears didn't punish you again."

"Sebby may have been created by demons, but he's not one..." Grell shrugged back, pulling himself away from Seba to turn to speak directly to Sebastian, "The only reason shinigami dislike demons like _you_ is because you take the souls we're meant to reap. Sebby only takes blood. He doesn't need to kill the humans he drinks from. Especially not anymore because he's got me. Will has no reason to punish me."

Sebastian grimaced slightly, "It is still a disgrace for anyone to fall to your sick pleasures. Someone who mated to a demon should know better."

Grell glared hatefully at him.

"How dare you speak to a lady in such a way?" he snarled.

"I see no lady," the demon cast him his signature smile. Grell grit his teeth, reaching for his death scythes.

"Grell..." Seba spoke up, gently taking his upper arm and smiling sweetly, "I finished cooking your breakfast."

"How sweet," Grell smiled as the vampire kissed his cheek, forgetting the demon's audacious comment. Seba beamed happily as he set Grell's breakfast on a plate for him, humming to himself. Grell smiled and kissed the vampire's lips in plain sight of the demon as the vampire set the dish on the table. Seba moaned into his lips, wrapping his arms around Grell's shoulders once the platter was set safely. Sebastian grimaced in disgust and anger. He turned away, suddenly feeling that anger rise in his chest.

"Oh Sebby," Grell smiled, nuzzling the vampire, "What you've prepared smells delicious."

Seba giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Only the best, for you," he shrugged before embracing him, "I love you..."

"Aw! So sweet," Grell giggled before taking the first bite out of his breakfast. Seba smiled as Grell sat down.

"Ah, Sebby!" Grell cried as he swallowed down that first bite, "This is wonderful!"

"As I said," the vampire smiled, "Only the best for you."

Sebastian didn't know why he continued to stand there as the couple ignored him. It really was disgusting that the two of them would act this way. However, he found that he couldn't leave them. Seba glanced to him and cocked his head to the side.

"Sebastian-sama?" he began, frowning, "Is something wrong?"

"No," the demon answered simply as he forced his body to move toward the door.

"Just ignore him, Sebby..." Grell cooed not bothering to glance at the demon as he neared the end of his meal, "He's just jealous."

"And what, pray tell, would I have to be jealous of?" Sebastian sighed back, stopping in the doorway to better humor himself. Grell was rather amusing when he was having a tantrum.

"That I don't want you or even need you anymore," the shinigami's voice was somewhat cruel yet nonchalant at the same time. Sebastian smirked a little, forcing his signature smile onto his face as he glanced back at the shinigami.

"Now why on earth would that bother me?" he chuckled darkly, "I'm happy to know that you will no longer bother me with your pathetic affections any longer and I will not have to repair my clothing due to your chainsaw or teeth."

The shinigami nuzzled the vampire, "That's good that you're not hurt...You're still mean though."

Grell pouted somewhat cutely. Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the two. Seba frowned and bowed his head when the demon had gone.

"Grell..." he murmured, "Are you sure we should really be staying here? Ciel-sama seems to have welcomed us, but Sebastian-sama seems so upset..."

"Oh, it's fine. Sebastian just likes being mean," the shinigami giggled, "He's always been like that."

Furrowing his brow, Seba sat down.

"Gomen..." he sighed, "I guess I'm just used to leaving a place when I'm not welcomed...That's how things always worked with Syfirus and I..."

Grell frowned and kissed his cheek, "You're not unwelcome with me."

Seba smiled shyly, blushing a little.

"Thank you..." he mumbled, glancing at the nearly empty plate, "So, have you enjoyed your breakfast?"

"I have, you cook so well Sebby, vegetables never tasted so delectable," the shinigami nuzzled his cheek. Seba smiled happily and embraced him.

"I'm glad you like it," he giggled.

The red-head kissed the vampire's cheek before sighing sadly, "I have to go now...I won't be back until tomorrow if Will has paperwork for me."

"That's okay..." Seba smiled, "I'll just be here, waiting for you. When you get back, I'll make you a nice, tasty dinner and give you a massage and...well...anything else you want..."

"Oh, I'd love that," Grell smiled before pausing for a moment, "How about we go for a swim tomorrow night? It's been so long since I actually swam under the moonlight. Sebby glows so beautifully already but I want to see you glow in the water."

Seba thought about it for a moment.

"I don't think I've ever actually been swimming before..." he murmured, "Nancy and I always spent our time in the garden back at the monastery-there wasn't anywhere to go swimming anyway. And Syfie and I were always too busy trying to find shelter before sunrise to go for a swim..."

He smiled at him.

"I'd love to try it," he giggled, "Especially since I'll be with you..."

"I'll hold Sebby up if he needs me too," Grell purred, swaying his shoulders somewhat seductively.

"I'd love that," Seba smiled, nuzzling his shoulder, "You best go now, before William gives you more work for being late."

"I know," Grell pouted, "He can be such a brute."

Seba giggled and helped Grell to his feet. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed him chastely.

"Try not to let him get to you," he breathed, kissing all over Grell's face, "It'll all be better when you've come back..."

Grell smiled and kissed him gently, "I already can't wait."

With one last kiss the shinigami left the room and preceded outside, his lover beginning to do the dishes that he had dirtied in preparing Grell's dinner. Seba smiled happily as he washed the dishes. He was so excited for the next day when Grell would come back. He felt so anxious; it felt so torturous to be without his beloved shinigami. The death goddess was the moon upon his placid lake, and he gave but a bit of blood to soothe its ripples.


	11. Chapter 11

The instant he heard that shinigami's shrill cry he knew he was in for another night of irritation.

"SEBAS-CHAN!" the red-head raced down the hallways, knocking over several vases and giving the demon butler the stress of catching them.

"Grell, you're back," the vampire smiled as the shinigami raced to embrace him. He cried out when Grell barreled into him, hugging him tightly and knocking them to the ground.

"Oh, Sebby!" he cried, "I missed you so much!"

Seba giggled a bit, "I missed you too...Did you complete your mission?"

"With all the deft and dexterity I had!" Grell squealed, nuzzling him, "Oh, is Sebby hungry? Shall we have a dinner in the moonlight?"

"That DOES sound good..." Seba giggled back, kissing his cheek, "Grell-kun DOES look so beautiful in the moonlight."

"EHH!" Grell picked him up, "Let's go then!"

He raced down the hall, knocking the vases over again.

"Oh dear mercies," Sebastian pondered aloud, catching them and placing them back on their designated stands, "If that shinigami doesn't trip and break his neck with those heels perhaps I should wax the floors with albeit more sleek."

"Sebastian!" Ciel called, smirking somewhat, "It seems Grell has returned, where has he gone so suddenly?"

"I believe I missed that part, I had to catch these vases before they broke from the shinigami's negligence," the butler informed him.

Ciel rolled his eyes and looked out the window, smirking as he caught sight of the red shinigami with the vampire in his eyes. They seemed to be touring the garden, searching almost, and smiling at its elegant beauty.

"Sebastian," Ciel started, "I want to go for a walk in the garden."

The demon grimaced once again before composing himself. He truly did not want to be anywhere near the shinigami and that horrible vampire at all, they only added stress to his already busy day.

"It is a rather chilly night, bocchan," Sebastian started, "Perhaps it is best to stay inside."

"If it's so chilly, then fetch me a jacket," Ciel ordered with a small smirk.

Sebastian hid back an annoyed sigh, "Yes, my lord."

Meanwhile, Grell had just found the perfect spot to settle down in. It was under a lovely tree with soft plush blossoms and the white roses circled around the area so beautifully. The vampire smiled, admiring the silvery glow of the white roses and the almost pinkish glow of Grell's hair under the moonlight. He hugged the shinigami tight, nuzzling him.

"Grell-kun looks so pretty in this light..." he cooed happily.

"As does my Sebby!" Grell smiled wide, "Oh, it truly brings out the blue sheen of your hair."

Seba giggled, nuzzling his neck again and teasingly undoing the bow tie.

"Oh, so eager Sebast," Grell giggled, massaging his shoulders somewhat to encourage the perusal, "Oh, please...make us one under this moonlight with those beautiful daggers."

"Hai," Seba breathed, nuzzling his neck. The shinigami released a sharp, pleasure filled moan as his fangs broke the skin of his neck. He arched against the vampire, his legs spreading unintentionally as he beckoned the vampire closer against his body.

"Oh, Kami-sama!" he sighed blissfully, "That feels wonderful Sebast..."

Seba giggled a little, nuzzling him a little as he suckled on the shinigami's neck. Grell began panting; rubbing his hands up and down the vampire's back and sides. It felt like ages since he last had his lover suckle upon his neck. Now he was being baptized in their love as the crimson ribbons wrapped around his neck and bound him to the lovely meaning of the orifices in his neck. Seba chuckled a bit as Grell's face turned red from the perusal and pulled away, lapping at the marks with his tongue.

"Oh! Sebas-chan!" the shinigami cried.

"Yes, my Grell-kun?" Seba asked cutely.

"Oh, kiss me!" Grell pulled him closer, "With tongue!"

As they began to kiss rather passionately the young Earl was wondering around the garden with his butler at his side. He glance around, smirking as he searched calmly for the two 'love birds'.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian hastily covered his master's eyes as they came into view of the two.

"What is it?" Ciel chuckled somewhat.

"You do not want to see those two," Sebastian clarified, grimacing at the two who were practically mauling each other with kisses by the rose bushes. He gave an extra glare to the vampire, who was ignoring him as much as the shinigami was, for causing such a horrible action in the garden. Ciel cocked his head to the side, glancing at the two as he pulled his butler's hand away.

"You seem upset by something?" he noted with a chuckle.

"Whatever do you mean bocchan?" the demon gave a pseudo chuckle, "I am merely disgusted by their action. Should their fornication blemish the rose bushes I know you will be quite upset since you are so fond of the white roses."

Ciel shrugged.

"I'm not worried about a bunch of flowers," he retorted calmly, "I mean, what kind of servant of the Phantomhive manor would you be if you could not fix any problem with the garden?"

"I suppose I'd be Finnian then," Sebastian tried to humor himself, "Bocchan, why have we come out here?"

"I told you," Ciel smirked back, "I wanted to go for a walk in the garden."

"Then we should proceed along," Sebastian gave his signature smile, "I'd rather not have these two creatures fill your head with their vulgar actions."

"Aw! Seba-chan!" Grell's panting voice echoed around the trees. Sebastian shivered in both disgust and irritation, his inner demon started to feel the press of a full-blown attack come on. He wanted to claw into the vampire for his disgusting actions; had the vampire not arrived Grell wouldn't be here and causing him such unnecessary stress. It truly was digusting.

"Nah, I'm alright here," Ciel smirked back, taking great pleasure from Sebastian's discomfort.

Sebastian grimaced, "Yes, my lord."

He forced himself look away at the wall, quite annoyed and frustrated with his master's rather disgruntling request. Ciel glanced at his butler with a smirk.

"Won't you go ask our guests if they need anything?" he asked with a smirk, "It's only hospitable."

"I believe it would be rude to interrupt them when they are dealing with such...intimate...manners," Sebastian suggested calmly, "Do forgive my saying, bocchan, but I believe they are engaging in carnal acts, the likes of which a Phantomhive butler should not interrupt."

"Carnal acts?" Ciel scoffed, "They are merely kissing, go see if they need anything. After all, it is a chilly evening. Seba might need a jacket."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, he'd much rather not get up-close to the carnal depravity of the two.

"Is that an 'order', bocchan?" he inquired.

"Yes, I order you to go over there and ask if anything is needed," Ciel smirked. Sebastian sighed internally in frustration before composing himself the best he could and approaching the two.

"Oh Sebas-chan...That feels so nice," the shinigami sighed blissfully as the vampire kissed up and down his neck.

"Eh-hem," the demon butler addressed himself with his usual smile in place, "Is there anything I can do for you two? It is quite chilly and I noted Seba does not have a jacket."

"No, we're fine," Seba smiled up at him, nuzzling the shinigami's neck, "And Grell keeps me as warm as ever."

Grell giggled cutely as Sebastian fought back a grimace.

"Then I shall leave the two of you be," he spoke in a forced polite voice as he turned away. He sighed, swallowing the grimace and irritation. He'd deal with them later; surely he'd find a way to make Ciel and Grell pay for what the unnecessary stress he was feeling at the moment. Without waiting another moment, the two returned to kissing and cuddling as the demon left.

"They did not need anything, bocchan," Sebastian bowed his head calmly upon reaching his master.

"Hm...I see," Ciel nodded, "Alright, well, then let's keep walking...I'd rather not go too far, but we can keep moving."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian nodded calmly, following his master around the vicinity where Grell and Seba lay kissing and cuddling one another. He frowned, keeping his eyes forward. He couldn't stand to look at them. It was quite irritating, as much as he thought it'd be amusing to break up their romance he also had an idea that it would be impossible.

"Bocchan," Sebastian spoke up, "I believe I have ignored two orders from you."

"Oh?" Ciel inquired, furrowing his brow, "And what are those?"

"To finish off the rest of Jack the Ripper and kill that vampire if he kills again. Since they both are here, should I oblige now?" Sebastian inquired, smiling calmly. Ciel pretended to be thinking it over.

"Nah," he shrugged, "They're not doing any harm right now..."

"Understood, bocchan," the demon bowed his head in mock politeness.

He would love to kill that vampire in the shinigami's sight; he certainly hated that creature of the night more than he hated the shinigami. With William always bossing Grell around the red-head couldn't be around often. Now he had a hunch though with Seba he would be forced to undergo their utterly annoying presence more often. As if he didn't already have to deal with three inept servants who would most certainly take his time away from trying to ruin the shinigami's love for his own delicious humor. Of course, he knew that his bocchan was well aware of all the stress he was forcing onto the demon. The boy delighted in making his life so difficult. He could only hope the shinigami and vampire would leave this manor in haste.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next day found Sebastian himself in a rather foul mood after his master's guests had gone. With a heavy, angry sigh, Sebastian walked down the hall to the bedroom that Grell and that vampire had resided during their stay at the manor. His little brat of a master had given him the task of hand-washing their bed sheets. He sighed in frustration at the thought. Those two had been gone but one day and yet they still aggravated him to no end. Most certainly, he did not want to be the one to the clean the stains from their lovemaking out of the clothe. Most likely they had sank through the clothe and into the mattress, which he would have to cleaned as well. Truly, Grell was flaunting his new romance right in the demon's face and making him clean up afterward. It was rather irritating...

That shinigami found ways to agitate him to no end even when he wasn't around. Composing himself, he walked into the room besides his own, grimacing in disgust. It was obvious either Grell or Seba had climaxed more than once or made love on the same bed more than once because he could smell and see the lining of the stains. He was still rather angry because of the act, but mainly at Seba. He found himself retching at the very thought of the vampire. He was truly a pathetic creature. He was weak and far more feminine than Grell himself. That even disgusted him more, even though the demon felt he would rather Seba being an actual female. This way at the least the stains would be in less supply on the sheets. Of course, to his chagrin, that was not the case. Surely, breaking the couple up would be deliciously amusing, he felt like he could not though. Seeing Grell happy with the vampire would mean less molestation from him, but he also had a feeling it would lead to more stress.

He was also wondering why the feeling of irritation was in rousing him, his inner demon was rather agitated and on edge by the smell of the sex stains on the sheets that he was now peeling off. He shuddered in disgust. What was the matter with these two? Didn't they have any restraint with one another? Not that it was any of business, but he could swear he felt something very close to jealousy at one point. He grimaced. No; demons didn't feel jealousy. For that matter, demons didn't really feel anything other than lust or hunger and the former was very rare. He was quite frustrated from all of this commotion; he did not like Grell in such a way and certainly not that vampire.

Of course, perhaps it was a sort of bloodlust that he felt needed sating. He was unable to lavish in Grell's blood by slicing him in half via his own toy. Then again, that wasn't quite obvious because protecting his master required quite a bit of blood. What on earth was frustrating him so immensely? Certainly he had thought with the two around he could have some fun putting a damper on their love but nothing thwarted their romance. No entertainment and nothing to give him the right to distract from his regular duties-it was quite boring and very agitating to be serving those two when there could be no trick in the game. He blamed that vampire for giving him the job of having to clean these sheets of those horrid stains. Of course, it was because of Grell that the vampire was around. It was Grell's job that brought them here. He was certain the shinigami just wanted to torture him into paying attention to him-a plan which, so far, he felt it was quite effective. Already he was interested in having fun with his little romance while wanting to glare at Grell and state everything wrong with what he was doing until he was crying. He wanted to make the shinigami cry just as much as the shinigami wanted to irritate the demon. He smirked a bit-it would be amusing to see Grell cry should Seba leave him. With that thought in mind, the evening began to take a small turn as he put Grell's disgusting romance aside in favor of his rather demanding job as the Phantomhive butler.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the shinigami realm, the happy couple the demon so loathed was enjoying a quiet evening at home.

"Romeo, Romeo!" Grell cried ecstatically as he leaned against Seba, his hands over his heart as he recited from memory, "Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

Seba giggled a little at his over-dramatic host. The shinigami was very talented when it came to acting in such a way. This probably stemmed from his own personality.

"Ah, my Juliet," Seba giggled, kissing his cheek, "You are so sublime."

Grell giggled, "Thank you, but those aren't the lines."

He winked at him playfully. Seba sighed.

"I'm sorry...I've never been very good with acting..." he laughed somewhat nervously, "And when you act so beautifully-like my lovely Juliet-I get even more distracted...Where ever did you learn to act so well?"

Grell blushed, "During my electives courses...When I was training to be a shinigami..."

"What other electives did you take?" Seba asked out of curiosity, nuzzling the shinigami.

"Well, literary arts is an obvious one, ne?" Grell chuckled, "Theater is an obvious one too...And voice training...And..."

He paused, blushing hard as he came to the last one.

"And...b-ballet..." he mumbled in an almost embarrassed tone.

"Ballet?" Seba gasped, "Really?"

The boy clapped his hands excitedly.

"No wonder Grell-kun is so graceful!" he giggled.

"Graceful?" Grell blushed, "You really think I'm graceful?"

"Of course," Seba took his hands, "Grell wields his chainsaw so beautifully and jumps into the air without fumbling, Grell swims in rivers as if she is dancing on air and does it with great ease."

Grell blushed and pulled his hands away to hold his burning face.

"Ah...Sebby is so romantic..." he giggled, glancing at him.

"Would Grell dance for me?" Seba asked cutely, kissing his cheek. Grell bowed his head.

"I...I don't know..." he mumbled, "It's been so long...I'm probably no good anymore..."

"Please?" Seba smiled, "You take such good care of yourself, and you're in shape. Those moves have to still be inside you."

Grell blushed, "B-But what if I fall?"

"I'll catch you," Seba smiled, nuzzling him. Grell smiled a little and nodded.

"I...I might still have my old tutu...?" he offered, "Should I wear it?"

Seba nodded fervently, "Of course! How can my beautiful ballerina dance without her tutu?"

The shinigami blushed harder, squealing softly, "O-Okay, I'll be right back...Would you mind pushing the table in the kitchen to the side? The wooden floor in there is better for ballet dancing."

"I don't mind," Seba smiled, kissing his cheek before they both went their separate ways for the moment. Grell rushed to the bedroom and ran for his closet. It had been ages since he'd worn the leotard and tutu. He wondered if he'd still look good in it? After some rummaging he finally found it in a box with his old pair of ballet shoes. He sat down on the bed and pulled the old leotard out. It had originally been just a plan black one that went down to his knees. He found it far too masculine though and had altered it to look more feminine in a somewhat twisted way.

He had cut the long legs to fit along his groin in a more feminine way before attaching a small skirt with a red trim to hide the shame of his gender. Over the breathable and flexible clothe of the bodice part he had sewn what appeared to be intentionally crinkled and folded over, silky, black ribbons that hung off his arms and torso a bit and slowly dissipated to a bright red at the ends after diluting into a deep blood red. The arms were caught up in the same pattern of wide, black ribbons that slowly diluted into red at the ends. The part that met his chest held small wisps of crinkled, stiff clothe and some small, soft, red feathers. Amidst the breast-covering there was a lovely, foggy, crimson, glass jewel set in a silver plated, wire-work heart.

His tutu was especially made of the same stiff red clothe but was more fallen. It was designed to flare out for spins and accentuate the curves of his legs in the moves. It was black as well but half way down his thigh a thick, folded-over, red veil flared out to his knees. Down his right hip a veil of red feathers met that veil and hit to his knee. His ballet shoes matched the same routine of red and ribbons; the clothes sewn over with ribbons of the same design in any possible places and feathers sticking out at the heels to give them a bit of a Hermes appearance.

Once he'd dressed, he looked himself over in the full-length mirror. He bit his lip. Would Seba like it? It still fit him so perfectly! It lined the curves of his abdomen to show off how slim he was and the ballet shoes made his ankles appear almost femininely delicate. He even found a pair of sexy fish-nets to use as tights which only accentuated the feminine shape they bore. He did some short exercises; the muscles he would be using were still quite hard and well-sculpted due to his weekly routine of keeping in shape. Surely Seba would find him beautiful! Yet something was missing! A hat, or some sort of clip, to put his hair up in. He searched through the jewelry box on his vanity and found a lovely clip with a few red and black glass studs surrounded by some red feathers.

He pinned his hair up in a bun before clipping the adornment in. He then looked back in the box and pulled out a frilly, black ribbon with a red, glass jewel in it to match; he tied it around his neck before looking back in the mirror again. Certainly he looked beautiful! Taking a deep, uneasy breath, he turned and walked out of the room; it was show time! The vampire was sitting on the table (which he moved) in the kitchen, smiling as his beautiful shinigami walked in with his shoulders bare and body beautifully displayed and accentuated in the tutu. He looked so delicate, as if the gravity would break every move and yet he stood so tall and gracefully proud against it. The arch of his back and the small width of his waist appeared to only add to that time-glass affect, as if it would take but a bit of time for him to collapse.

"Oh, you look so beautiful Grell," he smiled, unable to take his eyes off of the shinigami, "Did you make that costume yourself?"

"A-a bit," Grell blushed, "W-what would you like me to dance?"

"I dunno," Seba giggled, "Anything you wish."

"I-I did choreograph most of my dances...M-Maybe you'd like to see one of those?" Grell blushed, the curls that escaped the bun shaping around his face and giving a most innocent shape to his already well-shaped face.

"Of course," the vampire smiled, "Grell writes such beautiful poetry, I bet she choreographs the most beautiful ballets."

Grell blushed even darker at the sweet words and fought to remember any of his moves. He recalled one of his favorites, it had been his most extensive and passionate dances. It was rather long, as it was based on an old myth, but it was passionately done and his old instructor said it appeared quite professional. Swallowing his apprehension he placed one leg in front of him and delicately, without touching his chest, crossed his arms over his torso as he slowly began to dance. It was light at first, a few little jumps and long stretches of his legs (to the point they reached the back of his head in a sensual, rounded shape) to slow spinning and sensual wriggles of his arms and shoulders before it became quicker and more aerobic. He was on the ground, off of the ground, jumping in splits and landing on one tippy-toed foot, stretching his body to lengths he had forgotten he could do with ease; awakening the energy he had pushed into his bones and muscles as his flexibility and passion for the legend awoke! Close to the ground, his knees bent to the point they appeared to be caving in, he reached for the ceiling as if pecking delicately at the air, his abdomen undulating as he pushed himself up and down into the air. Kicking into it and rolling back in an almost aerobatic manner before continuing the intense dance.

Seba watched in awe. His shinigami was so beautiful like this. He danced so fluidly and without missing a step. He sighed blissfully and held a hand over his heart as he was so deeply affected by the poetic motions. He could almost see what he was motioning; someone taking, another fighting, mourning, love, and passion...Trickery. It wasn't just a ballet; it was a mix of other dances and other moves that he had never seen in such a graceful way of dancing. Surely the shinigami had dabbled on other forms of dancing, he seemed so experienced! Alas, as the shinigami extended his leg in the air at a ninety degree angle, his back arched (not touching the ground, his abdominal muscles tensing from the position yet not shaking) and other leg bent in such a rounded way he saw the ending of the dance. The shinigami didn't even seem to break sweat from the long, intense dance despite he was panting a bit.

"That was beautiful Grell," Seba sighed blissfully, "Oh, what was it about?"

Grell giggled as he crawled over his vampire, placing his head in his lap, "Hades and Persephone."

"Ah, Grell dances to beautifully..." Seba giggled, retrieving a rose from the vase on the table and placing it in her hair. Grell blushed and nuzzled his thigh, "Thank you, Sebby."

"Of course!" Seba giggled, stroking his soft hair, "I love you so dearly...Grell-kun never ceases to amaze me..."

Grell clapped his hands and squealed, nuzzling his waist as he pushed himself up on the table to sit somewhat in the vampire's lap. Seba was amazed at how light Grell was in his lap, he was so delicate with his thin waist and lean muscles, utterly like Cinderella.

"Oh, Sebby, I can't wait until I have your babies!" Grell smiled, nuzzling his shoulder and kissing his cheek. Seba giggled a little and nuzzled him back.

"Grell is so sweet..." he sighed.

"And so are you! Ah, our baby will be so sweet it will be the secret ingredient to our love potion!" Grell squealed, wriggling his hips a bit in the vampire's lap. Seba giggled and embraced him.

"Will Sebby help me out of this confining leotard?" Grell pouted somewhat seductively, "It's a bit sweaty and needs to be washed."

"Of course," Seba purred back, kissing the side of his mouth, "Shall we adjourn to the bedroom, then?"

"Of course Sebby!" Grell giggled, standing and letting the vampire nuzzle his side as they made way to the bedroom for an even more intricate dance.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Mama...Mama!" a small child giggled cutely as he skipped inside his home. It was a little boy, possibly of age ten, who was searching for his parents. He had vibrant red hair that reached his shoulders and soft, olive eyes. He was wearing a loose-fitting, faded-red sundress and pretty sandals. Upon entering the house, he looked around, still smiling cutely._

_"Mama?" he cried, forcing a higher tone to his voice to mimic a girl._

_"I can't take it...!" a masculine voice rung from down the hall, "That is not my son! My son doesn't dress up like a girl and have tea parties with stuffed animals!"_

_"I know...I know..." a lighter voice sighed somewhat sadly, "What are we going to do?"_

_"I don't care!" the masculine voice was sounding quite angry, "He's not suited for this world..."_

_The boy blinked and walked farther into the house, hearing the voice get louder and louder. What was going on?_

_"M-Mama...?" he whimpered fearfully as he continued to search, finding no one. The sunlight slowly pulled away into a light blue blackness, the air suddenly chilled as those voices became a whisper that assaulted his ears. It was cold...The voices surrounding him in a fine mist and suffocating him with sadness and tears. There were shadows on the walls, growing bigger and bigger as the mist burnt into his eyes. It was cold and yet the mist was burning him like he was sliding on winter ice._

_"Mama!" he cried, holding his arms against the assault of the horrible words, "Papa! Where are you?"_

_Covering his ears, he fell to his knees, sobbing loudly for his parents._

_"Hi!" a small hand met his shoulder. It was still insanely cold but the warmth in the voice made him open his eyes, "What's your name?"_

_"M...My name is Gideon..." he mumbled back shyly, brushing his hair back effeminately._

_"Wow, your hair is so pretty," the female child touched his hair, "Like roses."_

_"T-Thank you," Gideon smiled, the mist breaking apart into golden beams of sunshine as a lovely garden surrounded them as groups of children surrounded what appeared to be an orphanage._

_"I'm gonna have a tea party with my dollies," the girl began sweetly, "Would you like to join us?"_

_"S-sure!" Gideon smiled, "I'd love too!"_

_"C'mon then!" the girl smiled sweetly, gently taking his hand and skipping to a small picnic area by the daisies and lilies._

_On the blanket several small dolls sat with little porcelain tea cups in front of them with a small tea pot in the middle next to small plate of what appeared to be small cakes. Gideon gasped enthusiastically._

_"Oh wow!" he giggled "This is all wonderful!"_

_The next thing he knew he was running around with some of the other girls, giggling and panting for air in a most playful matter as they played a game of tag. His wish had come true, he was surrounded by the red autumn in streaks of mother nature's femininity. He had finally been relinquished from fate's cruel grip...Or so he thought. That mist returned though as an invisible ghost of truth. The wind pulled the skirt up, covering his feminine face and narrow waist to reveal the disgust of his form. He heard a sharp scream of surprise before laughter filled the air around him. Blushing, he pushed the skirt down, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel the stares he was receiving from some of the children, though most seemed to have their eyes closed as they howled in laughter. Tears formed in his eyes before he turned and ran away, sobbing in embarrassment and shame._

_Next thing he knew he was in a corner, crying and forced into clothes that suited his gender. He hated it, the sleeves that suffocated his arms and collarbone and the belt that was keeping away the feminine narrowness of his waist. He hated it...Then applause, so much applause...He's singing, he's older...In a tutu! He's wearing the prettiest cosmetics with his fairly lengthwise, red hair up with clips and such fit for a woman. His body leaner and more shapely; a toned feminine form outlined by the pink of his uniform. A high voice, his own, a soprano-singing away the composition! The mist had dwelt away somewhere; in the ground but it had suddenly flipped over. He's dancing over it, dancing over the lies it held; dancing to a ballet and singing a coloratura's aria. He awed at his own beauty. Was this really him?_

_Unfortunately, it seemed it might not last...In the background, was the image of a very angry looking dancer. She hated how beautiful he was for a man, hated how his body could flex and stretch through destiny's grip. Roses and lilies are all around him; beautiful flowers smashed the mist into wisps of fading smoke. He blew the audience a kiss, picking the flowers up. They don't care for his gender, he's so beautiful on the floor; his body, his ballet, his voice-unbelievably feminine. After surviving a plethora of applause and praise he headed back to his room in the backstage area of the Opera house, another following him._

_"How can a MAN be so beautiful?" an angry, feminine voice rose, "I was the most beautiful before you ever came!"_

_He turned to her, as she entered his dressing room, glaring at him hatefully._

_"I'm sorry..." he murmured almost nonchalantly, "Have I done something wrong?"_

_"You're NOT a woman! How can you be like one or even sound like one!" she raised a knife, charging at him, "Disgrace!"_

_He's frozen, the knife pushes into his chest and the flowers turn to mist. They crawl into him like thorns as the serrated edge leaves his chest. He's trembling, gasping for breath as the mist suffocates him in boughs of blue. The knives are inside him now and cutting away at the feminine body he had worked so hard to tone; the muscle memory frozen in shock and his ballet coming to a suddenly halt as his singing turns to screams. His creamy white skin suddenly frosted with death and his olive eyes glazed over with tears. Fate had come back for him again and the chains were dragging him down in the costume of his soul until he was naked._

_Then suddenly there is light, a ribbon with pictures of his life bursting from his chest with others surrounding in twists and twirls. He's still but yet he's dancing, his life singing as he suddenly becomes animated. He's lost in the blackness of death and yet he's alive; the blood is still gushing out of his flat chest in a most animated way. Pressure is on his chest, a black jacket covering the bleeding orifice. He vaguely thought he saw someone standing over him. Cold green eyes glare at him behind glasses that are pushed up on his face. After a moment, he felt the pressure grow heavier on his chest. He coughed once or twice before blearily looking up at the figure._

_"Wh-Who...are you..." he groaned._

_"You're no normal human, Gideon Rozchek," the figure stated in a quite professional manner, "I can save you if you're willing to become what I am; give in to that power that was misplaced within you."_

_"What...is...that?" Gideon coughed up blood._

_"A shinigami," the name was whispered, "Are you willing to have another chance at life?"_

_He looked up into this man's eyes, enchanted with their cold beauty. Shakily, he nodded._

_"P-Please..." he panted, "G-Give me another chance at life..."_

_The man nodded and stood, leaving his now blood sodden jacket over Gideon's hemorrhaging breastbone.  
_

_"You must leave behind your old life," he instructed as though nothing were happening, "You may choose a new name for yourself or you can have one issued to you."_

_"A-Am I still dying?" Gideon breathed weakly, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Will you leave your life behind and take a new name?" the figured demanded._

_"Y-yes..." Gideon shook, terribly cold because of the blood loss. The shinigami's cold, olive eyes were so beautiful; it sucked the pain from his injury. Destiny had given him a new choice; choose the fate of others. It was twisted and horrifically beautiful. He could see it in his savior's eyes; cold and swaying the warmth of mortality away._

_"What will it be?" the figure asked._

_"G-Grell..." Gideon shivered, his eyes closing as the figure clipped away at his mortal life, "Grell...Sutcliffe..."_

_That was the last breath he ever enjoyed as a mortal and oh how he savored it. His savior breathed a new life into him. The moment his eyes opened he could see himself graduating with very few students; the man-whose name he knew as William T. Spears, sitting in the audience with a rather satisfied look on his face. After the ceremony, Grell ran to William and embraced him happily. He'd been informed that he'd be working under the man who'd given him this wonderful new life._

_William didn't come home that night though, as usual Grell put on his tutu and warmed his voice up. He did this a few time a week; unable to relinquish his old need for womanhood. He felt ancient staring in that mirror without ever expressing it...As a shinigami his muscle memory would always remain; his voice unchanging and his body as well-never would they release the memories and work imbued into them. Then, an hour into his exercise of womanhood his high notes pinched into a squeak as his mentor stood in the doorway._

_"Why are you wearing a pink tutu, Sutcliffe?" he sounded stoic, and yet so very frightening._

_"Eh...Gomen, William..." Grell pouted cutely, "I was practicing...I so love dancing and dressing like this...I'll go change..."_

_His superior grabbed his arm, looking him over in a bit of awe, "Y-you look very..."_

_The tone of his voice was so different, "Feminine...Your skin too, it's abnormally soft and smooth-hairless even...I never realized."_

_"Are you okay?" Grell cupped his cheek, "You look paler..."_

_He sighed as he placed his hand on Grell's, enjoying the feel of his subordinate's soft skin._

_"Grell..." he breathed, closing his eyes as he breathed in the scent of cheap perfume. Grell shivered as William's lips met his wrist, tracing the soft flesh as they ventured downward to his elbow. The younger pulled back a bit with a deep blush._

_"W-William..." he began to shiver as his mentor pulled him closer, his free arm tracing the abnormally curved lines of his sides. Will cupped his cheek, gazing down at him breathlessly. The younger was frozen completely as his lips were joined with his savior's in a kiss. He fought slightly, the shock was intense but he relaxed into his superior's embrace. He didn't even mind that William was groping his feminine features; his ability to feel was set on his lips. He shivered, leaning up into the kiss and moaning a little. His superior pulled away suddenly, panting slightly as he sat down on the bed and pulling Grell into his lap. He traced his soft throat before allowing his lips to assault the blushing flesh as he slowly pulled the leotard and tutu down a bit._

_"Pink truly suits you," William sounded so relaxed, "I take it you're a virgin then."_

_Grell blushed, "Yes, I'm a virgin..."_

_William looked up at him, licking his lips as he began suckling on his subordinate's neck._

_"Ah...W-William!" Grell cried, shivering at the intimacy, "Wh-What are you doing?"_

_He gasped as the teeth broke the skin somewhat._

_"I'm sleeping with you tonight," he smirked somewhat, pulling the leotard away just enough to see his subordinate's lean chest, "When I first saw you I could've mistaken you for a woman..."_

_He laid his subordinate down on the bed, eyes studying him as he peeled away the rest of the tutu and leotard. Grell blushed, covering himself._

_"I refuse to let anyone else take what I have made," Grell shivered at the domineering tone. The red head whimpered in fear as he tried to struggle._

_"P-Please, Will!" he cried, "Please, don't do this!"_

_"Shhh..." William held finger to lips, "Just try to relax Grell."_

_"Don't..." the next thing he knew his superior was holding his hips in place in his lap. He struggled slightly as his superior positioned him, "I don't know if I can...Please..."_

_He was crying at this point as his body shook in anticipation of what to come. William had taken the strange and painful pleasure of-partially-preparing him for this. His head sobbing and moaning as it lulled about in the nightmarish reverie of what was to come._

_"Just try and relax," William kissed along his jaw before slamming him around his member._

_Grell didn't know whether to scream or moan as he clenched his savior in the most intimate embrace, he gasped-clawing and scrapping at his superior's shoulders as the masochist in him awoke while he became a puppet in his master's lap. It felt so fulfilling yet as if he was being torn down the middle. He moaned as Will shoved him down onto the bed, thrusting harder and faster._

_"Grell..." his superior moaned, not minding the blood that began to lubricate his subordinate's passage further, "Relax..."_

_The next buck was particularly harsh, driving the younger to scream his twisted pleasure into the night; a whore's moan._

_"Ah...William!" he cried, tears ravaging his face as his operatic voice ravaged the room with shrill moans like the whisper of a knife slicing through the cold, winter air, "Come..."_

_Gritting his teeth, William let go with one final, almost violent thrust that wrought forth another shrill cry from the red head beneath him. Grell found himself feeling that wonderful release as well as he clutched the sheets tightly; his knuckles turning white as he squeezed his eyes shut. Lavishing in the muscles cleaving his love so close and the blood consecrating it he released, warmth filling him and leaving him._

_"You are mine," William spoke blatantly as he pulled away; blood has trickled down the back of Grell's thighs and a twisted grin laid upon the younger's face. Yet he was shaking horribly, his body hadn't wanted it to be so sudden. Grell panted heavily as Will lay beside him, pulling his subordinate close to him._

_"A-are we lovers now?" Grell asked softly, tracing circles on William's chest while his superior rubbed his back lightly. William paused in thought before glancing at him._

_"Yes..." he breathed, removing the red head's glasses and setting them on the nightstand before removing his own, "I suppose we are, lovers..."_

_"I love you, William," yet even in his new life the mist returned; hardening the callous warmth in his savior's eyes. As the years passed they became too different-too opposite. The mirror that Grell's reflection loved to lavish in became ravished and old with dust. They drifted apart; Grell professed in playful promiscuity-innocent little flirts and games that abated the need for affection in him. It was affection his superior could not give and how William began to hate it. He dominated the red-head and when Grell left William he felt something pull at his heart; he craved love and acceptance for who he was._

_That didn't stop William however-protesting the over the move and professing in the physical intimacy. There wasn't romance any more-neither knew it could exist and neither wanted to accept it. The masochist in Grell vibrated like the serrated edges of his scythe; the weapon that had carved the affliction down to its most profound and red depths. That's how he wanted it to be...The mist struck again and blew him into the same house it started in; it's cold and terribly suffocating. He tries to remember he doesn't need to breathe but it's suffocating him...He blows his cover and they recognize him in their dying moments amongst the flames that have engulfed their home._

_"S-son?" Grell snapped from the mist, the crimson flames dancing like sprites on his scythe. He screamed in anguish as he slashed the two of them, ignoring their magic plays. He's slashing until the flames are doused by their blood; he's singing Opera and screaming and moaning as he is bathed in it._

_"Sutcliffe!" Grell didn't pause, crying and screaming as he splashes and slashes until their corpses are in shreds. Their blood baptizing him in his fate, in his new life...In the years they wasted abandoning him. It had been taken back; the vibration of his scythe colliding with their bones the backdrop with the crisp staccato of the flames and his dramatic legatos._

_"Sutcliffe!" fire, at least what's left of it, is reflected in William's eyes...Mist...Suffocation...He's alone again...He feels so full and yet torn apart and empty...Nothing..._

_"Grell!" Will's voice cried, echoing in his mind, "Grell!"_

_"Grell...! Grell...!" the voice was changing, becoming softer and gentler, "Grell!"_

Grell gasped as he bolted upright, panting heavily.

"Grell," Seba hugged him tight, "Are you okay? You're crying..."

"I'm not alone?" Grell wept, looking around hysterically as his tears became more abundant.

"Of course not," Seba solaced, pulling away to look him in the eyes, "You're here with me. Are you alright?"

"Oh Sebby," he sniffled, "I-I keep having this horrible dream...When things are right this horrible blue and black mist comes and tears it up...It takes me back to my childhood...I'm haunted by it..."

He wept harder, "I was never wanted as a child..."

"What?" Seba gasped, "How awful...Why weren't you wanted?"

"B-Because...I-I wanted-I acted...Like a girl..." Grell sniffled.

"H-how terrible!" Seba held him close and rubbed his back, "Will you tell me about it?"

"W-Well...At the beginning of the dream...I'm running inside looking for my mother..." Grell explained as he pulled away, staring down at his lap, "And I hear her arguing with my father...He's yelling about how I'm such a disappointment to him because of the way I am..."

"How horrible..." Seba pouted.

"And then...I'm at an orphanage...I was happy there for a bit until a fateful breeze lifted my skirt up..." Grell sniffled, "I was a disgrace and I ran away from that place after being ridiculed...But then...I-I was a ballerina...An Opera singer..."

He smiled a bit.

"Everyone loved me..." he breathed, "Everyone thought I was so beautiful."

He sighed, his smile faltering.

"Well...ALMOST everyone..." he murmured.

"What happened?" Seba urged him to keep going.

"Another dancer...She was jealous...Stabbed me here..." Grell whimpered as he rubbed his chest, "And I died..."

"Grell?" Seba inquired softly, "I'm confused..."

"I haven't been honest Sebby..." Grell sniffled, "I was human once...I had a human name-Gideon Rozchek...I never told you about it...It was on Earth I became a ballerina and singer...I was taken into the Opera House after running away from that horrible orphanage...Does Sebby hate me now because I lied?"

He wept a bit harder, "I just hate the past so much..."

Seba frowned as he hugged him tight.

"I could never hate my Grell-kun," he breathed, "Grell's had it so rough...It's no wonder you'd want to hide all that...It's all so sad."

Grell sniffled, "Thank you...Sebby...I'm so glad I'm not a human anymore...So I can be with you now."

Seba glanced up at him curiously, "H-How did you become a shinigami?"

Grell paused, blushing a bit, "T-That's the next part..."

"What happened?" Seba asked, furrowing his brow.

"As I was dying...I saw William," Grell explained, "He offered me another chance at life. Oh, Sebby, he took pity on me and made me a shinigami...I was so grateful to him...So happy...but...once again, that wasn't to last."

"What do you mean?" Seba gasped, "Did something happen between you two?"

"O-One night...Well...I just couldn't leave myself behind to the dead. When William wasn't home I shirked my studies for a bit and practice ballet and voice. H-he caught me one night though," Grell blushed a bit, "H-He wasn't angry-it was kind of scary how...Feeling...his voice sounded. He looked as if in daze when he saw me in the pink tutu, saying how I looked so feminine in it and so..."

The blush grew deeper, "...Virgin..."

Seba shifted somewhat uncomfortably, "D-did he hurt you?"

Grell nodded sadly.

"I mean, I really did enjoy it at the time..." he shrugged, "But William didn't hold back when he took me...He mad me bleed so badly...What's worse is that he even told me after it was over that we were lovers...Obviously, he lied..."

Grell took a shuddering breath, "As time lapsed by...We grew apart...He became entangled in that coldness I had fallen for. He wanted it to consume me...But...I couldn't; I was still warm inside like fresh blood...After so long I left him and was on my own. I liked it; I was free to goof off with my cohorts and such. William was still rather insistent I was still his even if not in the workplace...I think he might've been jealous about my promiscuity...He stopped after a while..."

He kissed Seba's cheek, "After I met you...I think he finally realized I don't love him like that anymore...He hasn't bothered me since."

Seba blushed, "W-what happened next?"

Grell paused, "William gave me an assignment...That drove me mad...It was the first time he ever punished me for insubordination...It might've been revenge for my leaving him..."

"W-What was the assignment?" Seba asked uneasily.

"I...I had to reap my mom and dad..." Grell sniffled.

Seba gasped.

"How awful!" he pouted, "What happened?"

"I-I went crazy...The home I grew up was consumed in flames and I let them see me...My father-the father who hated me called me "son!" They recognized me Sebby...I slashed them up...Not even bothering to reap their souls...There was so much blood," Grell sniffled, "I fell in love with the color red that day; it made everything so beautiful; the flames, the blood...My hair...I felt so complete and yet as if I had been torn in half...Like, I had gone half-way to happiness...William stopped me though when their bodies were no longer recognizable..."

Seba pouted and embraced him, nuzzling him.

"Poor Grell-kun..." he breathed, "That's so sad..."

"I just don't know why the dream keeps occurring..." Grell sniffled, "Is Sebby going to leave me? Is that why this dream keeps reoccurring?"

Seba's eyes widened in surprise.

"Leave you?" he gasped, "I'd NEVER!"

He nuzzled the shinigami affectionately.

"I love you..." he breathed, "I know what it's like to be abandoned too...I would never to that to you after all that's happened..."

Grell smiled a bit and returned the embrace softly, "Thank you, Sebast..."

He paused, "You never really did tell me what happened to your mommy and daddy...Will Sebby tell me so he can get it off of his chest?"

Seba frowned.

"It was more or less the same..." he shrugged, "They didn't love me anymore so they abandoned me...I was probably about seven years old...or younger...I don't really remember...I mostly remember being in the monastery with Nancy..."

Grell nuzzled him, "I won't ever leave you, I'll always be there for Sebby like the moon to the sea. Even if you can't see me I'll keep you moving."

Seba blushed a bit as the shinigami kissed his cheek. With a content sigh, Grell lay besides Seba, keeping him close.

"I love my Sebby..." he sighed happily.

Seba giggled, "I love my Grell."

Grell squealed excitedly.

"Ah, Sebby!" he cried, hugging him tight, "I so love hearing you say that!"

Seba giggled and nuzzled him, "That's why I keep saying it; because I love hearing you say that you love me saying 'I love you'."

Grell sighed happily as he curled up next to Seba.

"Ah...Sebby..." he sighed, nuzzling him and kissing his cheek.

"My moonlight," Grell smiled, closing his eyes to enjoy a sweet dream, "How you bring light to the darkness in my head."


	13. Chapter 13

Warning; more SebaxGrell...Next chappy will be more exciting...Poor Grell...:(...Don't give William ideas! Or maybe its the chappy after the next one? I dunno...

Also, from my co-author Battygirl. Please do not overreact to our views of some hateful words. As I may not approve of what you're saying I'll defend to the death your right to say it and thus the same from you to me. :)

A note to the readers/reviewers:

We have a few notes to cover-nothing major, just a few...'rules of etiquette', per-say. First of all; To anyone who found Grell's ballet 'out of character'; remember that Grell thinks he's a woman-that something as feminine as ballet would appeal to someone like him and he would want to engage in such an act. Therefore, something like that IS 'in character' for him.

Let's all keep in mind that this is a FAN FICTION. NONE OF THIS HAPPENS IN THE FREAKING MANGA OR ANIME. The only events from the manga/anime that are kept are when Grell and Madam Red are caught and we even edited that to incorporate the new characters, there was some speculation from ONE of you reviewers concerning Grell and Seba. Something like 'Grell blushes at everything Seba says and that's WAY out of character for Grell', 'Grell becomes a Mary-Sue'-all that noise. Is it really? DOES he really? I mean, if you think about it, Grell is NEVER praised EVER in the manga or anime by ANYONE. Not William, CERTAINLY not Sebastian, and rarely (if ever) Madam Red. Our reason for why he blushes whenever Seba says something to him like 'he's beautiful', is because we speculate that he doesn't hear it often unless he's saying it to himself in the mirror. It makes him blush to hear Seba say that because he's never felt so wanted by someone and he's both happy and embarrassed by the praise...That's not so strange that it couldn't be EVER considered canon. There is not much that we can take from the manga to build the PERFECT character chart for Grell. Who's to say he wouldn't be flattered by a man praising him so much. He thinks he's a woman. Women like being praised in such a way. They like to hear that they're beautiful. Especially from their boyfriend, lover, or husband. It feels good for a woman to hear something like that and they might be embarrassed, yet happy to hear that. That is what we speculate about Grell. We see him as a man, who thinks he's a woman, and who YEARNS for that praise and, now, he gets it every day and as many times as Seba can say it. A Sebastian tells him 'he's beautiful' all the time. That's a wonderful thing to him.

'Speaking of Seba. For those who think he's 'too nice' or 'too sweet': a few notes. One; do you REALLY want an Edward Cullen copy who treats Grell like crap but 'makes up for it', by saying he loves him? Really? Bull! Edward's a jerk! No Twitard vampire Sebby! Second; the reason Seba is so sweet and nice to Grell is because he is TERRIFIED of being alone and all he's DOING is trying to make Grell happy-tell him things he wants to hear so Grell won't leave him alone like Syfirus (though...that was unintentional...) Yes he's a 'stupid love bird', but if you've been alone-no parents, no friends, no one to lean on who isn't afraid of you-I would THINK you'd do anything to keep the ONE person who would treat you with love with an even greater love. That's not to say, all he's doing is telling Grell what he wants to hear. No. That's not it. Yes, he KNOWS that's what Grell wants to hear and he uses that constantly to make Grell happy so he'll stay, but he also says it because that's really how he feels. He sees Grell as very beautiful. It's something he got from Syfirus. Syfirus told Seba everyday that he was beautiful to the fox. This made Seba happy despite that he was actually something of a prisoner in their relationship. So, knowing that he, as the 'woman', in his relationship with Syfirus enjoyed hearing that he's beautiful every day and night, he thinks that Grell, the 'woman' in the relationship THEY share will like to hear that all the time too. It's a psychological thing, people.

The point is, it's poor etiquette to bitch and moan about an original character for a fan fiction. This is not a work that shall be sold. It's not something that'll be made into a franchise. This is a fan-made story based on an existing work. We own only the characters we create and add to the story. Also, if you don't like an OC, don't read a story that contains an OC. Yes, this story WILL contain SebastianxGrell. I know SPOILER ALERT. But it's difficult to put so much into a summary when you only have so many characters to use in that summary on this website. After you read that there's an OC, you can stop reading. We don't want to hear how much you hate the character. Tell us if you think the writing is good and leave a helpful critique that will help us improve the writing or the characters. Don't just 'bitch for bitching's sake'. Leave a good review that details your views on the story and our writing-NOT HOW MUCH YOU HATE A CERTAIN CHARACTER.

Anyhow! Onto the fanfic!

* * *

Seba cocked his brow as he pulled a rather large book from the shelf, dusting it off. Why had this large book been stashed behind all the others on the shelves? It looked as if it hadn't been opened in years.

"Ah! My old photo album!" Grell clapped his hands, "I thought I lost that ages ago!"

"This has your photos in it?" Seba asked excitedly, "May I see them?"

"Of course!" Grell took his hand and led him over to the sofa where they sat down and opened the book between them. Grell pointed out the first picture, "That's me recovering at the hospital after becoming a shinigami. William brought his camera, needed to record his new student."

"Your hair was a lot shorter then," Seba pointed out.

"I'm still beautiful though, right?" Grell pouted cutely.

"Of course," Seba smiled, kissing his cheek, "I'm surprised your boss had a camera at this time..."

"Yup," Grell nodded cutely, "It's one of those box cameras. He'd just gotten it..."

"How interesting..." Seba smiled, "We'll have to get one, ne?"

"Of course!" Grell giggled.

Seba nuzzled him before urging the shinigami to move on,

"Hm...okay, these are a few pictures from the academy where I learned how to do my job," Grell went on, pointing to the next few. Seba looked over them, admiring each image.

"Oh...Here's when I got my first scythe!" Grell smiled wide, "It was just a regular reaper blade but William showed me how to use it,"

Seba smiled, "It looks so pale compared to your chainsaw."

"I know!" Grell cried, before pouting angrily, "Too bad William took my beautiful chainsaw..."

"That's okay..." Seba solaced, "Grell-kun can still flourish his death scythe so beautifully and with the utmost grace!"

Grell giggled and kissed his cheek before continuing, "OH! Here's Ronny and me...I kinda planned a surprise birthday party for Will...It turned out really great. See, there's me and Ronny laughing away and there's William next to me, looking all serious..."

Grell blushed, "And with his arm around my waist while I lean on Ronny...That was so much fun-William didn't break his stoic look for a moment, not even when we lit the cake."

"He doesn't look like he's having much fun at all..." Seba pouted a little, glancing at him, "Didn't he enjoy the party you gave him."

"Mmmm," Grell thought for a moment, "He thanked me for it, I even sang for him...I suppose he doesn't like showing emotion in public...When we got home though-he gave me a small smile."

"That's good," Seba smiled, "I suppose."

Grell nuzzled his cheek again before heading to the next picture, "Oh! And here's me at graduation. After a few years in the academy I was ready to work and I was working under William."

"Your hair got longer," Seba pointed out, "Oh, if only these pictures were in color."

Grell giggled cutely.

"Oh, Sebby...you're so sweet..." he sighed before turning back to the book, "I kinda wish they were in color too...at least to bring out the red of my hair...But the photos in this album were taken many years ago, before any color photographs could be taken. Even now, it'd be hard to take color photographs, you know..."

"I know," Seba sighed before kissing the shinigami's neck softly, "But that's okay; seeing you in real life is much more enticing."

Grell bit his lip and squealed softly before continuing, "In this one I _think_ he's smiling."

He lightly touched the photo, "See, he has his arm around my waist and he's kinda smiling; the ends of his lips are tapered upward a bit, see?"

Seba giggled, "I see...Was he proud of you?"

Grell nodded.

"Hai...Things were so wonderful then," Grell smiled before shivering slightly before turning focus to the picture of the two outside the shinigami's office "And here's him showing me my workspace."

"Grell..." Seba took his hand softly, "After that night...What happened to you two exactly?"

"Well...we became what William called 'lovers' for a while..." Grell sighed back, his last explanation had been rather concise, "Outside our home, though, we were just acquaintances; boss and subordinate."

"How sad..." Seba frowned softly, "Was he good to you though?"

Grell blushed softly, "Yes, he was good to me...In fact; I had a pretty good reputation among the shinigami because I felt someone loved me...For fifteen years we were together. I loved him, I really did...But-I was human once...I don't grow cold...William...Even if he was good to me...I felt he was treating me like a possession, always furious when I shirked away from my work for a moment to go tease Ronny or goof off with some of the other shinigami-he changed...He wasn't the same man I knew...Not like..."

He turned to a few pages down where photographs of the two lovers cuddling and waking up in the morning were. Seba couldn't believe it was actually William in the pictures holding Grell and kissing him as a lover would-smiling! That didn't seem like him at all...

"You're right..." Seba murmured, "He does look different now...It's a shame...You two looked so good together..."

Grell giggled girlishly, "He could be very sweet when he wanted to...He never said it though...That was a nice day too...We had a professional photographer come down and asked him to take a few pictures of us. I know it looks like we took this in the morning, but this one was actually late afternoon."

Seba giggled with him.

"He did an excellent job capturing your affection for one another..." he smiled, "But what was it he never said to you?"

Grell's smile diminished.

"That he loved me..." Grell sighed with a sad shrug, "Not once did he ever say that..."

"How terrible," Seba frowned.

"I mean...I think he loved me...It seemed like he did...But, he never said it," Grell sighed, "So after fifteen years I left him."

"I see..." Seba sighed, "I'm sorry that happened..."

Grell looked away, "He was so upset when I left him..."

"What do you mean?" Seba asked, "Like crying?"

"William doesn't cry, but he tried to keep me from leaving..." Grell shrugged, "After that, he wasn't the same."

Seba furrowed his brow.

"So he became colder?" he asked.

"Yes," Grell sighed, "I'm not saying I hated him for that-I still loved him, those cold eyes were my world sometimes. He protected me from any formidable punishment I would've received upon my crimes...Especially the Jack Ripper incident..."

He touched his brand beneath his clothes, "It would've been a lot worse but he saved me...He may have branded me and beat me but it was for the better..."

Seba frowned and nuzzled him.

"Do you wish you could go back to him?" he asked softly, "I mean, was there ever a time when you wished you could be with him again?"

Grell frowned, "I suppose once...But once he became so cold...I really don't think there's a chance of us being together again. Besides, I have Sebby now and Sebby treats me so well, tells me he loves me."

Seba smiled a little.

"Hai..." he breathed, hugging him tightly, "And I do love you, so much..."

Grell smiled, returning the nuzzle.

"Grell..." Seba began softly, "I've been thinking...I feel like I'm not contributing anything here..."

"What do you mean, Sebby?" Grell pouted, "You do plenty here."

"Well, yes-I mean, I cook and I clean for you...but I don't feel like it's enough..." Seba went on, "I was thinking...Maybe I could get a job?"

"But where...?" Grell asked in confusion, "And when? Sebby can't go out during the day!"

"If it's cloudy enough and I'm covered up, I can..." Seba smiled back before putting on a cute pout, "Please, Grell? I wanna bring in money as well. Maybe I could come work with you?"

"But you're not a shinigami," Grell frowned.

"Well, no," Seba relented before adding, "But maybe I could be a secretary of some sort? Oh! Or something like a janitor? I could clean!"

Grell paused in thought.

"Well...Wiliam _does_ like to keep everything tidy and organized..." he shrugged, "He might like the idea of hiring you."

He smiled and nodded.

"Okay, Sebby," he replied with a nod, "I'll talk to Will about it tomorrow."

"Yay!" Seba giggled, hugging the shinigami tight, "Thanks so much Grell!"

Grell beamed happily and hugged him back before giggling coyly.

"Besides, a little office romance might spice things up a little," he purred.

* * *

Grell smiled down at his lover blissfully as they walked into the office building a few days later. Seba looked so beautiful in the white apron he was wearing! It lined his narrow waist and feminine figure perfectly; he looked so much like the opposite sex. Grell secretly envied it, but looked more so with passion than envy. It was a blessing to have a boy so feminine in his own house and arms.

"Oh, you look so beautiful Sebby," he kissed his cheek. Seba blushed a little.

"Thank you, Grell-kun," he giggled.

"You better stick close to me for a while..." Grell noted, nuzzling him, "I wouldn't want any of the other shinigami to snatch you away..."

"But they could never steal me away from you, I love you," Seba smiled and nuzzled his shoulder as they entered the building. From the moment he entered several of the shinigami turned their heads in half-shock and half-awe.

"Wow, Sutcliffe," one of them sighed, "Who's the cutie?"

Seba glanced at him with a furrowed brow as Grell sighed in annoyance.

"Just ignore them, Sebby..." he sighed, pulling Seba closer.

"Ah! How cruel!" another sighed, "It's been forever since a woman set foot in this place."

"I-I'm a boy," Seba blushed. There was a loud, collective gasp that circled the room before laughter replaced it. Seba frowned, shying away against Grell's side.

"Why are they laughing...?" he whimpered.

"Because Sutcliffe always brags about his femininity and then he brings a kid in here who's more of a lady than he is," one of them laughed.

Seba grimaced at them slightly, "But, my lover is very feminine."

"Oi, shouldn't you all be heading your offices? We have a busy day," William interrupted them.

Seba grimaced even more harshly at that shinigami; he recognized him from when Grell had been taken away and from all of those photographs. However, he set the dislike aside and smiled, approaching him with a smile as Grell followed.

"Hi!" he smiled brightly, holding his hand out to the man, "My name is Seba. I'm the one staying with Grell-kun."

William sighed and by mere social obligation he shook the boy's hand, "I can see that...Why did you bring him here, Sutcliffe?"

"He wanted to come by and help," Grell smiled widely, "Remember; we talked about this before?"

"Oh yes..." William scoffed, "What was it you said he could do, again?"

"I-I wanted to clean," Seba smiled softly, "Maybe do a few chores here, earn some money..."

William furrowed his eyebrow; it had been quite a while since they had a decent janitor around. Some storage rooms did need cleaning, and he was certain there were old parts of the library no body even visited anymore that needed cleaning, a lot of shelves that needed dusting, maybe even a few offices that needed to be dusted and reorganized.

"Fine," William relented, "Just as long as you don't distract any of the other shinigami and as long as Sutcliffe does his work and doesn't slack off to spend time with you."

"I won't," Seba smiled.

"Sutcliffe, go do your work, I'll direct your...vampire...to his 'work,'" William ordered.

"Aw!" Grell pouted, "I wanted to show Sebby where to go!"

"It's okay, Grell-kun..." Seba giggled, "I'll see you a little later. Don't worry."

"Ah, my Sebby's so sweet!" Grell cried, hugging Seba tight before turning away, "I'll come visit you during our lunch break love!"

William sighed, "Keep your displays of affection to yourself."

He turned back to the vampire, "Come along now, I haven't got all day."

"Hai!" Seba nodded before following him down a long hallway. There was a moment of silence between the two before the vampire spoke up.

"You're very lucky to have Grell on your staff," Seba smiled.

"Why would you say that?" Will scoffed, "He shirks his duties, annoys the others, and is an overall distraction to everyone here."

Seba pouted, "Grell hasn't gotten in trouble as of late I noted...That means he must be working hard."

"That may be true but he's still quite a pathetic excuse for a shinigami. Can't even follow the dress-code in the slightest manner," William scoffed, stopping at a storage room, "You'll start here, once you're done come by office for your next assignment. At the end of the day I'll see how much I owe you."

The vampire nodded as William walked away with a bit of anger in his steps. Sighing, he entered the room; it was a rather dusty storage room with things just strewn about. He giggled softly; he had recalled when he and Nancy had to clean out such rooms back at the monastery for charitable reasons. He set the basket down and pulled out the duster, this would be quite nostalgic.

* * *

Will sighed as he walked down the hallway to Grell's office. He'd vaguely remembered the vampire saying he'd be waiting there after finishing the last of his chores. This would be beneficial to him and somewhat more efficient. This way, he could speak to Grell and collect the files he'd had him complete. He found himself unconsciously expecting to find the vampire and the shinigami fornicating upon them, in which case he'd have to work over time to keep the shinigami in line. Of course, on the other hand, he had noted a steady rise in the shinigami's work proficiency. He had been coming to work on time and completing his assignments in a rather formal fashion; it was still far from Will's standards for effectively done work but it was rising to meet his standards at a steady place.

"Ah, Sebby!" he heard said shinigami moan as he neared his office, "Deeper...Ahhh..."

Of course, his first assumption would be proven right at some point. With an angry sigh as he stood in front of the door, he barged into the room. Surprisingly that wasn't the case, Grell was straightening out some papers and the vampire's mouth seemed almost attached the shinigami's neck.

"What is this Sutcliffe?" William sighed, approaching the two.

"Sorry William," Grell smiled, "Seba needs his dinner."

Grell lay his head back as Seba suckled against his tender neck.

William grimaced in disgust, "Can't you refrain from such vulgar acts until I leave the room?"

Seba pouted but pulled away and gently dabbed at the bleeding orifices.

"Sutcliffe, did you finish what I asked of you?" William asked.

"Yes William," Grell smiled, handing him the folder and watching intently as his superior looked through the papers. William looked pleasantly surprised.

"You've completed this very thoroughly..." he noted.

"Of course," Grell scoffed, "I know well enough that if I don't complete any forms or work you give me thoroughly like that, you'll only give me more and I won't be able to go home with my Sebby..."

William hid back the somewhat amused chuckle Grell's playful derision imbued him with.

"And speaking of that vampire," William pulled a small envelope from under his jacket, "He's done a thorough job as well."

There was a moment of silence as he placed it on the desk, "If you keep working like this, Sutcliffe, maybe your work probation will be lifted and we won't have to have those annoying little evaluations every month."

"Oh yes!" Grell cried excitedly before hugging Seba tight, "Oh! Does that mean I'll get my special death scythe back soon too?"

"No," William sighed, "I said your work was improving, not your attitude..."

"So mean William!" Grell pouted as Seba took the white envelope from the desk with his name on it.

"Should I come back tomorrow?" Seba asked softly.

"I suppose," William began to walk out of the office, "We need a part-time janitor anyhow."

"Alright," Seba smiled sweetly.

"Be back for your shift tomorrow night," William reminded him before leaving.

"I will be," Seba nodded before turning to Grell again and embracing him, "Now...where were we...?"

Grell smirked seductively, "So naughty...As much as I'd love to break this desk in...The sun is rising and we must get home."

"You're right..." Seba smiled sensually, "We'll just have to pick this up when we get home, ne?"

Grell smiled brightly, "Of course!"

Seba beamed happily as Grell grabbed his death scythes and a file to work on for the following afternoon.

* * *

Soft giggling and splashing water filled the air around them as they swam about each other. The moonlight seemed alive while it splashed and splattered into little droplets down their bodies as they pranced about the water as if it were a dance floor.

"Sebby!" Grell cried as the vampire glomped him, "That tickles!"

"Ah...my Grell-kun is so ticklish!" he giggled back, as he nuzzled the shinigami and tickled his sides.

"Ah! Sebby!" the shinigami cackled as they fell back onto the bank of the river, the tide still dragging at their skin as they laid about panting and giggling. The vampire smiled cutely and kissed the red head's cheek before softly kissing his lips.

"I have a surprise for you," Seba smiled as he helped Grell dry off with the towels they brought along.

"What is it?" Grell giggled, biting his lip cutely.

"Well, close your eyes first," Seba giggled back, "Otherwise, it won't be a surprise!"

Grell pouted cutely but nodded, waiting for his beloved to reveal the surprise to him. He bit his lip in anticipation as he heard some soft fumbling of clothe and then the soft steps of the vampire moving toward him. He shivered when the vampire's soft fingers met his neck (with gloves for some odd reason) but something else met the skin as well. Grell shivered a little. It was cold-a metallic substance.

"Ooh! Sebby!" he whined, "Can I please open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," the vampire kissed his earlobe softly as he tried to clip it around his neck. Grell pouted and groaned impatiently.

"Okay, now," Seba smiled. Grell smiled as well and opened his eyes wide before looking down at whatever Seba had been putting on his neck. It was a lovely silver locket shaped like a heart! There was also a small red stone at its center where small, heart shaped engravings encircled it.

"Oh! Sebby!" Grell cried as he gazed at the locket, "It's beautiful! Wherever did you get it?"

"I saved up some of the money I got from cleaning offices over the past week," Seba smiled, "I wanted to get Grell something a lovely lady deserves."

Grell blushed a little before embracing him.

"Oh, Sebby..." he sighed, "You're so good to me...I love you so much..."

Seba smiled and nuzzled him, "I love you too...Oh, if only we had a camera...We could put a picture of us in that locket."

"I'd love that!" Grell cried, "We should save up our money so we can buy a camera!"

Seba giggled, "Of course, I want Grell's beauty to be preserved in a picture for all time when he's away from me."

"Aww! Sebby!" Grell squealed as he hugged Seba tight, "You're so sweet!"

"How can I not be sweet? Grell is so sweet to me," Seba nuzzled him, "Like honey."

Grell squealed again.

"Oh, Sebby knows just what to say!" he cried.

"Grell inspires me," Seba purred. The shinigami giggled.

"Oh, it looks so beautiful around your neck Grell," Seba purred, "Like the water on your body, it's a drop of the moon's blood."

Grell sighed blissfully, laying his head on Seba's shoulder.

"Ah, Sebby..." he breathed, "Tell me more about how beautiful you see me as..."

"I see you as my world, my world of red," Seba sighed blissfully as well. Grell shivered a little in pleasure.

"Oh, Sebby..." he sighed, "You're such a romantic..."

"As are you," Seba smiled, nuzzling his shoulder.

Grell closed his eyes, smiling happily. The vampire's eternal night was beautiful despite the inevitable curse of never being able to see the sun. With his long crimson tresses undulating like blood in the silvery moonlight, their bloods mixing together as one, he'd forever entangle himself in the web. Surely he wanted this vampire to need him as the vampire wanted him; just a spider to its prey's cocoon.

* * *

Grell lay on his back on the sofa couch. The locket Seba had bought him but a few days ago rest between his nimble fingers as he gazed at it thoughtfully; his mind buzzing. Every now and then, he would favor a glance at the vampire, who sat in an armchair to his right, reading one of the new poems the shinigami had written. The boy's eyes were glued to the pages in keen interest. Grell smiled softly, he couldn't remember when he was treated so wholly and kindly by his lover. He gazed at the locket again, allowing his thumb to trace over the red stone amidst its engravings. Oh, Seba was so sweet...Why was he so sweet? He didn't know why the question suddenly popped up, but he wondered why anyone would treat him so sweetly. He sighed a little. What was it that made Seba want to treat him so kindly? Why did the vampire strive to make him smile like this?

"Sebby," Grell cooed, earning the vampire's attention.

"Yes?" Seba smiled at him.

"Sebby...I've been wondering..." he mumbled, "Why do you treat me so well...? I mean, what makes you act so sweet...? The only thing I ever hear from you is how beautiful you think I am...Isn't there anything else you love about me...? Isn't there anything else you'd like to say to me instead of that...?"

Seba frowned a bit, "Of course there is, Grell...But don't you liked to be called beautiful?"

"I do..." Grell shrugged, "You just never say anything else about me..."

Seba bowed his head a little.

"I only say it so much because I thought that's what you wanted..." he pouted.

Grell pouted a bit, "Only because I want to hear it?"

"I mean, I only say it so much because I have a feeling you want to hear it..." Seba tried to explain, "I'll stop if you want me to...It's what I really think, but I say it so much because that's what I think you like to hear. I want to make you happy and convey how I feel...I guess I don't do that very well..."

Grell paused for a moment, "Do you think I'll leave you if you don't?"

Seba looked away as he bowed his head, frowning in shame and nodding.

Grell sighed, "Sebby, I won't leave you. I know what I'd leave my man for and you don't hold those unappealing qualities that William had."

Seba glanced at him uneasily.

"Really?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Grell smiled, "Really. You're a man who knows how to treat a lady. A lady has to have her big strong man to protect her."

He placed his thumb against his lips, feigning cuteness, "Or the big bad William will come after me."

Seba pouted.

"But...that's not me..." he mumbled, "I'm not big or strong...and very few people I come across can tell I'm actually...male...And...If William or anyone else tried to hurt you...try as I might, I don't know if I'd be able to protect you..."

"But Sebby is protecting me," Grell smiled softly, "With you here; William hasn't touched me at all. He knows I don't need him anymore now that Sebby is giving me all I need."

Seba sighed, "That's flattering but...I don't have any powers...At least...I don't think I do."

"That's okay..." Grell shrugged, "Sebby doesn't need any powers."

Seba pouted again, "But what if some demon comes along and decides he wants you? I'll need to defend you."

"No demon will keep me from my Sebby," Grell retorted proudly, "Don't worry...I'm not so delicate that I can't protect myself if I must..."

Seba's frown dwindled a bit, "I know...I just...I just don't want to be alone."

Grell smiled knowingly and sat up before standing and walking over to him. He cupped the sides of Seba's face and kissed his forehead.

"Ah, my Sebby..." he purred, "I'll never leave my little vampire alone..."

He giggled coyly and winked at him.

"Sebby's stuck with me for a long time," he chortled.

The vampire smiled softly, "Hai, I suppose I am."

He nuzzled the shinigami, "And with a beautiful one."

"A beautiful _what_?" Grell giggled, crawling into his lap and pushing Seba back a little.

"A beautiful lady," Seba smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him when the shinigami pressed his finger to his lips.

"You forgot the magic words," Grell giggled.

"I love you," the vampire cooed, kissing his gloved fingertip.

Grell bit his lip with a giggle.

"I love you too, Sebby..." he purred, leaning down to kiss him.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning; M-preg. If you do not like m-preg than stop reading here...Even though it is the baby that brings Sebastian the demon butler and Grell together...And do not flame for bitching's sake. Thank you, have a nice day.

* * *

William stormed down the hallway lined with offices, angrily in search of that damned dispatcher of his. Where on earth was that effeminate bastard? The angry look in his eyes darkened as he approached Grell's office. Honestly; that shinigami had already violated the purity of a shinigami's life by harboring a vampire and attending to affairs that concerned that wretched demon. Now, just when it seemed he was keeping up with his work, he missed his monthly evaluation since the Jack Ripper incident! This would set his schedule back once again and he'd have to go home late yet again! He pushed the door open rather roughly.

"Grell Sutcliffe," he forced his voice to be calm yet expressed his anger in that form, "What on earth is this...?"

He words trailed off when he heard a small, painful groan echo through the room. He furrowed his brow and approached him.

"Sutcliffe?" he demanded, his voice holding less seriousness. The shinigami lie besides his desk, holding his stomach and shaking horribly as if in pain as he curled up on the floor. There was some sort of ooze on Grell's lips and his chin; it appeared to be vomit and it was clearly seen in his wastebasket.

"W-William?" Grell looked up at him, holding his head as a horrible pain shot through his head, "Please, not so loud...My head is killing me..."

"What's the matter with you?" Will snapped, half-ignoring his inferior's request.

"I don't know," Grell sniffled, "My head hurts...Everything is aching...My tummy hurts...I can't stop vomiting...My tummy is swollen...I feel horrible...I feel like I'm on fire..."

William furrowed his brow, "That's not normal, leave it to Sutcliffe to catch a virus."

He paused for a moment. This wasn't of the norm, shinigami rarely fell ill. If Grell was contagious he'd need to see a doctor immediately, "Come on, I'll take you to the firm's doctor."

Grell nodded weakly, grabbing the wastebasket and standing on unsteady legs. He had to lean against his superior because of the weakness in his joints, he felt terrible.

"W-William," he sniffled, "What's wrong with me?"

"That's not my place to tell you," William sighed as they approached the doctor's office. He knocked on the door promptly, "If you're contagious you are NOT staying here and setting this sector back again."

Grell glared at him out of the corner of his eye as he bowed his head.

"Thanks for your concern," he grumbled sarcastically.

"What is it?" the doctor asked as he opened the door. William pushed Grell toward him a bit.

"Mr. Sutcliffe is ailing and needs medical attention," he told him blatantly, "If he's sick send him home immediately."

"Hai, Mr. Spears," the doctor nodded, welcoming Grell into the room. Grell glared back at his boss before Will stormed out again to return to his work.

* * *

"What did you say?" William's voice held anger and shock as he stood from his desk, his hands pressing into the wood of the desk as the doctor remained calm with Sutcliffe's medical file in hand.

"I don't know how else to say it..." the medic shrugged, "As strange as it is, Mr. Sutcliffe is pregnant."

"How the-? What the-?" William tried to find the words as he forced himself to calm, "What explanation did he give you for this?"

"Some very vague details on some fertility experiments he partook in," the doctor sighed, "I know it's strange that a man is pregnant but there is also an advantage...It has been many years since a child was born in this division."

William rubbed his temples; Grell had obviously taken advantage of the law. He couldn't do much about this at all! There were no laws prohibiting such a pregnancy or how exactly such a pregnancy occurred.

"Where is Mr. Sutcliffe now?" William inquired.

"In my office resting, perhaps you should go see him. Every new mother must apply for maternity leave," the doctor sighed as he stood and left the office.

William wretched at the very thought of Grell becoming a mother. What was even more disgusting was the likelihood of that vampire being the father. Once again the law could not interfere as there were no direct prohibitions on such kind of offspring. Then again, with the steep lack of females around it wouldn't be so bad now that a shinigami would be born for the first time in years in their sector. They were terribly lacking in staff. This could be a good thing. If the child was a female, it would be even more beneficial later on. Still, there could be troubles. If Grell had gotten pregnant via intercourse with another male, how exactly would the child be born? Supposed the child was a stillbirth? He sighed; there'd be no point in contemplating this now. At the moment he had to finish up his work and then send Grell his maternity leave forms considering the circumstances. Bowing his head, he tried to focus on his paperwork.

Meanwhile, Grell smiled and rubbed his tummy as he lay on the table in the doctor's office. It had worked! He was actually going to be a mommy! He couldn't wait to get home! Oh! How ever would he tell Seba? He wanted to tell Seba in the most romantic and passionate way he knew! Perhaps he'd prepare a lovely dinner and wear his prettiest dress! Or maybe choreograph a new dance and tell him though such a ballet before explaining the meaning! There were so many options! He sighed blissfully as he hugged his tummy.

"Oh...Sebby will be such a wonderful daddy..." he giggled, "So loving and gentle..."

Grell smiled wide as he thought of all the possibilities! Would he have a boy or a girl? Would the child have his hair or Seba's hair? His eyes or the vampire's eyes? Oh! He knew he wanted a baby girl more than anything; not caring what the hair-color was or the shade of the child's eyes as long as he had a baby girl. Staring up at the ceiling, he started imagining the life he would soon share with Seba and their child. Certainly he would want to see his daughter as a pretty ballerina, or a singer; professions he couldn't occupy because of his gender despite the talent he harbored so passionately! Oh! He could just imagine dressing her in a pink tutu and leotard and getting her in shape for her big performance! And if she tripped he'd run on stage and kiss her booboos better like a good mother! Or maybe his daughter would be more interested in playwrights than ballet? He squealed, so many possibilities! Maybe her papa could make his pretty sculptures for her. Perhaps he could even teach their baby that lovely craft? That'd be wonderful! Seba was so gifted when it came to sculpting-he was certain their daughter would inherit her father's delicate hands more feminine appearance. Grell appeared to be quite feminine too but Seba looked even more feminine. He had such delicate hands and ankles, and a narrow waist. His eyebrows arched somewhat at their ends and his face filled out nicely with beautifully carved bone veneered by soft, pale flesh. A baby girl that looked just like Seba would be stunning!

He spent the rest of his workday daydreaming. After the initial morning sickness, he'd been well enough to continue with work. However, after many annoying and somewhat convincing arguments against William about the condition of his child if he stayed at work and stressed the whole time, he'd been sent home early. Grell now sat on the sofa, eagerly awaiting for Seba to come home. It had been quite gloomy day so the vampire was permitted to go outside and enjoy the silvery, indirect sunlight. He had gone grocery shopping-Grell knew so. Before leaving for work, he had left the vampire some money and a list. He loved how Seba cared for him so and treated him so kindly. He couldn't wait to see how he'd treat their baby; a baby he and someone he loved so dearly created. He wondered how Seba would react! Would he squeal excitedly and kiss his shinigami over and over? He could just see Seba running to him and embracing him so happily. Or would he be shocked, caught between awe and excitement. That was a tad expected considering the shinigami's gender. He just hoped Seba wouldn't react with disgust; the vampire didn't seemed disgusted by Grell at all. He always admired him and praised him with constant amazement. It would be like a knife in his chest if the vampire showed him disgust and disapproval. Seba poked his head in the door, bringing Grell from his reverie, carrying a picnic basket of groceries and humming to himself.

"Ah, welcome back, Sebby!" Grell called excitedly, jumping up to greet his beloved. Seba smiled and gladly received the hug before the two proceeded to the kitchen to put the vegetables and other groceries away.

"Sebby," Grell smiled, taking the vampire's hand as he put a jar of nuts away in the cabinet, "I have some great news for you."

Seba turned to him and smiled brightly.

"What's that, Grell-kun?" he asked sweetly.

"We're," he cupped his face, "Gonna have a baby!"

Seba gasped a little, his face reflecting surprise, shock, uneasiness. Grell frowned, never once spying a look of excitement, or joy, or delight of any kind.

"Wh-What's the matter, Sebby?" he tried to force the smile to stay on his face, "Aren't you happy?"

Seba pulled away and sat down at the table, taking deep breaths.

"H-How did this happen...?" he asked shakily.

"Well..." Grell paused, "when a mommy and a daddy love each other very muc-"

"Not that!" Seba cried, "H-How could this happen? How can you have a baby?"

"Well...Madame Red did it," Grell smiled, "I let her slice me open and put a uterus inside me and rearrange my insides so I could be able to bear a baby...I may have used some illegal magic as well to change certain cells to fit my needs...Thankfully Will didn't know about that part...And now I can have a baby! And we're going to!"

Seba bowed his head as he absorbed all of this and held his head. Grell felt his heart sink.

"Sebby...?" he asked timidly, "Aren't you happy? Y-You're gonna be a daddy...Doesn't that make you happy at all...?"

"I-I'm sorry Grell...It-it's just...So sudden...I-I didn't expect..." he was unable to form an answer.

Grell sniffled and bean to weep a bit, "Does Sebby not love me anymore?"

Seba looked up at him and frowned before embracing him.

"It's okay, Grell..." he sighed, "I love you so much...I...I just don't think I'm ready for this...I've never learned how to take care of a baby...I'm scared I won't be able to..."

Grell put a small smile on, "We can learn Sebby! I've wanted to be a mommy so long! I know what to do for half of it! We can learn the rest together."

Seba sighed and smiled softly.

"You're right, I suppose..." he breathed, hugging him tight, "This makes you happy..."

He kissed the shinigami's cheek.

"I am happy, Grell-kun..." he sighed, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Sebby really means it?" Grell smiled, looking somewhat timid at the moment.

"Of course!" Seba smiled, "We can pull through this and make our child the happiest ever."

"Oh! Sebell will be so lucky!" Grell squealed, clapping his hands.

"Sebell?" Seba inquired.

"Yeah! Isn't that an adorable name!" Grell giggled, "It's our names combined! I thought it'd be a wonderful name for our baby!"

Seba giggled a bit, "Yes, it's wonderful."

"Oh! I can't wait!" Grell smiled, hugging his middle, "I want a baby that looks just like my Sebast!"

"Why me?" Seba frowned in confusion, "I'd want a baby that looks just like my Grell-kun..."

He cupped his cheek.

"A baby that's as beautiful as their mama..." he added.

"But I want a baby who has your big beautiful eyes and your pale skin! Sebby is so much more feminine than me," Grell pouted cutely, "I want a beautiful baby girl who looks just like you!"

Seba blushed a little.

"Thank you, Grell-kun..." he giggled, "That's so sweet..."

"My Sebby is sweet," Grell smiled as he hugged him, "So sweet."

Grell smiled wide as he picked up a small baby dress.

"Oh, Sebby...If only we knew what our baby's gender was," he squealed softly. Seba giggled. Grell was so silly.

"We might be able to find out...?" he shrugged, "My friend Nancy might be able to tell."

Grell smiled and hugged him, "Oh! We'll have to go see her! If William stops with this flow of missions we'll definitely go."

* * *

Seba giggled and nuzzled him in return. After a bit of planning and growing accustomed to the idea of a new baby, Seba had finally given in and accompanied Grell to a shop where baby apparel was available for sale.

"Until then, why not try some neutral colors?" the vampire suggested.

"Like what?" Grell inquired with a smile. Seba turned back the table and picked up a light green baby dress.

"How about green," Seba smiled, "Like your eyes."

Grell squealed excitedly and hugged him tighter.

"Sebby's such a romantic!" he cried, "Can red be a neutral color too? Pink shows it's a girl, but red can be for boys too...and it's the color of my sweet Sebby's eyes...which makes it even more wonderful of a color..."

Seba nodded, "Of course, and it's the color of Grell's hair."

"Oh, I can't wait!" the shinigami smiled even wider, "Oh, I can't wait to see what our baby looks like."

He rubbed his still flat belly in anticipation. Seba giggled cutely, forcing back the uneasiness he still felt deep down.

"I can't wait either..." he breathed, kissing Grell's cheek, "Come on, we should pick out a crib."

"Okay," Grell smiled, picking up the dresses he had chosen for the baby and laying them over his arm, "We should choose something with soft sides, I don't want the baby being squished."

"I agree," Seba smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Grell sighed blissfully and hugged onto Seba's arm.

"Sebby, what do you think our baby will look like...?" he asked, nuzzling him, "Tell me it'll look like you!"

Seba chuckled, "I want the baby to look like Grell, Grell is so beautiful."

"Aw! Again with the 'B' word!" You're making me blush," Grell smiled as they walked over to the bassinets and cribs. Seba giggled.

"Well, you are..." he pressed playfully, "And you love hearing me say that, ne? That my Grell is the most beautiful? That I hope our baby is beautiful just like Grell?"

The shinigami giggled coyly and kissed his cheek. After a moment of gazing at each other they turned to the bassinets. Grell felt at the interior, testing the softness and smoothness of the cloth.

"Ah, Sebby, this feels nice..." he noted, "So soft and plush..."

Seba felt at the interior of the bassinet as well, "I agree, not one hard spot."

He nuzzled Grell's shoulder, "Of course, Grell's skin is much softer. I am certain the baby will enjoy it more."

Grell cackled cheekily and kissed Seba's cheek.

"My Sebby's skin is equally soft..." he giggled. They smiled at each other with a few giggles before looking down at the bassinet.

"It's white though," Grell sighed, "I wish it were red."

"White is so beautiful...It brings out the color of your hair," Seba smiled, stroking the soft cloth of the bassinet again.

"But what if the baby has your hair?" Grell asked, cocking his head to the side.

"White brings out even the darkest color," Seba smiled, "It will bring the blue tint if the baby has my hair."

"Hm...I suppose that's true," Grell giggled, "That sounds good..."

"So, shall we get this one or continue to look?" Seba inquired.

"This one is so plush, this one will do," Grell giggled before clapping his hands, "Oh! Sebby, can you go find the salesperson? I want to go find some plush stuffed animals for the baby."

"Sure," Seba nodded before glancing around to try to find a salesperson. Grell smiled after him as he walked away before turning to the shelves of children's toys. He didn't want to get any wooden or metal toys as they could hurt a baby far too young. Soft, plushy toys would be perfect. He perused the various stuffed animals, looking for something cute and cuddly-looking. He came across a lovely teddy-bear and picked it up, squeezing it and testing it for softness. With a smile, he coddled it, nuzzling its soft fluff.

"OH! This is perfect!" he squealed, imagining it was his own baby for a moment. One thing he always loved about infants was their incredibly soft skin and plump little bellies. They were simply the warmest, most snuggle-able creatures! He sighed happily as he cradled the doll before looking along the shelves for any other fluffy, stuffed toy their child would enjoy. There was a bunny, and a small stuffed kitten that so reminded him of his beloved vampire. Seba was so like a kitten already with his soft head of hair and slitted pupils! He pet the kitty's head as though it were real and alive before picking it up as well, holding it close.

"Ah, that's a lovely sight," Seba giggled as he embraced the shinigami from behind. Grell giggled as well.

"I think I found some cute little dollies for our baby!" he smiled sweetly.

"Lemme see," Seba smiled, taking a look at the stuffed animals Grell had selected.

"Ah, they're perfect," Seba smiled, grazing his fingers over their soft, faux fur.

"I thought they would be," Grell giggled back, clapping his hands excitedly. Seba giggled and helped Grell carry them over to the bassinet where the salesperson stood.

"This is so exciting," Grell squealed, "Oh! In five months the baby'll be here!"

Seba laughed happily. The salesperson furrowed his brow.

"Are you two...adopting...?" he asked in confusion.

"No," Grell smiled, "We're having our own! The baby is inside me as we speak!"

The salesperson frowned.

"You're having the baby?" he asked, "I don't understand..."

"It's simple; I'm a woman on the inside," Grell giggled, "Now I'm having a baby!"

The salesperson looked both stunned and disgusted, "Um, why was I brought here again?"

"We want to buy this bassinet," Seba explained.

"I see," the salesperson sighed, "Any other items in particular?"

Grell squealed and nodded, showing him the dresses and stuffed animals.

"Alright," he sighed, "Let me find you a suitable package to put the bassinet parts in."

"Okay," Grell smiled, getting out his wallet along with his lover. What an exciting venture into parenthood this would be!

* * *

The night air was quite cool around the Phantomhive manor, there was an intensely calm silence pervading between the particles of oxygen that seemed so fragile. Only the small splash of the demon-butler pouring his master some tea seemed to taint it, and the steam from the warm liquid as well, yet it did not affect the calm unlike a cheery, eccentric voice that flooded through the air hastily in a flash of red and black. The demon sighed as Grell and Seba burst through the doors, well, it was mainly the shinigami but the vampire was at his side. He glared at the two as they ran up to the demon and his master.

"And what do you two want?" he sighed.

"We have some news for the little Earl!" Grell smiled, "Sebby and I are having a baby!"

"Then I shall alert the orphanages not to allow you in," Sebastian sighed, setting the teacup and pot down.

"Not like that silly!" Grell giggled before rubbing his flat tummy cutely, "We've made a baby and it's growing inside me."

Even Ciel looked shocked as he choked on his tea for a moment. Sebastian looked disgusted more than anything, however.

"How could you, an obvious _man _have a child growing inside you?" he sighed in aggravation.

"Madame Red did it for me," Grell smiled even wider, "She rearranged my insides and put a womb inside of me...and...I added some dark magic...and Voila! I'm having Sebby's baby!"

"That is truly disgusting..." Sebastian snarled.

"You're just jealous because you didn't give me your daddy-fluids in time," Grell scoffed playfully before turning to Ciel, "Anyhow; Sebby and I have a request."

"Um...what kind of request...?" Ciel asked, furrowing his brow in suspicion.

"Well...Pregnancy and childbirth are really rare in my realm...I don't think I should trust a shinigami surgeon with this," Grell started, "Could you perhaps hook me up with a doctor? Someone who will get the baby out safely?"

The earl glanced at Sebastian with a smirk before turning to his guests.

"Why of course," he beamed, "It would be our pleasure, ne, Sebastian?"

The demon bowed his head as to hide the grimace threatening to binge, "Yes, my lord. But might I say no _mortal _doctor would approve of this-or believe it."

"Hm..." Ciel's evil little smirk widened considerably, "You're right, Sebastian...I suppose..._you'll_ have to help Grell give birth. I'm sure that won't be a problem for a servant of the Phantomhive manor, now will it?"

The demon looked half-way between shock and disgust. Seba took a glance at the demon.

"Ciel-sama," the vampire spoke up, "It's okay, he doesn't have to help Grell give birth...Maybe I can find a doctor here..."

"No no, I insist," Ciel smirked, "In fact, we can have a room prepared for you when it's time."

Grell gasped and clapped his hands, "Really?"

"Of course," Ciel beamed deviously.

"Oh! Ciel-sama!" Grell cried happily, "I could kiss you if it weren't for the fact I'm with Sebby!"

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Oh yay Sebby!" Grell giggled, cuddling the vampire.

Sebastian sighed, rubbing his temples, "And how do you even know you are childbearing? Woman's intuition or did some perverse doctor have the stomach to touch you so deeply?"

Grell rolled his eyes.

"I've been having symptoms..." he explained, "and when I went to the shinigami physician, he confirmed that I'm going to be a mommy."

Sebastian clicked his tongue in disgust and muse, "I wonder if it will turn out to be a hideous mutant such as yourself."

"Grell's not a hideous mutant," Seba sounded almost angry at the demon, "He's a beautiful lady."

"You just contradicted yourself with your choice of pronouns," Sebastian scoffed, "Stupid child."

Seba pouted, bowing his head.

"Sebastian, I will not tolerate such comments while our guests are present," Ciel spoke sternly to his butler.

"Hai, bocchan," the demon bowed his head to Ciel, "Forgive me, my lord."

"I believe you are seeking forgiveness from the wrong person," Ciel retorted, "It was our guests that you offended, Sebastian."

The demon sighed before reluctantly bowing to their 'guests'.

"My apologies for speaking out of turn," he spoke clearly, despite the urge to grumble in anger.

Ciel nodded as that smug smirk still on his lips, "Will you two need a room tonight?"

"Oh, no, we're fine," Grell smiled, "We best be off anyhow, we're still preparing for the baby's arrival in five months!"

"Five months?" Sebastian asked, cocking his brow, "How is that possible?"

Grell giggled, "Shinigami don't have souls, silly...The pregnancy is three months less than a human pregnancy."

"You've been pregnant for a month already and we've only just heard about it today?" Sebastian scoffed, "I would've thought someone like you would have bragged to the entire world, by now..."

"William wouldn't want me bragging..." Grell pouted, "I'll get a boring lecture..."

"Right..." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Well, we should go now," Grell smiled, waving at the demon as he began to leave with his vampire, "Bye bye."

Ciel waved them off playfully. Sebastian did so as we'll to be polite, once they were gone he proceeded back to the tea.

"Quite strange, isn't it?" Ciel inquired, "That the vampire was able to impregnate Grell."

"I find it more disturbing than strange..." Sebastian grumbled.

Ciel rolled his eyes, "And how do you feel about that vampire?"

"I consider him a perversion of nature," Sebastian retorted.

"Was it not demons who created him?" Ciel furrowed his brow, "In a way, he is the child of a demon in a sense."

"I am not denying that, but he still reeks of rotting blood," Sebastian retorted calmly, "It is impossible to imagine those two together-certainly this is just another ruse."

"You sure you're not just jealous?" Ciel smirked back.

"Of what, bocchan?" Sebastian scoffed.

"That someone else is lavishing in the shinigami's blood," Ciel chuckled, "Certainly, you must think fondly of doing the same. A demon lavishes in such tragedy."

"Yes, but not from such an ugly, disgusting source," Sebastian replied. Ciel chuckled, amused.

"Did I miss a joke, bocchan?" Sebastian furrowed his brow.

"_You _are the joke, you pathetic excuse for a demon," he laughed, "To be so jealous of that vampire over Grell."

"I'm afraid that is incorrect, bocchan, Grell means nothing to me other than a pest or something to vent my anger on-nothing more," Sebstian clarified with his calm smile.

"Sure he is..." Ciel smirked back with a chuckle.

"Bocchan, what exactly makes you think I am romantically attracted to that red-haired atrocity?" Sebastian inquired.

"I never said you were..." Ciel shrugged back.

"Might I say that you suggested I was jealous, thus meaning you assume _I _am attracted to Grell?" Sebastian chuckled, somewhat amused by his master's irrational thoughts.

"My, but you are paranoid," Ciel chuckled, "I've said nothing about any feelings you may or may not have for Grell..."

The demon paused, forcing a chuckle, "My, bocchan, have all these studies influenced your way with words?"

"Do you dare contradict your master?" Ciel asked back calmly.

"Iie, bocchan. I am simply implying your use of the English language has expanded," he bowed his head, "I must go tend to my other chores now. I'll be back in time to get you ready for bed."

"Good," Ciel retorted before returning to his tea. The demon bowed his head again before exiting the room. He felt like he wanted to laugh, but at the same time bitterly criticize his master. Him, _jealous_? It was a humorous thought.

* * *

The name "Sebell" is taken from azhrein on DevArt. We have their permission to use it, and totally check out the cute picture they made of Sebastian's and Grell's babies! XD

h t t p : / / a z h r i e n . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / K u r o s h i t s u j i - G r e l l - s - W i s h - 1 0 6 1 9 1 6 2 6


	15. Chapter 15

Grell hummed a soft tune as he walked into his apartment. Oh, the past few days had been like a dream to him! He was having a baby and he had a most wonderful lover. Everything seemed too good to be true.

"Sebby!" he cooed, skipping into the kitchen upon smelling something flavorful. Upon hearing no response and seeing the kitchen empty, Grell furrowed his brow. However, he banished any negative thoughts. Seba was probably so busy with something that he couldn't reply.

"Mm!" Grell cried, walking towards the bedroom, "Oh, Sebby! Dinner smells so yummy tonight!"

He furrowed his brow as he entered the bedroom, no one was there?

"Sebas-chan?" he pouted as he noted a small note on the bed. It was written on a piece of somewhat stiff, white paper with red borders. It was from his desk and written in red ink, why would a note be on his bed? Shakily, he picked up the note and began reading, hoping for a definitive answer.

_To my love,_

_I'm sorry that I'm this way...I'm scared, Grell...I'm so scared I can't care for this child..._

Grell's chest started to sink as he continued reading.

_I know I must really disappoint you because of this, but I really don't love you any less. This is all because of my own personal fears that I'll never be a good father. I was not raised by anyone, therefore I have no knowledge of how to raise a child and I worry that I will fail. It hurts me to do this, but I cannot stay._

Grell started to weep a bit.

_I'll try to come back...I really will...I just need to be alone for a while...I've left the money I've made cleaning in your desk and dinner is ready for you. I'm sorry Grell that I can't be what you want me to be. I love you; I'll always love you..._

_Farwell, Seba_

Grell buried his face in his hands, sobbing loudly. It was his parents all over again! He couldn't believe Seba had just abandoned him! And after the vampire had promised him so many times; it wasn't fair! Somehow, though, he had been expecting this. All his life he had been abandoned some way or another and now when he needed someone the most they abandoned him? He fell onto the bed, sobbing into the pillows and holding them close for comfort. What was he going to tell his baby? He gasped. How on earth was he going to raise this child on his own? For that matter, how was he going to give birth or FEED the child?

He shot up, the sadness overwhelmed by the shock. He'd have to inquire Ciel's help again! He groaned with a hint of shame. He'd have to go see Sebastian again. He knew that demon would berate him for this. It's all that bastard seemed capable of doing now. However, he didn't seem to have a choice. Ciel seemed to be very approving of this, and he connections to the other worldly. He'd help him even if he only wanted to use it to torture Sebastian with irritation. With a sad sigh, he stood. He shouldn't let the dinner Seba had prepared for him-the last dinner he may ever eat that Seba would prepare for him!-get cold.

* * *

Sebastian smiled softly in content as the golden beams of the sun and the silence of the bird's song fill the air. It was time of day where he could enjoy the quiet of human nature in the splendors of his master's garden. The glisten of the dew on the grass and flowers with spectrum of different light all about from the technicolor petals made the air appear cool and relaxed as the water evaporated moment by moment. The tranquility was indeed profound for the demon, humans may have been his prey but he enjoyed their earth's company. That of the earth was pure and beautiful despite the innate instinct to kill and survive while humans compromised with reason and scripture. He was very incarnation of the purity that the impurities of nature bore. Thus, he'd never waste a moment of this kind of peaceful calm before beginning the day of a Phantomhive butler. With a pair of gardening shears in hand, he set to tending the bushes. The less he gave Finnian to do out here, the better chance the garden had of staying in tact.

"Ouch!" a familiar voice cried as red blur fell from a tree a few feet away, breaking several branches in the process. Sebastian sighed in aggravation and approached the figure with a scowl.

"Grell Sutcliffe, what on earth are you doing here?" he nearly growled.

Grell sniffled as he stood, steadying himself against a tree, "S-Seba left me..."

"Oh really?" Sebastian scoffed back in fake shock, "Surprise, surprise..."

Grell sighed sadly, "No need to tease me..."

"You're just a pretty face Grell," Sebastian smiled coyly with a playful scoff, "A beautiful doll for a petty player's playtime."

"And there's no need for fake praise _while_ you tease me," Grell snapped back, "I came here to talk to your little master!"

Sebastian smirked as teasingly grabbed Grell's arm, "Who said I was faking?"

Grell glared hatefully at him.

"Because you're cruel to me!" he snapped back, wrenching his arm from the demon, "You're a mean, horrible demon and I know you're also a lying bastard! I want to see your master, dammit! This is important!"

Sebastian chuckled, pushing the shinigami against the tree he had fallen off of and leaning into his face until their noses were almost touching.

"He's asleep and I will not wake him for your petty issues," the demon purred, "However, humor me, Grell."

Grell sighed, bowing his head.

"I'm only here to talk to your master..." he grumbled, "If you won't wake him up, I'll come back later...I'm _offering_ to leave you alone!"

The demon chuckled, "Don't come back at all unless that vampire decides he wants you."

He stroked Grell's hair teasingly, basking in his loneliness and misery, "A pretty ride for a petty player."

Grell glared at the demon and struck him sharply across the face.

"Leave me alone, dammit!" he shouted angrily, "I'll wake your master myself and you can suffer whatever punishment he gives you!"

The demon glared and pushed him the ground, pressing him into the ground with his foot, "Leave this place, now. Your filth is ruining what was a peaceful morning."

"I'd _love_ to leave!" Grell snapped back, "I'm _trying_ to leave, but you won't let me!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and stepped away, watching the shinigami jump over the trees and the walls before fleeing from his view. Alas, he could have fun with his shinigami now. He didn't like Grell flaunting his perfect romance in his face, now he could have some fun with this. He chortled darkly and chose to take care of the branches the shinigami had broken.

* * *

Since Grell had the the rest of the day off he decided to try and find Seba. If not to bring him back than for closure. He wanted to believe that the vampire wasn't good enough, that neither loved each other. Something in his heart though kept that pang about with every beat of blood leaving his heart. Despite how Seba wrote that he loved him in the note he'd left, Grell was unsure. He needed this; he knew he'd be unable to rest with this shaky rush of adrenaline through his veins. He wasn't going to cry, he didn't have to cry because this pain was undeserving of him. He jumped and ran around both realms until he was panting and so much energy had gone he needed to rest. Hours had passed since he started searching and not one trace of the vampire. This wasn't fair! With a sad sigh, he entered the shinigami realm again. He needed someone to talk to. He felt exhausted, emotionally and physically yet he was shaking with the high of the adrenaline that was making him crash. He wanted someone to hold, anything to hold.

Already the sky had met the moon in a tight embrace and they loomed over him. They were mocking him with their vibrant, healthy glow of love and decadence. Tears ran numbly down his cheeks, William never did to this to him in those fifteen years. It was true he was second in his list of priorities but William never left him all alone. After reaching her superior's door, he took a deep breath and knocked sharply. As he waited for William to answer the door he glanced around the yard. He had never really noticed how it had changed. When they were lovers the green grass was accompanied with red roses and red carnations accompanied by a plethora of other organic bits of rouge Grell had tended to. William was especially fond of the flowers back then, often kissing the shinigami's neck as he knelt down to tend the living decor of the yard. Now, the grass was trimmed and with no bushes or flowers even. Around the yard a foot tall stone wall touched the area of grass with a metal fence surrounding the rest above the stone. A loud crack of thunder filled the air-like bones cracking in his head-followed by a heavy fall of rain. He sighed and made to walk away, William was probably working overtime and not home at all. Upon taking one step from the door, William opened the door.

"Grell?" he asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Grell began to weep a bit, "W-Will-chan...Seba left me...C-Can I come in?"

Will sighed a little, but stepped back with a nod.

"Thank you," Grell sniffled, stepping in before William shut the door.

"Wait here," his superior sighed, "I'll get you a towel. You're wet."

Grell nodded and stood in the doorway, afraid of stepping inside and getting anything else wet. A moment later William returned with two towels.

"Remove your shoes and clothes," he instructed as he folded one of the towels on a chair, "And place them on that towel. Use the other to dry your hair and body. I'll return with a change of clothes."

"Hai, Will-chan," Grell sniffled, removing his jacket as William turned back to the hallway to get Grell a change of clothes. The red shinigami sighed sadly, wringing his hair out with the towel. He then moved to his body, which was now almost bare (except for his boxers which weren't as wet) and began to dry the droplets of water from his body. He didn't notice William entered the room, watching him keenly as he gently dried himself. He had forgotten how beautiful Grell was when he needed him. He admired his subordinate's beautiful limbs as Grell dried his arms and legs, his back to William and his hair covering most of his body. His grip on the pink slip he had chosen for Grell to wear tightened. He never knew why Grell left the precious silks behind when he left him, but at least he was able to provide the clothes for him when he needed them.

"Are you dry, Sutcliffe?" William inquired.

"Hai," Grell sighed, turning to him and furrowing his brow as William handed him the pink slip. Upon receiving the strange look, Will sighed.

"I don't suppose you'd want to wear _my_ clothes," he explained, "and this IS something you left here. I thought you might appreciate wearing your own clothing?"

Grell sighed and nodded, pulling it over his head and allowing his ex-lover to get a view of the soft sinews of his body and strange angles of his bones beneath the porcelain flesh.

"I'll never understand why you like seeing me in pink," the shinigami sighed, sniffling as he straightened the slip out. His lip quivered a bit as he recalled how much his vampire loved seeing him in white slips.

"The color accentuates your hair," William replied. He reached forward and gently stroked the red tresses, albeit more lax. The color truly did accentuate the glow of Grell's hair, it blended with the color so delicately and made the red shade seem incredibly gentle and light.

"Oh, Will-chan," Grell edged toward him and hugged him softly as he began to weep a bit, "Seba left me because of the baby..."

"Despite that it will undoubtedly upset you, it doesn't surprise me," Will sighed back as he led Grell into his living room, "No matter how you deny it, he was a child; not ready for such a thing as raising a child of his own."

Grell sniffled, "He was seventeen...He was almost an adult...I just...He promised...He promised he'd never leave me and that we'd make our baby the happiest in the world...It isn't fair, Will-chan!"

He clung to him as they sat down on the sofa, the red head sobbing into his shoulder, "Why can't I ever be happy? All I want is a family and someone to love me for the lady I am and no one is buying? Am I _that_ unappealing?"

Will sighed, rubbing his temples.

"No, Grell, you are not unappealing," he replied, "Gender-confused, yes, but not unappealing."

Grell sniffled, heaving a bit through his tears as he coddled his ex-lover through his whimpers and sobs. William watched him carefully, Grell had never been this upset before. It was the first time he actually seen him so upset over a serious issue. With a short sigh, he placed an arm over Grell's shoulder in a comforting way, knowing he was hurting and doing his best to ease the pain. He felt like he wanted to say something but couldn't think of anything. He still held a bit of animosity for Grell but as his supervisor he also had to keep the dispatcher well mentally and physically. Rather he help Grell in one night than have the shinigami disappear for week because of the situation.

"I'm so sorry Will-chan," Grell sniffled, "You were right...Things did end up horrible...Seba did hurt me..."

Will fought back the urge to sigh and say 'I told you so', despite how appropriate it would be. This truly wasn't the time to make light of his subordinate. Sighing, he cupped his subordinate's chin and gently removed his glasses.

"We wouldn't want these to be damaged," he set them on the table beside the sofa before turning back to Grell. He had forgotten how pretty Grell looked without his glasses. He stroked his cheekbone softly, wiping the tears away with the silk of his glove. Grell nuzzled his hand, so resembling a kitten as he leaned into Will's touch, seeking warmth and affection.

"Will-chan," he scooted closer, "Thank you for listening."

"Of course, Grell..." Will replied, "I must be sure you are well."

Grell smiled a bit through his tears, kissing his cheek, "Thank you."

William looked at him for a moment, cupping his chin again and pulling him a bit closer into a kiss. It was such a seldom occasion he had a chance to kiss his ex-lover with such sincerity and integrity. It gave him a small, blissful high upon feeling Grell's soft lips not denying the caress. Not just denying, though. Grell even seemed to lean into the kiss. He seemed so desperate for love. Will would think it sad were the kiss not so pleasant. He pulled away for a moment, quickly studying Grell's expression before kissing him again with a much deeper passion. Grell wrapped his arms around his superior's shoulders, the others on his ribcage. The red-head let out a small squeak as he rubbed up his side through the clothe while pushing him back a bit.

"W-William..." the red-head cooed softly as he gently pulled William's hand away from the spot on is ribcage, "It hurts..."

"Still?" Will asked, cocking his brow and assuming his subordinate meant the brand. Grell nodded sadly.

"I see," William sighed, pulling away, "I'll be back in a moment."

"Where are you going?" Grell pouted, looking up at him, William didn't answer as he left the room. A few minutes passed before William returned with a jar of ointment in his hand.

"Lift the slip up and lay back," he instructed calmly, removing his gloves and opening the jar. Grell nodded and pulled the slip up to about his shoulders before laying back on the sofa. He watched William intently as he loomed over him gently before rubbing the ointment into his skin. It wasn't like the substance he had used to treat his injuries after the Jack the Ripper incident. This was held an anesthetic factor and the sharp pain accosted by the motions of his superior's hand slowly dwindled. He smiled up at him as the pain diminished more and more.

"Thank you, William," he breathed.

The latter smiled softly, "It's my duty. The nerves running under the brand aren't healed yet, this ointment should ease the pain."

He set the now closed jar on the tables, "Take it when you leave."

Grell cooed softly and sat up, pulling his slip back down when his superior stopped him and gently eased him back down, "Let it dry for a few minutes."

"Oh, alright..." Grell sighed. William stood and walked around to the end of the sofa so he could hold Grell's head in his lap. Grell gazed up at him with a soft smile.

"I take it you're not sad anymore," William sighed, stroking his cheek softly.

"Not as much..." Grell shook his head a little.

William sighed, "Why did you come here?"

"I just needed someone to hold me," Grell sighed back, nuzzling him.

William smiled softly as he leaned down to kiss Grell's lips again, "Why me, though? You left me all those years ago."

Grell frowned.

"Do you want me to leave...?" he asked softly, "I don't have anyone else to turn to, Will..."

"No, you can stay," William answered, "I was just curious."

"Thank you," Grell smiled as she nuzzled him. William chuckled softly, kissing him again. Grell urged it, pulling him down to deepen the kiss with his tongue. William was ahead of him though and the damp muscle protruded into the red-head's mouth to map at his fangs and tongue. Grell moaned softly, carding his fingers through William's surprisingly soft, brunette locks.

"Will-chan," he giggled softly the brunette proceeded to his neck.

"Yes...?" Will glanced at him.

Grell shivered somewhat uneasily, "D-Don't make me do this..."

"Do what?" Will purred, lapping softly at Grell's neck.

Grell groaned against the caress, "T-This...S-Seba said he might come ba.."

William's lips covered his own again, albiet more passionately as he changed their positions so he was on top of Grell and hovering over him by his knees and elbows. Grell fought slightly as William cupped his face and kissed him between pants but the grip on his shoulders loosened to a certain extent. Despite knowing that Seba might truly come back, this all felt so wonderful. It was nice to feel so desired. Part of him felt guilt though-which was quite rare of him-for doing this. He still loved Seba and that part of him still believed that the vampire loved him. That part was screaming at him to push William off, to fight this for once. Yet the whimpering part of him, the part that wanted to be solaced after such a tragedy, wanted to embrace his ex-lover.

"Will-William..." he cooed, pushing him off a bit, "I-I don't know if we...If we should be...Doing this?"

"And why shouldn't we?" William retorted.

Grell sat up a bit, pouting somewhat as he fixed his slip, "S-Seba..."

"He left you, did he not?" William asked, cocking his brow.

"I-I know...But...It doesn't seem right..." Grell sighed, pulling away and sitting away from it, "I'm also pregnant...I don't want to hurt the baby with sexual intercourse."

William sighed.

"You're right...I suppose..." he sighed, "I don't believe I could bring myself to harm your unborn child...despite the abomination it shall be."

Grell pouted and coddled him a bit, "Why do you say such things? My baby won't be an abomination."

"It will be a vampire-shinigami hybrid," Will retorted, "A combination of a shinigami and a vampire who is the waste of demons. I cannot think any other way."

Grell grimaced at him, "Will-chan..You're not going to hurt my baby, are you?"

"No," William sighed, "There are no laws directly regarding the state in which a child is born or conceived. I can't touch your child provided it works for our sector or any sector it is transferred to upon completion of its training."

Grell sighed and nodded a little.

"Good..." he mumbled. The shinigami placed his hands in his lap, staring down as he folded them. William scooted closer to him, placing a hand on his folded ones as he kissed his cheek.

"The rain won't let up," he breathed into his ear, "You should stay here tonight."

"I suppose I should..." Grell nodded.

"Come with me," the latter took his hand and helped him up, "You look drained and I'd rather not have you sleep in tomorrow morning which is your next scheduled workday."

Grell sighed again and nodded, following William as his superior led him away. He was expecting him to lead his subordinate to one of the guest bedrooms or perhaps the old room he was given but no, it was William's bedroom he was led to.

"You may sleep in here tonight," William told him, "I'll be in shortly."

He made to turn away when he noted that Grell's hair was tangled from being wrangled dry.

"Sit down on the bed," he instructed as he walked over to his small vanity and picked up the comb on it.

It was a rather lovely comb; Grell had given it to him years ago. It was made of silver set with a few cabochons of green jade that was deeper than Grell's eyes. The red head furrowed his brow, sitting back and letting Will comb the tangles from his hair. That was yet another thing about William he never understood. The shinigami loved to comb and run his fingers through Grell's hair. He shivered as his superior sniffed his hair, taking in the scent if damp pine with a twist of chilled dew. William sighed blissfully against the scent, another uncanny thing he adored about his subordinate. How Grell could take in the alluring stench of nature was beyond him, but his hair always caught the scent. Grell glanced at him uneasily, feeling a little uncomfortable. William massaged his shoulder a bit as he finished coming his hair and parting it accordingly to Grell's preference.

"Your perfume is quite intoxicating," he noted softly as he kissed along Grell's scapula and shoulder.

"I-I'm not wearing perfume," Grell blushed somewhat uneasily as William's lips moved to the nape of his neck.

* * *

Grell stretched a bit as he entered the waking world the next morning, giggling somewhat as the arms of his superior coddled him. William was still asleep and his arms were wrapped firmly around his ex-lover's torso. He smiled and nuzzled him a little, feeling content in his arms despite his heartache the night before. William groaned a little and blearily opened his eyes, kissing Grell's lips softly as he would when they were lovers.

He looked so content as he coddled his neck softly, "Morning, Grell-kun."

Grell smiled sweetly.

"Good morn-ugh!" Grell clapped a hand over his mouth and bolted from the bed, darting for the bathroom.

"Grell?" William called before sighing; of course, Grell was susceptible to morning sickness. He rubbed his eyes clean of the crud from sleep before walking out of the room to aid Grell. Groaning and sitting next to the toilet, Grell was panting. Obviously he felt awful. William sighed and sat down next to him, rubbing his back and holding his hair back.

Grell grimaced.

"Don't touch my back!" he groaned before dry heaving, "It...It makes it worse..."

William sighed and stopped rubbing his back, "Perhaps you should call in sick today Grell? Last time this happened you weren't well the rest of the workday."

"Are you sure..." Grell whimpered, "I know you don't like it when I skip work..."

William sighed, "You're in no condition to work a morning shift. Just go home and rest, Sutcliffe. Your work has been quite exceptional as of recent and fairly impressive. There is no work-related discrepancy to keep you from resting as of the moment, just come back for tomorrow's night shift. As the supervisor, I know today will be a slow day after reviewing the paperwork due today."

Grell smiled a bit, sniffling as he felt his stomach settle, "Thank you...Will-chan..."

He made to give him a soft peck on the lips when William stopped him, "You just vomited, wash your mouth out."

"Oh..." Grell covered his mouth and blushed a little in embarrassment as he turned away to the sink, "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," William sighed as he helped him stand.

Grell was a little dizzy and stumbled a bit against him, clutching the clothe of his chest for support before he managed to stand by himself and wash his mouth out, Will doing the same considering how he had a routine of tidy hygiene. Once Grell had finished washing out the taste of vomit in his mouth, he dried his face and his hands.

"Feeling better?" William inquired as he dried his mouth.

"Hai," Grell nuzzled him and toyed with his pajama collar softly, "I am..."

He leaned up to give him the kiss that his hygiene had prevented. William fought the chuckle that itched his throat. Though Grell's actions were entertaining, he knew his subordinate could vomit again at any time. And he certainly wouldn't be laughing then.

He held a finger to his subordinate's lips, who kissed his fingertip coyly, "You'll vomit again, just go rest up. I have to get ready for work."

Grell pouted, sucking somewhat on William's finger, "But I want to snuggle with my Will-chan, my savior!"

"Not now," Will sighed back almost angrily, "I have to get ready to go."

Grell pouted angrily and left to go find his clothes, glancing back at him for a moment.

"Yeah, I've heard _that_ before..." he grumbled under his breath before walking away.

William sighed-so they were back to that?

"Just go home and get some rest, Sutcliffe," William ordered sternly before shutting the door.

* * *

Once Grell was dressed he walked to his apartment. He'd placed the pink slip William had given him on the sofa, as he was certain William didn't want him entering the room he got it from. That room was his sanctuary and he wouldn't let anyone blemish the carpet or even touch the curtains. Soft sighs escaped his chest, both sad and somewhat relieved. His head was bowed as he neared his home. He felt tired, despite the wonderful night's sleep. Perhaps it was more emotional than it was a physical tiredness, though? He missed Seba so dearly, and he wanted to be loved so dearly and solaced. William may have provided such but it was so superficial, the moment work came into view all affection was abandoned. William may have never left him out of fear but he did leave him alone emotionally for the majority of the workday.

He sniffled, feeling his stomach twist at the emotional coil as he neared his apartment. Tears trickled silently down his cheeks as he retrieved his keys after finally reaching his destination. He grabbed the door handle and made to unlock it when he found that the door opened easily, having been unlocked already. Furrowing his brow in concern, he stepped inside, leaving the door open slightly. He distinctly remembered locking the door. At the moment, he didn't have his chainsaw with him; leaving the door open a little would provide him with a quick escape if someone dangerous was in the apartment. He slowly stepped into the living room from the short hallway following the door, he looked around carefully. It was then he noticed the black and white figure on the sofa staring up at him with big, red eyes.

"S-Seba?" he croaked out, tears still running down his cheeks, "Is that...?"

Seba looked up at him as though in shame, almost afraid to approach the shinigami despite the desire to hold him in his eyes. For a long while, they just gazed at each other; either afraid to speak or simply waiting for the other to say something next. It was finally Seba who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I left..." he nearly sniffled, "I'm sorry I was so scared...I...I would understand if you didn't want me back."

Grell teeth grit somewhat, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Seba..."

Seba sighed softly, and bowed his head, looking away.

Grell sniffled, looking away with a bit of venom in his tongue, "Why did you come back if you're so afraid?"

Seba glanced at him again.

"Because...I don't want you to do this alone..." he replied carefully, "And I need to do this. It's my child too...What kind of person would I be if I left forever? I even promised you I wouldn't leave...despite my own fears of being abandoned, I broke my promise..."

Seba wiped his tears away.

"Besides that...I know I hurt you," he wept, "and I don't ever want to hurt you again...I really do love you..."

Grell sighed, what could he do? He felt both angry and sad, he wanted Seba back so badly and yet he knew this couldn't go unpunished. Seba stood.

"I can leave if you want..." he shrugged, "If you don't want me back, I don't have to stay...I'm sorry for what I've done...I know nothing I say or do will ever make up for it. I at least wanted to try and be here for you and our baby..."

Grell looked at him from over his shoulder as the vampire made to leave, he gently took a hold of his thin arm.

"No, you don't have to go," the shinigami sighed, "I-I'll forgive you...On one condition..."

"What's that?" Seba asked, furrowing his brow. Grell led him to the bedroom and had him stand by his vanity, where the shinigami searched through the drawers before he came across a red leather collar with little silver studs and bells attached to a red leather leash with similar adornments.

"You're on probation," he clipped the collar onto Seba with someone of a coy smirk. Seba blushed a little and touched the collar lightly.

"Probation?" he echoed, "What does that mean for me...?"

Grell giggled a tad coyly, "Sebby isn't leaving my sight until I know I can trust him again."

"Oh," Seba smiled a little in understanding, "Okay, I suppose that's fair...Especially if it leads you to forgive me..."

Grell nodded with a bit of a pout, "Good, and if Sebby leaves me again than I won't ever _ever_ love him again."

Seba nodded seriously.

"I won't," he promised, "Never again."

Grell mewled somewhat, "That also means no kissing yet Sebby."

The vampire pouted a bit, "But I want to kiss Grell and make it up to him for what I've done wrong..."

"Then it's an appropriate punishment for you," Grell retorted with something of a cruel smirk.

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Seba asked, "I assume cuddling and snuggling it out of the question too...which means I can't sleep in your bed with you..."

"You can sleep in here, I have to keep an eye on you after all," the shinigami smirked coyly.

Seba smiled a little.

"Well, I guess you have a point..." he shrugged.

Grell chuckled coyly, "Good."

He tied the end of the leash to the bed post.

"Does Grell want me to cook him some breakfast?" Seba inquired as the shinigami began to undress and redress into a nightgown.

"No," Grell sighed, rubbing his tummy, "I had a bad bought of vomiting at William's house this morning. I don't think I can eat anything at the moment. I just want to sleep."

Seba paused, sitting down on the bed, "Wh-What were you doing at William's house?"

Grell cast him a short glare.

"What do you think?" he grumbled, "You abandoned me and after I went searching everywhere for you and after that awful Sebastian treated me so poorly when I went to his little master for help if you wouldn't come back, I went to Will to seek his warmth and affection."

Seba stared down at the bed, ashamed of himself, "I'm sorry...I-I just don't like William...He treats you so poorly now..."

Grell smirked a bit as his head turned away from the vampire while he dressed, "He didn't treat me so poorly last night."

The vampire's frown widened, he felt so horribly ashamed of his actions as the shinigami continued.

"He held me close and cuddled with me..." Grell listed, "He kissed me with more passion then I ever remembered him having. He was so good to me...I know HE would never leave me."

Seba sniffled, hiding back his tears.

"He gave this a special cream to get rid of the pain in my brand. He combed my hair and let me sleep next to him," Grell smiled softly, "Almost like we were lovers again."

Bowing his head, Seba fought the urge to release the sobs that threatened to escape him. He watched as Grell lay down, tucking himself in under the covers. He wanted to hold Grell, to tell him he was sorry...But the very reality of that caused him to squeak and release the sobs in his throat. He tried to cover his mouth quickly, hoping Grell hadn't heard him. Unfortunately for him, however, Grell sat up and glanced at him with a furrowed brow.

"D-Does Grell want to be with William again?" he wept.

Grell pouted. Perhaps he'd pushed that little too far? But, didn't Seba deserve it for what he'd done? No, he didn't deserve such harsh words. What he had done was horrible but not unforgivable. The vampire was willing to be on a leash and do anything to make it up to the shinigami.

"No, Sebby," he sighed, "I don't want to be with William..."

Seba continued to weep, "B-But you said..."

Grell cupped his face, "Forget what I said...I was angry, Sebby..."

Seba frowned.

"You have every right to be..." he murmured, bowing his head, "I know what I did was really awful...I don't even deserve to be here..."

Grell sighed, pulling him closer and rubbing his back. Now he felt awful! Seba pulled away and glanced at him.

"Aren't you still mad at me?" he asked.

"No...I'm disappointed and upset with you," Grell told him, looking away with a bit of a scowl, "But not angry..."

"Isn't that the same thing...?" Seba asked in confusion before sighing and moving to sit on the floor beside the bed, "If you're still feeling ill, you should try to rest...I'm sorry I upset you..."

Grell sighed sadly and scoot over to the side of the bed next to where Seba was sitting, "I-I'm glad you came back..."

"Really...?" Seba asked softly, "Well, I'm glad I could at least make you happy that way...even if it's just a little."

Grell pulled him up onto the bed, "Just hold me for a bit...Being like this isn't good for the baby, will Sebby cheer me up?"

Seba smiled a little and nuzzled him, holding him close.

"Okay, if that's what Grell-kun wants," he cooed, "then I'll be happy to oblige."


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, Grell took Seba to work with him. At the moment, they were sitting at the shinigami's desk as Grell tried to focus on his paperwork. Seba sat beside the desk, the collar around his neck hanging loosely and connected to the leash Grell had brought as well. The vampire, even though no longer sobbing or dejected from the shinigami's words the night before, held somewhat of a gloomy look on his face. He had seen William earlier when they had arrived, the brunette shinigami looked at Seba, then back at Grell, and then he finally glared at the vampire before proceeding along. William upset him, he felt as if he were going to kill him for upsetting Grell. He sighed sadly as he twirled a lock of Grell's hair in his fingers absentmindedly.

Grell set a hand on his head, "Is something wrong, Sebast?"

The vampire sighed, "I'm sorry...Your boss gave me a funny look earlier, it upset me a bit."

Grell scoffed.

"He's probably still upset about what you did to me..." he grumbled back.

Seba sniffled a bit, "I'm sorry..."

Grell sighed somewhat, "Don't worry about it Sebby, besides...William can't hurt us."

There was a sudden knock to the door, "Sutcliffe-senpai, may I come in?"

"Of course, Ronny..." Grell sighed back, "Come on in..."

His subordinate entered the room, his expression calm and cool.

"Sutcliffe-senpai, William-san wants to see you in his office," he told him.

"About what?" Grell furrowed his brow, "These files aren't due until the end of the day."

"I'm not sure," Ronald shrugged. The red-haired shinigami made to leave with Seba on the leash when Ronald stopped him, "He doesn't want Seba with you when you visit."

"But Sebby is on probation!" Grell whined cutely, holding the vampire close. Ronald sighed.

"I'll stay here and watch him until you get back," the blond suggested coolly with a soft smile, "Besides, I never really did get to meet Sutcliffe-senpai's lover."

Grell pouted before sighing.

"Well...okay..." he sighed, handing Ronald the leash, "Keep a close eye on him."

"Will do," his subordinate nodded before Grell left the room. Seba forced a sweet smile.

"Hello, um...I'm Seba..." he laughed nervously.

"Ronald," the blond held out his hand to shake the vampire's.

"It's nice to meet you," Seba held out his hand as well to accept the shinigami's handshake. Meanwhile, Grell made way to William's office. Why did his boss need him now? He wanted to go back to Seba, partially because of the probation, but it was mainly because he felt a bit of guilt for how he hurt the vampire last night. Seba was being rather contrite and Grell didn't like being torn from his vampire's side so abruptly. However, if he didn't get this over with quickly, he'd be away from Seba even longer.

"Come in, Sutcliffe," Grell paused; he hadn't even knocked on the door yet. Then again, William was a rather attentive reaper. Grell's shoes clicked on the ground differently than any one of the other reaper because of his heels. His hair bore a very distinct and constantly changing scent somewhere between a physical fluid and a natural entity. Right now, he smelled of lavender and blood. His aroma seemed to be the only one that changed aside from everyone else who wore some thick, unpleasant cologne or used scentless soaps. Shaking his head with a sigh, he walked in.

"Alright, William, what is it that's so important that you couldn't wait for me to finish the paperwork _you_ assigned?" he grumbled, approaching the desk.

"Shut the door, Grell," William spoke as he looked down at a file, "I'm on break at the moment and I would like to get this over with as soon as possible."

Grell sighed but shut the door before turning back to him and sitting down in one of the chairs before the desk.

"Grell," William sighed, glancing at him, "I've been doing a little research on that precious vampire of yours."

"And...?" Grell scoffed, already bored of the conversation.

"Do you know he has two Magic Plays?" William pushed the two toward him.

"What?" Grell furrowed his brow, flipping through one of them to the very end, "Seba Ryusaki dies at the age of sixteen from the excessive consumption of potions in the dungeons of Demon Ashbel's home."

He paused, "This can't be right, Seba's in my office right now!"

He giggled a bit, "Did Will-chan just call me in here to play with my emotions?"

William sighed, "I'm being rather serious, look at the end of the second one."

The red head sighed and flipped through the play. He noticed the current date on one page and the current time and, out of curiosity, took a small peak as he pretended to search for whatever it was William wanted him to see.

_"You know, you really hurt Sutcliffe-senpai when you left," Ronald sighed, "At least, we imagine it hurt him,"_

_"I didn't mean too," I spoke shakily, tears down my cheeks, "I was just scared..Scared I'd hurt the baby if I stayed...If Grell left on a mission for a long time and I fed from the baby to sate me...If I dropped the baby...Grell is very beautiful to me. I love his-no, her- blood red hair and pale skin...I love her voice and her poetry, I love how she makes everything pleasant and good despite the situation...Grell makes everything beautiful and with meaning..."_

_I heaved a breath, whimpering, "I-I didn't want to mar that beautiful elixir in her veins-ruin her life...If I somehow harmed our baby...I'm a monster...I can't always be controlled...That'd hurt Grell deeper than my fangs and make a wound far too steep to heal,"_

"Sutcliffe," William sighed, "How long does it take for you to find an expiration date?"

Grell smiled a little, ready to weep as he gazed at the record.

"I'm not..." he admitted happily, "Why do you want me to see an 'expiration date', anyway?"

William sighed, "There IS no expiration date."

Grell gasped excitedly, "Really? That means Sebby and I could be together forever! Oh yay!"

"No it _doesn't_," William growled, "If that little brat does _anything_ else to bring you harm...I might just let it 'slip' that his mortal soul has yet to be reaped."

Grell pouted, "You're making no sense, Will-chan."

"That child's soul is tainted, as in 'not pure', 'befouled'," William clarified, "He's a dead soul, a single soul that lives on as it would in life after death. He has no expiration date because he's already dead...There's no telling yet what could kill him or when he could die. Your Seba could end up contaminating you with his tainted soul. Shinigami have died from that before."

"Seba is careful," Grell's attention was lulling about in his head of the eternity he could spend with his vampire; he wasn't really concentrating on William's words. The latter sighed and stood, pulling Grell up in a soft embrace.

"Listen to me, Grell," William's lips were against his ear, "Seba is a befouled soul, befouled by black magic and demons. There has never been a study to see how it can affect shinigami in close quarters. If he contaminates you...You could die and you won't come back."

"Will, if this is a threat to make me leave Sebby, then you can forget it!" Grell snapped back, shoving him away.

William sighed, "It's not a threat, but a simple concern. Besides, even if Seba is the sole carrier the ones above me will kill him...I am only saying Grell, be wary of your body. You are pregnant with half of a tainted soul, if you fall ill than death is a likely option."

"Seba's not a carrier," Grell scoffed, folding his hands effeminately over his chest, "I've been with Seba all this time and I feel great!"

"I still demand you be careful and wary of your body's condition," William sighed, sitting back down at his desk, "I know how you like to exercise and diet to stay in shape. The disease of a tainted soul could make you immobile and unable to eat-draining the life from you. If either of these symptoms start to show, I will have no choice but to cease the carrier in his tracks. As for now, remain wary and careful."

"Fine," Grell groaned, "Can I please go now? You'll only keep me here longer if I can't finish that endless paperwork you assigned me!"

"Yes," William nodded. Grell hastily made to the door, he wanted to be next to Seba more than ever now. It wasn't because of what his superior had told him, but what he had read in the second Magic Play. He'd been able to see that Seba had been truly sorry for what happened. He wanted to repent so badly. Oh! Now he knew he could forgive the vampire!

"Ronny!" Grell called excitedly as he entered his office, "Guess who's back! You can go now."

"Why, Grell, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me," Ronald retorted jokingly.

"Ronny, go away, I have work and so do you..." Grell sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Can I take the vampire for a walk?" Ronald asked in an amused manner, "He's such a good companion."

"No!" Grell pouted playfully, taking the leash, "Besides, Seba's off the leash as of..."

He hurriedly removed the pet collar and embraced the vampire tightly, "Now!...So unless you want to see some passionate action between two lovers, leave."

"Oh my, the highlight of my day ruined by William-san's demanding work ethic," Ronald pouted jokingly before leaving, chuckling under his breath.

"Grell, what's going on?" Seba asked, furrowing his brow.

Grell kissed him, cupping his face, "Oh, Sebby..."

He traced his bottom lip with his fingertips, "I forgive you."

"Really?" Seba gasped happily, starting to weep happily, "Oh, Grell, I'm so glad! I was scared you'd hate me for what I'd done..."

"I could never hate Sebby," Grell nuzzled him happily, "After how much my Sebby has suffered...Oh, a heart loving heart that burns with affliction and selflessness is the purest of red fire...Oh my!"

Grell placed a hand over his heart, "How it burns me from the inside out and purifies me, makes me sweet like roasted coco beans! Oh Sebby, I need your fire in me!"

Seba cocked his brow in confusion.

"Grell, what's gotten into you?" he asked with a soft laugh.

"The love Sebby has for me!" he undulated dramatically, "Oh, Sebby...Our baby is dancing inside me! Feel the dance of pure red fire and rose deep blood inside me!"

He took the vampire's hand and placed it on his lower-belly. It was far too early to actually feel any movement, but it was nice to see the shinigami wasn't angry.

"You're right..." he giggled, endeavoring to please the red-head.

Grell squealed and hugged him tight, "Oh! I can't wait until we can go home! I want Sebby to snuggle me!"

Seba giggled cutely and hugged him back.

"I'll snuggle with you now if you'd like..." he smiled, "While you're working..."

Grell smiled brightly and picked the boy up, skipping over to his desk and placing him in his lap. He still had to finish his work, and thoroughly, so he wanted the vampire to hold him while he finished the files William had given him. Seba didn't seem to mind as he curled up close to Grell, kissing his neck affectionately. He also nibbled on the flesh, sending shivers down the shinigami's spine as his fangs caressed the flesh.

"Ah, Seba..." Grell groaned sensually, "That's so nice..."

"All I want is to make my Grell-kun feel good," Seba giggled back, nuzzling him happily.

"Ah, but no lovemaking Sebby," Grell pouted cutely, "Not until the baby is born,"

"I understand," the vampire nuzzled him and kissed his chin, "I would never hurt our baby in such a way, I refuse to. Oh, Grell...Daisuki."

Grell squealed and responded with the same, deep claim. Oh! Now he knew Sebby wouldn't ever leave him again.

* * *

The demon's seemingly and seldom good mood was faltered when he saw a pair of visitors approaching the Manor from the foyer's window. As expected, Grell was one of them and was skipping along with someone else, who was blushing a bit from the act. His eyes narrowed, his calm smile turning sour, at the sight of the vampire. What were THEY doing here? Hadn't the vampire LEFT that ridiculous shinigami? He groaned...How stupid was Grell? To take back someone who left and the child growing inside of him? This brought a bit of a smirk to his face, this would be somewhat amusing if the vampire left him again. The demon had been aspiring to toy with the shinigami for a while now, and if the vampire left him again it'd be all too delicious. Concealing the smirk as his casual smile, he turned and walked to the door to greet their guests.

"Yooo~hooo! Sebas-chan!" Grell waved excitably as the demon opened the door, "Guess who's ba~ck?"

"I can see that," Sebastian replied calmly, "But why are you two back?"

"Didn't you tell your master?" Grell pouted somewhat.

"Such insignificant affairs don't lay on my mind, Grell," Sebastian sighed, "So, to answer your question, I did not tell him that brat of yours forsook you and your insane lifestyle and mutant child."

"Stop talking like that!" Grell shrieked angrily, retrieving his death scythes and lunging at Sebastian. Seba grabbed him around the waist.

"Wait, Grell-kun!" he cried, "Don't do that! He's not worth it!"

"But he insulted a lady's beau and their lovechild, he must die!" Grell whined, scrapping toward the demon who was standing before them with a smug and amused smirk on his face.

"His words don't matter; he's just a lowly being!" Seba urged, "He's wants you to be angry. Don't give him that pleasure!"

Grell pouted before stepping down, still glaring at Sebastian. Seba sighed in relief, nuzzling Grell a bit to calm him. The demon grimaced internally, how dare this waste of a demon coddle with Grell? It was just so terribly abnormal and disgusting. Grell took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Well, since you never told your bratty little master about what happened," he snarled, "Sebby and I can go home."

"Now that is something we both can agree on," the demon sighed, making to turn away before remembering something, "My master also wants me to inform you to check in with him every month of the pregnancy. For some odd reason he's decided you're worthy of his stature's heed. So, he would like for you to visit by the end of next month."

"Fine..." Grell grumbled, taking Seba's hand and turning away.

"Have a pleasant evening," the demon shut the door behind them. Grell growled under his breath as he led Seba from the manor, feeling such hate for Sebastian's nonchalant attitude.

"Grell," Seba pouted, "You shouldn't let him get to you."

"I don't like the way he talks to me or about you and our baby!" Grell sniffled, hugging Seba close.

"His word doesn't matter," Seba cooed, nuzzling Grell's neck, "He's just a mean man, who doesn't deserve our attention."

"I know...but it's not fair!" Grell whined, starting to cry.

Seba paused, kissing his cheek, "Why don't we sit down for a bit?"

Grell nodded and sat down on a bench, since they were still in the Phantomhive garden, and pulled Seba close to him.

"It's okay, Grell-kun," Seba breathed, nuzzling him lovingly, "I'm here...And I'm never going to leave your side again...I love you so much..."

"I know Sebby," Grell sniffled, "But, why does Sebastian have to be so mean? I'm only ever good to him."

"Sebastian-sama is a demon..." Seba cooed, "It's not because of you...it's in his nature to act this way..."

Grell continued to weep softly, sniffling and clinging to Seba for warmth. The vampire felt so sorry for the shinigami, he didn't deserve any kind of verbal abuse. However, he kept his silence. For the moment, he had a feeling Grell just needed to be held.

* * *

Grell was about two months in when he started to have some strange cravings and mood swings. He craved pickles, he noted, and nuts and berries and chocolate. Oddly enough, most of the craved foods were either too sweet or too sour for his usual taste. Seba was more than helpful. Still riddled with guilt, he was doing all he could to help the shinigami in this most stressful of times. It wasn't long before the shinigami started to complain of body aches and headaches. He'd still go to work with these horrible pains, and the vampire would accompany him and massage his shoulders until the pain dulled. The shinigami didn't get too intent about the pain though, he would just smile softly against the pain saying it was for the baby. That it meant the baby was fine, as these symptoms were normal. Every day, Seba would offer further love and encouragement, hoping this would also help. He so admired how well Grell too all the pain. He felt so happy to see that the shinigami was taking it all with a smile.

Around the third month, the shinigami started to show. Due to the shortened gestation period, the fetal being grew faster than human babies. It wasn't much though, only a small bulge at the bottom of Grell's tummy. The red-head found it a rather adorable. He'd poke gently at it and make baby noises, as if trying to speak to the baby. It always made Seba giggle to watch Grell act this way. He would happily join in, all too eager to speak in any way to his child now.

Around the fourth month the child started to move inside Grell. Now the shinigami was excited. Every moment he felt the baby kick, he would grab the nearest person's hands and pull them close, begging them to feel. He felt such a swell of pride to know this movement meant he would be a real mommy. Not many people at the office were interested; some grimaced or just ignored Grell. Ronald did seem interested though, finding the situation somewhat amusing. Seba was the most enthusiastic though; he felt he needed to feel every kick or flick of his little child's hand. Part of the reason was that he was still upset about his shameless actions a few months prior. He still felt as though he had yet to repent for the way he'd just abandoned Grell. He now wanted nothing more than to make Grell happy any way he could. That meant expressing as much enthusiasm about their child as he could muster. The fifth month approached and the shinigami started to worry. He wasn't growing anymore, his stomach was still quite small and not like other pregnant bellies. The vampire solaced him, saying it was probably because Grell's body was designed differently and that some woman didn't show much during pregnancy. This brought some solace to the shinigami. In a way, he was happy that he still had his slim figure without adding more exercise and diet to his beauty regiment, but he was also a tad worried. He worried that the baby was underdeveloped-that it may be sick or worse!

He decided to wait a bit longer though, as the child was still kicking regularly and no abnormalities occurred in his body, to go see a doctor. When he was planning to, which was about a month later (almost toward the end of the pregnancy) William assigned him a mission involving the demon. This was a win-win situation, since he had to go see the little Earl anyhow about the baby. However, it didn't turn out to be such a wonderful experience. Despite his affectionate welcome to Sebastian, the demon delighted in harming the shinigami.

* * *

Grell giggled as he twirled around in the Choir boy uniform, showing off his feminine legs and abdomen. Surely, his demon would find him sexy in this. The taut suit fit so well around his luscious curves and arms and hips, he wouldn't be able to say no to the shinigami wearing this. At the moment, he, Sebastian and the demon's precious master were standing in some strange church-not that it bothered the demon in anyway. The cheeky bastard had had no problem 'defiling' one of the nuns so they could acquire information. It seemed that, now, one of them had to go in disguise as one of the children. This was, of course, the other reason Grell had donned the outfit. It was a perfect fit! He'd be the perfect candidate to infiltrate that heaven's choir.

"Well, Sebby?" Grell cooed, "Ain't I perfect? _And_ I sing Opera very well."

He began to sing, quite professionally as well, as the demon cleared his throat.

"So it is true, all Opera singers are fat," Sebastian chuckled.

Grell choked a little at the obdurate comment and whimpered softly as his attempted 'sexy' pose deflated in hurt. He self-consciously brought his arms up and held them over his waist defensively. His brow was knitted together in concern as he stared down at the stone floor. He fought to speak up-to yell at Sebastian angrily and tell him that he was wrong! That he was beautiful and thin.

"I-I..." he spoke in soft simpers, "I-I'm not fat, I'm pregnant."

"I see no difference," Sebastian shrugged back nonchalantly.

Grell began to weep softly, the hormonal mood swing coming on. He turned away, almost desperate to get out of the outfit. Demon and master did not give any notice or care, however, as the shinigami sobbed softly to himself.

* * *

Finally, Grell was returning home to his little apartment, where his beloved vampire had remained. A heavy sigh escaped Grell's chest as he stepped inside. He'd received such a long and dull lecture from William after they'd returned from the human world. And after a mountain of paperwork that had stacked up while he was away, he had finally been allowed to return home for a night of well-deserved rest and relaxation. Of course, it wasn't just William that had him down. After that little run-in with Sebastian and his little brat of a master, he'd felt rather depressed.

"Grell!" Seba smiled, his eyes anxious and almost appearing needy, "Welcome home!"

He greeted his lover with a generous embrace, shaking as he did so. The shinigami had been away so long and his body was in need of sustenance. Of course, it wasn't only hunger that drew him into embracing his beloved. He did miss Grell considerably when he'd been gone.

"Ah...hello, Sebas-chan..." Grell sighed softly, hugging him back before noticing his shaking body and pulling away to look him over, "Ne...Are you alright? Are you hungry, Sebby?"

Seba's body looked even smaller; malnourished from not being able to feed.

"H-Hai...You were gone so long..." Seba's smile did not dwindle as he shook, "M-Might I have a bite, Grell?"

The shinigami smiled a bit as the vampire fiddled with his tie.

"Aw, my Sebast is so eager," his voice uncharacteristically less excited, "Of course."

Seba frowned a little before he bit down almost softly on Grell's neck, still breaking the skin so he could feed. He moaned a little at the taste of blood, but his mind was not on his meal. Grell wasn't acting like himself...When he was finished, he would feel well enough to sit down with him and talk about what was troubling his darling shinigami. Grell's embrace even seemed a bit too lax as the vampire fed. Was he having a mood swing? Or was William giving him a hard time? He gulped down the blood quickly until he felt his stomach was fairly full and pulled away.

"You look so sad, Grell," Seba noted, concern in his voice as he took the shinigami's hand and sat him down on the sofa. Grell sighed and grabbed one of the throw pillows, holding it over his stomach as he curled his legs beneath him, staring down at the cloth of the pillow.

"Oh, Sebby..." Grell sniffled, "I ran into Sebas-chan and his little brat master while I was on Will's stupid mission..."

Seba furrowed his brow in concern.

"What happened?" he asked softly, sitting close enough to him in case Grell wanted to hold onto him to cry-the shinigami looked to be on the verge of tears as it was!

"Sebastian was so mean to me..." Grell began sobbing, "Am I fat, Sebby? Am I unattractive like this?"

"No!" Seba shook his head, "You're beautiful Grell! What made you think otherwise?"

Grell rubbed his eyes to try to wipe his tears away.

"Well, when I went to hug him when I first saw him at Undertaker-kun's shop, he ducked out of the way and intentionally made me hit the wall and hurt my beautiful face..." Grell explained forcing himself to calm down, "Th-Then, that little master of his had to disguise himself as these other choir boys from this cult we'd gone to to find the shinigami's Magic Play... And I tried on the outfit. It fit so well! I thought for sure Sebas-chan would think I looked so sexy...but instead he just gave me that same, disgusted look and...and..."

He sobbed a little louder.

"And he called me _'fat'_ Sebby!" he wailed, crying into his hands, "Why is he so mean to me, Sebby? Why can't he ever love me?"

Seba frowned sadly.

"Oh, Grell," the vampire hugged him, solacing him the best he could, "It shouldn't matter what he thinks. I love you and I know it's a fact you're beautiful and sexy."

Grell hiccuped sadly.

"But why doesn't Sebas-chan think that?" he sobbed, "It's not fair! He's always so hateful to me!"

"Because he refuses to see how beautiful you are. He just wants that child's soul," Seba pouted a bit; "He doesn't care what it takes."

While Grell sobbed into his neck, Seba stared down at the floor. He'd thought Grell had been happy with him. Why, then, did he still want Sebastian? Wasn't he enough? Didn't he treat the shinigami well? Maybe he still felt for the demon? Seba sighed sadly. Yes, that must have been it...Grell still wanted Sebastian. Perhaps the vampire was just a replacement for the time being? Besides that, he had left Grell alone when the shinigami needed him. Perhaps Grell really was still upset. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry himself as he held Grell closer.

Grell sniffled, "I love you Sebby, so much...But...Being insulted by Sebastian...I-it just got to me..."

He looked down and sniffled, "Maybe I'm just being eccentric..."

"It's okay, Grell..." Seba forced a sweet, loving smile, "You were just hurt by someone you really care about...There's nothing strange about that..."

Grell sniffled, wiping his nose, "D-Did Sebby mean it when he said I was beautiful? That Sebastian is just a selfish demon who doesn't care about anyone except his food? Do you really think I'm sexy?"

Seba nodded, smiling genuinely and blushing shyly.

"Of course," he breathed, kissing his cheek, "Grell always goes on about how he...rather...'she' is so feminine...and it's so true...Grell is so beautiful to me..."

He sighed and kissed his neck a little.

"And the way Grell likes me to feed from her..." he purred, "All those sounds she makes for me is very sexy...The way Grell dresses...the way you walk...talk...everything about my Grell is attractive..."

Grell calmed a bit, "Really? I'm always attractive to my Sebast?"

"Always," the vampire nuzzled his neck, rubbing the shinigami's small, pregnant stomach, "Grell is never ugly, she is always gorgeous."

Grell blushed and hugged Seba tightly, pulling him back so that the vampire was practically lying atop him, snuggling close to him.

"Sebby..." he breathed happily, "You're so good to me..."

"I love you, Grell," the vampire nuzzled him, "I will always be good to you."

Grell sighed happily, closing his eyes and clutching Seba tightly to him, as though afraid he would disappear if his grip slackened. Seba giggled a little at this.

"Grell," he breathed, "Are you hungry? Would you like me to cook something for you to eat?"

"Oh, that'd be heavenly Sebby!" Grell smiled, clapping his hands as he set the vampire free, "Our baby is too!"

He touched his still slim tummy, "I still don't understand why she's so small."

Seba frowned.

"That could be because of me..." he sighed, standing and walking off to the kitchen, "Because I'm so small for my age...the baby might have gotten that from me...I've always been like this..."

Grell smiled a bit, "I like Sebby being so small...I'm just worried...Shouldn't I be bigger?"

"I...I don't really know..." Seba shrugged, as he retrieved ingredients from the ice box, "I mean...I don't really know anything about how this stuff works...I didn't get to spend much time with Nancy when she was pregnant..."

Grell gasped, "Sebby! We still need to visit her before the baby is born! She can teach me how to be a mommy!"

He paused for a moment, "I don't know how I'll give birth...Maybe she does...She can be the midwife?"

Seba smiled sweetly.

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied, "When will you go on your Maternity leave? We can go to see her then."

Grell pouted, "Not until after I give birth, maybe we can go on my day off?"

Seba chuckled a bit, "I suppose. Nancy will be a fine teacher, she taught me how to cook and clean so well."

"Then I know she'll be a good teacher," Grell smiled, clapping his hands.

"Her husband is also quite experienced with the anatomical structure, he might be able to help birth the baby," Seba smiled, starting the stove up so he could prepare a nice potato soup for the shinigami.

"You know," Grell smiled, "I was thinking...Why don't we find somewhere on earth to raise Sebell during my maternity leave? This way we can be close to Nancy and not have that annoying Will around."

"That'd be wonderful!" Seba giggled back, "Nancy might have enough room in her home...Maybe we can move in with her...?"

Grell frowned, "I was thinking...Well...I did save all my salary from Madame Red...I have enough for a cute little cottage I passed on my rounds...It's in London."

Seba furrowed his brow, "Like a vacation house?"

Grell nodded with a smile, "Uh-huh! A little cottage just to our family, ain't it cute Sebby?"

Seba smiled.

"That does sound nice," he giggled, "I'd like that a lot!"

Grell smiled and gasped before touching his tummy, "Ah! She's kicking!"

Seba gasped as well, darting to the shinigami's side and abandoning the pot he'd begun to boil water in. He knelt beside him and pressed held his hand to Grell's tummy as well, feeling for her.

"Aw!" he cooed as he felt her kick his hand lightly, "Hello there!"

"Sebby's so cute!" Grell giggled, cupping his cheek, "You'll make such a good daddy!"

Seba beamed cutely and nuzzled him affectionately. For a moment, he remained there, his ear pressed to Grell's tummy before he remembered the pot on the stove.

"Oh! I nearly forgot about your supper!" he cried, jumping up and rushing back to the stove.

Covering his mouth, Grell fought back more giggles.

"My Sebby is so silly...!" he cackled.

Seba chuckled and smiled back at him as he stood at the stove, preparing his lover dinner. He had to confess, he was still quite concerned about being a father, it frightened him so terribly. Grell seemed so confident in him, but he'd never known just how to raise a child. He'd not really been raised by anyone himself either. The shinigami seemed to know half of what he was doing; the bassinet was set up along a small playpen with little stuffed animals and rag dolls. Grell didn't permit the wooden or metal toys because he feared his baby getting a splinter or hurt from a metallic toy. The baby clothes were set to a rainbow of neutral colors; mainly white because the shinigami knew how his vampire adored the bright color. He made everything fluffy and comfortable for the arrival of their daughter-at least the shinigami hoped it was a girl. Seba was internally panicking, aside from cooking, he didn't know what he could do. He truly hoped Ivan would forgive him and let Nancy teach the confused couple how to care for a child. Nancy told the vampire how she always wanted to be a mommy, it was worth a shot. He had no idea what they would do if Ivan hadn't forgiven him. Hopefully Grell wouldn't be too upset if they couldn't get Nancy's help. Of course, they didn't really have any other option. What would Grell do if they couldn't get her help anyhow? Would he go to that demon and implore his aid? He shivered a tad sadly.

"Um, Grell..." he started in a somewhat shy tone, "I-I have to ask you something."

"What is it?" Grell furrowed his brow, noting his lover's shy tone.

"Anou..." Seba mumbled uneasily, "I...I've been wondering...Wh-What would you do if Sebastian-sama ever decided he wanted to be with you...? H-How would you react...? Would...Would you go with him?"

It wasn't exactly what he'd been thinking about, but it had been bothering him for a while. Grell always talked about 'Sebastian this...' or 'Sebastian that...' He couldn't help but ponder about the shinigami's true feelings.

The shinigami pouted, a bit of regret in the elegant lines of his face, "I'm so sorry Sebby. I really do feel for Sebastian...But I love my Sebby more! Seba was good to me from day one and Sebastian always hurt my face! Does Sebby hate me now? Does he hate me because I still feel for the demon?"

Seba turned to him, putting on a sweet smile.

"Of course not, Grell-sama..." he giggled cutely, "I could never hate you."

He turned back to the stove.

"I was just curious because you always talk about him," he shrugged, "Forget I said anything..."

"My Sebby is so sweet!" Grell cheered as he clapped his hands.

Seba smiled a little before bowing his head slightly, still feeling a little upset. He wanted so badly to believe that what the shinigami said was true, but something in his subconscious was preventing this. He didn't know exactly what was causing this but he did his best to ignore it. He didn't want to upset Grell with his own sorrow. Trying to focus on the soup, he forced a yawn to disguise his tears.

"G-Grell..." he spoke softly, rubbing his eyes, "I think I'd like to go lay down after I've finished cooking your supper...Would you mind?"

"Oh no," Grell smiled, "I'm quite tired myself, I'll join you after I eat."

"Oh, good," Seba giggled back, "That sounds wonderful..."

"My Sebby is so wonderful," the shinigami smiled.

Seba smiled softly.

"My Grell is wonderful to me..." he said quietly.

Grell smiled and giggled, laying back on the sofa as he rubbed his pregnant tummy.

"I love you so much, Sebby..." he sighed, gazing up dreamily at the ceiling, "If I'm ever lured away by that mean old Sebas-chan, I want you to hit me with something heavy..."

He glanced at Seba with a cute pout.

"I'd deserve it if I was ever foolish enough to leave you..." he cooed.

"But I love Grell too much to hit her with something heavy," Seba pouted cutely.

"Aw...okay..." Grell sighed before perking up, "Then Sebby can just smack me and make me come to my senses! I won't mind! I just want you to help me wake up so I'll remember who I belong with..."

Seba chuckled with a bit of a playful nod, wishing to please his love despite the somewhat odd request.

"Yay!" Grell giggled, clapping excitedly, "Thank you Sebby!"

"Anything for Grell," Seba smiled, beginning to add the ingredients to the boiling water. Grell smiled happily and stretched languidly out on the sofa.

"Oh, I can't wait until the wedding Sebby," Grell smiled.

"Neither can I," Seba sighed back smiling as well, "You've not been able to pick out a wedding dress, ne? Maybe you can get one when we go visit Nancy?"

"Oh! That'd be wonderful! She's married, yes? She'll know all about the perfect dress," Grell smiled, clapping his hands as he wriggled his shoulders in excitement, "Oh! Maybe something red and decadent!"

"Whatever you want Grell," Seba giggled, "A wedding is a day that belongs to the bride. That's the day you'll get whatever you want. Whatever you want for the ceremony, we'll do it."

"Ah! My Sebby is so sweet!" Grell smiled, "I was thinking maybe an outdoor wedding, surrounded by flowers and trees."

Seba giggled a bit, "Nancy loved gardening almost as much as singing. I bet she has a pretty garden, maybe we can marry in her garden?"

Grell gasped and clapped his hands, "So thoughtful!"

"Am I safe in assuming that Grell would like a nighttime wedding, then?" Seba giggled, "If you'd like a wedding outdoors?"

"Oh! Yes," Grell smiled, "I simply love how flowers look in the moonlight; how their color dulls to the eye but their glow intensifies! Just like a body of water...A nighttime wedding, how perfect!"

Seba beamed at him.

"Great!" he giggled, "We'll have to start planning immediately!"

Grell nodded fervently as he jumped up, "Oh! I can't wait! We'll have to get a camera!"

"Naturally," Seba smiled back at him, stirring the soup.

Grell held a hand over his heart and walked over to him. With a sweet smile, he embraced the vampire from behind.

"Oh, Sebby..." he breathed, "I don't remember a time when I was ever so happy..."

He laid his head on Seba's shoulder.

"Thank you for being so good to me..." he sighed happily, "For treating me so well..."

He nuzzled him affectionately.

"Coming home to see you every day has been so wonderful..." he purred, "I never want to be away from you...Even leaving you for work is heartbreaking for me!"

"I feel the same when you leave for work," Seba nuzzled his shoulder with the back of his head, "At least during Maternity leave you and I can spend time with each other more often."

Grell nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Yup, I'll get to spend every waking moment with my beloved vampire..." he breathed.

"And our baby," the vampire smiled.

"Yes," Grell sighed blissfully, pressing closer to Seba, "Our sweet Sebell..."

Seba giggled and nodded. Grell inhaled the tasty aroma of the soup Seba was cooking for him and sighed again.

"Mmm! Sebby!" he giggled, "That smells so yummy! I can't wait to taste!"

"I bet," Seba chuckled, "But I bet it only tastes half as good as you."

Grell blushed with a wide grin, "AW! How sweet."

Seba giggled, leaning back into Grell's embrace happily.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah, this place is so peaceful," Grell smiled as they walked through a lovely, open field. Tall streams of green grass bent against the caress of the breeze as flowers of all different colors and origin popped out of the green. There were many trees, mainly pine and oak that stood around the field and within it. There were even some trees that flourished with fruits and blossoms. There was a smell of pine and sweet lilacs in the air accompanied by a thin trace of rotting fruit, the gloomy day did not take away from the pasture's beauty. Seba glanced at the shinigami happily as Grell hugged his arm.

"I wish we could have come through this place when it was sunnier..." he shrugged before sighing sadly, "If it wasn't for my weakness to sunlight, we could have..."

"But Sebby looks so beautiful in this silvery light," the shinigami kissed his cheek.

Seba giggled a bit before spotting the cottage just a short distance away.

"Look," he giggled, pointing to it, "We're nearly there!"

There was a distinct figure outside the cottage, a small, lean form kicking and punching (and yielding something made of metal) against what seemed to be a training dummy.

"Nancy!" Seba called, waving excitedly and gaining her attention. The panting girl looked up for a moment, thanking the Heavens for her vampire's return, before dropping the sword and running toward the vampire and embracing him despite her fatigue from her intense training.

"Ah, Sebby!" she cried, "I missed you so much! It's been far too long!"

Grell grimaced slightly, "This is your friend?"

He noted the deep red hair that matched his own, feeling somewhat jealous as he watched her hug and kiss the vampire's cheek.

"Mm hmm," Seba giggled back, hugging her tight, "This is Nancy..."

"And who is this?" Nancy furrowed her brow, studying Grell for a moment as she let her mind study to wander him, "A shinigami?"

"How did you know?" Grell chuckled.

"Nancy can read a person's thoughts and learn things about them that way," Seba explained, "She could read that you are a shinigami..."

Grell blushed and huffed a bit, "D-did you read about mine and Seba's...ventures?"

Nancy looked taken aback for a moment, "Ventures?"

She looked around for a moment, "I'd rather ask this...Um...Where's Syfirus?"

Seba frowned and bowed his head.

"S-Syfie...died..." he mumbled sadly.

Nancy gave a short look of some evasive emotion before gasping, placing a hand over her gaping mouth in an almost pseudo attempt to show sympathy, "H-How?"

Seba frowned.

"I'm not really sure how he died, exactly..." he sighed, "I just woke up one day and he was dead..."

"Oh how tragic," Nancy forced a pout, "So, Grell is your lover now?"

Grell grabbed Seba's arm and pulled him close.

"That's right!" he gloated, "I'm practically Sebby's blushing bride!"

Nancy giggled a bit, "I see."

There was a pause.

"Why don't you two come inside, before the sun comes out," Nancy smiled, "Ivan's not home."

Seba nodded.

"I've got some really interesting news to tell you, too," he beamed as he took Grell's hand and led him inside.

"What would that be?" Nancy inquired as she moved to the sink and wet a towel to wipe the sweat off of her face and the exposed parts of her body, considering she was not in a proper dress.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Grell giggled before Seba could respond, hugging him tightly.

Nancy looked at them in genuine shock, "H-How? W-what...?"

"Anou...It's a long story..." Seba sighed back, "He had a stolen uterus implanted in him by his late mistress and he used magic to change his body so he could be impregnated..."

"Mm hmm!" Grell giggled, nuzzling Seba, "Sebby's going to be such a wonderful papa!"

"Oh...I-I see..." Nancy looked down, frowning a bit.

"How is your baby doing?" Seba asked with a soft smile, "The last letter I ever got from you was about your pregnancy...I never learned if the child was a boy or a girl."

"Oh, she's doing well," Nancy smiled a little, "Her name is Tzipporah...Would you like to meet her?"

"Oh! Hai!" Grell answered instead, "I've never really held a baby before! They're so rare in my world! Yes, let's see your baby!"

Nancy giggled and nodded, skipping up the stairs somewhat. Seba giggled as well, it had been so long that he had forgotten how energetic his friend was. Grell eagerly took his hand and dragged him over to sit on the couch to snuggle with him while they waited. A long silence followed, wherein the shinigami's glee slowly ebbed away from his features. Seba glanced at him carefully.

"What's wrong, Grell-kun?" he asked softly.

"You seem so...Happy...with her around," Grell pouted, "Does Sebby find her more attractive? Is she prettier than me?"

Seba frowned.

"Of course not!" he cried, hugging Grell tight, "I think Nancy is very beautiful and I love her very dearly since I grew up with her, but Grell is my dearest love! Grell is gorgeous to me! There's no one who can even come close to matching my Grell-kun's beauty!"

He smiled and kissed Grell's cheek.

"Besides, I'm happiest when I'm in my beloved shinigami's arms," he giggled, nuzzling him affectionately.

Grell giggled and nuzzled him in return, "Thank you, Sebas-chan."

Seba smiled back at him after pulling away.

"Of course," he grinned, "I want to make my Grell-kun happy more than anything...to repay her for the way she makes me happy..."

Grell blushed.

"Sebby is so sweet to say those things..." he sighed.

"Here she is!" Nancy sang as she walked down the stairs, having changed her attire to something more lady-like. In her thin arms she held a relatively well-wrapped, small child in her arms. A soft cooing noise could be heard as she approached the couple with her child.

"Ah!" Grell cried out excitedly as he jumped up and ran to her, "Oh! Let me see! Let me see!"

Nancy giggled, her child's head still hidden under the blanket, "Sit down first, she's still very fragile."

Grell pouted but did so before Nancy sat down between the couple and removed the blanket from her head. Tzipporah had Nancy's big hazel eyes; they were brown with a tint of green that was slowly becoming more dominant. She had Ivan's ebony hair though.

"Ah!" Grell squealed, "How adorable!"

Nancy smiled and placed the baby in Grell's arms; the shinigami held the child accordingly and kissed her forehead as well as tapping her nose playfully.

"Hello there!" he smiled wide.

"Is that really Ivan's child?" Seba asked, somewhere between awe and humor, "She looks nothing like him, except the hair maybe..."

Nancy frowned, "Yes, Tzipporah is his baby...I'm his wife, by my vow under God's eyes I can't commit adultery."

Grell nuzzled the child affectionately.

"Such a sweet, beautiful baby..." he sighed.

Tzipporah cooed softly.

"So, why did you two come here anyhow?" Nancy smiled as she watch Grell nuzzle her child.

"Ah! My sweet Sebby and I need more training in parenthood!" Grell cried dramatically, "I'm pretty astute in my knowledge of child care, but I could always learn more. And my Sebby's a little worried...He doesn't feel ready at all to be a papa even though I know he'll do so well!"

Seba giggled at Grell's dramatic exclamation.

"I don't really know anything about being a father, Nancy," he explained, "I need to learn how to take care of a baby."

Nancy giggled, "I'd be happy to teach. I'm certain you're feeding from Grell, yes? This way Ivan won't disapprove if I harbor you here for a bit?"

"There's no need for us to stay," Grell clarified, "I've prepared a small home on earth for me and Sebby to stay. Maybe you could come with us?"

Nancy smiled at the thought.

"I would love that..." she sighed happily.

"Are you certain?" Seba asked, "What will Ivan say?"

"I'll talk to him, don't worry," Nancy giggled as she turned back to Grell, "How do you intend on feeding your own baby? You don't have...Well...Breasts..."

Grell pouted, "I don't know..."

"I could act as a nurse of the sorts, feed her for you," Nancy smiled, tweaking one of her daughter's small feet. Tzipporah giggled and reached for her mother cutely.

"Would you really?" the shinigami gasped, "That would be wonderful! Oh...I hadn't thought of that at all..."

He sighed sadly.

"I wish I could share that beautiful bond with my baby..." he mumbled, as he let Nancy take her baby back into her arms.

Nancy giggled, "Just wait until your baby starts teething."

Grell frowned and reached up to cover his mouth.

"Oh no..." he mumbled, "Wh-What if she get's MY teeth...? Oh...she'd be in such pain when she'd start teething..."

Nancy giggled a bit, "Don't worry, I'm certain I have herbs that can reduce the pai-...Wait, your teeth are...Natural?"

Grell blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"I know...I'm a freak..." he sighed, "But yes, they are natural..."

Nancy looked at him in awe for a moment, "I-I see...I'm sorry, you're not a freak...I mean...I've seen some pretty scary things but I've never seen a set of teeth like yours. But, beside the point, I do have herbs that can reduce the pain. Maybe I could plant a few besides your home? Growing your own food is more sanitary anyhow."

"I'd love that!" Grell smiled, "And pretty flowers too?"

"Of course," Nancy smiled.

"Nancy," Seba chuckled, "C-Could you perhaps tell us the gender of our baby?"

"I suppose I could," Nancy giggled.

"Oh, would you?" Grell cried, "I'd love to know if I'm going to have a baby girl!"

"Or a boy..." Seba noted softly.

Nancy smiled as she reached to touch Grell's still very small belly, "D-Do you mind? I have to touch your belly to read a soul so young."

"That's okay," Grell smiled, "I don't mind. She'll be born soon anyhow; people won't be able to keep their hands off of her."

"Soon? You're so small though," Nancy inquired.

"What can I say?" Seba chuckled, "Grell takes such good care of his body. Shinigami pregnancies are also three months shorter than a human pregnancy because they don't necessarily have souls."

"I see..." Nancy breathed as she held her hands against Grell's belly.

After a moment Nancy furrowed her brow, "The soul is meshed."

"What do you mean?" Grell inquired.

"Feels...Not pure; strong but...Not as a shinigami's soul should be," Nancy sighed before silencing herself for a moment, "Feels like...a...a girl though."

"Oh, Sebby! Did you hear that?" Grell squealed in excitement, "We're going to have a baby girl!"

"Wait, wait..." Seba turned to Nancy in concern, "What do you mean about the soul being meshed? Not pure? What's wrong?"

"It's just...Not as a shinigami's should be...Maybe it's because she's still in the womb and her abilities haven't developed yet," Nancy shrugged, "I don't sense any current danger though, she feels healthy."

Seba sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness..." he smiled before hugging Grell tight, "That's such a relief to know that our baby is going to be healthy..."

"And that it'll be a beautiful little baby girl!" Grell giggled happily, snuggling into Seba's embrace.

Nancy smiled, "So, are any of you hungry?"

"I kinda have been craving," Grell confessed, "I've been craving nuts all day..."

"I could go buy some for you Grell," Seba giggled.

"Ne, I have some, you wait here," Nancy smiled as she turned to Seba, "Can you hold Tzipporah for a minute?"

"Oh! Let me hold her again!" Grell cried, reaching excitedly for the infant.

"Seba needs to learn how to hold babies too," Nancy giggled, letting the vampire take a gentle hold of the baby.

"If you'll excuse me now," Nancy bowed politely before proceeding to the kitchen.

Seba smiled down at the child as he leaned against Grell.

"She's beautiful..." he breathed, "I hope our baby will be just as lovely..."

"Of course she will be," Grell giggled, kissing Seba's cheek, "You're her papa...Any child of yours is going to be the most beautiful."

Seba chuckled, kissing Grell's cheek before looking down at Tzipporah, "Ivan must be so proud to have a baby so lovely. I'm so proud we're having a baby girl."

"I know!" Grell squealed softly, "I can't wait for her to be born!"

"G-Grell...I've been thinking...How WILL you give birth?" Seba asked softly.

Grell gasped, "I didn't think of that...I might have to be cut open...I'll need a doctor."

"Maybe we'll go back to your world so you can see the shinigami doctors?" Seba offered.

"Maybe...But Will was so mad at me...I'm afraid he'll hurt the baby...Maybe Ciel can help us?" Grell smiled a bit, "He's been rather gracious to us lately."

Seba frowned.

"Sebastian-sama seemed so upset when we stayed with him before..." he mumbled, "What if he refuses...?"

"You forget," Grell winked, "Sebas-chan has to do whatever that little brat tells him. He'll help us if little Lord Phantomhive orders it so."

"Well...I suppose...But I wouldn't want a demon cutting you open," Seba frowned, "I may not have been seen but I remember when he tried to slice you open with your own chainsaw."

Grell smiled a little and cupped his cheek.

"Sebby...You're so sweet..." he sighed, "But don't let that bother you..."

He kissed his cheek.

"If Ciel orders it, Sebas-chan won't do anything to me..." he purred.

"I suppose," Seba sighed before he paused for a moment in thought, "You know, Ivan does have medical experience...Maybe he can help us? I mean, I won't mind if Ciel offers a clean room for her to be born...But I'd much prefer Ivan help give birth than Sebastian."

Grell sighed but nodded, "Okay."

"You know," Nancy smiled, walking in with a wooden tray with a bowl of nuts and a plate of what seemed to be like some sort of sliced up pastry, "Ivan's been teaching me, I could help."

"That'd be great!" Seba cried, enthusiastically, turning to Grell.

Nancy giggled as she set the tray down, smiling as Grell gently took a nut from the bowl and ate it up.

"Now, who is this Lord Phantomive?" Nancy inquired as she sat down besides Seba and gently took her baby from his arms.

"He's some earl or something who has a demon butler..." Grell shrugged back, "No one really important..."

"A demon?" Nancy's eyes narrowed slightly, "Why would he want a demon butler?"

"Dunno...I never cared enough to find out..." Grell shrugged.

Nancy frowned, "Well, I suppose we'll have to wait and see."

She froze for a moment as the cottage door opened, her husband walking in. Seba forced a smile to greet him.

"H-Hello Ivan," he smiled sweetly, "I-It's nice to see you again.

Ivan glared, pulling his wife into his protective grip, "What are the likes of you doing here?"

"Ivan, please," Nancy pouted with a hint of fear, trying to pull away from his much larger body as she held her baby close, "He and Grell just came to visit..."

"He isn't supposed to be here!" he turned to her and grabbed her small shoulders in his larger hands, "What have I told you? He could kill you!..."

Seba bowed his head and stood.

"I'm sorry..." he spoke softly, "I didn't realize I would upset you so much...I'll leave..."

"Eh? No! My Sebby shouldn't leave!" Grell cried, jumping up before glaring at Ivan.

He stormed up to him and shoved him away from Nancy.

"You take back those awful things you said to my Sebby!" he shouted hatefully, "Now!"

Ivan was frozen for a moment, "A-A shinigami?"

He knelt, bowing his head as if suddenly contrite, "D-Do forgive me...It's such an honor for a Demon Slayer to be in the presence of a Shinigami."

Grell cocked his brow.

"Um...okay..." he shrugged, "Now, don't apologize to _me_! Apologize to my Sebby!"

Ivan grimaced but turned to Seba, "I apologize...Seba."

Seba frowned and looked away sadly.

"It's okay, Ivan-sama..." he sighed, "We were just leaving..."

"Ne! Don't go!" Nancy pouted, "Please Seba, the sun might come out!"

"Yeah!" Grell hugged his lover tight, "We don't have to leave just because this big bad man says we have to."

Seba pouted but sighed, "I don't want to get Nancy in trouble."

"You won't get me in trouble..." Nancy smiled softly at him and embraced him as well.

Seba looked up at Ivan sadly as the man continued to glare at him.

"Why are you here in the first place?" the man asked as he stood, "And with a shinigami?"

"I saved my Sebby one day as I was heading back to my world," Grell explained, "And now we're going to have a baby! We came here to ask for Nancy's help since she knows about childcare and all that..."

"H-How is that...?" Ivan rubbed the bridge of his nose with somewhat of a frustrated groan, "And where is the demon?"

"Why does everyone have to keep asking?" Grell pouted, "It saddens my Sebby..."

"Why should I care if something saddens that brat?" Ivan snapped back hatefully, "After what he did, I have no sympathy for him."

Seba frowned.

"Syfirus is dead..." he answered, his chest feeling tight, "I woke up one morning and he was dead..."

Ivan scoffed, muttering something under his breath along the lines of 'probably to escape his matehood to this pathetic bloodsucker...'

"Ivan, please...I don't care that Ashbel's child is dead...It was a blessing," Nancy sighed.

"He could have killed you," Isaak snarled, "I want him out of this house!"

"Ivan!" Nancy eyes held a genuine glare, "You promised a visit after the baby was born. Don't be rude in front of our guests. As a Demon Slayer you should show respect to a shinigami."

The larger of the two grimaced but nodded. Seba bit his lip, trying to fight back his tears.

"No..." he sniffled, "I want to leave...please..."

He looked to Grell sadly.

"I want to leave now..." he begged.

Grell sighed but nodded, "Okay..."

He turned to Nancy, "We'll come by tomorrow and take you to our house."

"That'd be splendid," Nancy smiled at them as she showed them to the door. Seba stared down at the ground sadly as he and Grell were escorted away. Once they left the house Nancy glared at her husband and proceeded up the stairs.

"You never let me have _any_ freedom," she growled as he followed her, tears in her eyes.

"Nancy..." he sighed.

"Don't talk!" she spat at him, walking into her room, "Tomorrow they're coming back and I'm leaving with them! I'm taking Tzipporah too!"

"Are you threatening to leave me?" he looked genuinely shocked.

"If you're going to keep up this attitude of yours, then maybe I am!" she shouted back hatefully.

She set Tzipporah in her bassinet before proceeding to the drawers to pack away. She tried to keep herself from breaking down in tears as she rummaged through for her dresses.

"Nancy," he took a gentle grip on her shoulders, "Don't leave me."

"Why shouldn't I?" she sniffled, "I'm practically your whore! I thought you loved me, Ivan! But I'm less than half your age...I'm just some girl...And you don't give me any freedom besides solitude..."

"You are not just 'some girl' to me," Ivan breathed in a solacing tone, "I do these things to protect you."

"That's all you ever do!" Nancy glared, "Ashbel offered me more freedom than this! He may have RAPED me but at least he'd let me walk around to my own free will and give anything I asked! He would even LET me bring Seba food and water! You're keeping me from someone I love so dearly! That's not protection!"

Ivan sighed.

"I only keep you from him because he's hurt you before..." he grumbled, "I refuse to let that happen again."

"No! He hurt the baby I didn't want! Hurt is when you don't want to participate! I let him feed off of me, I was fine with that!" Nancy sniffled, "I may have been ill but at least the baby died! If you keep restricting me like this I will leave you!"

Ivan glared.

"Why would you leave me for that brat?" he growled, "He cannot provide for you like I can! He can give you nothing!"

"I never_ asked_ for anything! At the monastery we lived fine! I'd be more than happy to go back and become a nun if it meant I'd be able to see Seba more often than you let me!" Nancy spat at him, tears falling in rivulets down her cheeks.

Ivan sighed angrily.

"Fine! If you want to throw your life away and die at that brat's hands, then I will not be held accountable!" he raged hatefully, "If it wasn't for the fact that you might continue to bitch like this, I'd lock you away for good!"

Nancy looked down, suddenly feeling more terrible than before as she held her face in her hands, weeping horribly, "You really _don't_ care for me."

Ivan sighed and pulled her against his form, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout."

He held her close before sighing again.

"Fine...if it will make you happy, then you may go with them..."

"A-And Tzipporah?" Nancy stuttered through her tears.

"Ne, I'll keep her here," Ivan sighed, "I'll need you to promise me something though."

"W-What?" she sniffled.

"You must write to me once you get there, tell me your whereabouts. I also don't want you to take your hatchet, take your sword instead. You're not ready to use the hatchet yet," he sighed, "Are we clear?"

She bowed her head in thought before nodding.

"Alright," she replied, "I'll agree to those terms."

Ivan sighed in relief and cupped her face in his hands, trying to wipe her tears away.

"I'm not feeling well," Nancy sniffled, "I want to take a nap."

"As you wish..." Ivan nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Seba smiled as Nancy exited her house dressed in a light blue dress with a bonnet on her head along with a basket and suitcase at her side. She was smiling as well, smiling bright with no anger or resentment for what her husband had said the day prior. He frowned internally at that, Ivan was quite cruel to him even after all this time.

"Ah! That dress is so adorable!" Grell cheered, "Where did you get it? I must get one for Sebell."

"I made it," Nancy giggled, "I could teach you."

"Oh, would you?" Grell cried, "That'd be wonderful!"

"Hai," Nancy smiled, "And how is Sebell doing today?"

"She's well," Grell rubbed his tummy as they walked along, "She's very sleepy though, she's hardly been kicking all day."

"I see..." Nancy nodded, "And how are the both of you?"

"Very good," Seba smiled, looking up at the moonlit sky, "It's a rather lovely moon."

Grell chuckled and nuzzled the boy, "Nancy, could you perhaps sign some papers for us?"

"Oh," Nancy furrowed her brow, "What kind of papers?"

"Well...We wanted to buy a cottage here on earth..." Grell shrugged, "But since Sebby and I aren't human, we can't buy one...We need it to be signed legally under your name."

Nancy furrowed her brow slightly before nodding, "Certainly, I won't mind. Where is it?"

"We're heading there now; we set up a meeting with the salesman tomorrow. Once the papers are signed its legally ours-for now we just put the payment out," Seba smiled, "It's such a lovely cottage, very homey."

"Sounds pleasant," Nancy smiled.

"Oh! Sebby!" Grell smiled widely, "We should take her to see Ciel-sama, to let him know we have a doctor now."

Seba frowned.

"Well...Maybe not right away...I think Sebastian-sama is still angry from the last time we stopped by..."

Grell pouted cutely, "He's just a jealous bad man, besides, he can't hurt us with Ciel ordering our safety. Please Sebby, the night is still very young, I want Nancy to meet Ciel-sama and his demon butler."

Seba furrowed his brow.

"M-Maybe I should stay home, then..." he mumbled hopefully, "Y-You can go without me, right?"

"I suppose," Grell sighed, "It's been a long day, and you need rest."

Seba nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you, Grell..." he smiled.

Nancy smiled, "So, Grell...Is your breathing less burdened?"

Grell furrowed his brow at her, "Well...Yes...Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Nancy smiled, "that's a really good sign. It means the baby's almost here..."

"AH! Really?" Grell cried happily, "Why hasn't my water broken yet then?"

Nancy giggled, "In time, in a very short time."

"Ah! I can't wait to see Sebell; I so desperately want to know what she looks like!" Grell squealed as he hugged Seba as they strode along the road, "Oh! I hope she has Sebby's big red eyes!"

"I hope she has my Grell-kun's pretty green eyes..." Seba smiled back as he returned the embrace.

"But I want her to have your eyes," Grell whined cutely, "Such beautiful pools of pretty, red, ruby blood."

"But you have such pretty green eyes..." Seba pouted, "I always get so lost in them...besides, wouldn't Sebell need your eyes anyway..."

"Shinigami eyes are only necessary after puberty hits..." Grell pouted, "A lot of shinigami are born with brown eyes that change to green...It's a spiritual growth mechanism."

"See...? She'll just lose the red eyes anyway," Seba frowned.

"But she'll be so adorable with red eyes," Grell chuckled, "Besides, this is the first vampire-shinigami child...We don't know if my eyes are necessary...And if she doesn't get them she can always be a doctor or a secretary-oh! Mommy's little assistant!"

Seba laughed softly, "Yes, I suppose that's true."

Grell nuzzled Seba affectionately, smiling happily.

"I love you, Sebby..." he breathed.

Nancy giggled, "Aw, how sweet."

Grell beamed.

"I'm glad you think so..." he giggled back.

Nancy nodded with a smile.

"Nancy, can you tell what our baby will look like?" Seba inquired softly.

"I'm sorry...I can't read that," Nancy sighed, "Unless there's a mirror inside Grell...I only read the spirit and memories. Sebell doesn't know what she looks like."

"I see..." Grell sighed.

"I know she'll be beautiful though," Seba nuzzled the shinigami, "Just like Grell-kun."

"Oh Sebast," the shinigami held his face, "You're making me blush."

Seba giggled cutely and nuzzled him.

"Only 'cause you look so pretty with that red tint to your cheeks," he breathed. Nancy smiled at the coddling couple; it was truly a sight to behold. Seba seemed so happy with the shinigami, they fit just perfectly together. While it also brought her sadness, she was happy that Seba had found happiness in his life.

* * *

"My, this is lovely," Nancy smiled as she came into view of the cottage, "Two floors, a small garden."

"I'm glad you like it," Seba smiled, "Since it was to be in your name, I knew a garden was a must..."

Nancy smiled and hugged him softly, "Maybe I can use some magic to grow plants faster. Oh! I can't wait to make some veggie soup for the little babe."

"I'm sure she'll LOVE that!" Grell giggled happily.

"Tzipporah loves it, so I know Sebell will too," Nancy smiled as she proceeded to the doorway, "Now, lets see what it's like inside."

"Of COURSE!" Grell cried, taking her hand, "Come in, please!"

Nancy giggled and looked around; it appeared the place had been partially cleaned and organized.

"It looks nice here..." she smiled.

"Thank you," Grell giggled.

Nancy set her suitcase and basket down before walking around a bit, examining the surfaces for dust and seeing what needed to be cleaned. She explored the kitchen first, checking the cabinets which had been cleaned and dusted with a few plates, bowls, cups, and pans stacked in them. The table had been laid with a fresh cloth. She moved to the front room just next to it and found that the sofas were rather new; old but new.

"I take it someone lived here not very long ago," Nancy called.

"Hai, this was a whore house and I killed all of them," Grell chuckled, "I'm going to redeem this place, plus it already had a lot of furniture so it seemed more efficient."

Seba furrowed his brow at his love but nodded with a soft chuckle as he watched Nancy move about the first floor with curiosity.

"Hm, a little dusting and such should do good for some areas but it looks good," Nancy smiled before turning to Seba, "I trust you two have already moved in,"

"Hai, it's paid for, just the papers need to be sighed," Seba smiled, "Shall we show you your room upstairs?"

"That'd be wonderful," she smiled back as Seba picked up her bags. Nancy studied the stairs as they walked up them, checking for any loud creaks or weak spots. The stairs were made of sturdy wood though and seemed to have no weak spots. Upon arriving to the second floor her eyes wandered back and forth, so many doors.

"Wow..." she smiled, "This place will be wonderful for when you ever have guests..."

"This is just a vacation house for the meanwhile," Seba smiled, leading her over to her room, "Of course, we'll have guests."

"So this is my room?" Nancy asked, smiling brightly.

"Hai," Seba smiled, showing her inside.

It was a tad more than basic. There was a bed which seemed to be fit for two, a vanity with a small mirror with drawers supporting it. There was a nightstand with drawers as well. There were candles set around the room as well for lightening a well as a window.

"It's quite homey," Nancy smiled.

"Does that mean you like it?" Seba asked sweetly, "I hope so..."

"I like it," Nancy smiled, "So, where is the baby going to stay?"

"Well," Seba sighed, "We've made up her own room, it's a room down from yours and from the one I have with Grell. So, we'll both be pretty close."

"Might I see it?" Nancy smiled, setting her luggage on the bed, "I want to be certain everything is in order."

"Of course!" Grell cried, "I want REALLY want a real mommy's opinion anyway!"

Nancy smiled and squeaked as Grell grabbed her hand and led her to the room. It looked very cozy, felt cozy even. The floor had been laid with a soft carpet and the shelves and dressers were laden with plush dolls. A wardrobe sat opened and a plethora of baby dresses could be seen hanging from the rod. There was a bed set out for the parents, but a small bassinet sat on the other side of the room with a silken blanket and a few plush toys.

"So...?" Grell breathed hopefully, "What do you think?"

"It's very plush, perfect for a baby's head," Nancy smiled as examined the toys on the dressers and toy box, "Not one hard spot reachable to a baby."

"Yay! We did good, Sebby!" Grell cheered.

Nancy smiled, "Now, I have to ask you...Can you change a baby's diaper?"

Grell pouted slightly, "Not really, can you teach me?"

"Of course," Nancy smiled before a sudden realization hither, "Aren't we supposed to visit someone now?"

"Oh! Yes!" Grell cried, "We're gonna go visit Ciel and Sebas-chan!"

"Okay," Seba smiled, "You two should head out now before Ciel's bedtime, have fun."

"We will, Sebby," Grell cried excitedly as he grabbed Nancy's hand and rushed her from the room, "Oh! We found a doctor! Ciel won't have to find one, he'll be excited."

Nancy giggled as they ran off.

"Grell, you shouldn't run so much," Nancy giggled as they made down the road, "Wouldn't want the baby coming early."

"Oh," Grell smiled, slowing down and waking along calmly, "I know, I'm just so excited."

"Grell," Nancy started after a moment, "I've been meaning to ask, do you have a sterile room to give birth in?"

"Ciel said he'd have one all set up," Grell replied.

"Ah-oh," Nancy sounded surprised for a moment, "Well, I suppose I should check it out when we get there."

"Yes," Grell smiled, "I'm certain someone who's given birth will know all about it."

Nancy smiled at him sweetly, giggling softly.

"You know, you're very pretty," Grell smiled, patting the bonnet on her head, "Why don't you take that bonnet off and show off your red hair?"

"Because it's not beautiful," Nancy sighed sadly.

"Excuse me?" Grell scoffed, "How could such luscious red hair NOT be beautiful?"

"It was the color of Ashbel's eyes..." Nancy looked down at the ground, "The color of my virginity-the virginity he took...The virginity he made me give..The color of Seba's stolen virginity...I loved red, yes...But I envy it very much...I can't let anyone see my hair in such a way..."

"You shouldn't let what some awful demon did to you ruin your views of yourself..." Grell scoffed, "You're a very pretty girl. If that demon is dead, then just get on with your life...Live it the way you want...not out of sadness..."

"Things can never go back," Nancy sounded somber, "Even if I move on...He WAS thrown back into the flames, he'll be reborn from the ashes. He might not remember me but he'll live on somehow...Things CAN'T go back to the way they were. If they could, Seba would still be human."

Grell pouted and whined cutely, "But then I wouldn't be having a baby."

"I know, I;m just saying that some things can't be reversed. They linger like the dirt or the sand...They never go away because they're in the air-the smell, the taste, the foul feel of it against your skin. It's always there and it leaves a mark," Nancy told him, earning the shinigami's shiver as he touched his ribcage lightly.

That brand still burnt whenever he remembered his crime and Nancy was making him recollect the incident. She did have a point; he couldn't go back to admiring his porcelain flesh so wholly because it was cracked. That brand was the very crack in his perspective and it made him feel ugly, marked him a man and only a man.

"No more talk of this," he snapped, "I don't want you making me depressed...It's not good for my baby..."

"I'm sorry," Nancy forced a smile, "Anyhow, tell me about this demon butler? Is he a gentleman unlike some of the demons I've known?"

"He acts like one in front of his master, but he's a horrible man!" Grell pouted, "He beat my beautiful face in the first night we really met..."

"How terrible," Nancy gasped, "And now?"

"He acts like a gentleman around me," Grell sighed, somewhat with a pout, "Because his master wants him too."

"I see..." Nancy sighed, "And why didn't Seba want to come? He said that Sebastian fellow was still angry...Why?"

"Sebastian doesn't like Seba very much...I'm not sure why..." Grell sighed.

"How could someone not like Seba...?" Nancy murmured to herself, "He's so sweet..."

"I don't really know...I mean, Sebastian did spare his life...I suppose when he got together with me he started disliking him," Grell pondered aloud, "Probably a demon thing when it comes to former mates and former mates of demons."

"I guess..." Nancy mumbled.

* * *

At the Phantomhive manor Sebastian was wandering through the halls, making sure everything was in check at the moment. Occasionally he looked out the window to make sure the garden wasn't in ruins from Finny's destructive strength or check rooms twice to see if Maylene had broken anything fragile. At the moment, he was on his way to the kitchen to be sure Baldroy hadn't done anything to destroy the kitchen. However, as he passed by a window, he realized two figures were approaching the manor doors. One he identified as the red shinigami but the tiny child next to him-at least he assumed it was a child because of the flat chest-in a blue dress struck him as a stranger. Sighing, he went to welcome them in as his master would wish.

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he made way to the foyer. Why wasn't Grell with that bratty vampire? That thought was set aside though as a wave of relief hit him; at least Grell wouldn't be openly trying to coddle or fornicate with the wretched creature. Alas, he could relax his facial muscles and not scowl in disgust at the display. With calm expression and welcoming, small grin, he opened the doors to the manor as the two walked up the stairs.

"Hello~ Sebas~chan!" Grell giggled flirtatiously.

"Likewise," Sebastian sighed before turning his attention to Nancy, "And who is this?"

"This is Nancy," Grell introduced, "She's going to help me deliver my baby!"

"This child is gong to deliver your baby?" Sebastian inquired.

"She's not a child, she's fourteen and has a daughter and husband," Grell informed him.

"Is this the Nancy Syfirus referred too?" the demon inquired. Grell nodded.

"Yup, this is that Nancy!" he giggled cutely.

"I see," Sebastian sighed, "Might I take your bonnet Ms. Nancy?"

"Well...I dunno..." she cooed softly, not looking at him.

"Oh c'mon Nancy! Please! It's not like a lady to wear a bonnet in such a fine place," Grell whined, shaking her shoulder slightly.

"Well...alright..." Nancy sighed. Grell smiled as she removed the bonnet, her short red hair flowing free in a cascade of thin, delicate curls.

"Ah! So pretty!" Grell cried.

Sebastian sighed, turning his attention back to Grell, "Shall I escort you to bocchan?"

"Yes please!" Grell beamed.

"This way then," Sebastian nodded, showing them inside and shutting the doors behind them.

"Thank you, Sebas~chan!" Grell giggled cutely.

"There is no need to thank me," the demon spoke calmly, "As the Phantomhive butler it is my duty."

Nancy furrowed her brow at the demon, reading him both fluidly and in-cohesively. He seemed gentle yet impure, full of darkness and yet shining-this demon was quite diverse from the other demons she had encountered. Sebastian smiled at them as he came up to one of the doors before opening them.

"Bocchan, you have guests..." he told him softly. Ciel glanced up, smirking somewhat as he caught sight of Grell.

"Shall I prepare some tea for our guests, bocchan?" he asked as he showed them in.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Ciel replied with a coy smile. Nancy watched as Sebastian bowed his head and left to go prepare some tea.

"Quite an interesting specimen," she mused softly before turning to Ciel.

"Ciel-sama," Grell placed his hands on Nancy's shoulders, "I found a doctor."

"Oh really..." Ciel cocked his brow, "And what are her qualifications?"

"She's a demon slayer," Grell smiled brightly, "They're educated in anatomy."

"A demon slayer?" Ciel seemed shocked for a moment. He'd never heard of such a thing.

"Yup!" Grell smirked, "So Sebastian better watch his back!"

Ciel turned to Nancy, "This is the Nancy Syfirus spoke of?"

"Yup," Grell smiled, "Ain't she pretty?"

Ciel shrugged in agreement.

Nancy sighed, studying Ciel, "Is that the Faustian seal under that eye patch?"

Ciel looked taken aback.

"I find it very rude you would even ask..." he grumbled, "But yes, it is."

"I see..." Nancy looked aside, rubbing her neck a bit, "I have one too...Did it hurt when Sebastian marked you?"

"It was excruciating," Ciel reported before glaring at Grell, "Your new doctor is being rather rude to ask such personal questions."

"I'm sorry," Nancy sighed, rubbing her neck as if something had bitten into it and she was trying to stop the bleeding, "It's only natural for me to ask...It's not in my flesh to keep these chills out-I just wanted to know, I'll be quiet."

"Thank you," Ciel retorted, "Now Grell, I don't see why being a demon slayer is so beneficial to childbirth. The only reason you've given me is that she's been educated in anatomy...what else other qualifications could she have?"

"Her husband had medical experience, he's taught her," Grell whined slightly, "Perhaps she could prove it...Give her an animal to cut open or sumthin'! Seba's seen her at work, I trust his words."

Ciel sighed.

"Fine..." he replied.

"YAY!" Grell hugged Nancy tight, "Oh, isn't this great! We have a doctor and I'm almost due!"

"Almost due?" Ciel furrowed his brow, smirking slightly, "And how do you know this?"

"That's what she told me..." Grell replied.

Ciel sighed, "I see..."

There was a moment of silence as the demon butler entered the room again, setting a tray down on the desk before he began to pour the tea accordingly. Grell squealed and held his tummy softly.

"Aw! The baby's kicking!" he smiled brightly, "Would you like to feel Ciel-sama?"

"That's alright..." Ciel shivered before smirking, "Sebastian would, however..."

Grell squealed and grabbed the demon's hand before eagerly placing it on the area of his still rather small belly where the infant was kicking. Sebastian grimaced slightly but did not argue, it was obvious his master wanted him to feel the abomination growing inside the shinigami. The feel of a small, moving force beneath his hand felt somehow pleasant though.

"See, she's right there! My little Sebell!" Grell smiled wide to show off his teeth.

Sebastian calmly pulled his hand away.

"Truly disgusting," he growled.

Grell pouted, "My baby will be beautiful, you'll see. My little baby girl."

"And how do you know it's a girl?" Sebastian furrowed his brow, "Are you and that vampire so feminine you've created a gender-confused child as well?"

"No!" Grell growled with a cute pout, "Nancy told me, Nancy can read minds and souls fluidly."

"Oh really...?" Sebastian scoffed in disinterest.

Nancy cooed sadly, "It's not something I'm proud of...Ashbel did it to me when he branded me..."

There was a pause.

"You can stop thinking like that, demon," Nancy glared softly at him, "Seba did not steal Grell."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sebastian scoffed.

"Why are you thinking about Seba that way?" Nancy frowned somewhat, "He's not disgusting."

Sebastian sighed, pouring his master's tea when a sudden crack filled the air. The teacup he had been pouring into had cracked from the handle and had broken off of the porcelain bowl. He caught it with ease before too much liquid could be spilled.

"It appears Maylene must have gotten a hold of this one earlier. The weight of the tea must've finished the job," he sighed, "Bocchan, shall I retrieve a new one for you?"

"Yes, yes, go..." Ciel mumbled, waving him off impatiently.

The demon nodded and left to retrieve one of the spare cups for that particular set of porcelain.

"Your butler-he is very interesting. I've never met a demon like him," Nancy noted, "He's pure in a very dark way..."

Ciel glanced at Grell.

"Where did you find this weirdo?" he scoffed, "She's almost as bad as Undertaker...She's not making any sense at all!"

Nancy did not know whether to be insulted or not, not that she really cared though. She was far too busy thinking about the demon-butler. He was quite a specimen-interesting. She had no urge to kill him and he was definitely a demon of rare and high quality.

"She's Sebby's very close friend," Grell smiled, hugging her again.

Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Shall we go se the room now?" Nancy asked softly, "I want to make sure all of the arrangements are in proper order."

Meanwhile, Sebastian was searching for the spare cups. He had been certain when he chose that particular set of porcelain that not one inch of it was cracked. It was a shame-and almost embarrassing-for him to have missed the fragility of the porcelain. He knew though he had not missed a thing, that he had broken the glass himself. He sighed. How could he allow himself to do such a thing? Perhaps that girl had angered him? He could sense the demonic energy in her-not a mutual energy though. She was meant to kill his kind; great animosity existed between the two even before their encounter. It was quite similar to the prejudice between shinigami and demons. Demon slayers were derived from a shinigami source; it was only natural that his demonic tendencies were making him act toward certain things inadvertently even if his mind wasn't processing any anger or any mutual emotions. He nodded at this solution before setting to finding a proper tea set. As he looked around for one he pondered on Grell for a moment, thinking primarily of the creature growing in Grell's womb-well, the little girl growing inside of that stolen uterus. What a disgusting turn of events; for a man to become pregnant with some wretched creature's child. He had no doubt it was girl as Nancy predicted-he somehow expected it from two men so feminine. It was still quite disturbing though. Even if the shinigami found a doctor his master would still want him aiding in the delivery. He grimaced in disgust. How truly mortifying. He would actually have to hold that thing...?

One aspect of the whole situation was rather enticing though, seeing the shinigami suffer and bleed. He smirked; what a lovely thought. In a way, Nancy would be doing what he hadn't accomplished. Aside from labor pain the demon slayer would have to cut the shinigami open and slice his insides open as well. It'd be almost as if she were cutting him in half, something the demon wasn't able to do. Sebastian smirked. It would be such a lovely sight; to see a shinigami writing and screaming in pain. It was even more amusing when he realized that the vampire wouldn't be able to do much except watch. He sighed in a state of eerie content as he retrieved a spare cup. Surely, it'd be a sight he'd lavish in.


	19. Chapter 19

Grell smiled as he, Seba, and Nancy walked up the road toward the Phantomtive Manor. Ciel had agreed to allow them one room to birth Grell's child in and signs were already showing. Grell could sense a shift within him that the baby had moved to a more comfortable position for the labor. However, the contractions did not start and his water did not break. They were still quite discreet though and decided it was best to get to the Manor as soon as possible.

"You have all the tools, Nancy?" Seba asked.

"Hai," she smiled, lifting up the basket she had in hand.

"Oh, Sebby!" Grell squealed, "I'm so excited!"

Seba giggled, "Don't get too excited, we wouldn't want Sebell to arrive early."

Grell pouted, "But I want her _now_!"

"Grell-kun...we're not even inside yet..." Seba sighed.

"But Seb-" he went silent, a horrible pain striking his stomach, "Um...Sebby..."

The vampire gasped as a liquid wet the shinigami's pants, "Oh dear _God_!"

He grabbed Grell's arm and tried pulling him along faster, desperate to get him inside.

"Hurry, Nancy!" he cried.

"Hai!" she cried, helping him pull the heaving shinigami along. Sebastian sighed as he saw them approach the gates, his master at his side enjoying a glass of lemonade. The Earl smirked at the sight, pleased to know he was annoying his servant.

"Ciel-sama!" Seba cried as they came into a more distinct view.

"Hm...?" Ciel smirked, glancing at Sebastian, "It seems Grell is going into labor...Do go help them inside. Go carry Grell to the room I told you about."

Sebastian grimaced but nodded, "Yes, my lord."

Sighing, he hastily approached the trio and picked the shinigami up.

"Ah, Sebastian-sama!" Seba cried, "Thank goodness!"

The demon ignored him as he stormed off with Grell in his arms. Seba and Nancy followed quickly, running after him.

"Ah!" Grell cried, holding his stomach, "Sebby! My contractions! Nancy...I need..."

He tried to stay on his back as he was suddenly placed on a bed. The whole room looked complete sterile, there was no furniture except the bed and a table at the end of it; there wasn't even a bed post. The walls seemed as if they had been scrubbed clean and so did the floors. Sebastian stood back, letting Seba and Nancy swarm around Grell to take care of him.

"Grell, try to relax!" Nancy breathed calmly as she injected something into him, "This should stop the pain on the most part."

Seba propped Grell's back up on the pillows, "Grell, it's okay honey."

"AH!" tears ravaged the shinigami's face as he held onto the vampire's hand, "Nancy! She's coming!"

"Relax!" the girl cried as she calmly set out the surgical tools and put gloves on, as well as an apron before she began to undo the bindings over Grell's belly. Sebastian stepped back into a corner; Ciel had ordered him previously to keep the birthing in check. He started hating this order more and more as Grell screamed and tried his best not to writhe. He found himself hating the surgical tools that were lain out as if ready to perform an autopsy. He hated seeing that vampire standing beside Grell, holding his hand tightly and doing all he can to comfort the shinigami.

"Alright Grell," Nancy held a sharp knife to his stomach, "Try and relax, this'll hurt...A lot."

With that she slid the knife over the shinigami's porcelain flesh, drawing a harsh scream as he forced himself to stay still. Seba kissed his cheek, trying to draw his focus to something other than his pain.

"It's okay, Grell!" he cried, "It'll be over soon and then we can see our baby!"

Seba couldn't watch as Nancy then brought about the other tools to dig into Grell ever so delicately, not affected by the flow of blood or how it splattered her face. She was quite careful, incising where it meant and deftly dealing with the blood and treating Grell's insides with respect.

"Sebastian-sama, please bring me a bowl of warm water and a towel," she didn't turn to him, "I'm almost to the baby."

"Hai," he sighed as he exited the room.

"Did you hear that, Grell-kun?" Seba smiled, hoping to comfort Grell, "Our baby's almost here!"

"Try and keep still now," Nancy smiled, "I see her!"

Grell nodded almost wearily, clutching Seba's hand tightly. The cries of a baby soon filled the room. Nancy carefully cut the umbilical cord as she held the baby.

"Sebastian-sama!" Nancy called as the demon entered the room again, "Come hold the baby and clean her off! I need to take care of the afterbirth."

A look of pure disgust flashed over Sebastian's face as he sat the warm water down and took the child into his arms. Nancy looked back to Grell, taking care of the afterbirth and such before she turned back to the basket and pulled out a bottle.

"Grell, I have a potion that will help you heal up...It'll sting though...Very much...Try and keep still so it'll all enter you. This is a very rare and hard to make potion; once the pain is gone you should be healed completely and then you can move," Nancy smiled as she opened the vile.

Sebastian grimaced back down at the child, cleaning the weeping infant with the warm water and towel.

"Sebell!" Grell cried as he slowly closed up, "I want to see Sebell!"

"Very soon Grell," Nancy sighed as she cleaned the now healed shinigami up. After that she turned to the basket and pulled out a blanket, gently taking the baby from the demon's arms and wrapping her up. Sebastian glowered at the troupe as Nancy handed the baby to her mother.

"Ah, Sebby!" Grell cried weakly, hugging Sebell close, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She has your hair!" Seba smiled, hugging his lover and child close.

"C'mon Sebell! Open your eyes!" Grell squealed, "Let mommy see what your eyes look like!"

Blearily, the infant blinked a couple of times before looking up at her mama with big, scarlet eyes.

"Ah! She has _your_ eyes!" Grell kissed his lover before looking at Sebastian, "Sebas-chan, would you like to see?"

The demon rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the doorway to find his master there, "Hello bocchan, would you like to see Grell's hideous abomination?"

"How dare you, Sebastian!" Grell raged, holding Sebell close, "My baby is _beautiful_!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes once again and watched intently as his master approached the shinigami to take a glance at the white-skinned infant. The earl glanced at his butler.

"I thought you said it was going to be hideous?" he scoffed.

"You think my baby's cute?" Grell smiled.

"I didn't say that, I don't think anything is cute...But it's not ugly," Ciel sighed. The infant looked at him, reaching for him. As he made to pull away the infant had grabbed his eye-patch and pulled it off of his face.

"Sebell?" Seba half-chuckled as she began to chew on it, obviously she was hungry. Ciel shivered in disgust as Seba took the patch from her and handed it to him.

"Ugh, that's okay, you can keep it..." he grimaced.

Sebastian grimaced and snatched the eye patch, "I shall burn this and buy you a new one, bocchan."

Ciel rolled his eyes as he began to leave, "Tend to whatever they need, but do not stray from your chores."

"Hai bocchan," the demon nodded, grimacing back at the infant as she began to weep. She nuzzled her mother's chest hungrily.

"Uh..." the shinigami looked at Nancy who was undoing the buttons of her bodice.

"It's okay little one, I'll feed you," she sat down on the bed and took the baby in her arms. Grell frowned as Nancy fed Sebell and sat back with a sigh; feeling useless.

"You can stop thinking like that demon," Nancy looked at him from over her shoulder as the infant suckled.

"I do not know what you mean," Sebastian answered with his usual, calm expression.

"'I would've taken Grell when the time came', 'How dare this creation exist?'" Nancy glowered at him, "That ring a bell?"

Sebastian glowered at her.

"I am thinking no such thing," he retorted calmly.

Nancy returned the glower, "How dark you are..."

"S-Sebastian's _thinking _about me?" Grell smiled shyly, yet coyly, as he curled a lock of red hair around his finger.

"I can assure you, I am not," Sebastian spat back.

Nancy glared at him, "Of course you are, demon..."

Grell smiled widened even more, "Sebastian-sama _wants_ Grell?"

Seba pouted, "Grell...?"

Grell giggled flirtatiously.

"Does Sebas-chan want to _hold _Grell?" he purred.

Seba bowed his head and gently gripped the shinigami's sleeve.

"G-Grell...?" he nearly whimpered, forcing a small smile.

"Oh, but of _course_, my heart already belongs to my little Sebby..." he giggled, patting Seba's head.

Seba sighed in relief and nuzzled the shinigami's shoulder.

"Grell, would you like me to change the sheets so you can sleep?" the vampire asked sweetly.

"Oh, my sweet Sebby...that would be nice..." Grell sighed weakly, cupping his cheek affectionately. Seba smiled and helped the weak shinigami stand and sat him down on the only chair in the room (to which they had not noticed.) Nancy glared at the demon.

"I _suggest_ you leave," she grimaced. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I would be happy too," he scoffed before turning away and walking from the room.

He sighed as he shut the door, so it had happened after all? Grell had actually had a baby! He brushed his hair back. This was utterly ridiculous! For a man to have bore a child like that! How could all of this really happen? It was sickening even to him. This was completely unnatural! He already hated Grell for bringing him such unnecessary aggravation and now this Manor bore the mark of a half-shinigami abomination! And how dare that little witch claim such repulsive things. In what twisted world could he, a demon, love something like Grell? Demons do not love and even if he did, he could easily choose a much more beautiful woman over that stupid shinigami.

He chuckled; perhaps he could have Pluto swallow that little abomination up? It would be easy to play off. 'Pluto got out of control and saw the baby as a tasty little snack'. He grinned sinisterly; it'd be such a perfect little play! He wanted that shinigami to suffer and he wanted to see the look on the vampire's face when he saw his only child dead. The grin turned to a devious smirk, later tonight he would be certain to let Pluto in the mansion and watch as he ate that little abomination up. With that thought in mind, he walked away, grinning devilishly.

* * *

The moon was most beautiful that night, bright and round completely. It was cool and crisp; the light was so much more silvery than that of the gloomy day before it. The pale beams washed about the garden as if liquid, giving the flowers a sensual and celestial glow. Two figures ambled about the garden, Grell and his beloved vampire. In Grell's arms the newborn sat, looking around the beauty of the garden with her big, red eyes.

"Ah, Sebby," the shinigami cooed, "How I love the way this moonlight shines so brightly in our child's eyes!"

He cupped his love's face with his free hand.

"And in your own, of course," he added, kissing Seba's pale cheek.

"Auuu?" Sebell cooed, nuzzling her mother.

"Ahhh!" Seba smiled, cupping his daughter's small cheek, "She looks just like you Grell!"

"Really?" Grell smiled as he sat down under one of the trees.

"Hai, she is _just _as beautiful as my Grell-kun," Seba smiled, sitting down besides him and nuzzling his lover's shoulder.

"And she has your white skin too, and is small and delicate like my Sebby. I don't ever think I've seen a baby so small and so cute all at the same time!" Grell squealed, giving his daughter an Eskimo kiss. Sebell giggled happily, reaching for her mama excitedly.

"My my, it's been a while since a child's laughter has been on these grounds, " a cool voice rung, "Keep it to yourself, the young master is annoyed by such infantry."

Grell rolled his eyes.

"Go away, Sebastian! I don't want you upsetting my baby!" he scoffed, shooing him away.

"Roof! Roof!" another voice rang. Sebastian tugged on a leash and Pluto revealed himself in his human form.

"I have to walk Pluto," Sebastian sighed, "You're the ones upsetting_ my_ master."

"That can't be," Seba noted softly, "If we were upsetting Ciel-sama so much, he wouldn't have let Grell have our baby here...ne?"

Sebastian grimaced at him. Pluto barked, tugging on the leash as the soft child in Grell's arms cooed and reached for the white haired being. Sebastian grimaced at the child, releasing the leash and allowing the demon hound to run for the shinigami and his child. Grell gasped, shielding his child as the dog ran to them. Seba jumped up to defend them. However, it was too late; Pluto had pushed the vampire aside and pushed the shinigami to the ground. Sebastian grimaced, this was not as expected. The demon hound was licking Grell's face and nuzzling him, as well as Sebell's face! The infant cooed and nuzzled the demon hound's cheek in return, drawing a cute bark from Pluto. Seba stared at the scene in confusion. Who was this man and why was he being so affectionate with Grell and their child like this?

"Um..." Seba patted the man's shoulder, "Mi-might I have my lover and child back now."

Pluto glomped him, licking his cheek as well.

"He's a hell hound Sebby, he doesn't understand much English," Grell giggled, wiping the slobber from his face as well as his daughter's.

"Oh..." Seba mumbled as Pluto nuzzled him.

Sebastian sighed, "Pluto, come here!"

The dog pouted, but trotted back to him.

"It seems your child is so grotesque even this thing won't eat it," Sebastian teased with his usual smile. Grell glared hatefully at him.

"Sebas-chan is just jealous because she's my Seba's baby and not _yours!_" he snapped back hatefully.

The demon chuckled, smirking at him calmly, "Why would I want to procreate with such a thing? You must've lost the blood flow to your brain with that little show of yours earlier."

Grell grimaced at him sourly, making to grab his scissors when his daughter cooed. He looked down at her, her small, pretty mouth nuzzling his flat chest in search of milk. She seemed to try to suckle and began to whimper a bit when she couldn't smell the milk or nuzzle the soft flesh that bore her sustenance.

"Oh, it's okay honey...Nancy left you a bottle right before she went to bed," the shinigami turned to Seba, "Can you go get her bottle for me, please? I want her to see more of the flowers."

Seba nodded and kissed his cheek and then his daughter's forehead before rushing off to the manor again. Sebastian grimaced at the vampire.

"So, when is William going to execute that little abomination?" the demon inquired with his usual, calm smile.

"How can you say such a thing?" Grell gasped, holding his baby close.

"Of course the shinigami will not allow a half-shinigami and half-vampire to live," Sebastian scoffed.

"Will can't do a thing about it! There are no laws stating or demanding the laws of proper birth!" Grell grimaced at him, drawing his child to weep a little at her mother's anger.

"And what makes you say that?" Sebastian smirked back.

"Because the sector is so under populated. William _needs _me to have children," Grell spat at him, solacing his weeping daughter with hugs and kisses after the remark.

"But a hybrid creature like that _thing?_" Sebastian shrugged, "Something tells me, they'll be less than thrilled with it..."

"Shut up Sebastian!" Grell roared, "You're just jealous because you didn't get to me first!"

"I am not jealous..." Sebastian retorted calmly, "I have no reason to be. I'm just stating fact."

Grell grit his teeth, making to grab his scythe when his beloved vampire approached them with a bottle for Sebell.

"Here you go, Grell-kun!" he giggled, rushing over.

"Thank you Sebby," Grell smiled as he gently took the bottle from him and held it to his daughter's lips, she drank hastily.

"Aw! Isn't she just_ precious_, Sebas-chan?" the shinigami giggled. The demon rolled his eyes and began to walk away, pulling the hell hound along.

"She's adorable, Grell-kun!" Seba giggled back.

"Abomination rather," the demon breathed under his breath as he disappeared into the shadows of the garden.

* * *

Grell smiled and cooed softly as he awoke the next morning; the gloomy sunlight was shifting and it was hitting his eyes. It was good that it was silvery color as it was yesterday, this way Seba would be able to go outside. He made to stretch when he felt his hand being clung to and the edge of his index finger being suckled on. He glanced beside him and smiled in longing as he gazed down at his newborn baby girl. He turned onto his side without waking her and cupped her cheek with his other hand.

"Auuu..." she began to stir, suckling on his finger," Auuuu..."

Grell smiled and gently picked her, cradling her as a mother should as she continued to suckle on his finger, "Au, say 'mama'...C'mon...Maaaamaaaa...Maaaa..."

The infant cooed, unable to actually speak just yet and only able to make cute little sounds as she nuzzled her mama.

"Ahh!" Grell smiled brightly, waking Seba in the process, "You're just so precious!"

"Auuu!" Sebell cooed loudly, starting to weep a bit. Grell kissed her cheek and listened carefully, her small tummy was growling.

"Oh, my poor baby!" he pouted as she nuzzled her mouth to his chest, searching for the breast milk she so needed but could not find its scent.

"Grell-kun...what's wrong...?" Seba murmured, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Oh, Sebell needs milk!" Grell cried, "Sebby, can you please go find Nancy?"

"H-hai," Seba stretched, kissing his cheek and his daughter's, "The daylight's very dim so I won't have trouble wandering the halls."

"Okay honey," Grell smiled, winking at him as he left, "Be back soon though!"

After Seba had gone, Grell turned back to Sebell with a happy smile. She was such a beautiful baby.

"AAUUU!" Sebell pouted somewhat, her lower lip trembling. Grell smiled and lifted his legs to bend, but also not to fold over each other and instead were open, as he set Sebell down on the bed between the round area his legs encircled on the bed. Once he made sure she was secure he covered his eyes, the infant looked up at him both confused and in a strange sense of happiness.

"Where's the baby?" he smiled before removing his hands, "There she is!"

Sebell giggled, clapping her hands and reaching for her mama.

"Where's the baby?" Grell covered his eyes again, "There she is!"

"Aahhuuuh!" Sebell cackled happily, reaching for Grell excitedly.

"Au, such an adorable baby I have," he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her nose, rubbing her belly gently, "And so small and plush!"

Sebell just giggled back, nuzzling her mama's cheek with her own.

"I hear a certain baby is hungry?" Nancy giggled as escorted her into the room, "And how is our little baby this morning?"

"She's very well," Grell giggled back, picking Sebell up, "and very hungry..."

Nancy giggled and sat down on the bed, "Okay, I'll feed her."

Grell nodded and handed her his child, he watched as she gently cradled the child and undid the buttons over her almost flat chest. Grell found it quite astonishing how small her breasts were despite her motherhood-or even that she even had milk.

"She's so small, Grell," Nancy spoke up as the child suckled, "Smaller than any baby I've seen."

"I-Is that bad?" Grell frowned, "She'll be okay, right?"

"She appears healthy," Nancy noted calmly, "And she's suckling as a child would...I'm just saying, she must be no more than five pounds..."

Nancy looked over the infant for a moment as she suckled, "No dry skin or red patches, very smooth and soft skin might I say...She's not too thin but not too plump...She's healthy as a newborn should be."

Seba smiled and hugged Grell from behind, "She gets her smooth skin from Grell."

"Why thank you Sebby," Grell giggled leaning into Seba's warm arms, sighing happily, "But Sebby's skin is so much softer...so naturally soft...I use a lot of lotions and stuff to keep my own skin as soft as it is..."

Seba giggled, "Grell is still so beautiful."

He kissed his cheek before glancing at Sebell, "Ah, she looks so much like you Grell."

"Except for her button nose," Grell giggled, "I can wait for her to grow into her own nose...Oh! I hope she has Sebby's adorable nose!"

Seba pouted.

"Why do you want her to look so much like me...?" he frowned, "Grell is so beautiful...I want her to look just like my Grell-kun..."

"But Seba is so beautiful too!" Grell whined cutely. Seba smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Grell-kun is so sweet," he purred.

Nancy giggled at the sight, "Sebell is a very beautiful child, she'll be beautiful no matter whose nose she inherits."

"I guess so..." Seba shrugged.

There was a small knock on the door and the voice of the demon butler followed, "Bocchan has requested your presence at breakfast."

"We're feeding my baby!" Grell snapped back, "Be gone!"

"It's okay guys," Nancy smiled, "You two go see what Ciel-sama wants and I'll be up in a few minutes. Besides, I bet Sebell needs a diaper change and I think I should do this one since...well...You're both...Men..."

Grell frowned, "But I was to change my baby's diapy!"

"Maybe the next one..." Nancy giggled, "It's really not the best to keep your host waiting."

Grell frowned, "Okay...But I change the next diapy! I've been practicing on stuffed animals!"

Nancy giggled as they began to walk away, "Agreed."

Grell smiled and hugged Seba's arm happily. Once Grell and Seba were out of the room Sebastian shut the door to allow Nancy to feed the baby in privacy, he didn't want to look at the travesty by passing the room. With a sigh he led the two to the dining hall where Ciel was. Seba looked out the windows, it was starting to rain a bit and a heavy sheet of clouds was blocking the sun, it was a very good day for him to out and about. He felt just as restless as the condensation that continued to form in the elegant panes of the Phantomhive manor. He sighed sadly. While it was still a nice day for him to be out and about, he truly missed the sunlight. He missed the flowers that looked so beautiful on a bright, summer day.

"Bocchan, I've brought you your guests," Sebastian bowed as he showed them into the room and sat them down.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Ciel smiled, speaking in a teasing tone as he noting how the demon was straining to remain well-mannered and proper.

"Ah! Sebastian! You're serving me breakfast?" the shinigami giggled, "My, you're not a heartless demon."

"As a Phantomhive butler it is my humble duty to serve my lord's guests," the demon bowed, watching as the shinigami made to eat his breakfast before he stopped. The shinigami turned to the vampire and undid his bow tie.

"Ciel-sama, may I feed Sebby his breakfast here?" Grell inquired cutely. The young Earl smirked and nodded, noting his butler's disgust at the comment. Seba blushed a little as he scooted closer to Grell and embraced him. He kissed his neck a little before gently biting down. Ciel watched them for a moment, observing the strange act. Seba was unexpectedly clean, not a single drop of blood escaped his lips as he suckled hungrily. Sebastian watched in disgust though, especially since he noted the simply blissful expression and Grell's face and his content sighs. He turned around; perhaps he'd take this time to see if Nancy had finished feeding Sebell and wanted to eat her breakfast. It'd be good enough of an excuse to escape the horrible sight.

"Do excuse me, bocchan," he spoke up, "I think I'll go check on our other guest."

"Very well," Ciel waved him off gently. Sebastian bowed low in respect and left the room. Upon approaching the room he could hear a very operatic voice singing a lulling tune. So that had been what he had heard an hour ago...It was far, on the other side of the manor, so it hadn't woken Ciel. Sebastian recalled the vocalization though clearly and now knew it was Nancy the singing was derived from. It was surprisingly mature and developed for someone so young and...Under-developed. Hopefully she was lulling that child to sleep so he wouldn't have to deal with any of her infant whining and crying. As he stood at the door he knocked politely.

"Are you ready for your breakfast?" he called. Nancy's singing seemed to come to end at a perfect moment in the song, the legato soft and short.

"Yes, I'm just changing Sebell's diaper and clothes. Please wait for me to come out," Nancy instructed softly and politely.

"That won't be a problem," Sebastian murmured under his breath. As he waited Nancy began to sing again, the lyrics were in another language and rather poorly dictated but the sound was powerfully smooth and well-practiced. He could also hear the infant's soft coos and giggles from over the high voice, which disgusted him even more. He held a hand to his forehead, sighing angrily. Why did he have to put up with this? Hopefully the four wouldn't be staying long. He stretched his shoulders a bit as he waited for Nancy to come out. At last she did with the child in her arms; Sebell was wide awake and staring at him. His eyes narrowed somewhat, only one thought on his mind: what a disgusting, ugly little brat.

"Please don't think that way," Nancy inquired, "I can read minds...I'm rather erratic at it sometimes...So please, don't insult your guest. Sebell is a guest."

"An unwelcome guest," Sebastian retorted as he gazed at the child in disgust.

Nancy sighed, "Please...Don't say such things. I will tell your master-I know how bound a demon is to his master."

There was a moment of silence, "So...Where is the dining hall?"

"Follow me," Sebastian sighed in aggravation as he turned and led her away. He kept looking back every so often to see her and the child. From a few angles he would've mistaken her for the mother; both had the same shade of red hair and very pale skin, the eye shape was somewhat similar. He would've preferred it was her child and not Grell's, it'd be less disgusting then.

"Demon," Nancy addressed a moment later, "why do you hate Seba?"

"Why not?" Sebastian scoffed back, "He is a disgusting creature; the waste of a demon's experiments."

Nancy grimaced slightly but decided not to respond, she agreed that the experiments were disgusting but they hadn't made Seba just as vile. She decided not to comment as her thoughts were somewhat boggled.

"Why do you desire Grell?" she asked a moment later.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sebastian asked, glancing at her.

"Something inside you wants Grell...I'm not sure what for but...I can sense something in you desiring Grell," Nancy pointed out, "And it's not in your stomach."

"Why would I ever desire such an ugly creature?" he grumbled, "And besides, Grell is a man. This whole pregnancy thing hasn't changed that. And unlike that disturbed vampire, I am not attracted to men."

"Grell wasn't meant to be a man, he is very much a woman trapped in a man's body," Nancy sighed, "Just as Ciel's tasty soul is trapped in that desiring flesh."

"I find that highly doubtful," Sebastian scoffed, "Grell is an insane, male shinigami. Nothing can change that."

"Oh?" Nancy furrowed her brow, "You are preparing Ciel's soul with the perfect spices and sugars...No, a soul cannot be changed but it can be manipulated to a suitor's taste."

Sebastian ignored this comment as they approached the dining hall. Sebell cried out excitedly as she came into view of her mother, who was being fed his omelette and crepes by the vampire.

"Ah!" Grell cried, "There's mama's sweet baby!"

Nancy smiled and walked over to them, placing Sebell in his arms.

"Did mommy's little girl eat well?" Grell smiled, nuzzling and kissing the child's tummy. Sebell reached for him happily, giggling cutely.

"Hai, she ate well," Nancy smiled as the demon showed her to her seat and breakfast, "She burped well too."

"Aw! You dressed her in the green dress! She does look so pretty in green," Grell smiled, tapping his baby's nose, "Ne, Sebby?"

Seba nodded cutely.

"But I think she'll look really pretty in anything," he giggled. Grell smiled and used his free arm to hug the vampire, nuzzling him and their daughter in the embrace.

"Oh, Sebby, you've given me such a beautiful child," he breathed blissfully before turning to Ciel, "Would you like to hold her?"

The infant blinked her big red eyes once or twice as Ciel came into her view, she made a cute noise, as if she recognized him from her birth, and reached for him somewhat.

"Oh...no thank you..." Ciel mumbled grimacing a little.

"Oh, but why?" Grell pouted a bit.

"Bocchan does not wish to fondle that little abomination," Sebastian intervened calmly.

"Sebell isn't an abomination," Seba pouted, kissing the child's forehead, "She's a beautiful baby girl."

"A child conceived in such impurity by impure acts is an abomination that should be killed, not coddled," Sebastian told them with his signature smile. Seba frowned.

"Sebastian, enough!" Grell snapped glaring at him, "Such cruel things to say about my beautiful baby! Hateful, ugly demon!"

"They are not cruel, they are honest," Sebastian chuckled.

"Sebastian, it is quite rude to insult our guests," Ciel pointed out, sipping his tea. Sebastian glanced at him before bowing.

"My apologies, bocchan," he retorted with a smirk.

"I'm not the one you insulted, apologize to Grell and the child," Ciel ordered, cutting his omelette.

Sebastian sighed softly in annoyance before turning to Grell and bowing.

"I apologize for speaking out of turn," he spoke through his teeth somewhat.

"Now apologize to Sebell," Grell scowled somewhat, holding his baby out so Sebastian could see the child's face. The child looked at him curiously, studying him as he looked at her with a bit of a glare. Before he could speak the child began to weep and shake in fear of him. Grell gasped and pulled Sebell back into his arms.

"Oh, my poor baby!" he cried, cuddling her lovingly, "What's the matter, love?"

The child coddled her mama, weeping in fear of the demon.

"Did that mean old Sebastian scare you?" Grell pouted, tapping her nose and kissing her cheek, "It's okay honey, mommy's here."

Grell began to sing in his light, falsetto voice. Ciel furrowed his brow, astonished somewhat that the shinigami could sing so well and sound like a woman as he sang a gently tune to lull Sebell into tranquility. Seba smiled and nuzzled him lovingly, admiring Grell's voice. Sebell calmed as well starting to fade into slumber.

"Oh, please don't go back to sleep," Grell whined softly.

"Grell," Nancy giggled, "Baby's need at least twenty hours of sleep a day."

"Twenty hours?" Grell pouted, playing with his daughter's soft toes as she coddled him in her sleep.

"Think of it this way, Grell-kun," Seba smiled, "When she's awake and we can play with her, she won't be sleepy? She'll be wide awake and ready to play with her mama and papa."

Grell smiled brightly, "Yay! Oh! I can't wait until Tzipporah is brought over...Oh! They'll be such happy playmates."

"Tzipporah?" Ciel furrowed his brow, "Is there another birthing I was not aware of?"

"No," Nancy smiled, "She's my daughter, she was born a month ago."

"I see..." Ciel murmured, returning to his breakfast. Sighing, Sebastian returned to his master's side as he watched Grell and Seba coddle their daughter. He took a somewhat sick pleasure in knowing that child feared him. It might give them less incentive to stay much longer if their daughter so feared him. At last he could breathe without that shinigami flaunting his romance and abomination about. Unfortunately, he was now flaunting his love for his child about, which was almost more annoying.

"Sebby...Since she is part vampire, does that mean she's allergic to sunlight?" Grell brought up uneasily.

Seba frowned sadly and nodded.

"I'm afraid so..." he mumbled, "She can't go out in sunlight...just like me..."

"Nancy, can you read her soul more fluidly now?" Grell pouted, "See if she really is allergic?"

"Of course," Nancy nodded, turning to them. She set her utensils down and held her arms out to receive the baby. Sebell cooed and yawned softly in her slumber as Grell handed her gently to Nancy. She smiled and kissed the baby's forehead before touching her face and forehead with her fingers, small light produced from her palm as she skimmed over the baby's body slowly and thoroughly to read her soul. Grell bit his lip uneasily was he waited. He was so nervous! He hoped Sebell wasn't allergic to the sun. He wanted to play with his baby girl in the sunlight!

Nancy sighed sadly, "It seems she is...Not as badly as Seba though-she won't burn but she will develop very painful hives if left in the sunlight without protective coverings. She's also a bit anemic and will need some blood every meal."

Grell sighed and reached for his baby.

"Poor thing..." he pouted.

"When her eyes glow I'm certain you'll know she needs blood," Nancy smiled as she handed Sebell back.

"Her eyes will glow like Sebby's?" Grell squealed excitedly as he coddled his child. Nancy giggled at Grell's enthusiasm.

"Oh, that'll be splendid!" Grell smiled, "Maybe her middle name should be Luna then...Kinda like the Lunar Eclipse...My Sebby's eyes are like the rarest red moon and so our child's."

Seba giggled.

"That sounds wonderful," he smiled as he kissed Grell's cheek.

"So, her name is Sebell Luna Sutcliffe then?" Nancy inquired with a smile.

"I suppose...Unless Sebby wants her to have his last name," Grell smiled, nuzzling the vampire's cheek.

"I...I prefer Sutcliffe..." Seba smiled back.

"Sutcliffe it is," Grell smiled, hugging his baby and vampire close. Seba beamed happily, nuzzling him.

"Might I ask when our guests plan to leave?" Sebastian inquired.

"Maybe tomorrow..." Grell shrugged, "Your hospitality is so poor that I don't think we should stay much longer..."

Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"I so apologize for that," he sighed, "My butler is supposed to be hospitable towards our guests. I hate to think that anyone will look down upon the Phantomhive home because of my butlers poor hospitality."

"I take it you'll punish him then?" Grell smiled deviously.

"I shall," Ciel replied.

Grell squealed excitedly, "Oh how fun this'll be!"

Seba frowned a bit, "Grell, maybe we should leave today? I want to get Sebell settled into the cottage as soon as possible."

"I guess..." Grell pouted. A sharp crack of thunder filled the air, shaking the house and also waking Sebell as rain began to pound on the windows. The child began crying, shaking in fear as she clutched her mama.

"Oh, it's okay little one," Grell cooed, solacing the best he could. However, the thunder and lightening continued, the shinigami stood, "I think I'll take her back to the room."

"Grell, you haven't finished eating your breakfast," Seba pointed out.

"I know..." Grell sighed, "But I can't eat knowing Sebell is so frightened. She needs her mommy to comfort her."

Seba sighed and stood, "I'll take her and comfort you. You stay here and eat Grell, besides; I wanna play with my baby girl."

Grell smiled sweetly.

"Sebby..." he breathed, kissing the vampire softly, "Such a sweetheart..."

The red-eyed boy smiled just as sweetly as he gently took his child from the shinigami's arms, walking out of the room as he coddled her affectionately. Grell sat back down at the table and began to eat his breakfast, still smiling sweetly.

"I have the most wonderful lover..." the shinigami sighed happily. Said lover was making way to the room Ciel had given him and the shinigami. Sebell wept in his arms softly as the thunder continued, albeit more quiet as he walked down the stairs to a more enclosed area. He smiled softly down at her.

"There, there, Sebell..." he breathed, "Daddy's here..."

"Auuu..." she sniffled as the thunder slowly subsided in the thick walls. Once they made back to the room Seba set her down on the bed and turned over to the basket they'd brought along and pulled out a few stuffed animals. Sebell watched him with a pout, upset about being set down. When he turned back to her however she looked almost confused as he began playing with the stuffed animals to entertain her. She giggled cutely and reached for him, wishing to play as well. Seba smiled and gave her the small kitten plush, she squeeze it cutely and nibbled on the ear a bit, all too curious about the world around her. Her papa giggled at how cute she was and kissed her forehead.

"My sweet little Sebell..." he cooed.

"Auuu!" she reached up to him, hugging his face somewhat. Sebell was very sweet for a newborn. Most newborns were quite out of it or crying-then again, Sebell wasn't a human newborn. She was a shinigami and a vampire; perhaps she'd accelerate faster than normal babies or develop her behavior quicker than other babies. He smiled at that, he so eagerly wanted to hear her say 'paaa' or 'maaa.' Seba nuzzled her happily.

"Such a sweet baby..." he breathed.

He gently picked her up into his lap, careful to support her head, and tickled her tummy. She giggled cutely, her little arms waving about and trying to grab his hand as she giggled. After a moment she gentle got a hold of his finger, suckling on it cutely. Seba smiled and moved his free hand to study her small feet. He'd never seen anything so small before. She was like a doll. She was also soft like a doll, she had such soft skin and it was so smooth. There were no red splotches or patches of dry skin on her legs or on her arms, she was simply perfect. He sighed happily, feeling a swell of pride for helping create such a beautiful creature. He couldn't understand why Sebastian thought Sebell was ugly and disgusting, she was so beautiful already. In fact, he considered giving the title of Snow White to her because of her white skin and her blood red hair and eyes. Her lips were a soft pink and made her small mouth even more adorable, she was small and dainty-oh! She'd make someone a beautiful wife one day. With a soft sigh, Seba merely cuddled with his daughter, holding her close. After a few more minutes she began to lull herself to sleep by sucking on her father's index finger. Seba bit his lip to hide a squeal from the sight-she looked so adorable with her fluttered eyes and slowly relaxing body fading into slumber. Kissing her forehead, he rocked her slowly and soothingly.


	20. Chapter 20

Soon after the rain subsided, the sunlight began to become more and more apparent. However, the clouds were still rather heavy and the couple decided it was time to go back to the cottage before it got too sunny out. Ciel ordered his butler to take them to the cottage via carriage, since it was just on the outskirts of the forest near the town and a relatively fair distance to the Phantomhive manor. The Earl told the demon to take his time and make sure their guests were well-taken care of before leaving the carriage.

"C'mon, say mama," Grell urged as he held his daughter close, her small hand wrapped around his finger while she suckled her thumb with the other, "C'mon! Maaaa...maaaa..."

"Grell-kun..." Seba giggled, "She's far too young for that..."

"Then when can she talk to mama?" Grell pouted.

"Maybe a year at most?" Seba suggested with a shrug, "I don't know much about babies..."

"Ten months at the least," Nancy smiled, "That's when I started talking."

Grell squealed excitedly, "You think since she isn't a human baby she'll excel faster?"

"That I can't tell..." Nancy sighed, "I can't tell the future, only read souls."

"Auuu..." Sebell cooed, little bubbles of saliva dripping from her mouth as she watched her mama talk with her nanny. Seba giggled a little as he removed a handkerchief from his pocket. Gently taking Sebell's chin in hand, he began wiping away the drool, cleaning her of her small mess.

"Aw, you're such a good father Sebby," Grell smiled softly. Sebell cooed softly as the drool was wiped away from her mouth, her tongue sticking out slightly as she looked around the carriage with her big eyes. Seba blushed a little.

"Thank you..." he murmured.

"Auuu!" Sebell reached out to the window, a pretty rainbow was in the sky. Grell giggled.

"Aw...Does Sebell wanna see the rainbow...?" he asked, smiling happily. The baby giggled, reaching to the window. Grell smiled and scooted closer to the window so she could get a closer look at it. Sebell gasped and giggled as she tapped the glass, trying to grab the rainbow that she saw.

"You can't grab it, silly," Grell giggled, "Rainbow's aren't tangible."

Sebell looked up at her mama in confusion.

Nancy giggled, "Well, on paper or cloth they are."

"Oh!" Grell squealed softly, "If only we had some crayons!"

"We'll have to get some..." Seba smiled. The trio giggled as the the small child stared at them.

"Oh, she'll make some lucky man a great wife," Seba smied.

"Already thinking about marriage, Sebby?" Grell giggled, "What about OUR marriage? When are we getting married?"

Seba pouted.

"I don't know..." he shrugged, "We'd need to find someone who'd be willing to actually marry us..."

Grell pouted as well, "I know..."

The carriage came to a halt. Seba looked out the window.

"I guess we're here..." he murmured. The carriage door opened.

"I believe we're at your...cottage," Sebastian forced his usual smile. Grell smiled a little and turned to Nancy.

"Come along, Nancy," he giggled, "Us ladies first, ne?"

The red-heads giggled and stepped out of the carriage carefully, wary of the still wet ground. Seba stepped out after, wary of the sunlight, if any were to shine through the clouds.

"Will that be all?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yes, yes, go away, you big brute," Grell growled, before grumbling under his breath, "Disgusting, ugly demon..."

Sebastian scoffed as he turned to shut the carriage door before going to take the reins.

"Lookie Sebell!" Grell smiled as he lifted her head to see the cottage, "This is your home!"

Sebell awed as she looked up at the cottage.

"Aaauuuu..." she cooed.

"Wait until you see your room," Grell tapped her nose as Seba opened the door. The vampire smiled after them happily. He never thought he'd ever be able to experience this. After all he had been through he thought he'd never be able to have a baby, especially with someone he so loved and someone he found so beautiful. With content sigh, he closed the door behind him, following Nancy inside as she entered before him.

"Oh!" Grell smiled, feeling at his daughter's diaper, "I think someone needs a diapy change."

Nancy giggled, "C'mon, we'll change her in her room."

"Oh yay!" Grell giggled, "My turn! Mommy has to change her baby's diapy now!"

"You're unbelievably enthusiastic about this, Grell-kun..." Seba giggled.

"Of course, it's mommy's job to clean up her baby's little messes," he smiled brightly as he walked up the stairs, Nancy following along with Seba, "No peeking Sebby, ladies only."

Seba giggled a little.

"Alright..." he shrugged, "I can wait in the other room if you'd prefer..."

"See you then," Grell winked at him before he and Nancy disappeared behind Sebell's bedroom door. Seba giggled cutely before turning to walk to his own bedroom. Grell smiled as he laid his baby down on the changing table, minding her small head. After that he reached under the table and grabbed the new diaper and the other things needed to clean his baby. He set them on the space above Sebell's head so they were in easy reach.

"Good so far," Nancy smiled, watching him carefully as he began to undo the dirty diaper. Sebell cooed and sucked her thumb as she watched her mama, her small legs bent a bit. She reached for him, seeking her mama's embrace instead.

"When mommy cleans you up, pumpkin," Grell smiled, opening the diaper. Sebell pouted cutely as she saw her mommy preoccupied with something else.

"Aw, did my baby make a little mess?" Grell giggled, deftly cleaning her bottom up and applying some powder to ensure a rash wasn't going to ensue.

"Very good Grell," Nancy smiled.

"Thank you," Grell giggled, "It's nice to know I'm doing a good job."

Nancy smiled, "If only you could breast feed..."

Grell frowned and bowed his head sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Nancy inquired softly as he sadly tied the diaper around his child's waist. Grell shook his head.

"I'm just constantly reminded of how I can never be a real mommy..." he sniffled sadly, "I can't even feed my baby..."

"But you are a real mommy," Nancy smiled, "You gave birth and held that baby in your womb for six months, giving it all it needed. And now you can take care of her."

"But I don't have breasts," Grell pouted, "What mommy doesn't have breasts?"

Nancy frowned somewhat, folding her arms over her chest self-consciously, "Me..."

Grell sighed.

"What I mean by that is, what mommy cannot produce milk for her baby?" he asked, furrowing his brow sadly.

"Well...Can't you use magic?" Nancy asked, "I mean, you said you used some black magic to mend the womb into your body so you could...conceive...Why not buy a potion of some sort?"

Grell gasped, "Oh! You're right! Maybe there is a potion that can give me breast milk."

"Exactly..." Nancy smiled, "But for now, maybe you should focus on giving Sebell the care she needs before going to find some potion..."

Grell pouted, "I suppose so...Hm..."

He mused aloud as he gently picked his baby up, "Maybe Undertaker can help me, he seems like the kind of guy who'd be into such magic."

"Undertaker?" Nancy furrowed her brow. Grell giggled.

"He's a good friend," he shrugged back as he nuzzled Sebell lovingly.

"Um...How so?" Nancy inquired. Grell shrugged again.

"I don't know...he's just a good friend...A fellow shinigami..." he mumbled, "What are you implying...?"

"I'm just wondering," Nancy smiled. Grell giggled as Sebell reached for her mommy, her lips puckered a bit as a small trail of bubble saliva danced on the surface of her pink lips. Cute little noises escaped her mouth as she played with the bubbles of saliva, sticking her tongue out to trap them or poking at them with her small fingers. Grell squealed at how adorable she was, nuzzling her affectionately.

"Auuu..." the infant cooed softly, her eyes starting to flutter as she nuzzled her mama.

"Oh, I think someone is sleepy," Grell smiled, taking her over to the bassinet and tucking her in. Sebell yawned cutely as she felt herself drifting to sleep.

Grell sighed blissfully as he touched her cheek gently, wiping the saliva from her chin and lips, "Aw, my precious baby."

"She's such a beautiful baby girl," Nancy smiled.

"I know!" Grell squealed softly as to not wake her, "Oh, she's mommy's little angel. I can't wait to show Ronny and William-oh, they're fall in love with her instantly!"

"And who are they?" Nancy asked sweetly.

"Friends from work. William is my boss and Ronny is my subordinate," Grell smiled before gasping, "Oh! I should alert William I've had my baby!"

He turned and rushed from the room.

"Grell, is something wrong?" Seba inquired, having heard the heavy scrap of his heels across the floor.

"I just have to go to the shinigami world real quick and tell William I've had my baby," Grell smiled.

"Shouldn't you rest?" Seba asked, "And what about Sebell?"

"Sebell's asleep, and I'll be real quick, I just have to fill out a few forms and then I'll be home," Grell winked at him,"Maybe we could have a little fun after I get back? It's been so long."

Seba smiled shyly.

"I suppose we could..." he shrugged bashfully.

Grell kissed him and gave him a hug, "I'll be right back."

With that he opened the portal to his world. Seba waved after him, smiling almost blissfully. Grell smiled and blew him a kiss from over his shoulder before walking through completely and entering his world. With a sigh, and already missing his baby, he walked toward the library.

* * *

Grell hummed happily as he entered Undertaker's shop. He waited a moment to hear the eerie greeting he'd receive or the random opening of some coffin but it didn't seem to come.

"Undertaker-kun?" he cried almost softly, "Where are you?"

His attention turned to the door at the other side of the room, he could faintly hear some movement in there. He smiled and walked over to the door, holding his daughter closely with one arm as he opened the door.

"Undertaker-kun, are you here?" he asked. He poked his head inside the room, he could smell smoke. However, his senses were far too slow and he was thrown out of the room as a sort of thick liquid exploded all over him and his child (mainly on the infant to his chagrin.) Footsteps thundered down the stairs somewhat jauntily, having heard the blunder. Undertaker ran to the two, smiling his usual smile.

"What's happened?" he asked.

Grell moaned, rubbing his head with his freehand, "Um...Ow..."

Undertaker blushed and turned away, "Eh?...Who's your lady friend? Does she need some clothes?"

"Lady friend...?" Grell echoed, looking around before gasping, "S-Sebell? Wh-Where's my baby?"

"Auuu..." a young woman, at least age fourteen, cooed as she began to weep.

"Hm...I believe that is...Your...baby?" Undertaker frowned, "That's what that concoction does?"

"What?" Grell gasped, stumbling over to the girl, "Sebell? My sweet baby, is that you?"

She looked up at him, her big red eyes swelling with tears. There was no doubt-that was his daughter! Her skin was just as white and plush, her hair was red and was now past her waist, her eyes were the same blood red as Seba's, and her mouth was that distinctive pink that belonged to her baby's pretty mouth which now possessed a more womanly charm.

"M-My baby's a...?" Grell was frozen in shock, his baby was now trapped in the body of an adolescent!

"Aaauuuh!" Sebell whined, reaching for her mama.

"Oh my..." Grell began to weep, "My baby's a...Oh!"

He quickly picked her up and wrapped her beneath his jacket as he held her close, "My baby's naked!"

He sniffled, "Undertaker-What were you doing in there?"

"Eh, it's difficult to explain..." Undertaker sighed.

"Oh...I never got to be a mommy," Grell wept, "This isn't fair..."

"Now Grell, her body is a woman's...Not her mind," Undertaker chuckled, "As of yet,"

"Auuu!" Sebell wept, nuzzling her mama for comfort.

"But...I wanted to care for my little baby..." Grell sniffled, "She's not a real baby anymore..."

"Auuuu!" Sebell wept, crying for her mama's comfort. Grell sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Shh...It's okay, sweetie..." he sighed.

"I have a dress she might be able to use. I was saving it for a body but I believe she'll need it more," Undertaker chuckled, "As her clothes have torn off of her body,"

"Would you please bring it to me?" Grell asked wearily.

"I'll be right back," the mortician smiled before heading out of the room. Grell sighed sadly, staring down at his baby. Part of him felt so sad that he couldn't be a mommy like he wanted to too, but then again-part of him felt so elated that she was still a baby in mind. He was also very glad that she was okay. He had feared that the blast may have hurt her. It was so good to know she was alright.

"Auuu..." Sebell reached for his glasses. Grell squealed a bit, she was still so like a baby even! He sighed a little and kissed Sebell's forehead, nuzzling her affectionately. Next he noted something more, Sebell was beautiful! She had been a lovely baby but now she was stunning! He smiled a little; of course she was beautiful! With Seba as her papa, it was impossible for her NOT to be so gorgeous. He tapped her nose and smiled. She didn't have her papa's nose, she had her mama's nose but it was albeit smaller like Seba's was. Other than that, she looked so much like her mama in face. The shape of her eyes had come in to an excellent feline tapering and her cheekbones were high with an elegant jaw below it. Her skin was still so white and felt so soft to the touch and her eyebrows were thin and had slight arches near the end. Her eyelashes were long and curly and everso red just like her hair. He hugged her tight, taking her form into note. He felt envy almost-why couldn't he have a lovely female form? Sebell giggled cutely and hugged him back.

"Auu..." she cooed. He sighed blissfully; it was so solacing to know his daughter was so beautiful. At least she wouldn't be degraded by the men of his firm when she was older like he was. Her face was so lovely and her form was slim and shapely, certainly no man would call her ugly.

"Found it," Undertaker smiled, walking in with a simple, white dress.

"Thank you," Grell smiled back, "I'll help her change..."

The funeral director smiled and turned away so Grell could slide the dress over Sebell's body. The infant-minded teenager squirmed and whined but allowed her mother to dress her.

"Oh...I wonder what daddy will say," Grell sighed, tying the back of the dress up accordingly.

"I'm sure it'll be a very pleasant surprise," Undertaker smiled back, "True, she isn't a baby any longer, but she's a very beautiful young lady. I'm sure that will make him very proud...?"

Grell smiled, "It will be...I wonder how Nancy will take this..."

Grell gasped, "How will my baby eat if she still thinks she's a baby?"

He gently opened her mouth to see if she had any teeth, just as a precaution. He paled when he saw the row of sharp teeth. With a sad sigh, he embraced her.

"My poor baby got mommy's teeth..." he sniffled.

"How is that bad?" Undertaker inquired, "Grell's teeth are quite beautiful."

"What if she bites her tongue?" Grell pouted, picking her up. The infant straddled his waist with her long, slim legs and his shoulders with her arms. Grell held her up as she slowly began to drift to sleep, "My poor baby doesn't know how to use her teeth yet."

Undertaker chuckled, "Yes, that's quite a trick."

"I should get home now...See if her nanny can help," the shinigami sighed.

"What was it you came here for, Grell?" Undertaker asked with a somewhat sly smile, "Was it just to prove my concoction's potency? How sweet,"

"It's not important right now..." Grell sighed, "I need to get Sebell home."

The mortician chuckled and waved them farewell as they exited the shop, "Alright then, come by any time."

Grell freed one of his hands before waving back quickly. What was he going to do? Not that he wasn't still happy; he still could raise his child. But how would this proceed? Sebell was a teenager, she couldn't wear diapers anymore and she couldn't have breast milk like she originally needed. She'd also need to learn to wear shoes and heels which were a pain at first. He sighed sadly and nuzzled her. He could only imagine what Sebby was going to say.

* * *

"Sebby! Nancy!" Grell called, setting his daughter down on the sofa in the living room. She cooed and blearily opened her eyes, stretching with a cute yawn. Seba ran into the room, his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong, Grell-kun?" he asked before noting the young woman, "And who's this?"

He looked over Grell carefully before gasping.

"And where's Sebell?" he cried.

"This...Well...is Sebell..." Grell sighed, sitting down next to his daughter and stroking her hair as she looked around the room with her big red eyes.

"Wha-?" Seba gasped, "How?"

"Well...I went to go talk to the Undertaker and..." Grell paused, "Th-There was some magical explosion...and...well, the next thing I knew...Sebell was a young woman!"

At that moment Nancy walked in just in time to hear the news, "Um...Does that mean she isn't dependent?"

"She is still dependent," Grell countered, "She still has the mind of an infant...As far as I know, the potion could be making her of less a baby,"

"Oh," Nancy smiled a bit, "Well...Hm..."

There was a moment of silence, "Um...Might I borrow her for a minute?"

"Why?" Seba asked.

"I have a feeling that she won't require diapers anymore," Nancy sighed.

"Oh, yes! Of course..." Grell nodded, motioning to her.

Nancy gently took Sebell's hand and gentle pulled her up onto her back. Nancy was quite petite, much like Sebell, but her body was good and strong, lifting the child was no issue, "I'll be back in a few minutes...Why don't you and Seba talk about the new circumstances?"

Grell nodded as the two left the room before glancing at Seba.

"Are you mad...?" he murmured uneasily as he gazed at his vampire, "For what's happened...?"

Grell smiled softly, "Oh...I'm so happy...But so sad..."

"Why?" Seba asked softly.

"Cause I didn't get to be a real mommy..." Grell pouted back, "I'm sad to have lost my baby..."

Seba coddled him, "She's still a baby."

"But what if some suitor tries to take her away from mommy and daddy?" Grell frowned somewhat cutely.

"We won't let that happen," Seba smiled back, hoping to comfort the shinigami.

"But what about all the baby stuffs?" Grell pouted.

"She's still a baby," the vampire nuzzled his shoulder, "Besides; maybe she'll walk and talk now that she's older. And she can call you "mama"."

Grell gasped excitedly.

"Oh, Sebby! I hadn't thought of that!" he cried, "That's wonderful! Oh, and she'll be able to call you papa!"

"See?" Seba smiled, kissing his cheek, "It won't be all that bad, and we can play tag and teach her draw-all the things a baby can't do until they're developed."

Grell smiled and hugged him.

"Oh...My Sebby's so smart..." he sighed happily.

Seba giggled and nuzzled him, "And now we know whose nose she has-my lovely shinigami's nose."

Grell pouted.

"I wanted her to have _your_ nose..." he grumbled, "I wanted her to look so much like _Sebby_...I especially wanted _her_ to have Sebby's...teeth..."

Seba blushed, "But Grell's teeth and nose are so beautiful."

"But she'll _hurt_ herself..." Grell argued, "What if she bites her tongue or her cheek...or lip..."

"Grell," Seba tapped his nose, "She's my daughter, remember? We heal fast...If she does bite her lip or tongue or cheek the pain will only be for a moment. Besides, we'll be there to kiss the booboos better."

"But it'd be because of _me_ that that might happen..." Grell sniffled back, "I hate knowing that because of me, our baby might hurt herself..."

"Grell," Seba tried to solace, "It's okay...Besides, we can help her learn to use them properly. We'll be there for her...It's a lot less worse than what I've given her. She'll get hurt if she goes out into sunlight without wearing anything to protect her fragile skin. Compared to that her teeth are just a minor set-back."

Grell smiled a little and nuzzled him.

"Sebby's so forgiving..." he cooed, "So good to me..."

"Of course, I love you Grell," the vampire kissed his cheek, "And our baby girl."

"Who isn't so much a baby any more because of me..." Grell murmured under his breath.

Seba giggled, "In our mind she is..."

Grell sighed, "I suppose so..."

"Please don't be sad, Grell-kun..." Seba pouted, "I hate seeing Grell so sad..."

"I'm just worried, I don't want my baby to hurt herself," Grell sighed, nuzzling his vampire, "I best go see what Nancy is doing..."

"Shall I wait here...?" Seba asked.

Grell giggled a bit, "I suppose, ladies only Sebby. I'll be right back."

After blowing a kiss to the vampire he exited from the room and up the stairs in search of Nancy. He smiled happily. Seba was so good to him! So loving and gentle. He had taken the news so smoothly and solaced Grell when he started to feel blame for his daughter's current situation. He sighed blissfully, oh, Sebby would be such a good father.

"Nancy," he murmured aloud, "Where are you?"

"In the lavatory," Nancy called back, "I was just teaching Sebell to use the privy."

"I see...and have things been running...'well'...?" Grell asked uneasily as he neared the bathroom.

"Hai," Nancy sounded happy, "I'm using a bit of my telepathy to help her out. She's learned very fast. That potion has affected her mental state a bit, she's less...infantile...But still quite...infantile..."

"That's wonderful!" Grell cried happily, "I have such a smart baby."

"Indeed," Nancy smiled, opening the door and escorting Sebell out, "You're gonna have to bath her though. I already gave her a baby bath today, that can wait until tomorrow."

Grell nodded and reached for Sebell to pick her up as she sat by Nancy's side.

"Auuu!" the infant minded adolescent giggled, nuzzling her mama's chest as she felt hunger come upon her.

"Oh...is mommy's baby hungry...?" Grell frowned.

"Auuu!" she sniffled, unable to smell the milk.

"I am NOT breast feeding a child with those teeth," Nancy looked a tad shocked, "I have a bottle for her in the icebox, I'll go heat it up. Why don't you and Seba go play with her?"

"Okay, could you call him up here?" Grell smiled, kissing his baby's cheek.

Nancy nodded and once she was gone Grell set Sebell down to try and get her to walk, the girl stumbled and leaned against him as she did when Nancy led her up the stairs and into the bathroom.

"C'mon sweetheart," Grell cooed "You can do it."

Sebell looked up at her mama as she stumbled along. Seba smiled at the sight of Grell trying to teach Sebell to walk.

"Grell-kun is such a good mommy..." he giggled.

Grell giggled, "Will Sebby help me teach her to walk?"

"Of course," Seba giggled. Seba gently took Sebell's shoulder on one side and her mother the other as they tried to help her along. The girl wriggled and whined, escaping their grip and sitting on the floor.

"I don't think she wants to learn yet," Grell giggled, gasping as his baby started crawling.

"We can try walking again some other time..." Seba shrugged with a bright smile, "At least NOW, she's crawling..."

Grell chuckled a bit, "I suppose so..."

"Aw!" Nancy smiled as she walked up the stairs with the bottle, "How cute!"

Sebell glanced back at the new voice and smiled before reaching to her.

"Aauu!" she cried.

"It's okay little one," Nancy smiled, kneeling to her height and placing the bottle in her mouth. Sebell remembered feeding from such a container before and held onto it with her small hands.

"How tall do you think she is? Five foot four?" Nancy mused aloud, "Oh dear...We'll have to find her some more fitting clothes."

Grell nodded in agreement.

"Undertaker-kun had this dress for a corpse and let me borrow it..." he explained.

Nancy giggled, "I have some old dresses I can alter to fit her. They'll be a bit short since I don't have much fabric. I was planning to use them to make baby clothes but the circumstances have changed."

"Ah!" Grell hugged the girl tight, lifting her off the ground, "You're a saint!"

Seba giggled.

"Grell-kun is so silly..." he smiled. Sebell cooed through her sips as she watched the display, her big red eyes vibrant with content confusion.

"Ah, Sebby, her eyes are so beautiful," Grell smiled.

"And so is the shape, the shape of my Grell-kun's eyes and his long eyelashes," Seba cooed, nuzzling the shinigami after he set Nancy down. Surely, the following time would be quite an adventure for the new parents.


	21. Chapter 21

Sebell cooed and whined softly as her mama slowly woke her up. The shutters were closed as to cease any sunlight that may enter the room so Grell had lit some candles so he could see what he was doing. It was quite obvious Sebell didn't want to wake up, but her body didn't need twenty hours of sleep anymore so he decided it'd be best for her to stay awake during the day. He wanted to play and bond with his little baby. With a pout, Sebell opened her bright red eyes and gazed up at her mama before smiling.

"Aaahh!" she giggled cutely before yawning.

"Aw, and how's my baby this morning?" Grell smiled wide, hugging her, "Mommy's gonna show you how to brush your teeth today."

Gently, Grell stood with Sebell in his arms. The child nuzzled her mama lovingly. Grell set her down on the counter of the sink, where he set out the toothpaste and such.

"Say 'ah' for mommy," Grell cooed, displaying the action for her. Sebell opened her mouth wide, following her mama's instructions. Gently, he began to scrub his daughter's teeth and tongue. She grimaced a bit but allowed the action. Afterward, Grell helped Sebell gargle some water and spit it out. After that was done she helped her clean her face and left her to her personal 'business.' As he waited outside the bathroom door Nancy came along, smiling softly.

"How is the little one this morning?" she asked.

"Very well," Grell giggled.

"Good," Nancy smiled, "Now all we have to do it get her walking."

"AUUUU!" Sebell whined from behind the door, obviously she was done. Grell opened the door, finding her crawling on the floor. Grell smiled and picked her up.

"Come one honey, let's get you dressed," Grell smiled.

"Oh! I left a dress on her bed that I made last night," Nancy informed her before heading into the bathroom to fulfill her own morning routine.

"Ah, thank you!" Grell giggled before carrying Sebell back to the bedroom. He set her down on the mattress before picking the dress up. It was cute and quite simple with small, puffy sleeves and a somewhat gauze look to it with small embroideries of flowers. But it would do for Sebell since she couldn't go outside.

"Ooh...What a pretty dress, ne Sebell?" he cooed.

Sebell just looked at her mama with her big eyes.

"C'mon, let's see what it looks like on you," Grell cooed, helping her slip the nightgown off before helping her out with the undergarments and such.

Once that was finish he slipped the dress over her head, straightening it out.

"Aw!" Grell cried excitedly, "You look so cu~te!"

Sebell cackled happily and clapped her hands, trying to mimic her mother's excitement. Next, Grell turned to brushing her hair. He admired it so, not only because it was such a luscious red (such as his own) but it was so naturally soft and silky like Seba's. He hummed softly as he brushed out the few tangles her velvety hair had accumulated overnight. Sebell whined a bit, she didn't like the feel of knots being somewhat pulled straight. It was painful for someone who wasn't accustomed to pain. Even so, the child was rather hungry. After her mother finished grooming her long hair she started to braid it to keep it from tangling (considering it was quite long.)

"Oh, don't worry honey," Grell cooed, "Once your hair is done, we can go get breakfast."

Sebell sniffled a bit, but nodded. Grell tied up the end of the braid with a nice, white ribbon. Once that was done he picked Sebell who whined to be put down. Once she was down, she began to crawl around. Grell giggled, even if she wasn't a baby anymore that was still so adorable.

"Aw, Sebell! You look so cute!" he praised, patting her head affectionately, "Come on. Mommy will get you something to eat!"

"Auuu!" Sebell cooed, grabbing her mommy's hand and suckling on her finger. Grell giggled.

"Not like that honey," Grell smiled, picking her up so he could carry her down the stairs, "Different food."

Sebell pouted in confusion.

Grell giggled, "My silly baby."

He sat her down at the table before turning to the counter to prepare her a sort of mashed fruit bowl. His baby needed to learn to chew and it was best to start with soft, semi-solid foods to warm her jaw muscles up. He walked over to the refrigerator to look for some fruit. He found some apples and some bananas-what a sweet treat. Without wasting any time, he peeled the fruit and made a mash of it. Sebell watched her mama, eagerly waiting for her meal.

"Ok~ay hon~ey!" Grell skipped over to her, sitting down next to her as he got a spoonful of fruit from the bowl, "Open wide!"

Sebell giggled and opened her mouth for her mama. Grell smiled brightly again and gently dabbed the mash onto her tongue.

"Okay, chew," he grabbed her chin gently to help her aid in the chewing motion.

She picked up quickly, consuming the mash in her newly learned motion.

"Ah, such a good girl!" Grell praised. Sebell cooed, nibbling on the spoon.

"Sebell," Grell giggled, "You don't eat the spoon."

He gently pulled the spoon away from her mouth before giving her a bottle of water, "Here you go honey, that'll fill you up."

Sebell drank quietly, watching her mama carefully before pulling the bottle from her lips.

"Ah, my baby is so cute," Grell cooed, touching her cheek. Sebell burped softly, drawing another giggle.

"You're just too adorable, Sebell!" Grell giggled accosting her with Eskimo kisses. Sebell cackled happily, wriggling cutely as an infant would from their mother's embrace.

"Aw, did you already feed her?" Nancy cooed with a playful pout as she walked down the stairs fully dressed and with that bonnet on her head. Grell glanced at her and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry..." he shrugged, "She was hungry and needed mommy to feed her."

Nancy giggled, "That's okay."

She sat down on the stool by the counter, smiling playfully, "Ah, she's so pretty Grell. You better keep an eye on her or some suitor will take her away."

"Not before mommy breaks out her chainsaw!" Grell countered back just as playfully.

"Yup!" Nancy giggled.

"Auuu..." Sebell tugged on mother's sleeve.

"Yes, sweetie?" Grell asked, turning his full attention to the child.

"Auuu!" she hugged him and nuzzled his chest.

"Milk?" Grell paled for a moment, turning to Nancy who was shaking her head with wild eyes, "Sorry honey, there's no more bottled milk."

Sebell pouted as her lower lip started quivering as she sniffled, ready to cry.

"Oh, it's okay baby!" he sat down and picked her up into his lap, bouncing her small body somewhat on his knee. The infant cooed, still sad, but slowly began to laugh from being bounced on her mama's knee.

"Ah, that cheered her up," Nancy giggled.

Sebell cackled, "AUUUHHAHA!"

"I know," Grell smiled, hugging his baby close after he stopped the bouncing.

"Such a sweet girl..." Nancy sighed sweetly.

"I know!" Grell cheered, hugging the girl tightly, "Just like her daddy! Oh!"

He let Sebell go and she knelt to the floor, crawling about in search for her toys. She came across a low shelf with the stuffed plushies on it and reached for one, pulling a kitty one down and chewing on its ear.

"Ehhh! Don't do that Sebell!" Grell cried, pulling the toy from her mouth, "You have teeth now!"

Sebell pouted again, ready to cry as she reached for the toy again. Grell pouted, bringing the toy to her face and making it nuzzle her. He didn't want her to bite up her toy with her teeth, especially since she didn't have any magic to dull them down. He assumed this chewing and biting fixation was something she got from Seba, since such a factor was fixated into his jaw muscles via vampirism. Sebell still appeared to be determined to chew on the doll, wanting to gnaw on something. Grell sighed, what could he do?

"We could give her a pacifier to sate her?" Nancy cooed, looking through the baby bag in the kitchen to find one.

"Hm...yes, that might work," Grell smiled a little. Sebell whined, reaching for the toy.

"Here we are!" Nancy cheered happily, pulling the pacifier from the bag and placing it in Sebell's mouth. Sebell suckled on it for a moment before calming down.

"Phew," Grell sighed, watching her crawl around the living room and kitchen.

Nancy giggled a little.

"She's very energetic..." she noted.

"I know!" Grell squealed, following her, "Say mama! Maaaaa...maaa!"

Sebell looked up at her mama in confusion.

Grell sat down on the sofa and pulled her into his lap, "Say mama."

He exaggerated the motions of his mouth, "Maaaa...maaaa...Maaaa...maaa..."

Sebell watched him, suckling on the pacifier cutely.

"Maaaa...maaa..." Grell cooed, gently taking the pacifier from her mouth, "Maaa...maaa..."

"...aaaa...aaaa..." Sebell cooed, mimicking her mother's sounds.

"Good, good, Sebell!" Grell praised, "Maaaa...Maaaaaa..."

She made an 'mmm' noise in her throat, trying to mimic mother's sound, "m...maaa..."

Grell gasped, clapping his hands, "Go on! Maaaa...maaaa!"

"Mmm...Maaaa...Mmmmmaaaaa..." Sebell nearly began whining as she tried to make herself say 'mama'.

Grell held her cheeks to help her lips make the rounded and somewhat scrunched position they needed to produce the sound, "Maaaa...maaaa. C'mon, you can do it!"

"Maaa...maaa," she cooed.

"AHHH!" Grell hugged her tight, "Did you hear that Nancy? She called me ma~ma! Oh, go wake Sebby up!"

Nancy nodded and jumped up before running to Seba's bedroom.

Grell bounced Sebell on his knee somewhat, "Say it again honey! C'mon; mama...maaa...maaa."

"Maaa...maaa," Sebell cooed. Grell squealed in excitement and hugged her tight.

"Such a good girl!" he cried.

"Auuuahh!" Sebell cackled at the embrace, "Maaaa!"

"Auuu!" Grell squealed again.

"Is it true?" Seba rushed down the stairs and into the living room, "Did she say 'mama'?"

"Yup!" Grell replied proudly, "She's so smart! She really said mama! Watch!"

She pulled away from the hug and held Sebell's hands.

"Sebell, say mama," he cooed, "Show daddy! Say mama!"

"Maaaa...maaaa..." the infant-minded adolescent cooed.

"Sebell! That's wonderful!" Seba gasped, clapping.

"Auuuu!" she cooed, clapping her hands as well like her father's.

"Has she already eaten?" Seba asked, sitting next to Grell.

"Hai, I already fed her," Grell smiled as he put the pacifier back in her mouth.

"Good," Seba smiled, patting Sebell's soft hair, "She IS a good girl, ne?"

"I know!" Grell cooed, "I can't wait until she learns to walk and speak more."

"Me neither," Seba giggled. Sebell whined, reaching for the toy that her mother had discarded on the basement floor. Seba smiled and went to get it for her. Upon receiving she coddled it and smiled toothily, much as like her mother. The vampire giggled and kissed Sebell's forehead upon noting this similarity.

"Oh, Sebby," Grell breathed blissfully, "She have the velvety texture of your hair, the silken qualities of your skin...Oh, Sebby, you made me so happy-giving me this beautiful baby."

"I'm so glad to hear that," Seba smiled back, nuzzling him, "I only want to make Grell-kun happy...I'm so happy to know I've brought joy to you in this way..."

Sebell furrowed her brow as her parents kissed each other. Seba pulled away after a moment and lay his head against Grell's shoulder with a smile. Grell gazed down at Sebell happily.

"Auuu?" the girl furrowed her brow.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Grell asked, cocking her head to the side.

Nancy giggled, "The kiss...She doesn't get it."

"Oh..." Grell nodded in understanding before turning to Sebell, "That's how mommy and daddy show we love each other..."

Sebell still looked confused.

"Lets save that for later," Nancy giggled.

"Yeah, I suppose we'll have to..." Grell sighed.

"C'mon," Nancy smiled, "I'll make you and Seba breakfast."

"You both go ahead," Grell shrugged, "I'll stay and play with Sebell."

Seba pouted, "But I wanna play with my baby girl."

Nancy giggled, "I'll just call you in when breakfast is done."

"Okay," Grell cooed, playing peek-and-boo with Sebell. Seba giggled and joined in the game. Grell covered his eyes

"Where'd mommy go, Sebell?" Seba gasped playfully.

"AUUU!" Sebell whined somewhat, pointing at her mama.

"Here I am!" Grell cooed, hugging his baby tight again. Sebell cooed cutely and hugged him back.

"Our little baby," Grell cooed, "Oh, I still wish she were a little baby."

"I know," Seba frowned, "We can still raise her at least...since she's still infant-minded..."

Grell pouted cutely for a moment. He still so wanted to raise his daughter as a daughter should be raised. Sebell glanced at her mama and smiled a little.

"Maaa...Maaa..." she cooed, hoping to cheer him up. Grell giggled, tapping her nose. Sebell beamed, happy to know she had succeeded in making her mama smile. The rest of the day, the couple and nanny played with the child around her house. During this time, Grell endeavored to teach Sebell to walk. Seba was more than happy to help. Grell would sit in front of Sebell a few ways on his knees and his arms outstretched, while Seba stood beside Sebell to help steady her. Sebell whined often, only managing to stand, before falling back into her father's arms. At a few points, she'd make a few steps before stumbling.

"C'mon Sebell," Seba cooed, "You can do it."

With her papa's encouragement, she felt ready to stand and try again. Seba never let her fall and hurt herself, always catching her with ease if she fell.

"Oh, she's almost got it!" Grell squealed as she slowly began to walk as her father held onto her arms.

Sebell smiled a little as she carefully tottered over to her mama, her papa a her side and holding her up as she walked.

"Maaa..." she reached for her mama, slowly pulling away from her papa and walking slowly on her own.

Grell gasped, "Sebby! She's walking!"

"Good, Sebell, good!" Seba cried excitedly, "You're doing great!"

"Auuu..." she took another step, slowly gaining a steady pace and poise before reaching her mama.

"Ah! Good girl, Sebell!" Grell cried excitedly as he hugged her tight.

"This calls for cookies!" Nancy cried happily, skipping over to the stove to make some.

"Yay!" Grell cried excitedly. The rest of the day consisted of more game than teach. Sebell learned quickly how to walk up and down the stairs, and how to chew without biting her tongue. Aside from that, she exerted most of her energy on playing with her mother until she was blissfully exhausted and ready for bed. Grell was now helping Sebell prepare for bed; giving her her bath, brushing her teeth and so on. Despite protests Seba made in an effort to help, Grell denied. The shinigami told him that he had to let ladies have their privacy. At last, Sebell was tucked in, cooing softly in her sleep as she snuggled a teddy bear.

"Aw, can I read her a bedtime story?" Seba smiled, "Please?"

"Sh! She's sleeping!" Grell hissed.

Seba pouted a little. He looked back at Sebell, who was sleeping peacefully.

"We should go now," Grell whispered, tiptoeing out of the room. Seba sighed and kissed Sebell's cheek.

"Goodnight, Sebell," he breathed softly before turning and leaving with Grell.

Upon closing the door the shinigami leaned against it and sighed blissfully, holding his chest, "Oh, Sebby, she's such a sweetie pie."

Seba nodded cutely.

"And so very smart!" he added with a giggled as he stood beside Grell.

"Oh, we must take her to see Sebastian and Ciel. To prove my baby isn't ugly, and I just know she'll want to see the garden," Grell squealed softly. Seba frowned.

"I don't know..." he mumbled, "I don't think Sebastian-sama will want us there..."

"But Sebby!" Grell whined, "I want Sebell to see the garden! Besides, Ciel-sama seems to like us."

"Well, I suppose..." Seba sighed softly, "Do you think she'll like the flowers as much at night?"

Grell tapped his chin, "Well, I could take her there on a gloomy day...I really want her to seem them in the silvery sunlight."

"I don't know if that's very safe, Grell-kun," Seba pouted, "Sebell might get hurt..."

"I'll cover her up," Grell declared, "Just like we do you when you go outside and its gloomy."

"Well..." Seba looked away as he thought it over before sighing again, "I guess you could..."

"Yay!" Grell hugged him tight, "I'm so exci~ted!"

"I know..." Seba mumbled sadly, "I hope you have fun..."

"We will Sebby!" Grell picked him up, "Now, why don't we have some fun?"

Seba blushed a little.

"O-Okay..." he murmured. With that, Grell skipped into their bedroom to play the games only a mommy and daddy would.

* * *

Grell smiled as the three walked into the garden of the Phantomhive estate. It was a rather gloomy day so his daughter could be outside, considering she was only half of a vampire such a weak ray would not harm her. For precaution though Grell had put a lovely white, sun-hat on her head with pretty white roses on it. He hated having to conceal his daughter's beautiful, crimson hair but it had to be done.

"Why are we here?" Nancy inquired, fixing the infant-minded girl's dress as she suckled away on her thumb.

"I want Sebell to see the garden," Grell smiled, hugging his daughter tight.

"Auuu?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You wait here you two," the shinigami smiled, nuzzling his daughter's cheek, "I'll go find Sebastian! See if he'll give us a bit of a tour."

Nancy shivered in disgust, "That demon...unsettles me."

Grell pouted at the comment, "I'll be right back!"

Nancy sighed as Grell ran off before turning to Sebell, who was looking around her at the flowers.

"Would you like to hear me sing again, child?" Nancy smiled, causing the infant to jump up and her blood red eyes to sparkle.

"EHHH!" she smiled wide, exposing her pearly white razors, as she sat amongst the flowers.

Nancy smiled and patted her head before she stood up all the way, getting into the correct, aligned position her vocals required.

_Fairest night of starry ray_

Sebell eyed a man in the garden, he seemed so familiar. She then looked at her nanny who was so delved into her singing. An innocent and almost devious smile played upon the infant's face as she crawled away and toward the man, eyeing the basket of white roses.

_Oh smile on happy lovers_

_Dearer far than 'ere was day_

She grabbed the basket, entranced by their beauty. The man, having picked up on the aria being sung turned around, seeing the child-like adolescent running away with the flowers he had picked for his master.

_Oh, lovely night be kind_

Sebastian sighed in aggravation as he ran after the child.

_Time and tide are fleeting fast_

_To cheat our tender blisses_

Sebell giggled as he followed her. What on earth was this? This child was outrunning him!

_They must bear us on at last_

_And leave sweet love behind_

Sebell groaned, annoyed by these heels her mother had her wear. While still managing her speed she kicked them off in an almost hopping stance.

_Oh breezes floating free_

_Would you share in our kisses?_

_Oh silent swaying sea!_

Sebastian groaned as one of the shoes hit his face; how annoying! Where on earth had this child come from in the first place?

_Do you envy our joy?_

_Ahhh..._

The child ceased her movement, trying to advance up a tree with the basket slung around her arm. The demon composed, approaching the child silently and at a slow pace. Obviously this situation did not require a malevolent touch.

_Fairest night of starry ray_

_Oh smile on happy lovers_

He grabbed her arm, trying to pry the basket from her hands.

_Oh thou night of love!_

She pulled and cried back at him, crying and screaming as a child would. The hat flung off of her head at her struggling, revealing the whole of her countenance.

_Ahhh! Love night be kind!_

_Iii...Lovely night, oh night_

_Of love_

_Ahhh_Ahhh..._

His eyes widened somewhat when he saw that brilliant, scarlet hair. Taking his surprise as a chance, she yanked the basket from his grasp and returned to attempting to climb the tree.

_Fairest night of starry ray_

_Oh smile on happy lovers_

_Oh thou night of love_

Sebastian glared, grabbing her ankle and pulling her down.

"Auu!" she protested, screwing her eyes shut and thrashing against him to make him let go.

_Lovely night be kind!_

She then glared up at him with her crimson eyes shining indignantly. Sebastian's eyes widened as well as he gazed into the never-ending orbs; entranced by her beauty.

_Lovely night, thou night of love!_

Sebell stared up at him when the anger diffused from his features. She cocked her head to the side as all he did was stare.

"Child," he yanked the basket from her arms, "What are you doing here?"

Sebell didn't answer, obviously afraid of the anger in his features. The roses no longer mattered to her at all. This man was starting to scare her. She shook and backed away slightly, tears in her eyes. With an almost tentative hand, Sebastian descended a hand onto her head, patting it to solace her. This worked slightly as he stroked her soft, silky hair; simply entranced.

"Ahhh, simply sublime," he purred as if it were a cat.

"Auuu," she looked up at his hand.

"Sebell!" Grell called.

"MAAA!" she cried cheerfully and waved at the death god hastily approaching. Sebastian sighed in annoyance and glanced at Grell. His hand remained on Sebell's head though, admiring the silky tresses through his glove.

"Awww," she smiled and grabbed his hand from her head, tugging the garment that covered it.

"Sublime, simply sublime," he sighed almost blissfully as she tugged at it.

Grell growled and grabbed the child. Sebastian sighed.

"Why are you here?" he asked in aggravation, "And what do you have to do with this child?"

"This is my daughter! Some explosion turned her into a teenager!" Grell nuzzled his daughter, Sebastian awed even more.

"Sh-She's so...Appealing," the look in his eyes was almost unnatural.

"You stay away!" Grell cried, noting the unusual and frightening look in his eyes. Sebastian rolled his eyes and stood straight when he noted Ciel approaching them.

"Sebastian," he spoke coldly, "What are you doing? I thought you were tending to the garden?"

"Gomen nasai, bocchan," Sebastian bowed, "I'm afraid I was interrupted by this child?"

"Grell," Ciel groaned, "What are you and this 'child' dong here?"

"Ask Sebastian!" Grell pointed at the demon, "He's the one who was oogling my baby!"

"THAT is your child?" Ciel's eyebrow furrowed slightly, "Surely this world has gone mad."

Grell sighed.

"I only came here to show you that Sebell isn't an abomination," he explained, holding Sebell tight, "That she's a beautiful child...but now we're going home..."

"Nonsense," Sebastian turned to the shinigami, "Why not stay a bit?"

He held a white rose to his nose, taking in the sweet aroma, "She likes the roses, does she not?"

He held one to her, causing the girl to clap and reach for it. Grell furrowed his brow, holding Sebell away.

"No...We should get home..." he mumbled uneasily. Sebell glanced up at him in confusion.

"I agree," Ciel groaned as he turned to his servant, "You need to get back to work."

"Hai!" Grell glared at the demon as he picked his daughter up, "And we're going now!"

"Grell! I found Sebell's heels!" Nancy called as she walked up to them and picked up the hat as well, glaring at the demon, "You...discomfort me."

"I feel the same..." Grell sniffled, hugging Sebell tight. Sebastian frowned, glancing at Nancy.

"And why is that?" he asked.

Nancy bent her lip down as she grimaced at the demon in near disgust.

"Filthy, dirty mind," the demon-hunter turned to Grell who set Sebell down on the ground to help retie her heels and put her hat back on.

"Maa!" the infant-minded girl cried as she tried to kick the boots off again.

"It's okay honey," Grell kissed her cheek, calming her, "They're just for a bit."

"AUU!" the child hugged her mother as Nancy tied the boots back up.

"I must say, I'm a bit impressed..." Ciel scoffed, "You actually seem to make a decent mother..."

Grell glanced at him with a bit of a glare.

"What are you standing around for?" Ciel scoffed his servant, "Back to your duties, Sebastian."

"Hai bocchan," the demon bowed, his eyes locked on Sebell as Grell and Nancy escorted her away.

"What is wrong with you?" Ciel asked his servant once the trio was far away enough.

"What do you mean, bocchan?" the demon inquired as he tended to the roses in the basket to check if they were in account.

"Why were you staring at that child?" Ciel snarled back angrily, "You looked strange..."

"Ah, she is quite appealing," Sebastian chuckled, "For a child that was bore inside that wretched shinigami."

"You look at her in desire," Ciel told his servant sternly.

Sebastian smirked somewhat.

"As a demon, I _do_ feel desire..." he replied, "and such a lovely girl...As I said, she is a very lovely thing to have come from that gender confused death god..."

Ciel shivered, "You want to use her to replace Grell, don't you?"

Sebastian remained composed despite the enraging affect of that comment, "Why do you believe what Nancy told you the day that little child was born? Honestly, bocchan, a _human_ can't read minds."

"I know how you grimaced into the wall of the manor every time you saw Grell and that vampire together. And how some of the trees would suddenly lose a few branches every time you saw the two together. We had a deal, Sebastian. You are _not_ leaving me, that is an _order_," Ciel told him sternly.

"Bocchan," Sebastian sighed, "I have no interest in breaking our contract. Nor have I any true interest in that shinigami."

"Good," Ciel chuckled in almost bitter humor, "And Sebell?"

"What about her, bocchan?" Sebastian asked.

"If you ever bring her in my house, keep her away from me," he touched his new eye patch, "That girl took my eye patch day one she was on this earth."

Sebastian smirked.

"Of course," he purred, "That will be no problem."

"Good," Ciel grimaced as he left the butler back to his work in the garden, "Children, snatching anything they can..."

His voice faded as he walked back into the manor. Meanwhile, Sebastian picked up the roses that Sebell's snatch and run race has strewn about the ground. At this time, Grell was beginning to weep a little as he carried Sebell along.

"I can't stand the way he looked at her, Nancy..." he sniffled, "H-He looked at her like he wanted to eat her or something!"

"I smell Ashbel's lust in him," Nancy grimaced, holding her belly, "Simply disgusting, demons; think they own everything."

Grell glanced at Nancy with wide eyes.

"Lust?" he gasped, "He 'wants' Sebell...?"

"That's what his mind rung; like church bells at a funeral," Nancy told him warily. Grell frowned sadly and bowed his head.

"Why would he look at her like that...?" he sniffled.

"He's a demon," Nancy grimaced at the ground, "Demon's like youth. Sebell's about what, fourteen years in body? I was only thirteen when-it happened to me."

Grell glanced at her sadly.

"I see..." he mumbled, his hair falling in his face.

"Maaa..." Sebell wiped the tear from her mother's cheek. Nancy glanced at them and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Grell blinked and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Of course I am!" he cried, trying to return to his original persona, "That Sebastian had best stay away from my daughter, though! I may not have my lovely chainsaw any longer, but that won't stop me from killing him should he touch my precious child!"

"Good," Nancy gave him an innocent-and sickening-smile, "And I'll let you borrow my axe if you need it."

"Aw, thank you," Grell smiled at her, his eyes glowing in the gloomy light.

"Maa," Sebell rubbed her tummy.

"Aw, is my baby hungry?" Grell smiled as he nuzzled her, "Don't worry, mommy and nanny will make you a nice soup when we get home, okay pumpkin?"

Sebell clapped her hands together and Nancy reached her arm up to pat the infant's head.

"Spiced salmon and herbs tonight Grell," Nancy smiled at the man, "You're catching onto motherhood well. Soon I can spend more time with Ivan and my baby."

Grell smiled proudly.

"Of course!" he giggled, "I've wanted to be a mother for so long! I knew I'd take to it easily!"

Nancy giggled, "That makes one of us-but I'm proud too. Proud I have a baby that I love."

Sebell cooed again, nuzzling her mother and wordlessly telling her to put her down.

"Aw! Do you want to walk?" Grell asked, the childish girl nodded fervently.

Grell set Sebell down on the ground and took her hand to steady her. Sebell hugged her mother's waist tight before walking on.

"We should go swimming again sometime soon," Nancy smiled as she patted the girl's head, "It's good exercise."

"Oh yes!" Grell squealed as he hugged his daughter close, "Sebell loves water! I must teach her to swim! There was a place I used to swim at all the time in the Shinigami world, but I suppose a river here will fine. Do you want mommy to teach you to swim, Sebell?"

The child nodded.

"My baby is so smart," Grell smiled, nuzzling the top of her head considering she was much shorter than her mother. Nancy beamed happily at them. It was so nice to know that Seba had been able to move on to have a family of his own who loved him so dearly and who made him happy.

"When are you and Seba getting married?" she asked, "I mean, a family isn't complete without the mommy and daddy getting married."

Grell gasped and touched his cheek dramatically, "I haven't even bought a dress yet!"

"Don't worry; I'll take you shopping sometime..." Nancy giggled, "Oh, we'll plan the most extravagant ceremony!"

Grell sighed dreamily.

"Ah...Shinigami don't have weddings..." he breathed, "I've always admired humans for their many variations of the occasion...They're always so beautiful..."

He sighed again.

"Not to mention, I've always wanted to be a blushing bride," he giggled, winking at her.

"Oh," Nancy smiled, "So a red dress?"

"Oh, yes!" Grell smiled, "Like blood, like my Seba's beautiful, crimson eyes and my daughter's deep scarlet hair!"

Sebell's eyes lit up, "Auuu."

"And maybe she could be the flower girl," Nancy smiled, "In white."

"Why white?" Grell inquired.

"She looks so lovely in white, just look at the white clothes she's wearing now," Nancy emphasized.

"Ah...You're right!" Grell giggled, glancing down at his daughter, "Of course, my baby looks beautiful in anything!"

Sebell giggled happily and beamed up at her mother.

"All children do," Nancy smiled, shivering, "That's at least one thing Ashbel and I agreed upon."

Grell smiled down at Sebell sweetly before turning to Nancy seriously.

"What am I going to do about Sebastian...?" he asked somewhat sadly.

"Don't worry, I'm a nanny. Unless for some odd reason I pass out, I'll watch her when you can't," Nancy smiled.

Grell smirked.

"Thank you!" he giggled, "It's good to know my baby will be well taken care of!"

"It is my duty-my blessing of a curse- to protect the innocent on this earth," Nancy bowed.

Grell nodded before falling into a silence.

"Do you envy your daughter?" Nancy asked in a mix of humor and somberness, "It's best not to lie to me, it's pointless."

Grell glanced at her.

"It's not that I envy her..." he shrugged, "I...I just hate that...that Sebas-chan wants to be affectionate with her and not me...It's not fair..."

"That is envy..." Nancy sighed.

Grell frowned.

"I don't like to think of it that way..." he mumbled, "I don't like to think that I'm jealous of Sebell...That's so awful of me..."

"I see," Nancy sighed, "If it consoles you, I held a bit of affection for Ashbel, even after what he did. That's why I must purify my soul with the slaughter. But you're fortunate."

She smiled at the shinigami wholeheartedly, "Innocent, as if your daughter; like a freshly dead crucifix."

"Why would that console me?" Grell stared at her in confusion, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Because you still love the demon," Nancy smiled slightly, her soft eyes glistening with tears in the gloomy light. Grell frowned.

"I still don't understand how what you said relates in anyway with how I feel..." he grumbled, "Ashbel...raped you...Sebastian beats me and hates me yet he desires Sebell...No matter how much I want Sebastian to love me or how hard I'd try to _make_ him love me...he's always been repulsed by me and shuns me away...Now he wants Sebell...How in the world can you connect that with what you went through with Ashbel...?"

"You shall see," Nancy told him somberly, "The touch of a demon burns the skin too."

Grell shivered, the strange words of the girl sometimes placed fear in his heart.

"Nancy..." he paused, "Did you really mean what you said the day Sebell was born...? I mean...if you're right...d-do you think that might have something to do with this...? With Sebastian wanting Sebell...?"

"I will never lie," Nancy told him, "Sebastian's heart wept in rage for her conception."

Grell furrowed his brow.

"But Sebastian was so hateful towards me..." he mumbled, "When we met and we fought, he beat my face so much because he knew I cherish my looks and my face...He knew that would hurt me the most...That's why he did it...Can I really believe that Sebastian was jealous?"

"Demons tend to hide their lust with hatred," Nancy told her, "If they ever come to tender love, it's always at another's expense. Besides, if he really hated he wouldn't have made it so you'd heal up so beautifully."

Grell shook his head.

"He was going to kill me..." he sighed, "If William hadn't intervened, he would have killed me with my own death scythe...and he was prepared to do it with a smile on his face..."

"Yes, demons will do anything to fight their lust before it bursts. They think themselves so righteous," Nancy sighed, "All they want is what they've signed to do until something stops them."

"What do you mean...?" Grell asked, furrowing his brow.

"A demon knows hunger, hunger that attributes to everything," she pulled down her collar to reveal the branding mark of Ashbel's bite, "They'll destroy what they love if they must, to live consuming soul's. Sebastian, though, has more sense. He might kill you romantically, until you beg him to love you."

"The only thing Sebastian's ever said that sounded even remotely romantic is that I had an attractive screaming voice..." Grell shrugged before sighing, "Which he said right before he was going to kill me...Sebastian's always acted so disgusted by me..."

"As did Ashbel to me before he practically begged me for my virginity," Nancy sighed sadly, pulling her collar up, "Let's leave the matter alone, it sickens my stomach more than this filthy earth and this filthy body."

She spoke so sternly and somberly, almost in anger.

"Hai," Grell sighed, "Sebell shouldn't hear any more of this."

Sebell suckled on her thumb, nuzzling her mother's side. Grell pet her head with another sigh, staring down at the road.

"Maaa," she rubbed her tummy.

"Don't worry child," Nancy petted her covered head, "Mommy and I will fill your tummy. Then you, mommy, and papa can play outside."

"PAAA!" Sebell cheered.

"Ah, simply innocent," Nancy smiled, "Reminds me of Seba before the whole Ashbel thing."

"Seba's still very innocent..." Grell noted, blushing a little.

"I know," Nancy smiled wholeheartedly, "No fear in his heart."

Grell glanced at her uneasily.

"S...Seba _does_ love me...right?" he asked in an uncharacteristically timid tone, "I've been rejected over and over again...I'm used to disappointment...I...I just want to be sure this is lasting...that he really, truly loves me..."

"Yes, he does. Very much," Nancy smiled, "I've always admired how Seba could rationalize and accept pain, and then just forget it. I mean, after what Syfirus did to him I was shocked to find he loved the demon. Syfirus is probably the best example of a demon in love after his lust is sated. But, I always admired how Seba could let his grudge end...And mourn when his lover died. It's so-beautiful."

Grell nodded.

"And to move on so quickly to another..." he sighed dramatically, "He's got such a big heart..."

"Yes, he's so resilient," Nancy's eyes grew soft, almost as if she would weep, "So blessed by God; he's been blessed with someone to share his still heart with and share his marrow with another. He's been blessed with someone he loves and not just one-sided relationship. Yes, he is very blessed. If no priest will sanction you two to marry, I'll do it for you."

"AW! Really?" Grell squealed in excitement.

"Yep," Nancy giggled. Grell hugged her tight.

"Ah! Arigato!" he cried happily.

"It's my duty to serve the ones who love, the ones who are innocent," she smiled, "Um...Can you let me go now?"

"Oh," Grell smiled, "Sorry."

"MAA!" Sebell cheered and clapped her hands as their small abode came into view. Grell gasped and clapped his hands together before taking Sebell's hand.

"Come along, Sebell!" he giggled, "Let's go see papa!"

"You two go along, I have to go get some herbs from the garden," Nancy smiled at them.

Grell nodded and ran with Sebell into the home, giggling happily. Seba appeared to be awake, the lack of sunlight making him restless.

"PAA!" Sebell wrapped her arms around him, her hat flying off onto the floor.

"Ah! Sebell!" Seba giggled, hugging her back, "Where have you been?"

He glanced up at Grell as he walked over to him.

"I took her over to see Ciel-kun," Grell smiled, patting her head, "To show him our baby isn't an abomination."

"I see," Seba smiled, "Well, did he take it back?"

"I think so..." Grell shrugged, sitting down and sighing a little, "I'm a little worried about that butler of his now, though..."

"Why's that?" Seba asked, furrowing his brow.

Grell beckoned his daughter to his lap, "He looked like he wanted to eat Sebell."

Seba furrowed his brow.

"Eat her?" he questioned, confused.

"Apparently...it...it's lust..." Grell shivered.

"What?" Seba gasped.

"That's what Nancy picked up," Grell pouted as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"Well, don't worry...I'll make sure she's not hurt by him..." Seba tried to smile, hoping to offer Grell some comfort. The shinigami smiled a little and leaned on his arm.

"Thank you, Sebas-chan..." he purred, "I love you..."

"I love you too, my Grell-kun," the vampire smiled as he leaned down and placed a kiss on the shinigami's lips.

Grell beamed happily.

"Sebas-chan..." he breathed, "I'm so lucky to have you...I was worried no one would ever say that to me..."

Seba nuzzled his neck, nipping at the flesh, "I will always love Grell. Grell who is so sweet to me and loves me and doesn't hurt me. Who holds me and whose words are like drips of blood in the moonlight, by swans on a placid lake."

"Aw, Sebast," Grell beamed as he craned his neck, pressing his finger's into Seba's hair, "You took the words right out of my mouth."

Seba giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Grell...I'm hungry..." he purred tracing his neck, "May I have a small...'bite' to eat...?"

"Ah, Sebas-chan, I want your fangs inside my neck," he purred as he undid his tie. Seba giggled cutely, kissing him warmly and moaning against his lips a little. Grell bite into his own lip and allowed a small drop of blood to coat the vampire's lips, who licked the flesh clean before proceeding down his lover's neck and gently biting into an area his fangs didn't mar yet. Sebell giggled, watching her parents express their love as she twirled her long scarlet hair between her fingers. Grell moaned pleasurably, holding tight to Seba.

"Ahh...! S-Sebast!" he moaned, "Please...more!"

Seba nodded into his neck, nibbling on his lover's neck and drinking his blood without a drop spilt.

"Aw, such passion," Nancy smiled as she walked back in with a few herbs in hand. Grell giggled at the comment and nodded at her.

"Sebast is so wonderful..." he cooed.

"I-I bet he is," she forced a smile, but her eyes trembled in sadness and almost rage. She did not let them see though as she turned to the counter where she began chopping up the herbs and the already laid out vegetables, "Ivan's coming by with Tzipporah, maybe she and Sebell can play together?"

"AH! Wonderful!" Grell smiled as Seba pulled away from his neck, lapping at the bite marks until the bleeding slowed down. Seba smiled down at him happily.

"AUUU!" Sebell reached for a pomegranate on the table.

"Not yet, you'll spoil your dinner," Seba stopped her; she pouted but nodded with a look of childish anger in her eyes.

"Ah Sebast, she's so beautiful," Grell smiled as the vampire hugged him from behind, his arms around his shoulders as they stared at their child.

"Just like you," Seba breathed into his ear. Grell beamed again.

"Ah! Sebast!" he cried, "You're so good to me!"

"Ouch..." Nancy groaned, having cut her hand over with the knife, "Grell, can you come finish these...Ow."

"Of course!" the shinigami stood, "I need to prepare my baby dinner! Seba, can you take Sebell upstairs and help her change into something less confining? She kept taking her shoes off."

"Yes, my love," Seba smiled as he helped his daughter to her feet. Grell skipped over and gently took the knife from her hand and took over where she left off. Seba had picked Sebell up and was taking her upstairs.

"He's so blessed," Nancy smiled as she wrapped her bleeding hand, "So blessed."


	22. Chapter 22

Sebastian sighed as he exited his master's room, the image of Sebell very vivid and almost fantastic in his mind. He held a hand over his heart. The child was so beautiful. Yet, he found himself wondering _what_ was so beautiful about her? Her small, curvaceous figure that stood like a red-leafed tree among brambles? Her skin paler than the moon that seemed almost sculpted and painted by an artist's ghosts? Or long veil of burning, scarlet hair that resembled blood dripping from her mother's scythe? Her cat-like eyes that were shimmering pools of blood surrounded by delicate, curly lashes and thin brows? He blinked, was that it? He sighed.

Yes, it had to be her eyes. He realized there was no question about it. They were like a cat's; simply sublime. This intense urge to see her again was growing. This was pure, demonic lust; her eyes were burning his soul. He had to admit that despite they resembled Grell's in every other way except color, they were beautiful. He hurried to the front door, unable to fight this urge any longer. He paused as he reached for his coat-no, this would not be right of him. It wouldn't be pleasant at all to physically rape that child. Demons preferred willing partners and he preferred a willing partner personally. But perhaps he could use this to his advantage?

He could not allow himself to betray his master completely. The little master did say to keep the child away from him, but bringing Sebell here and secluding her from him was not a violation. If he brought her here and kissed her a few times and scared her, Grell would surely leave him alone for a good, long time knowing the demon had intended to hurt her little girl. He decided, the little kitten would stay with him so he could gaze at her until his need to see her was sated. With a chuckle, he retrieved his jacket and made his way outside.

"Sebastian-sama, where are you going?" Mei-lin asked as she passed by. The demon merely glared at her and left.

"What was that about?" Bard inferred as he approached the frightened maid.

Mei-lin didn't answer as she fell, fainting from fear. Meanwhile, Sebastian made his way calmly from the manor. It'd be pointless to take the carriage; he needed this operation to proceed smoothly and quietly. If Grell was as good of a mother as he presented himself, Sebell was in bed by now and sleeping soundly. He shivered in apprehension, imagining that infant-minded kitten cuddled against his side with her cat-like eyes waiting for morning to open them. He began to run faster, unable to fight his eagerness to frighten Grell to death and sate the tips of his lust to see Sebell. This would truly be a victory. About this time, Grell and Seba had just tucked their daughter in.

"Ah, Grell, the nightgown you made her is simply lovely," Seba smiled, noting the new bed-time garment the teenager wore. Grell beamed happily.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" he giggled, "And she looks so lovely wearing it!"

"Yes, white is her color," Seba smiled, "We should've named her Snow White."

"Ah, I know," Grell kissed his slumbering daughter's cheek as the infant-like adolescent held a teddy in one arm and sucked her thumb, "Nancy said the same thing earlier."

Seba giggled and hugged Grell tightly.

"I'm so happy..." he cooed, kissing his cheek.

"Why don't we retreat to bed now, my love?" Grell purred into his lover's ear.

"Of course," Seba smiled, "Oh, wait...Shouldn't we have Nancy watch Sebell for a bit?"

"Let her have a night off. I want to spend some time with Sebby tonight!" he picked the vampire up. Seba giggled.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this..." he chuckled, "It's supposed to be the husband who carries the wife, isn't it?"

Grell pouted as they left the room.

"Ne...I like holding my Sebby!" he whined.

"As I love holding my Grell," Seba smiled, kissing his neck. Grell sighed happily as they retired to their own bedroom. The stars in the sky seemed to grow more apparent as the evening chill set in. A dark figure approached the abode, the faint light of a candle barely creeping out the windows. Sebastian jumped up onto the roof in utter silence, searching the window stealthily as he searched for the child. A dark smile drew upon his lips when he caught her sleeping form. He opened the window silently, not rousing the child. He entered the room silently and stood straight. With a soft chuckle, he withdrew a white rose as he approached her. He sat down beside her on the bed, drawing her to stir and her gorgeous eyes to open wide with excitement at the sight of the rose the demon was presenting to her.

"Auuu!" she cried softly, and cutely, as she took the rose into her hand, nibbling on the petals but not swallowing them. The demon patted her head, once again admiring her hair's feline softness and utter, silken texture. Even if this hair came from the shinigami it was beautiful. He bit back though as he recalled she was mentally not his taste.

"Would you like to see more of these?" he purred softly.

Sebell nodded cutely, "Auuu!"

"Then I'll take you to my home," Sebastian smiled as he picked her up, she giggled and nuzzled his shoulder, "You will love the roses."

Sebell smiled excitedly as he turned back to the window. She held onto him as he jumped from the window to the ground, giggling cutely as they left the house in silence. Glancing around, she watched as they traveled farther and farther away from home. She knew her mommy would be worried but she recognized this path, she was on her way to that big house with all the pretty flowers around it. She clapped her hands together, holding her teddy close as the home came into view a fair while later. Sebastian smirked down at her, chuckling deviously. By the end of the night he'd probably have no use of her, after he had instilled fear with in her he would return her and she wouldn't have half a mind to understand it. Those eyes would awaken with him in the morning and be stale once he took them into his mind. Whatever stabbing sensation they caused him would be healed over with more than just scar tissue.

"We're here," he told her with a bit a smirk as he set her down by the roses. She clapped happily as she ran over to the roses excitedly.

"Ah, simply sublime," he sighed as she sniffed the roses and felt the soft petals between her fingers. She even held her teddy's nose to them to smell them as well. Almost unconscious he came closer to her small frame, licking his lips. He had to admit, Sebell looked an awful lot like Grell. She glanced at him and gave him a toothy grin, showing off her shark-like teeth. A shiver raced down Sebastian's spine. She even smiled like her mother. He didn't want to admit it either but her body held the curves her mother tried to accentuate. Grell did look feminine in many ways and it appeared stressed in Sebell. Sighing blissfully he placed his hands on her hips, she was much shorter than him so he had to kneel as he turned her around and cupped her face, entranced by her eyes that shined like blood on Grell's chainsaw. She blinked as she stared back at him; confused.

"Auu...?" she cooed, furrowing her brow.

She gasped and jumped as his lips met her own in a gentle kiss. The demon hadn't intended to press hard against those delicate lips that so resembled her mother's, he just wanted to instill fear after all and not take out his lust on the child. She was no willing for such a thin and it wouldn't be truly pleasant than. He wouldn't sanction himself to see her bleed either, at least not in front of Grell. But after a moment he pressed harder against her; his body as well. He pressed her into the ground, kissing her and rubbing his hands all over, causing her to giggle and wriggle at the strange but ticklish sensations. Despite how ticklish she was by his ministrations, she tried to push him away, unaware of just what was happening as the demon pressed hard enough to leave marks. He needed to have Sebell show marks of his lust anyhow to scare her mother, they would suffice.

"Awww, Sebell," he sighed as he sat up, staring at her as she looked on in curiosity, wondering why he had rubbed against her so.

"Maaa," she sniffled, "Maaamaaa!"

"Shh..." Sebastian breathed, "Don't worry...I won't hurt you..."

Sebell cringed slightly as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Maaa," she sniffled as he picked her up.

He sighed, he had forgotten, this girl was less than a year old mentally. If she were her age mentally as she was in body, she would have no chance against his desire for her. But she was an infant within; he had to take special precaution with her.

"You must be tired," he sighed with his usual smile, "Time for bed, little one."

"Maa?" her eyes lit up. Sebastian sighed as he carried her into the manor.

"Your mama will be along shortly," he lied, hoping this would earn her silence. Sebell clapped her hands, nuzzling him again.

"Ahh," he breathed blissfully as he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, "Sublime, little kitten."

She cocked her head to the side at the comment; confused. Sebastian chuckled at her perplexity and kissed her cheek, entranced by her soft, firm skin. Sighing, he opened the door to his room and set her on the bed. She settled in the sheets, yawning and wishing to sleep. Grell would want her to be asleep at this hour.

"Ah, lovely," Sebastian smirked a bit as he sat besides her, rubbing her back as she turned away and snuggled with her teddy bear. Closing her eyes, she unconsciously stuck her thumb in her mouth and nuzzled into the sheets. This child wouldn't know what was going on and didn't even have a big enough vocabulary to vocalize any impending atrocity. Something about her made his lust diminish without even a single, sensual touch from her small hands. What held him back when he'd desired her so badly other than wanting to care her mother and possible scar Grell for life? Perhaps it was not the child he desired, or her mother's fear? Could it be that it was her mother he desired entirely, and direct submission?

Ever since he saw Sebell his mind had been on the fritz of comparing their looks. He laughed hollowly, Grell? What on earth was attractive about that shinigami except his daughter? He rolled his eyes, turning the girl over and kissing her again as he felt her form up again. She fought lethargically, her eyes half-lidded. He sighed when he noticed that she was far too tired for anything at the moment, so little would process to her. There wouldn't be much of a point in going on. Perhaps in the morning before his master woke up? He'd have her more thoroughly bruised at one point anyhow. With another sigh he undressed down to his pants and shirt before climbing in close to her, staring at her closed eyes as he made to sleep as well.

* * *

Grell smiled and stretched languidly when he awoke the following morning. Seba still lay at his side with a content smile on his face. The shinigami beamed, slipping out of bed. He hated waking his beloved, the sun also shown brightly today. It would be best if the vampire slept the day away. Humming quietly to himself, he skipped from the room and to Sebell's to wake his sweet daughter for the day. However, his mood was broken as a bloodcurdling scream from Nancy filled the air-it was coming from his daughter's room! He gasped and ran toward the chamber and nearly screamed himself when he realized Sebell's window was open and she was not in her bed! A white rose lay on the bed in her place! He rushed to the window, panic consuming him before he ran to Seba.

"Seba!" he screamed.

The vampire shot awake as his love shook him, "Sebell's gone! _Someone stole her_!"

"That _damned demon_!" Nancy cried enrage from down the hall, "I _told_ you Ivan! You should've let me watch her you stupid bastard!"

"Nancy-!" the argument left their ears as they panicked.

"_Sebastian_!" Grell began to weep, "He's gonna rape my baby!"

"Shh...it's okay...we'll go find her..." Seba solaced.

"But you can't leave!" Grell argued before standing abruptly and grabbing his scissors, "They're not much, but I'll need them to go get my baby back!"

"I'll kill that bastard!" Nancy barged in, her demon-blade in hand and a poorly tied up dress around her small form.

"Nancy," Ivan sighed as he grabbed her shoulder, "You're staying!"

"_Quiet_!" she growled, eyes glowing red to match the rage in Grell's eyes, "I'm going to retrieve that child and eat that demon's heart!"

She grabbed Grell's wrist and practically dragged him out the door, "Let's go!"

"Oi! Oi!" he cried, "Not so fast!"

Nancy glanced at him without slowing.

"Am I to understand you don't want your daughter back?" she growled.

"I do!" Grell whined, "But you're hurting me!"

Nancy sighed and released him as they ran out of the house.

"Don't worry Sebell, mommy's coming!" Grell cried as he tried to catch up to Nancy, who was running with rage in every step.

"Grell," Nancy growled, glancing at him, "I know you still desire that demon, but you better be ready to help me kill him!"

"That bastard took my only child!" Grell snapped back, "Of course I'll be ready to kill him!"

"Good!" Nancy smirked a dark, almost passionately insane smirk, "And remember, his heart is mine to devour."

"You can have it!" Grell snarled before winking sadistically, "If I can have his pretty little head as my own trophy..."

Nancy laughed insanely, "I''ll help you stuff it!"

Meanwhile, Sebell was just waking up in the butler's bed. Looking around, she frowned upon noticing that Grell was not there.

"Maa!" she cried, furrowing her brow and waiting for mama to come to her. After waiting a moment or so, she began to cry.

"Maa...Maa!" she cried a little louder.

"Shh, child," Sebastian smiled as he walked in with a tray of food, "Mama will be here shortly."

Sebell sniffled before covering her eyes and sobbing some more.

"WAAHH!" she cried, "Maa! Maaa!"

"Shhh," Sebastian solaced as he set the tray on the nightstand and held her close, stroking her hair and cradling her as her mother would do. This solaced the infant-minded girl a tad, her volume decreased but her tears continued to shed.

"Maaa..." she sniffled, "Maamaaa..."

"She'll be here soon, I promise," Sebastian lied as he turned her to her breakfast, "You need some food."

She pouted and stared down at the food before glaring up at him slightly.

"Maa," she grumbled shortly. It was always her mama who fed her.

"I shall feed you," he smiled as he tried to feed her a fork-full of what appeared to be scrambled egg with peppers and vegetables bashed into the mix. Sebell pouted and crossed her arms, not wishing to eat with his horrible man who was keeping her from her mother. However, the growling sensation in her stomach obliged her too. She felt that her mother wouldn't want her to go hungry. Begrudgingly, she took a bite, still pouting. It was tasty, but not like her mother's or her nanny's cooking. She sniffled, wishing her mother was here as she held her teddy tight.

"Don't cry anymore..." he cooed soothingly, "I told you...Your mama will be here soon..."

Sebell sniffled and nodded as if she understood as he fed her. He watched her delicate lips as she ate, simply entranced as the minutes passed by. She cried silently as he finished feeding her and looked around again, hoping to see mama somewhere.

"Maa!" she grumbled, glaring at Sebastian.

"Later, darling," he cupped her face and leaned close to her, "It's only us now."

He once again pressed his lips against her own, feeling and rubbing up and down her lovely form to make her giggle with every wriggling motion. With a moan, he pulled her closer, causing her to flinch and whimper. He could sense the shinigami was near and what fear and rage he would instill if the shinigami caught him doing this.

"Ah, Sebell," he moaned as he kissed her neck, rubbing her hips up to her ribcage and making her giggle, "I'm going to make you mine."

"You will _not_!" Grell cried as he jumped into the open window in the room.

"MAMAAA!" Sebell cried happily as she tried to push the demon off and hug her mother. However, the writhing infant was held firm against the now standing demon who held her captive. Nancy came in behind the shinigami and charged for the demon, her sword ready. After the brief moment of shock the demon-hunter stabbed the demon through his hip, cutting off a short tress of Sebell's hair. Grell gasped and darted forward, pulling Sebell away from the demon. He hugged her close, falling to his knees and pulling Sebell tightly to him.

"My poor baby!" he nearly sobbed as he kissed her temple.

"Did that bad man hurt you?" Grell cried, the child nodded fervently as she wept into her mother's arms. Sebastian grunted in the burning sting of Nancy's blade but pulled her by her short, red hair and threw her against the wall. That did not stop her as she continued to charge for the demon, thirsty for his blood. Grell glared at him hatefully and gently pushed Sebell aside.

"Stay here, sweetie," he cooed cutely, tapping her nose playfully, "Mommy's gonna go make that bad man hurt...a lot."

Sebell giggled and clapped her hands. With his daughter's applause the shinigami charged at the demon, scissors in hand.

"Ah, you both make excellent dance partners," the demon smirked as he grabbed Nancy's wrist. She kicked into him as he used her body to push Grell away. She slashed at him, unable to get a direct hit as his true skill divulged itself. The shinigami pounced on the demon's back, cutting and scrapping into him with the small, almost useless scissors.

"I want to feel your blood run through my hair; where you'll rot!" the shinigami smirked almost sadistically as he stabbed the demon as Nancy desperately tried to stab him as he dodged.

"MAAA!" Sebell cheered. Sebastian's eyes narrowed before he threw the shinigami off of him and into Nancy. The human shrieked as the sword penetrated the shinigami's torso, his blood splashing over her already glowing eyes. She shook, fearful of what the demon would do next. She stood, pulling the sword from the shinigami as she shook in rage.

"Leave," she told Grell as she tried to stop the bleeding, "I'll take care of him."

Grell panted a little, but nodded and ran to Sebell to pick her up.

"C-Come on, Sebell!" he cried, holding her close, "Let's go home..."

"Naaannnniiiiii!" Sebell reached for the girl as she approached the demon with utter rage in her eyes.

"Ah, Sebastian," she smirked as she charged and clawed a deep laceration into his torso, "I will enjoy devouring your heart."

The demon was wide-eyed for a moment as his blood splashed onto her face and neck but composed himself and grabbed her before throwing her into the shinigami, knocking the two of them out. Sebell's eyes widened sadly as tears welled in them.

"MAAMAA!" she screamed, trying to wake her mama up, "MAMA!"

"Shhh!" Sebastian silenced the girl by clamping his hand over her mouth, "My master will hear."

Sebell lost her voice at the frightening look in his eyes.

* * *

Later, Grell awoke, sore and shivering. He looked around furrowing his brow uneasily. Nancy lie against a stone wall in chains, she lie on her side mumbling something to herself as she let her saliva drool from her mouth. She seemed quite out of it. Grell stared down at his body, finding it bound in ropes! He gasped, trying to reach his scissors in hopes of cutting the ropes away.

"Don't bother," Nancy mumbled, sounding as if she was half-asleep, "He took them...And my sword..."

"What time is it?" Grell asked worriedly.

"I don't know..." Nancy groaned against the chains, "That bastard."

Grell frowned, leaning against the wall and staring at the ground.

"What's he going to do to Sebell...?" he sniffled fearfully.

"I see you're awake," Sebastian smirked as he entered the room with a lit candle upon a candle-stick in hand, "Chloroform does the trick, ne?"

"Chloroform?" Grell cocked his brow.

"Kept you asleep longer," Sebastian confirmed.

"You _bastard_!" Nancy squirmed, gnawing at his feet and being very unsuccessful in even reaching the demon.

"Give that a rest..." the demon sighed, easily evading her reach. Grell looked up at Sebastian sadly.

"Why did you take my Sebell...?" he sniffled in an uncharacteristically sad tone.

"That is what I've come to speak to you about," Sebastian eyed the squirmed human and grabbed the shinigami's ropes, "Alone."

He dragged him from the room. Grell winced and pulled back a little, trying to get away.

"Iie, Sebas-chan!" he cried, "Please! Let me take Sebell home!"

Sebastian ignored him and pulled him from the room in a dark hallway. He then propped the death god to sit against the wall as he sat opposite him. He paused for a moment as he thought of just how to explain in a matter that would suit his intentions toward the shinigami and his daughter. Grell watched him with those intense, cat-like eyes.

"I don't know why I took her..." he began carefully, "Why I want her so badly...I've been going over any possible reason and I can't seem to place it..."

Grell furrowed his brow as Sebastian paused again.

"However, I've come to notice..." Sebastian fought to bite his lip, "That every time I think of a possible reason...it always connects to you..."

Grell blushed a little, bowing his head uncertainly.

"Sebas-chan is jealous?" Grell held back a soft smile as he looked up at the demon, "Jealous that I am with Sebastian?"

The demon glared with half-disgust, "Why would I be interested in a _man_ Grell?"

Grell frowned.

"You tell me..." he grumbled, looking away, "That's how it sounds with the way you're talking...That you're interested in me..."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and composed himself, "I don't really understand, Grell, how someone so beautiful looks so like you."

Grell blushed harder at the indirect compliment, "But she's only a baby! Please, let me take her home! She needs her mommy!"

"Suppose I did release her?" Sebastian semi-glared at the shinigami, "You'd never let me see her! Or even be with her like I desire, ne? A shinigami will never understand a demon."

Grell bowed his head at the disparaging comment.

"What do you want to do to her?" he sniffled.

"A demon's lust is insatiable," the demon smirked, "Of course, I'm certain I won't have anything to do with her afterward. I best rush, ne? The little master wants her out of here soon."

The demon stood and began to drag the shinigami back into the makeshift dungeon.

"Sebell!" the shinigami wriggled, "You're so cold Sebastian! She's just a baby! She won't understand anything you do to her! She'll be in pain Sebas-chan! Please! Give me my baby back! Don't put pain on her precious face like you did mine!"

Sebastian didn't look back, only kept a sickening smile as he continued back to where Nancy was still struggling.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about..." he chuckled.

"Please..." Grell begged, "I...I'll do anything...! I...If Sebas-chan needs to sate his lust, he can take _me_! Don't take Sebell!"

"Why would I _ever_ want you?" Sebastian scoffed back, "Compared to Sebell, you're nothing..."

"You bastard! Rapist! Ashbel!" Nancy cried in rage as her eyes burnt, "Your heart will burn in the flames! I will devour your flesh!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes as threw Grell down, "I'll be sure not to bruise her, I want her to enjoy it as much as I will."

Grell whimpered, bowing his head and crying.

"Please...!" he begged, "She's just a baby...If you want to rape a child so badly..."

He glared up at the demon.

"Why don't you just go and fuck with that precious master of yours?" he shrieked, glaring hatefully at him.

The demon chuckled, "I want his soul, not his body. Sebell is soft and supple yet firm and lean like a kitten."

"You _wretched _sinner!" Nancy growled, prying one of her arms free and clawing at him as she was still quite incapacitated.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from the top of the stairs, "What are you doing down there? It's almost time for dinner and Bard is trying to cook with dynamite!"

"I'll be right there, bocchan," Sebastian called back calmly, turning and walking away.

"Sebastian!" Grell screamed, loud enough for Ciel to hear, "Give me back my baby!"

"Honestly Sebastian," Ciel sighed as his servant walked up the stairs. That was the last he heard as the door shut. Grell bowed his head, close to weeping.

"Ah, what's this?" a familiar voice rung, "I've found you hidden in darkness!"

"Undertaker-kun!" Grell almost jumped up in happiness.

"Hmm...?" Undertaker frowned, "Why are you tied up?"

"That bastard Sebas-chan took my baby!" Grell raged dramatically.

"Yes," Nancy groaned, her eyes glowing in the darkness as she pushed herself up on her arm, "He's going to rape her..."

"How awful..." he breathed.

"Undertaker-kun..." Grell whimpered, gazing up at him sadly, "Please! Won't you save her for me?"

"Hai, Grell," the Undertaker smiled, "This one's on the house. Those child's laughs shouldn't be shrouded by screams."

"AH! Undertaker-kun!" Grell's eyes lit up, "I want to kiss you for this! But these damn ropes!"

"Bring me that demon's heart if you can," Nancy groaned weakly, "I want his sin to burn in my veins until he's purified,"

"Ah, such droll humor," the Undertaker chuckled as he disappeared.

* * *

Ciel glared at Sebastian as he sat at his desk. Sebell stood at his butler's side, half hiding behind him as she giggled cutely at Ciel.

"Sebastian," the Earl grumbled, "I told you not to bring her here."

"I am bound to follow your every 'order', bocchan," Sebastian smirked back, "What you told me was a request."

Ciel grimaced at him, earning more giggles from Sebell.

"What is she laughing at?" he raged.

"I believe she may have a crush on you, bocchan," Sebastian teased.

Ciel grimaced and sighed, rubbing his temple, "Children."

"Technically, bocchan, she's a teenager," he smirked as he leaned down to her height tickled her gently.

"Ah," Undertaker sighed as he entered the room, "What a lovely giggle she has."

"Didn't you leave yet?" Ciel sighed in aggravation.

"Ah...gomen little Earl..." Undertaker chuckled, "I actually saw a rather interesting thing in your cellar...It's a little sad really...A distraught mother and a weakening nanny...and here I find an innocent little girl being felt up by a demon...?"

Undertaker released an airy sigh.

"What an awful thing to happen..." he breathed.

"What are you saying?" Sebastian glared as he held Sebell closer to his side. She looked at him in confusion and then at the Undertaker with curious, shaking red eyes.

"Ne? I've come to collect her. What you're doing is so tragic," the Undertaker chuckled as he pointed at the demon half in humor and accusation, "No better than the people who killed your master's family and took him host-"

"Give her to the Undertaker, Sebastian," Ciel sighed, his voice light of anger.

The butler turned to Ciel with a sneer.

"Is that an order, bocchan?" he asked bitterly. Ciel's eyes narrowed.

"I 'order' you to give her to the Undertaker," he spoke sternly, "Now."

Sebastian glared before releasing Sebell. Undertaker smiled.

"Come here, little one," he cooed, "Let's go see your mommy."

Sebell jumped up at the familiar term. However, she didn't run to him immediately, she turned to Ciel and kissed him on the cheek, as if understanding what he had done for her. Ciel cried out in aggravation as she giggled and skipped away to the Undertaker. With a sly smile, Undertaker picked her up and carried her back down to the cellar to see her mama. Sebastian grimaced, folding his arms over his chest as the child left.

"Cradle robber," Ciel sneered as he turned back to the papers on his desk, "You are not to touch that child so amorously again, that is an order."

Sebastian sighed and turned away in thought. It was a shame he could not have Sebell. Then again, he realized as she left, it did not seem to impact his heart as thoroughly as he anticipated. His lust had not been so great he harmed the girl too intimately in his attempt to scare and scar Grell. What exactly was this? Had her nanny altered his mind? Was it not Sebell he desired? His eyes widened internally; Grell? Was it Grell? He placed a hand over his eyes as he fought back a laugh. Had that ridiculous shinigami actually gotten to him? He laughed to himself again; all the reasons that he tried to use to justify his want for the shinigami's daughter? How much she looked like him; the shape and texture of her eyes, her hair, her lips, her skin, her feminine frame. Ciel glared at his butler somewhat.

"If you find this so entertaining, Sebastian," Ciel spoke up, "Then perhaps you'd find it just as entertaining to escort them out?"

"Is that an order, bocchan?" the demon sighed almost sadly.

"Yes, escort them out! And return any weapons you took from them," Ciel ordered him. Sebastian bowed and left the room hurriedly. Upon retrieving the weapons he grimaced at the sword Nancy had used to slice into him; it had been quite painful for a human who was doing the striking. Sighing, he made way back to the cellar where he heard Grell weeping in happiness over the return of his child.

"Maa!" he heard Sebell giggled as he walked into the room. Grell had been untied and was hugging Sebell tight, kissing her cheek happily and hugging her tight.

"My baby!" he sobbed, "Thank goodness you've finally been returned to mama!"

Undertaker was just untying Nancy who was staring at the demon with glowing, almost hungry eyes. Upon being released she lunged for him and grabbed her sword, pinning him to the wall and pressing it into his neck.

"I will..." Nancy growled before the Undertaker grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Not in front of the child," he chuckled. Sebastian rolled his eyes and shoved her struggling form away before approaching the shinigami and handing him his scissors. Grell glared at him and snatched them from his hand before picking Sebell up and turning from him angrily.

"My master had ordered me to escort you from the manor," Sebastian sighed. Grell scoffed, holding Sebell closer and storming away.

"Come on, Nancy!" he grumbled, "We need to get Sebell home."

"Next time, demon," Nancy glared, pricking the skin of his cheek with her sword and licking it off, "I'll kill you when this child isn't present."

"Simply ignorant," the demon rolled his eyes as he followed Grell out of the hallway. He had to obey his master's orders after all. Grell sighed, nuzzling Sebell's soft hair. Nancy raised her brow at the demon, his thoughts a jumble that not even she could unfold and organize. This dark creature was different from Ashbel, his mind was so different and so was his black, black soul. Why couldn't she comprehend whatever sick introspection was taking place in his head now? Grell glanced at her uneasily.

"What's wrong...?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"This demon," Nancy pressed the tips of her sharp nails into his back, earning no response, "He sickens me to the point of vomiting."

"Please refrain from such an act, "Sebastian sighed a he opened the front door, "I'd have to clean it up then."

She glared at him as he smiled calmly after them.

"One day," Nancy grit her teeth as she sheathed her sword, "Your heart will be in my mouth, demon."

"Then don't come by," Sebastian rolled his eyes, "But of course, Grell and Sebell can stop over any time they wish."

Grell shuddered at the softness in his voice at his last comment. He put on a sweet smile and glanced at him.

"I suppose you mean my Sebast can come as well?" he giggled effeminately. The demon's brow twitched but he gave a slight nod, unable to resist the sweet look in the shinigami's eyes. Grell giggled triumphantly before turning on his heel and walking to the door. He stopped when he noted the sunlight and set Sebell down. She looked up at him carefully, unsure as to why her mama had stopped. Without a second thought, Grell removed his jacket and placed it over her head.

"Mommy can't let her baby get hurt by that nasty sunlight..." he cooed, patting her head and kissing her forehead. He then picked his daughter up and held her close to protect her from the sunlight.

"Ah," Sebastian smirked as they left, "A good mother indeed, be sure to visit. Sebell likes the white roses."

Grell glanced at him uneasily.

"No..." he mumbled, "You're not coming near Sebell ever again..."

Sebastian chuckled and leaned against the door, his composed expression not affected, "Mothers, you can never be a mother forever Grell."

"Yes I can!" the shinigami pouted as he turned away from the demon, "I hope when you go back to Hell it's Nancy who sends you there; starving and alone."

Sebastian frowned as Grell stormed away, calling for Nancy to come along. The demon furrowed his brow in confusion, unsure of what on earth was wrong with him. Why had that shinigami's words cut him so deeply just now? Could it be he was finally feeling the true depth of his lust? Was it time for him to finally become one with someone and give up the tortuous cycle of feeding on one soul after another. Nancy stopped and glanced at him again, feeling uneasy as she searched his mind.

"Just like Ashbel," her eyes held something near shock as he pressed the tip of her sword against his chest, he seemed too preoccupied to care at the moment, "I'll kill you if you ruin Seba's happy life."

Sebastian sighed, pushing her sword away.

"You do not intimidate me," he grumbled, "and I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about."

Nancy stood up on her toes, glaring into his eyes as they glowed a familiar red. She was close to his face despite her short stature, "You sick bastard."

She pressed the blade into his cheek, almost shivering at the smell of his blood, "I could kill you now if Sebell wasn't here."

She pulled away, licking the blood away from her blade with her tongue like a demon would do.

"Enjoy earth while you're here demon," she chuckled almost evilly as she walked away and down the stairs, "You won't be here long when I consume your heart."

Sebastian rolled his eyes as she ran to catch up with Grell. The shinigami glanced at her uneasily when she reached him, walking at a brisk pace from the manor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, furrowing his brow, "Why are you so upset?"

"That demon," Nancy glared, trying to calm her hunger that manifested in her glowing eyes, "Twists my stomach, stay away from him. His lust may act so subtle, but he's a demon just like Ashbel!"

A tear ran down her cheek, "He'll destroy your happy family...Seba deserves more than that...So much more."

Grell frowned.

"I'm not letting him near Sebell ever again..." he shrugged, "Don't worry..."

He bowed his head.

"Do you think I'm such a poor mother that I'd let Sebell be taken away by him a second time...?" he sniffled.

"I don't blame you," Nancy told her, "I blame myself, for not being a nanny at the time I should have."

Grell glanced at her.

"But...I'm the one who told Seba not to go get you last night..." he mumbled, "I told him to give you the night off...If I'd just let him go ask you to watch her, she wouldn't have been left alone...If I'd stayed with her instead of spending a night of passion with Seba...This wouldn't have happened..."

He sniffled, tearing up dramatically.

"I really _am_ a horrible mother!" he sobbed, clutching Sebell tight.

"No, you are not," Nancy patted his shoulder, "You're just a first time mother. It takes time to get used to your new responsibilities and sacrifices. If I hadn't let Ivan rule over me, I would have watched her without you even telling me."

"But I still should have heeded the warning," Grell sniffled, "I'm never letting my baby out of my sight again!"

Nancy bowed her head and looked away.

"I...I'm not sure it's Sebell you need to really worry about anymore..." she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Grell asked, confused, "I thought you said Sebastian wanted Sebell...that he lusted after her...?"

"That demon's mind is so perverse," Nancy groaned almost hungrily, "I meant what I told you the day Sebell was born. Sebastian's trying to contain himself, and he's looking for any outlet that will permit his sanction to Ciel's soul. I-I think, h-he really wants...You."

Grell looked unfazed.

"That's ridiculous," he sighed, "Sebastian always makes it a point to tell me how disgusted he is by me...No matter how much I wanted that, I don't think I can believe it. I don't doubt your ability to read other's thoughts, but I don't believe you read his correctly...Besides...even if it was true, Sebastian's too late..."

He smiled a little down at Sebell.

"I have a much better and much sweeter Sebas-chan," he giggled, hugging Sebell tight, "And one who treats me well and tells me I'm beautiful and who gave me a beautiful baby girl..."

"Yes, I suppose I did misinterpret, anger does that to me," Nancy sighed, "Shall I prepare Sebell a snack when we get home?"

"That'd be wonderful!" Grell chimed, nuzzling Sebell, "Hopefully we'll be able to pry her from her papa long enough to get her something to eat."

He giggled a little. Seba could be so emotional. It was one of the many things he loved about his sweet little vampire.

"Yes," Nancy smiled, "I've always loved that about him too."

Grell glanced at her.

"Anou...how _do_ you feel about Seba...?" he asked uneasily, "Just...out of curiosity..."

"I..." Nancy blushed and bowed her head, "I have no right to say such things, not when you're his bride to be."

Grell's eyes widened slightly, "D-do you love Seba?"

Nancy didn't answer, looking away from him in embarrassment. Grell frowned.

"D...Did I take him from you...?" he sniffled sadly.

"No, you didn't. I was kind of hoping he would find another to be happy with...All I did was bring him pain," Nancy sighed sadly, "If Ivan, perhaps, didn't kick them out, when Syfirus died I would have taken a shot. But Ivan pulled me into marriage at that time."

Grell bowed his head.

"Do you resent me at all for taking him?" he asked almost timidly.

"No," Nancy smiled sincerely at him, "I don't; it's enough knowing he's happy and that my husband will let me see him again. Ivan's always so controlling over me, it scares me sometimes. But after Tzipporah was born he's gone a bit lax since I have to retrain my body again. I suppose he's afraid I'll replace him one day, it almost seems like he loves the baby more than me, which is why he stayed behind."

"Are you unhappy with your marriage?" Grell asked, wondering what the marriage world was like.

"Y-yes," Nancy sighed in a mix of irritation and sorrow, "I married a man more than twice my age for protection and out of fear, what do you think?"

Grell furrowed his brow.

"I...I think that's sad..." he mumbled, "I wish you could be happier with your marriage...I mean...are all marriages like that...?"

"Oh! No! No!" Nancy corrected with a smile, "If I recall my parents correctly, they were simply in love within the bounds of marriage. It has to be true love, like what you share with Seba, to work."

Grell smiled a little.

"Seba really loves me that much...?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course," Nancy smiled.

Grell blushed and giggled happily.

"I had begun to think no one would love me..." he breathed, "That I was useless...and always in the way..."

Nancy pouted, "That's what normalcy thinks. Seba isn't normal like humans; he's forgiving, sweet, childish, and has a big, open heart. He tries to understand before being understood himself. He's not quick to judge, another godly aspect about him."

Grell sighed blissfully.

"Yes..." he breathed before giggling, "Godly...I'm so lucky to have him..."

"Not lucky, Grell," Nancy corrected with a composed, yet with almost sorrowful eyes, face. She placed a hand over her heart and smiled softly into the Heavens, "Blessed, blessed by GOD. You are chosen to be happy despite all the evildoing of the earth; it will be turned to your favor. I know this."

Grell giggled, nuzzling his child, "It has been; my baby wasn't defiled."

Nancy smiled happily as Sebell giggled, hugging Grell tight. The shinigami glanced at his companion.

"What if Sebastian does come back for Sebell...?" he asked, furrowing his brow, "I...I don't want her to see you in such a state of rage...It'll frighten her..."

"I'll slaughter him out of her sight," Nancy smirked almost sadistically, "Since Ashbel, I have picked up on his lost psyche. I want that demon's heart to devour and sate me. I can do a lot worse than what I did today."

"Good," Grell smiled, "Make him pay for what he tried to do to my baby."

"I will," Nancy sighed as he held her blade tight.

"Maa!" Sebell whined, trying to take the jacket off of her head, "_Hot!_!"

"Ah! No, Sebell!" Grell cried holding the jacket over her, "Mommy doesn't want you getting hurt...Don't take mommy's jacket off until we get inside! Please!"

"Maaa!" Sebell pouted, but nodded through the jacket.

"Just relax little one," Nancy patted her head through the jacket, "We'll take you home I'll make you a fruit lunch."

"AHHH!" Sebell cheered. Grell frowned, feeling something tug at his heart.

"You're a much better mother than I am..." he mumbled sadly.

"Ne," Nancy shook her head, "You're just a new mother. I had to be trained by other mothers while I was pregnant."

"I should've taken those lessons then," Grell frowned, "But a pregnant man...Scientists would be all over me."

Nancy glanced at hum curiously.

"Are you ashamed of that...?" she asked, "I thought you liked protesting that you were a woman...?"

"No, it's just...I didn't want to be harmed during my pregnancy," Grell sighed, "They could've hurt my baby."

"Well...that sure sounds like something a good mother would say..." Nancy offered sweetly.

Grell smiled at her, "Thank you."

* * *

Sebell smiled happily as she looked over her shoulder and saw their house coming up.

"AAAAAUU!" she cried excitedly, clinging to her mama happily.

"I know Sebell," Grell smiled as he walked faster toward the house.

"Nancy! Grell!" Ivan smiled as he approached the two with his child in his arms, "It's been hours! Are you well Nancy? You've got dried blood on your face?"

Nancy groaned and rubbed her temples, "I'm _fine_!"

She held out her arms, "Let me have my baby. How is Seba? Is he awake?"

Ivan grimaced.

"He's fine," he grumbled, "He's been up since you two left...Couldn't get back to sleep..."

Grell uneasily eased around the couple and rushed inside to find Seba.

"He should sleep," Nancy sighed as she cradled her baby in her arms, "How's my baby been today?"

Grell chuckled at that last comment before opening the door and setting Sebell down; noting that only candles and the fireplace were lit for light.

"Seba! I'm home! And guess who's with me...?" Grell called.

Seba gasped as he ran up to them and ran to Sebell.

"Sebell!" he cried happily, embracing her tightly, "You're safe..."

He kissed her cheek before glancing at Grell.

"You were gone for so long..." he breathed, turning to him and hugging him as well, "I was so worried...I wish I could've gone to help you..."

"Oh, I know," Grell kissed him, "Sebastian was going to hurt Sebell, but Undertaker helped."

Grell nuzzled his vampire, "Now we're home and happy again."

Seba smiled and pulled his daughter into the trio's embrace. Seba pulled away after a moment and looked around for a second.

"Where's Nancy? Is she okay?" Seba asked as he held his daughter close.

"She's outside talking to Ivan..." Grell sighed back, "You should be sleeping..."

Seba shrugged.

"I was just worried about you three..." he breathed, "I mean...I felt useless...I couldn't do anything to help...But don't worry. If Sebastian ever comes around to take Sebell again, I'll stop him...I figure Nancy must want to kill him, but if it comes to it, I might have to do the job myself..."

Grell patted his head, "Ah, so romantic my love; all drenched in blood."

Seba giggled a little before yawning sleepily.

"Go to bed," Grell sighed, "Nancy and I are going to feed Sebell and then we'll come and keep daddy company..."

Seba smiled and kissed his lover's cheek, "I'll be waiting."

Grell waved after him, winking suggestively as the vampire walked to the stairs.

"Paa?" Sebell pouted.

"Don't worry Sebell, after you get some food in your tummy you'll see him again," Grell smiled as he turned to the door, Nancy and Ivan walking in. Nancy cradled her small baby in her arms, kissing her forehead and smiling.

"Grell," she smiled up at him, "I have to wash my face and feed Tzipporah. Can you wait a bit before I make Sebell a snack?"

"Oh, that's fine," Grell patted her head, "You go rest up, I'll make my baby a snack."

Nancy smiled brightly and walked away with her baby.

"Alright, sweetheart," Grell giggled, "Time to get my baby something to eat!"

"YAYY!" Sebell smiled as her mother sat her down at the table, eager to eat besides her mother again.


	23. Chapter 23

As Grell attempted to go about his day as usual, he felt that something was amiss. He noticed that Sebell was not as playful as usual and seemed to be a bit more tired. His little girl would play for a few minutes and then stop and lay down, feeling exhausted. Grell furrowed his brow and decided to check her temperature, as children were prone to get sick around this time of year. Indeed, his little baby girl did have a fever and she was quite sniffly. Quickly, after laying her down in bed so she could rest, he went to the kitchen.

"Nancy," Grell asked as he looked through the cabinet, "Do you remember where the dish towels are?"

"Why?" Nancy asked, "Did you spill something?"

"No...I think Sebell's sick!" he sounded frantic as he spoke.

This was unsurprising. Sebell was his only baby; the thought of her being ill in any way must terrify him.

Nancy patted his shoulder, "It's okay, just go upstairs and solace her. I'll be up in a few minutes with some water and herbal remedies."

Grell nodded shakily and ran back upstairs to reach his daughter. She lay in her papa's arms, shivering and sniffling.

"Shh, it's okay," Seba tried to solace, "Daddy's here, daddy's here..."

Grell ran to them.

"Oh, my poor baby!" he cried, embracing them.

"Maaa..." Sebell sniffled, shaking.

"My baby is so cold!" Grell cried, removing his jacket and wrapping her in it, "Sebast, please get more blankets from the cabinet! Sebell is so cold!"

"Yes..." Seba nodded, letting Grell take her before standing and running to find the blankets.

Sebell sniffled, looking up at her mama, "Mama...Peeehhhnnn..."

"Whah?" Grell muttered worriedly, "You're hurting honey, where are you hurting?"

Sebell held her stomach, rubbing over her abdomen.

"Oh, my poor baby!" Grell cooed, holding her in his lap and rubbing her tummy.

"I got the water and rag," Nancy rushed in, setting the bottle of warm water on the nightstand before gently dabbing Sebell's forehead with the warm clothe, "My, she's so cold and yet she's burning up."

"Nancy," Seba asked as he rushed back in as well, wrapping Sebell up, "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"I...I don't know..." Nancy frowned, "I've never really seen anything like this..."

Grell pouted, "Are you certain?..."

He paused, William had warned him about Seba being a carrier...For what, he was not certain, but some sort of ailment that tainted the soul and Seba's was quite strange. He glanced uneasily at Seba, who was holding Sebell's cheek and gazing down at her in worry. He hated blaming Seba for what was happening, but he had an aching feeling that it wasn't a very far-fetched possibility.

"Paaa..." Sebell began to weep, eyes red and filled with tears.

"It's okay, Sebell..." Seba frowned, dabbing her tears lightly with a handkerchief, "I'm here."

"Maaa..."she cooed, laying against her papa's side. Grell sniffled and coddled his daughter, wishing to find out a way to cure her and make her better.

"Nancy," he turned to her again, still holding his daughter, "Are you certain you don't know?"

"It's _too_ early to tell, Grell," Nancy sighed, "Let's just focus on making her comfortable and bringing her fever down."

"Y-Yeah...I guess we should..." Grell sighed, turning to Sebell again, "Honey, what can mommy and daddy do to make you comfy?"

"S-Swweeeppahhh..." Sebell coughed.

"Okay honey," Grell kissed her forehead as he laid her down, "Mommy and daddy will help you get to sleep."

Seba stood and carefully pulled the covers back completely so they could get her settled under them easier.

"Sebell, do you want something to drink?" he asked, "Some chocolate milk...? Regular milk? Water? Juice?"

"Water," Nancy answered for the infant-mind girl, "You'll find the bottles in the cabinet above the sink, she needs to stay hydrated."

"Okay..." Seba nodded, running from the room to retrieve the bottle. Grell glanced at Nancy.

"Wouldn't she need juice too...?" he asked, "Isn't orange juice supposed to be good for you when you're sick?"

"Too much sugar is in it," Nancy told her, dabbing Sebell's head with the clothe, "We'll need more complex starches to give her the strength to fight this, and mushrooms and ginger."

Grell sighed, rubbing Sebell's tummy-he truly hoped this was just a normal virus that would blow over. Seba ran back into the room a moment later with the water in hand.

"Here you go, Sebell," he cooed, as he sat down next to Sebell. Grell smiled softly and had his daughter sit up a bit to drink her water. The child leaned into her mama's arms. nuzzling him as she drank.

"Don't you worry, Sebell," Seba cooed, "We're gonna help you feel all better."

However, over the following days, Sebell only seemed to get worse. As if having a stuffy nose and high fever wasn't enough, her chest became heavily congested and she was coughing up phlegm, the mucus made her incredibly nauseous and kept her from eating. That did not stop her from vomiting however, she felt so miserable. Grell was beside himself with worry. Being so unable to help his baby girl was torturing him. He wanted so badly to run to William, to tell him his daughter was ailing and that he needed a doctor for her. He knew if he did that though his superior might execute Sebell, Nancy had told Grell this ailment was not derived from any physical abnormalities...

He could only deduce that she had inherited the rotting in Seba's soul. He knew if he told William that Sebell was displaying symptoms he'd take her life right there and then, no questions asked, no mercy, only the cold swish of his blade and the snipping of her Magic Play. He had a terrible notion that William would kill Seba as well; to be sure the vampire didn't spread the rotting in his soul. Thus, there was no way he was going to William. Sadly, he would solace his daughter as her ailment progressed over the following couple of weeks. She would vomit and refuse to eat, she was getting so thin, and her hair began to grow stringy and brittle. Her skin was clammy and livid, the only color she had was that of blood (which she would cough up as her labored lungs tried to breathe.) By this point, Nancy had chosen to discuss any options they had with Seba.

"Seba," she sighed, setting out a few surgical tools and sacred herbs, "I think an exorcism would be best for Sebell...At least, something of the like."

"What?" Seba asked, his brow furrowed, "Why an exorcism? What do you think is wrong with her?"

"I think the issue might be in her soul," Nancy told him, "Some sort of spiritual ailment is doing this to her and destroying the flesh it inhabits..."

She paused for a moment, "Perhaps there is another way..."

"Really?" Seba gasped, hope in his eyes, "So, we won't have to perform an exorcism?"

"Well...maybe..." she shrugged.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" Seba asked.

Nancy was silent, "I-I need to go..."

She turned to the door and grabbed her cloak from the coat rack, "When I come back...I promise I'll have gotten what Sebell needs."

"Sh-Should you really be going alone?" Seba asked worriedly, "Maybe I can help? Or Grell?"

"No, I really have to do this alone," Nancy smiled back at him as she opened the door, "Don't worry."

Seba watched her leave, feeling helpless yet again as she walked out the door.

* * *

Sebastian had laid Ciel down for the night and was now heading to bedroom to tend to the kittens he had in his closet. Of course, the young master had no idea of their existence in the household. It was one of the few things he was able to find pleasure in while under that brat's service. There weren't many cats; he had to keep it on the down-low. There were about half a dozen and it was about the time of night he'd change their litter. However, as he neared his room, he heard their stirring in a rather odd fashion. Furrowing his brow, he carefully opened the door, keeping any of the little beauties from scurrying out of his quarters. The kittens mewled up at him as he shut the door, he would have leaned down to pet them if another creature didn't catch his eye.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Sebastian grimaced. Nancy gasped and instinctively threw her axe at him, which missed him and hit the wall behind him.

"Oh...You startled me," she held her beating heart, "I'm sorry..."

"You're 'sorry'?" Sebastian scoffed, "What on earth do you think you're doing here?"

"I'm looking for something," Nancy told him, turning back to his closet and rummaging through it, "Something that would be somewhat of the reverse of an exorcism...Well...kind of...uh...It's hard to explain."

"I can assure you I have no such item," he told her, pushing her away from his closet so he could take the litter box out and put the kitties back in.

Nancy paused for a moment.

"Then maybe_ you_ can help me yourself..." she suggested solemnly as she made toward the wall he had been standing in front of but a moment ago.

"Help you with what, dare I ask?" Sebastian retorted.

"I-I..." Nancy sighed, "I can't believe I'm asking this...I need you to devour a soul for me."

She didn't look at him at all as she said this; she merely pulled her axe from the wall and placed it back under her cloak to hang on her weapons' belt.

"Why would you ask me to _devour_ a soul?" Sebastian asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I-it's a soul that inhabits the wrong body," Nancy told him solemnly, not looking at him, "S-Sebell's soul...At least, a part of it...It's making her ill and will kill her if it persists."

The demon almost chuckled sinisterly at the comment, "You want me to_ kill _Grell's daughter ahead of time? You do realize what you're asking, don't you?"

"Y-You won't be killing Sebell..." she insisted.

"I don't know if I understand what you mean..." Sebastian cocked his head to the side.

"I-I want you...need you...to suck out the part of Sebell's soul that's tainted...If what I sense is right...she'll be fine afterward," Nancy told him, Sebastian sighed, petting the soft fur of the fluffiest kitten in his closet.

"You silly girl, souls are not split into fragments," Sebastian corrected, "Her ailment is either her whole soul or the work of another one."

Nancy sighed, "I can make Grell do whatever you want if you help me...You're a demon, the moment you're close enough to Sebell you'll be able to tell what's wrong...Please!"

Sebastian smirked.

"Is that so?" he chortled, "Grell will do whatever I want? I highly doubt that..."

"If it means saving his child, he _will_!" Nancy countered. The demon stared down at the kitten in his hands. This could be beneficial to him; he'd have Grell in the palm of his hand.

"I suppose I could spare some time," he purred, "Take me to her."

Nancy smiled softly, "W-Why don't _we_ make a deal? J-Just to assure you don't go overboard and take all of Sebell's life."

"And what could you promise me that would make me agree to such a thing?" Sebastian chortled.

"I-I won't hunt you..." Nancy glared at the ground, "If you do this, I won't hunt you anymore, and neither will my husband...I'll do you one favor aside form that, anything..."

"I see," Sebastian purred, amused by her denial, "That is a rather tempting offer, and having_ Grell _in the palm of my hands?"

"That's right," Nancy confirmed, "Please. Just don't let that poor little girl die...she doesn't deserve to die..."

Sebastian sighed.

"I'll think about it..." he grumbled, "For now, though, I have work to attend to. Be gone."

Nancy sighed and turned to leave.

"Please...don't let her die..." she begged softly before leaving through the window she'd entered from.

* * *

Grell sniffled as he held his daughter in his lap; she was shaking and coughing up clots of blood horribly. Her pale skin that was once bright and full of youth was now livid and almost ragged. Her sparkling eyes were now ravaged with tears and fog. Her well-curved body was now shaking and thin; looking as if any single touch would break her into bits and pieces. He didn't know what on earth was wrong with her or what he could do to help her.

"It's been over two weeks," Seba sniffled, dabbing his daughter's bloody mouth with a wet clothe, "Maybe we should take her to a doctor."

"I don't know if that'll do any good..." Grell whimpered back, "Sebell's part shinigami and part vampire...I don't think any doctor would be able to help her..."

"Perhaps that is the issue?" a smooth voice chuckled, its body a handsome dark shadow leaning against the frame of the open window. Grell glared at the demon and held Sebell closer.

"What do you mean?" he snapped, "Why are you here?"

"Quite a strong soul she has," the demon chuckled, approaching her, "Pardon me-souls should be the proper term here. How can a demon resist such a delicious combination of life and death?"

Grell shook, "W-What do you mean?"

"This child has within her, two souls," Sebastian explained, "The endless soul of a shinigami and that of a vampire."

He paused for a moment, his smirk widening, "She's dying because they are fighting for possession over her body."

Seba looked down at her daughter with tears in his eyes, "I-I did this to her...?"

"Nothing I can't fix," the demon smirked, "I _am_ starving you know."

"What are you suggesting?" Grell gasped, holding his daughter close as she cooed in pain.

"I told you, I'm starving," Sebastian replied, "I can devour her vampire soul. She'll be a full shinigami, but she won't die."

Grell looked down at his daughter, "W-what if I did let you help her? W-Would you hurt her like you did last time?"

"Why would I do that?" Sebastian scoffed, "I'll have sated my hunger. I wouldn't need anything else from her."

Grell pouted, "What if the soul's tainted? You wouldn't be completely sated; you could lose control and take ALL of her soul. Don't you need healthy souls to sustain your abilities and your control?"

The demon's eyes narrowed, "As true as that is, I can't let this child die. If the vampire's soul is tainted I'll just vomit it up. My bocchan's soul is worth the wait."

The shinigami gave a sad glance to his daughter and then his vampire, "S-Seba? What do you think?"

Seba frowned and looked down at Sebell.

"I don't trust Sebastian-sama at all," he began slowly, "But I hate seeing Sebell hurt like this..."

He glanced at Grell carefully.

"If it'll help her, I'm willing to try anything..." he sighed.

The demon chuckled, sitting at the end of the bed, "There's also the matter of payment."

"Payment?" the shinigami inquired, "What did you have in mind?"

Sebastian smirked darkly.

"I want you and Sebell to come visit me after she is well again," he replied before glaring at Seba, "Without 'him'."

"W-why?" Grell shivered.

"Why not?" Sebastian shrugged, "I merely want to insure Sebell is doing well...But I don't want to see your bratty vampire again..."

Seba cast a glare at the demon before sighing and nodding to Grell, "It's okay Grell, that seems fair as long as Sebell is saved."

Grell pouted, but nodded as well.

"Fine, just save her now!" he cried. The infant-minded child cooed and nodded weakly as her mother let the demon take of hold of her. Grell still held onto his child's hand as did Seba as the demon gently stroked the girl's hair away from her neck. He smirked for a moment, looking almost enchanted by her ailment, before baring his abnormally sharp canines. Grell bit his lip nervously as he watched them carefully. With one last smirk cast at the shinigami the demon bit down into the child's delicate neck. Sebell cried out in pain, drawing Grell to break the skin of his lip with his sharp teeth as he shut his eyes tight. He couldn't bear to hear the sound of his baby's pained screams.

Seba covered his ears for him, weeping against the shinigami's shoulder and kissing his cheek, "It'll be over soon."

"MaaaMaaaa!" Sebell cried, unable to struggle against the demon's hold. Grell couldn't imagine how terribly it hurt for her to undergo such treatment. From the Magic Plays he had read he assumed the pain was like being torn apart by some sort of beastly creature. He couldn't imagine how that felt for his only child to undergo that. He shivered, wishing he could hold Sebell tight so she could find solace in her mommy's arms. He gasped as the demon practically tossed the child back into his arms before he fell onto the ground, holding his stomach and groaning in pain.

"You were right," he groaned, bile rising in his throat as he coughed up what appeared to be black clots, "Her soul _is_ tainted."

Grell held Sebell close as she clung to him, sobbing.

"Shh..." he breathed, whimpering a little as well, "It's okay, baby..."

"I suggest you reap that...that poor excuse for a soul," the demon grimaced as the rest of the soul left his stomach. He stood, revealing the black clots and-what almost seemed like partially coagulated blood-slime that lay against the floor and almost writhing like some poor creature.

"H-Hai," Grell shivered, getting his scissors from his jacket. While Grell took care of the soul, Seba cradled Sebell in his arms.

"Paaa," she sniffled as the pain and ailment slowly wore off, "Meee...Hungie..."

"Don't worry, Sebell!" Grell cried, "Mommy will feed you!"

Sebell gave him a sort of confused look before trying to stand from the bed, only to fall back onto it. Seba smiled and picked her up, kissing her cheek as he carried her from the room. Grell smiled after them before turning to the demon and throwing his arms around him, planting an unintentional kiss on him as he became overjoyed by his daughter's sudden recovery.

"Thank you!" Grell wept as they fall back onto the floor, the shinigami atop the demon, "You didn't have to save her like that...Thank you!"

"I expect you to live up to your part of our bargain," he breathed.

"Yes," Grell nuzzled him somewhat affectionately, "As soon as Sebell has her strength up we'll come visit."

"Good," the demon sat up, gently placing the shinigami besides him, "Visit on at night, after my bocchan and the other servants are asleep."

"I will," Grell smiled, hugging him tight, "Thank you so much Sebas-chan! You're not a heartless bastard after all!"

"You think I did this out of kindness?" the demon scoffed falsely, "I told you, I'm starving. I may not have been able to stomach the tainted soul but at least the pure parts will sate me...If any have remained within me."

Grell pouted and pulled back and away from him.

"Sebastian is so mean!" he grumbled.

The demon rolled his eyes and stood, "Look on the bright side, shinigami..."

He chuckled in a pseudo, cruel manner, "Now that Sebell is a full shinigami she can withstand sunlight and won't need blood. Be thankful your child won't be starving like that little brat."

"So mean!" Grell pouted almost cutely, "At least Seba won't come along to hear you call him such an awful thing!"

"Good night, Sutcliffe," the demon wished calmly as he leaped from the window. Grell fought back an angry scream as he whipped around to storm out of the room to go find Seba and Sebell. Meanwhile the demon calmly walked back toward the mansion. Had the shinigami actually kissed him or was that just a trick of the light? He knew he had distinctly felt the shinigami's lips against his own. Grell's lips were soft and much like his own daughter's lips. Yet, there was a completion in the way he kissed the demon. A sort of passion and wholeness his daughter never bore. It excited his inner-demon.

He held a hand to his forehead. How could he ever think this way about 'Grell', a shinigami...a '_man_'? True, he was a man who considered himself a woman, but he was still a man. Ever since he tried to make Sebell 'his own,' and then had her torn away from his bed in his attempt to scar Grell forever, he couldn't stop thinking about why the shinigami's words had hurt him. Why the mere sight of that vampire angered him and why he _wanted_ to save their child's life. Was he really jealous that the shinigami wasn't at _his_ side? How could that bother him? His body was calm but the true demon was excited; waiting for the kill and the spill of blood. He could feel the urge to sink his fangs in Grell's neck as if they always belonged there. He wanted to glue their souls together with his saliva; become one with the blood and live inside the shinigami like an unborn fetus.

He felt the deep urge to ravish that shinigami in his bed; not the bed he had as a butler. He wanted to take that shinigami to his real home-to his castle- and lie him down and ravish him and ravage his soul with a demon's lust. Naturally, his mortal form was not affected by these demonic urges and he repressed them. He knew it'd be impossible anyhow; Grell could have children but that still didn't make it acceptable. He was not about to ravish a _man_ and make a _male_ his _mate_ despite the clock was ticking within him. He sighed; if only Grell was the woman he claimed to be... There was magic that could probably do the trick but that required books and items he did not have access to or have the time to get access to. Especially since he was under a contract, and starving, he didn't have time to mate to anyone.

Even if he did leave Ciel to mate and if he chose Grell there'd be no telling if the shinigami would accept him. Grell seemed to be so enamored with that pathetic vampire. Sebastian found himself wondering if the shinigami would still be swayed to his side. He chuckled and shook his head; how silly of him to think such romantic things. Sway the shinigami? He was selfish; he'd simply lap Grell's neck greedily when the time came. For the meantime he was stuck with that bratty bocchan.


	24. Chapter 24

First off, before this new chapter starts, my co-author and I would like to remind our readers this is for SebbyxGrell fans, people who like reading about Grell's happiness and so on. Please, if you have critique, give it, but do not bitch for the sake of your own dislike. We like hearing opinions, but with no aid to fix our mistakes it's just harassment, especially when it occurs over and over again.

I'd also like to add that most of this story is pre-written and there are no references directed toward any reviewer.

ENJOY! MAJOR GRELL HAPPINESS ENSUES!

* * *

Grell stretched, cracking his back a bit, as he awoke. He was so happy that his little girl had been saved and was now healthy again-and could now stand sunlight. Oh, he couldn't wait to play with her in the golden shine! He glanced to his right and smiled softly down at Seba. A part of him was a little sorry to know that Seba would only be able to watch as the shinigami played with their child in the warmth of the sun. Despite that though, the joy of having their daughter alive and well was enough to overshadow that sad fact.

With a smile, he stood from the bed to ready himself for the day and then ready Sebell. Seba stirred somewhat, rolling onto his side and snuggling into the covers, but he did not wake. Grell giggled; Seba was so cute when he slept! As he pulled on his clothes, he decided not to wake the boy just yet. He pecked him softly on the cheek once he was done dressing and made way to his daughter's room. He gasped when he found she was not there! He rushed to the bed, pulling the covers off and gasped in pleasant shock.

"S-Sebell?" he gasped, gently reaching out. Instead of a teenage girl, the body of an infant lay in Sebell's bed, adorable red eyes gazing up at him as the small hands reached for her mama.

"Maaa...maaaa..." she cooed cutely, reaching for Grell. The shinigami gently picked her up (minding her head) and sat down on the bed as he coddled her.

"My baby..." he breathed, beginning to weep in happiness, "My baby..."

He wanted to jump for joy and scream for Seba to come see, but shock silenced him as he nuzzled the child. Unbridled joy kept him from standing; his legs feeling so weak.

"Maaa...?" the infant cooed, touching her mother's wet cheek. Grell smiled down at her, playing with her little hands.

"My little sweetheart..." he cooed. Sebell giggled and nuzzled his hand softly as she began to suckle on his finger. Grell smiled, his daughter was so adorable, so much more as a baby! He nuzzled the child affectionately, standing up with her.

"We have to go show daddy..." he cooed, "He'll be so happy..."

"Paaa!" Sebell cooed, clapping her hands. Grell squealed softly, so exulted that she could still verbalize a few words.

"Say mama, now," he cooed, kissing her cheek, "Say mama..."

"Maaa...maaa..." Sebell cooed. Grell fought back a squeal as he entered his bedroom, the child nestled safely in his arms.

"Oh Sebby~!" he breathed, sitting down on the bed and leaning close to the vampire, "Wake up, sleepy head...there's someone here who wants to see you~!"

"Hmmm...yes, Grell?" Seba yawned, stretching before he rubbed his eyes.

"Well...lookie at what I found in Sebell's bed this morning?" Grell purred.

Seba gasped as his vision cleared, "A baby! Sebell is a baby again?"

"Mm hmm!" Grell nodded enthusiastically and snuggled close to the vampire as Seba sat up straight, "Isn't it wonderful, Sebby? Our baby's a baby again..."

"Yes," Seba coddled him and his infant daughter, "It is..."

He tapped Sebell's nose softly.

"Paaa..." she cooed, reaching for him.

"She remembers how to talk?" he gasped excitedly.

"Mm hmm!" Grell nodded feverishly, "Oh, Sebby...I'm so happy...My baby can call me mama and she's a little baby again...I can be a real mommy again."

His smile faded a bit, "Except..."

He pouted, "I don't have breasts...or mommy milk..."

Seba frowned.

"I know how much it means to you to be able to do that...but...I don't know how to help..." he pouted as well, "I wish I could give you what you want so badly..."

Grell sighed sadly before gasping excitedly once again, "Oh, Undertaker-kun! He made Sebell grow up and now she's a baby again! Perhaps he has a potion to give me mommy milk!"

Seba smiled.

"Oh, I hope he does!" he giggled, tickling Sebell's little feet, "I hope he can give Grell what she needs."

Sebell cackled, catching her father's hand in her small one and suckling on his finger. The vampire smiled softly, drawing the shinigami to smile up at him as well, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Seba nuzzled him as his cheek received the kiss, "Perhaps we should get Nancy? I think our little baby is hungry."

"Yeah...I guess..." Grell shrugged back, laying his head on Seba's shoulder as he cuddled them, "I'd like to stay a minute more, though...We haven't cuddled this way for a while...And you know how I enjoy snuggling with my baby and my sweet little vampire..."

Seba giggled, "Okay Grell...But just for a minute, I don't want our baby to go hungry."

"Mm...neither do I, Sebby..." Grell sighed back, closing his eyes. Sebell smiled happily and began playing with a lock of her mama's silky, scarlet locks. She giggled as it tickled her fingertips softly, and her nose as well as the longer strands danced upon her face. Grell opened his eyes again and sighed blissfully.

"Oh, Sebby..." he breathed, "I feel like my life is nearly perfect."

"Nearly perfect?" Seba echoed softly, "Why nearly?"

Grell shrugged.

"I'm still in the wrong body..." he mumbled, "If I could have only been put in the right body...Then my life would be perfect."

Seba leaned down and gave his lover a soft peck on the lips, "You are still very beautiful."

Grell giggled softly and nuzzled Seba affectionately.

"Sebby's so sweet to me..." he cooed, gazing up into the vampire's eyes, "You make me feel so beautiful..."

"Because Grell is always so good to me, and so beautiful to me," Seba giggled.

"Awww!" Sebell whined. When Grell looked down at her he gasped and smiled at her cuteness. She was nibbling on her little foot. As an infant's kneecaps didn't develop until later her legs were more flexible, and it was oh so adorable for her to bring her foot to her mouth.

"Ah! Sebell!" Grell cried, clasping his hands together, "You are just too cute!"

The infant smiled cutely, continuing to suckle on her toes.

* * *

Grell smiled softly as he walked at a slow pace with his baby in his arms. He smirked down at her lovingly as she awed at the sunlit roadways and building around her. Everything felt so warm and cheerful; she just couldn't sleep in her mama's arms surrounded by the golden light she wasn't accustomed to before. She reached for her mama happily, awing at the pretty light around him.

"We're almost there my little darling," he cooed as he played with his daughter's foot. Sebell cackled cutely and wriggled a little in her mama's arms, making Grell giggle happily as well. He almost walked past the Undertaker's shop in his state of happiness. However, he came to reality quickly and entered the shop.

"Undertaker~kun!" he called.

"Ah, hello there," he heard Undertaker call as the mortician walked into the room, "And what are two such lovely ladies doing in my dreary little shop?"

Grell giggled, "Oh! You truly know how to greet a woman!"

He walked over to him to show him his daughter, "Ain't she cute, she's a baby again!"

"Ah, she is," Undertaker giggled, tickling her little feet.

"Undertaker-kun," Grell smiled wide, "I want to feed my baby...I dunno what that potion was last time, but maybe you can help me now?"

"Hmm?" Undertaker cocked his head to the side, "And how do you want me to help you?"

"Can you..." Grell blushed somewhat, "Give me something to give me mommy milk...So I can feed my baby?"

Undertaker furrowed his brow before hiding back a somewhat devious smirk, "As a matter of fact, my collection of various magics could bring that endeavor to reality."

"Oh! Could they really?" Grell gasped, "Please! I would be most grateful!"

"Of course," Undertaker hid back a laugh, "But, there is a matter of payment."

"Is that so?" Grell sighed, "Alright, so you want a laugh, ne?"

Undertaker chuckled a bit, "Not directly."

He looked down at the infant, "Perhaps your daughter could provide such a laugh?"

Grell furrowed his brow, shifting a tad uncomfortably, "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I do so love a child's laughter..." he chortled, gazing down at the infant affectionately, "Would your lovely little girl be so kind as to offer me a lovely laugh...?"

Grell smiled a bit as the Undertaker tickled Sebell's feet, earning a giggle from the infant.

"Might I watch her for the evening?" the mortician asked. The younger shinigami pouted.

"But...that's such a long time away from my sweet little baby..." he mumbled, "I don't know if I could stand it..."

"It is only one evening, Grell," the funeral director chuckled, smiling wide as the infant curled one of her little hands around his finger.

"I dunno...I mean, I don't know if you can take care of a baby...Feeding her and changing her...giving her a bath," Grell stated, "Do you know how to...?"

"Ah, believe me; I am a very capable care-giver..." Undertaker replied, "And think of it this way, you can have a night alone with your lover, ne?"

Grell thought it over, "What about milk? You don't have mommy milk..."

"There is formula, Grell," the older shinigami chuckled, "Don't worry, I can take care of the infant and I shall give you the concoction you need."

Grell pouted.

"But...M-My baby..." he sniffled, "I don't know if I could just leave her here for a night..."

Undertaker cooed and patted Grell's head, hugging him a bit as the child was nestled between the two.

"Did I not help you save her from the demon? She will be in good hands," he smiled wide, "And we shall enjoy the finest laughs!"

Grell sighed sadly.

"I...I guess...if it's just one night..." he mumbled, glancing at Sebell and sniffling. Undertaker patted Grell's head again before he let the mortician take Sebell into his arms. The silver-haired shinigami cooed and coddled the infant, who giggled and nuzzled him back. Grell started weeping a little, already missing his baby.

"I'll be right back," the mortician chuckled, nuzzling the giggling infant as he left to the other room to retrieve the forbidden magic Grell needed. The redhead held a hand over his aching heart. Was it really worth losing his child for a night? With a sad sigh, he looked around the room with soft tears gently lacing his cheeks. Though he knew the mortician was a kind man, he also knew what happened last time he left his baby alone. Despite she was an infant again he still felt so worried for his baby. What kind of mother was he? Leaving his infant daughter for his own selfish reasons? Then again, after this he would have the sustenance needed to feed her.

He was hogging Nancy from her family and her baby girl...At least after this he would have his baby back and Nancy would spend more time with her own little family. And perhaps that awful Ivan would stop picking on his Sebby! Grell bristled a little in anger, glaring at the floor through his tears. More than once, he'd caught that horrible man cornering the meek boy, berating him for keeping his wife from her family because he couldn't provide for the shinigami or the 'abomination' (Grell always seethed upon hearing that awful term) and making Seba feel as though he didn't deserve to exist and that he certainly didn't deserve to be with a shinigami. That man held his tongue when he would notice that the shinigami in question was in the room, but not without shooting the vampire a hateful glare and walking away.

That was at least one upside of it, and Nancy would not have to hear her husband's words about how she needed to rest and not cut time out of her physical and musical training (seeing as that was the only aspect of her agenda that brought her joy, as well as caring for her little baby girl.) He supposed it was for the best, and Undertaker was a good and kind man, he felt somewhat certain he would take care of Sebell—he seemed so attached already! He sighed a little as he tried to assure himself it was for the best. He wondered what Seba would say, though? Would his vampire be upset that he was leaving their daughter with the mortician? He could only hope the vampire didn't hate him for this-he too knew that Undertaker had helped save their baby, so he hoped the vampire agreed with him.

"Here it is," Undertaker smiled, turning the potion between his long fingers while holding the infant in one arm as she played with his long, silvery hair. Grell forced an uneasy smile.

"Th-Thank you..." he stuttered sadly, holding his hand out to receive the potion.

"Now take it before you go to sleep, and be certain to have a hearty meal," Undertaker smiled, snuggling the infant in his arms. Grell nodded, his eyes never leaving Sebell.

"Bye bye now," the older shinigami smiled, nuzzling the infant's cheek as he drew her closer to his face.

"Don't I get to give my baby a goodbye kiss?" Grell pouted.

"Why, of course," Undertaker smiled, tapping Grell's nose with his long nail, "A mother is very attached to her baby."

Grell nodded a little and reached out to hug Sebell. Sebell cooed cutely as Grell kissed his baby good-bye, "You be a good girl for Undertaker-kun, okay?"

Sebell giggled, nodding cutely.

"Maa..." she cooed.

"See you tomorrow sweetie," Grell smiled, kissing her small hands before turning to Undertaker with a bit of a glare, "If my baby gets hurt I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Nothing to worry about, Grell-san," he giggled back, "She will be in good hands."

"She better be," Grell growled somewhat as he turned to leave the shop. Undertaker merely chuckled and nuzzled Sebell softly. He sat down on one of the coffins and chuckled softly as she played with his hair. She was just so adorable! He had always desired a child's laughter in his drab little shop. And now he could enjoy all the laughter he could stand. Oh, if only he had a child of his own! He would adore such a privilege! Sebell glanced around carefully, confused by her mama's sudden disappearance. Her lower lip quivered somewhat as she began to cry.

"Shh," he rocked her gently in his arms, "Mommy will be back soon."

_Rock-a-bye baby_

_On the tree top_

_When the wind blows_

_The cradle will rock..._

Sebell sniffled cutely as she calmed.

_And when the bow breaks_

_Baby will fall_

_And down will come baby_

_Cradle and all_

He gently kissed Sebell's nose as he tickled her little toes, drawing her to giggle and clap her hands. He began to laugh as well, being careful not to fall over and drop her, as she filled his shop with much needed laughter.

Meanwhile, Grell was walking home, the spring in his step gone and left with his child. He felt so horrible for leaving her with that man; even if he had saved her he didn't know anything about babies! Wiping a tear from his eye, he tried to fight back his tears. Already, he missed his baby so much it hurt! He wanted to go back and claim his baby, but he knew if he did he would have to return the potion. What was one night compared to the months ahead where his baby required milk? Oh, he hoped Seba would help him get through this horrible while! And if Seba would be upset by Grell leaving their child for a night, oh, the shinigami didn't know what he would do! With a shaky heart he opened the door to the cottage.

"Welcome back Grell!" Nancy smiled, rocking back and forth in a rocking chair as she lulled her baby to sleep, "Where is Sebell?"

The shinigami sighed sadly, shutting the door behind him and walking inside.

"I had to leave her with Undertaker for the night," he whimpered.

"What?" Nancy asked, "Why?"

"He said he wanted to hear a child's laughter..." he shrugged back sadly as he slumped down onto the sofa, "In exchange, he gave me a potion that will give me mommy milk so I can feed her from now on..."

"Well..." Nancy's lips shifted somewhat, "At least we know she's with a good man. I've read his mind when he saved Sebell, he won't hurt her."

This did little to solace the shinigami, who lay down on the sofa, crying.

"But I miss my baby!" he whined.

"AW!" Nancy rushed to his side, Tzipporah in her arms, "Don't worry. Once you've got your nursing breasts in you can be with your baby in that bond! And you'll have her back forever!"

"Grell!" Seba rushed into the room, "Grell, what's wrong?"

Grell smiled a little and sat up.

"Will my Sebby hold me...?" he whimpered.

"Of course," Seba nodded, sitting down next to Grell and hugging him, "What made you so sad?"

Grell sniffled, nuzzling Seba affectionately.

"I had to leave Sebell with Undertaker for the night, Sebby..." he sobbed, "I miss our baby!"

Seba pouted but rubbed the shinigami's back, "Why did you leave her with him?"

"Because if I didn't he wouldn't give me what I needed to feed her..." Grell replied, weeping softly, "I don't know if it was worth leaving my baby with someone else for a whole night..."

Seba rested his head on his lover's shoulder, "It's okay Grell...Tomorrow we'll get her back and you can feed her like a mommy would."

"I know..." Grell sniffled, "But...I miss her so much...How will she ever sleep without her mommy there...? It's not right...She should be with her mommy and daddy..."

"Shh, shhh..." the vampire tried to solace, "It's okay...It's okay..."

"No it's not..." Grell sobbed, "I miss my baby!"

Seba sighed sadly, sniffling sadly as well as the shinigami wept in his arms. He forced a small smile after a moment.

"Y-Ya' know..." he spoke in a soft voice, "We could always take this time without her to...well...be...intimate...?"

Grell sniffled, blushing somewhat, "I know but...I feel so...selfish..."

"What do you mean?" Seba asked.

"I let Undertaker have my baby for the evening so I could have this potion," he held up so Seba would see, "I feel so guilty!"

"But...After this, you'll be able to share that beautiful bond with her..." Seba insisted, "Won't that make up for one night away from her?"

Grell sniffled, "I suppose...I just miss her so much!"

Seba pouted, trying to think of something to cheer him up.

"Do I not make Grell-kun happy unless she has her baby...?" he murmured.

"S-Sebby makes me happy," Grell smiled softly, nuzzling him, "I'm just scared my baby girl will be hurt."

"I know Undertaker-kun will take good care of her," Seba assured him, "And you know, moping will only make the night feel longer. If we can...enjoy ourselves...time will pass by so much faster...and it'll be morning before we know it."

Grell smiled softly, kissing Seba's cheek, "Sebby always knows what to say."

"Does that mean Grell-kun feels a little better...?" Seba asked hopefully.

Grell nodded, sniffling still, "A little."

Seba sighed softly.

"Good..." he smiled, "I'm glad...Grell-kun doesn't deserve to feel so poorly about her desire to feed her baby..."

Grell nuzzled Seba, still feeling a tad down, "C-Can I at least hold Tzipporah?"

He turned to Nancy, "To cheer me up?"

"Sure..." Nancy nodded with a soft smile as she held Tzipporah to him, "I hate seeing someone who's usually so full of life look so depressed..."

Grell smiled, taking the infant into his arms, "Thank you."

He nuzzled the child affectionately, pretending she was Sebell for a moment.

"Auuu..." she reached for him with a soft smile as he gently squeezed her foot. Her feet weren't as ticklish as Sebell's were, but she smiled and giggled nonetheless. Seba smiled sweetly.

"Grell-kun's such a good mommy..." he noted, "And you'll be an even better mommy when you get your mommy milk to feed Sebell!"

"You think so, Sebby?" Grell bit his lip softly in excitement.

"Of course," Seba replied softly, "Grell-kun is a born mother."

* * *

Grell lie in the bed that had been set up in Sebell's room, staring somberly into the vacant bassinet. Clutched tightly in his arms was one of the many plush dolls he and Seba had bought for her. He still missed his baby dearly, wondering if she was hungry or if she needed her little diapies changed...If she was tired...He wondered if Undertaker was taking good care of her, if he was playing with her or tickling her small feet to lavish in the laughter he so wanted. He wanted to run out of this house and bring his baby home! This was torture for him to wait to get his sweet baby back! He knew though if he wanted to give her what she needed from him, he'd have to wait.

Argh!—he felt so trapped between the needs of his daughter and the want to be with his daughter. With a sad sigh, he closed his eyes and nuzzled the plush doll in his arms, unwary of the figure entering the room. Barely hidden giggles escaped the figure as he tiptoed into the room, careful not to wake the shinigami. He watched Grell carefully as he leaned over the bed and reached for the shinigami's ankles. Upon finding the bottom of the shinigami's foot while taking one of his ankles gently in his hand he began to stroke his fingers along Grell's foot. The red-head stirred from his deep reverie for a moment before a soft smile set upon his lips. He began giggling mercilessly, opening his eyes and gazing down at Seba happily as he wriggled in ticklishness.

"Sebas-chan!" he cried happily, "Stop that!"

"But I don't wanna," Seba countered with a soft smile. Grell writhed uncontrollably, his body twisting this way and that.

"Sebast! I can't breath!" he cackled. Shinigami didn't need to breath, but he so enjoyed the sensation of it. Giggling himself, Seba stopped and pulled his hands away.

Grell sat up and smiled at him in a sort of pouty way, "Why did Sebby stop?"

Seba giggled and sat down on the bed, "Because you told me to."

Grell smiled sweetly and hugged him.

"Why did you start this lovey...?" she cooed.

"I didn't want to see you so depressed," Seba smiled, kissing his cheek, "The night's almost here, and dinner, then you can take your potion. I know it's torturing you to be away from our baby."

Grell nodded, nuzzling the vampire.

"Thank you, Sebby..." he breathed, "So good to me..."

* * *

Grell stirred, stretching languidly, as the morning sun his his eyes. His senses were just coming too, and as he stretched, he felt an unfamiliar sensation against his chest. With a furrowed brow, and also still somewhat asleep, he felt at his chest and smiled softly. He remembered now, he had taken that potion to help him feed his baby—who he was going to pick up from Undertaker's shop as soon as he freshened up and ate a hearty meal. He couldn't wait to share such a bond with his baby girl, to give her life outside the womb. He glanced to his side where Seba lay, sleeping soundly on his side, with his back to Grell. Choosing to let his beloved sleep just a short while more, Grell sat up and stood before heading towards the bathroom.

Upon entering it, however, he stared at the mirror in shock. Why was his chemise much looser, why did he appear shorter and...tinier? He screamed in shock, frozen as he stared at his...rather 'her'...reflection now? He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe the allusion away and once it did not subside he screamed again to double check if he wasn't dreaming.

"Grell?" Nancy cried, rushing to the bathroom, "What's wrong?"

Seba soon followed and gasped at the sight.

"G-Grell?" he breathed in awe.

"I...I'm..." Grell's words were lost as he-no; as she, gazed down at herself.

"You're a woman!" Nancy gasped. Grell's jaw dropped as she stared in the mirror, examining her body with her hands; her waist was tinier, and her hips and chest seemed quite proportional which gave quite an alluring time-glass appearance without the need of a corset. These were hips of beauty and fertility, meant for bearing strong children. Her chest was rounded and her now new breasts were swollen a tad with milk. Her legs had become fuller in some areas and more curved at the much desired feminine angles, her hands were dainty; so thin and fragile looking as was her neck.

Lastly, she examined her face—it had changed as well. It seemed softer in some areas, and the jaw was much more delicate than before, her lips fuller and eyes slightly bigger than before with longer eyelashes. Yet this flesh acted as if it had always been there-it was firm as he had worked to make it, the skin worked to perfection by endless regiments of herbs and ointments...This was...Definitely her flesh but shaped differently. Smiling happily, she glanced to Seba with eager eyes.

"Oh, how do I look, Sebby?" she cried, spinning once to let Seba get a good look at her. The vampire merely stared, slack-jawed. He couldn't actually believe his eyes.

"I-I..." he fought to find the words, "H-How...?"

"I don't know," Grell giggled, "Oh, Sebby! Don't I look beautiful? I finally have the beautiful body I was meant to have!"

"I-I'm speechless," the vampire muttered, still in shock. Grell frowned a little.

"D-Does that mean...you don't 'like' the way I look now?" she asked with a pout.

"N-No!" Seba gasped, "Y-You look beautiful...I'm just...shocked..."

Grell cupped his chin and gave him an Eskimo kiss, "My Sebby is so cute when he's flabbergasted."

Seba blushed and laid a gentle hand against Grell's. He smiled a little and nuzzled her soft palm affectionately.

"You really are a woman now..." he breathed in awe.

"Yup," she smiled, "Oh! I wonder if Undertaker-kun did this! That potion was meant only to give me mommy milk."

"You should go see him," Seba urged, "In case there are other side-effects."

"I suppose you're right," Grell relented, "I'm finally in the body I truly want. I wouldn't want anything to happen that might hurt me or ruin this wonderful gift."

"Um...You don't have any clothes..." Nancy pointed out, "I bet they won't fit you...How will you go there without any proper dressings?"

"Oh! That's right, Sebby!" Grell pouted, "What on earth will I wear?"

"Ummm..." Seba sought to find the words, turning to Nancy.

"I-I'll go see what I can find..." she rushed into her room.

"Thank you," Grell sighed gratefully before turning back to the mirror to admire herself again. Oh, what would her friends back home say? Would they see she was beautiful now? Not only that, but she hadn't seen any real females in her sector and that place needed quite a feminine touch! The only 'females' they had were old women who weren't considered 'female' because they couldn't reproduce. It was a sort of legality in their realm. Now, however, she could brighten that dull little sector up with her new powers of womanhood! She giggled cutely; oh, she couldn't wait to see the look on Ronny's face! She just new he'd be so shocked. And William—she'd have less to worry about. He was a homosexual after all, a closet one, but he wouldn't be attracted to her after finding out she was a woman! Would he? She glanced at Seba again hugged him.

"Oh, Sebby..." she sighed, "I'm so happy..."

"I-I'm glad," Seba smiled, nuzzling Grell's neck (which was much easier since she was now shorter, close to his height almost if she were just a few inches less.)

"Sebby..." Grell asked, glancing at him, "Um...I...I have a more serious question...Um...Y-You were with a...a male demon before...and...Well...with me when I was...Wh-What I mean is...A-Are you even attracted to me like this?"

Seba smiled softly, "Grell, I love you for you. Of course I'm attracted to you like this, it's you I love, not your body...Even though it is still quite beautiful. I love Grell for...Grell."

Grell squealed happily and pulled him into a kiss.

"Oh Sebby!" she cried excitedly, "I'm so happy!"

She kissed him again, "Maybe."

She purred, "We can try this body out tonight."

Seba blushed, smiling shyly, "A-As much as I would like to, we don't know exactly what's going on. We should wait until we ask Undertaker-kun about any precautions we have to take...I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Aww!" Grell cried, hugging him tight, "Sebby's so thoughtful!"

Seba nuzzled her softly, "Sh-Shall we go pick up Sebell when Nancy gets you some clothes?"

"Oh, you're right!" Grell squealed, "Oh! Now I can breastfeed my baby like a mommy would! Isn't that fantastic Sebby?"

"Yes, it is," Seba giggled returning the embrace.

* * *

Once Nancy had found a suitable dress for Grell (sans the red color, as the only one that would fit her decently was pink) the shinigami was on her way to pick up her little baby girl. She skipped merrily along, waving almost coyly at the men she'd pass who would stop and stare. She couldn't remember a time when people would stop to admire her. She finally felt so beautiful and comfortable in her own skin! Oh, she couldn't wait to see her baby's reaction! Now that she could feed her baby she imagined the infant being elated, to be able to be closer to her mama in that way. She also vaguely wondered what Undertaker might say when he saw her. Perhaps he had intended on this happening, he gave her the potion after all. Well, she was about to find out. She smiled up at the sign as she slowed before eagerly opening the door. Upon opening the door she heard a soft giggle, and then soft, playful 'shhh.' She knew that giggle as her baby's, and she smiled. Undertaker was hiding in a coffin with her baby, she presumed, since the soft coos sounded close.

"Yoo~hoo~!" she called, shutting the door, "Mommy's here!"

She smiled upon hearing the faint creak of a coffin slowly opening. Turning, she found Undertaker peeking out at her.

"Found you," she smiled as he opened the coffin completely and sat up.

"I see you've done as I instructed," he chuckled, nuzzling the infant in his arms.

"So you were expecting this result?" Grell asked, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Of course, in order for a mother to feed her baby she must be a woman," the mortician smiled, hiding it somewhat behind his free hand, "Are you not content?"

"Oh no!" Grell replied, "I love it! I was just curious as to why..."

Undertaker chuckled, looking down at Sebell as he fought back a bought of laughter, "Now you know."

He leaned down and gently gave a kiss to Sebell's tiny nose, "Wake up little one. Mommy is here."

Sebell groaned softly before yawning cutely.

"AHHH!" she cooed, reaching for Undertaker.

"I take it you were very good to my baby?" Grell inquired playfully, sitting down next to the coffin.

"Hai," Undertaker chuckled, "She brought much laughter into this dreary shop."

"Maaa!" Sebell smiled, reaching for her mother once she got sight of her.

"Hello~!" Grell giggled as she gently took her baby back into her arms, "Oh, I missed my beautiful baby so much!"

"Maaa~!" Sebell giggled, nuzzling her mama's now soft chest.

As she coddled with her baby, the mortician smiled at his work...Well, the result of his work. His interest in dark magics had truly shown him a graceful stroke of luck, as he was now looking at the first female shinigami he had seen in centuries. It was also rather humorous and even though he was simply dying to let the laughter loose, he also did not want to evoke Sebell's tears or fear from his obnoxiously loud cackling...Or make anything fall and hit her.

"Undertaker?" Grell asked, "I was wondering...Are there any 'side-effects' that I should be looking out for?"

The funeral director nodded somewhat as he was roused from his daze, "Well, yes...There is."

He smirked somewhat, "You mustn't make love with Sebell's daddy until after your first bleeding."

"What?" Grell gasped, "B-But! I wanna make love to Sebby to celebrate my beautiful new body!"

"It is for that reason, you cannot," the Undertaker traced her lips somewhat with his index fingernail, "Internally, you're changing still. Until that first bleeding, you're not yet a full woman. After wards, you can give your purity to your vampire, who'll adore such blood. If you do not wait, you might never be able to enjoy the pleasures of womanhood."

Grell pouted cutely with a small 'hmph' but nodded before the thought hit her again. She smiled softly, she'd be a virgin again, if that was what the elderly shinigami was telling her. She'd so love to give her beloved vampire such a wonderful gift, and in blood! It'd be such a deep bond! The waiting idea, though, made her impatient!

"Alright..." she sighed, standing, "Even though it will just_ kill_ me to wait, I will do as you say..."

"Good then," the mortician waved her off as she left, Sebell reaching for him with an enthusiastic smile from over her mama's shoulder.

"Come on, Sebell," Grell cooed, "Time to go see Daddy!"

"Paaa!" she cooed, nuzzling her neck.

"And then I can feed you," Grell cooed, tickling her sides somewhat as she walked out of the shop.

"Aauu!" Sebell cried excitedly.


	25. Chapter 25

Grell grinned happily as she sat down on the front room sofa, her baby in her arms. Nancy followed her, having finished feeding Tzipporah. The younger red-head informed the older that there was more to breastfeeding than she thought, and so the younger secured the front room to give Grell the lecture she needed.

"Can't we hurry this up?" Grell pouted, "I wanna feed my wittle baby!"

"Of course," Nancy giggled, sitting beside her. Sebell whined, tugging at her mother's dress.

"Oh, of course honey," Grell cooed, cupping her baby's cheek before she made to undo her dress.

"Not like that," Nancy pointed out, "Don't lay Sebell down when you breastfeed, hold her up a bit. This way, the milk doesn't pool at the back of throat. She'll get an ear infection if that happens."

"Really?" Grell asked, furrowing her brow curiously, "That happens?"

Nancy nodded.

"My goodness...I had no idea," Grell pouted.

"That's okay," Nancy smiled, "It normally takes a few tries to figure out how to hold the baby."

Grell shifted a bit, holding Sebell up a bit more rather than laying her down, "Like this, then?"

"Mm hm!" Nancy nodded, watching as Grell undid her bodice to feed the baby, "Mind her head now."

Grell nodded obediently as she held Sebell's head more securely.

"And just prop her little booty up more," she adjusted Grell's hand from Sebell's back to the infant's small bottom as she began to suckle, "And there! Perfect!"

Grell smiled brightly.

"Ah! I'm feeding my baby!" she cried tearfully. Sebell cooed, smiling softly into her mother's breast as she suckled, content to be finally be fed by her mother. Grell smiled happily as she gazed down at her.

"I'm finally a real mommy," she patted her baby's head as she wept happily.

* * *

The next morning, Grell whimpered as she began to enter the waking world. She grimaced in pain and curled up on her side, holding her abdomen in pain. Seba stirred, the smell of blood tingling his nostrils, as Grell whimpered.

"Grell, what is wrong?" he rubbed her arm, "You look as if you're in pain."

"I...I am..." she wept back, "Aaah!"

Grell began shaking terribly as she fought to find a comfortable position. She sobbed and groaned as the pain built up more and more.

"Wh-What's the matter, Grell?" Seba asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" Grell cried back, "It feels like someone's stabbing me over and over!"

"S-Should I go get Nancy?" he asked urgently.

"Y-Yes~!" Grell wept, "Please!"

"H-Hai!" he rushed from the room to rouse Nancy and help him find a way to ease the shinigami's pain. Upon reaching her door, Seba began pounding his fist against the wood.

"Nancy!" he cried anxiously, "Nancy! We need your help!"

The young red-head stumbled out of bed, quarreling for a moment with her husband, before opening the door with both her hair and robe disheveled.

"What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"Grell's in pain and I smell blood on her..." he told her shakily, "I don't know what's wrong!"

"Oh..." Nancy nodded, a look of understanding in her tired eyes, "I think I know what's wrong...Is Grell still in bed? I should go see to make sure it's what I think it is..."

"Yeah, she's still in bed," Seba nodded.

"Ah," she sighed, making way to the room Seba shared with his lover.

The vampire followed closely, biting his lip nervously. He felt so worried for the shinigami.

"Good morning Grell," Nancy smiled softly as she sat down on the bed, "I need you to get up."

"It hurts!" Grell whined, holding her tummy.

"It'll be for a moment," Nancy told her, "Seba, please help me get her to the washroom."

"Hai," he nodded, walking around to the other side of the bed to help Grell up.

"Oh...Sebby..." Grell whined, "It hurts so bad! Oh! Don't make me get up!"

"Grell, it's okay," Nancy touched her shoulder soothingly, "You're just undergoing your first menstrual cycle. It hurts but you're not dying, and it is your first one so it'll hurt a bit more than the next one and so on. But you have to get up and put a pad on, and clean yourself up so the dried blood doesn't attract infections."

Grell whimpered, but nodded and let them help her stand. Her breathing was labored as she bit her lip in agony.

"D-Don't worry, Grell!" Seba forced a sweet smile, "Once we get you all cleaned up and give you what you need, I'll wait on you hand and foot until you're all better. In fact, I can go make you something to eat if you'd like while Nancy is helping you?"

Grell smiled softly against her pain, "T-That's so sweet Sebby..Yes...I'd love something to eat."

"Then I'll prepare you whatever you want," Seba cooed, laying his head against her shoulder comfortingly, "Would you like some eggs? Hot cakes? Tell me what you're craving."

"Something sweet, surprise me Sebby," Grell smiled softly, groaning in pain a moment later as she leaned against the lavatory counter. Nancy turned to Seba.

"Women need to have very strict diets regarding their menstruation," Nancy told him, "If you make eggs, take out the yokes and use vegetables in the mix. If hotcakes, there's whole grain flour and berries in the cabinet. I'll make up a list of the proper foods to make the cycle less unbearable."

She made to shut the lavatory door, "We'll be down in a few."

Seba nodded affirmatively and darted off to the kitchen to prepare Grell's breakfast.

"Ah..." Grell sniffled, "Are they normally this painful?"

"Oh, it varies," Nancy replied, "Sometimes it's less painful, sometimes more."

"Is there anything you can do to lessen this pain?" Grell asked, furrowing her brow.

"A strict diet," Nancy told her, searching the cabinets for the pads, "I've experimented with my diet to find foods that help lessen the pain. We'll try that while you're in your cycle."

"How long will this last?" Grell asked.

"That varies, but, for me anyhow, about three to six days. It's different for everyone," Nancy smiled somewhat, "But it's a great blessing because it means you can have a baby and be a mommy."

Grell smiled happily.

"I...I suppose that does compensate for the pain a bit..." she breathed, "So how long will I have to wait after I've started this diet for the pain to subside?"

"I'm not quite sure. I know for one you don't eat meat often and have a mainly vegetarian diet. We just need to add certain foods in...So, it probably won't show until the next cycle," Nancy handed her the pads, "But, I'll find some herbal pain killers to help."

She opened the door, "I'm gonna go find them, you stay here and clean yourself up."

"A...Alright..." Grell replied shakily.

"Just call me if you need anything while I'm away," Nancy nodded, shutting the door.

"I will..." Grell replied, staring down at the pad she'd been given in slight confusion.

"Uhh...Nancy!" she called a moment later, the younger red-head walked back in.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How do I...? What is this?" Grell asked in confusion.

"Should I show you?" Nancy asked, furrowing her brow.

"Um...You can just tell me," Grell told her awkwardly.

"Okay," Nancy nodded, "Let me get you a clean pair of panties first."

"Thank you..." Grell bowed her head in embarrassment. All the while, Seba was in the kitchen making Grell her breakfast. He took Nancy's advice about the diet, and so was now cooking some slices of salmon she had bought from the store yesterday. He used spices as well to make the taste of it richer. He'd make Grell some hot cakes once he was done with the fish, and he did not want to burn them.

"Why did you wake my wife so early?" Ivan sat down at the table, his daughter in his arms, "She needs her rest."

Seba frowned and glanced in his direction, though without making eye contact.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured sincerely, "If I had known what to do, I wouldn't have woken her up...I wanted to help Grell...What would you have had me do? Let a being you so idolize suffer?"

"I wouldn't have been so helpless. Could you not have examined Grell yourself?" Ivan inquired, glaring at him somewhat.

Seba frowned.

"How would I have known about any of this?" he asked, "I never talked to Nancy about it. I don't know if she ever had this problem back at the monastery. Then Ashbel took us away. And even after we escaped, and were safe, after that awful accident that I already feel so guilty for, you wouldn't even let me near her after she had her child until Grell and I came to her for help. I've never been told about...that...Even if I'd been the one to examine Grell I wouldn't have known how to help her. I've never seen Grell in so much pain since she had Sebell..."

Ivan rolled his eyes, "That is truly pathetic. You are almost eighteen and you know naught of the gender roles. Did that fox demon teach you nothing?"

Seba frowned sadly, flipping the salmon in the pan, "Please don't talk about Syfie so derisively. I know you don't like me, but...Syfie was the one who gave you the opportunity to kill Ashbel...You could at least honor his name even if you hate me."

"He was still a demon," Ivan spat back, "He may have helped, but that does not make him any better than the scum who started all of this nonsense."

"Even though, if it weren't for him, you'd never have met Nancy?" Seba inquired.

"That holds no relevance," Ivan retorted, "If not for his kind, that poor girl wouldn't have been subjected to such torture."

Seba sighed sadly, staring down at the pan. Why was this man so stubborn? Nothing could get through his skull at all! He couldn't even see his wife wasn't even happy with him! However, he couldn't speak out against him. If he did, it would only make Ivan angrier. It always pestered him how he got Nancy to marry him, or how he even got her to conceive Tzipporah with him. This man was over protective, a skeptic of the sorts, and demanding of Nancy's life. He shook his head, flipping the salmon again. He felt Ivan was right though, he was pathetic. He was weak. He relied heavily on everyone around him. Due to Syfirus, he was always the one being protected. Syfirus was strong and could defend Seba easily, but Seba couldn't claim the same. He had been completely useless to Grell when she'd awoken with that pain. He only ever cooked and cleaned for Grell, but that wouldn't save her life. Perhaps he'd ask Nancy to teach him self-defense as Ivan had taught her? At least then he could feel useful.

* * *

A few days later, Nancy sat, humming softly, as her eyes skimmed over the pages of her Bible. It wasn't something she could do quite often since she had so much housework and training on her daily agenda. As of the moment though the house was quiet and the infants were taking their naps, so it was a good afternoon for her to be reading.

"Nancy," Grell called as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Enjoying your new body, Grell?" Nancy smiled softly from over the Bible.

"Of _course_!" Grell began giggling, which diminished a bit, "But...I...I have something...difficult to ask you..."

"Ohh...Is it about your menstrual cycle? Didn't it stop by now?" Nancy asked.

"Ehhh..." Grell shrugged, "It's lightened up...But, when it's over and done with for this month, I guess you know what that means."

Nancy blushed, "Of course...But, why is that bothering you? Don't you want to be become a complete woman that way?"

Grell smiled wide, "Of course I do...But I've never done it this way before. What's it like?"

"Wh-What it's like?" Nancy stuttered bashfully, "You actually want me to explain it...?"

Grell nodded excitedly, waiting for Nancy to answer.

"Grell," Nancy sighed, staring at the floor, "I don't enjoy sex, it feels like nothing to me...But I take it that it must be wonderful when brought about in love...At least, that's what my female friends back at the village say..."

"What do you mean...?" Grell pouted sitting beside her.

Nancy sighed, "Grell...Isn't it obvious? I've never truly had consensual intercourse; I don't feel anything during sex, not even with my own husband. But, from what I've heard, it's quite...beautiful and wonderful...It is different for women, so...It must be better than when you were male, that's what I've perceived."

"Oh...I...I suppose that makes...a little sense..." Grell frowned, still thoroughly confused by her answer.

Nancy shrugged, "I'm certain when you're with Seba you'll find out."

"Yeah..." Grell scoffed, "I figured that out after I asked you..."

Nancy sighed, "Hey, how about we go take a bath in the river? Nothing better than fresh water."

"I guess..." Grell sighed sadly.

"Oh, c'mon, certainly bathing out in front of all nature will cheer you up. And I got new soaps—imported," Nancy smiled, "I'm certain Seba'd love the scent."

"Well...I guess..." Grell sighed back.

"I'll go get a basket," Nancy smiled, leaving the room.

Grell rolled her eyes, sitting back and bowing her head. Oh, what could she do now! If only she hadn't killed Madame Red, then at least she'd have an idea of what she would be expecting. She wanted to know if it would hurt like when she was male...Or would it be wonderful? She assumed it would be wonderful since she would be with Seba, but how could she know for sure? Oh! The suspense was killing her, when was this damned cycle going to end!

* * *

Sebastian sighed somewhat as he held the reins to the carriage. His master wanted to take a ride in the carriage after supper before the sun set. Gentle, gold and thick rays set upon the landscape and gave a soft contrast between twilight and shadow, light and refraction, from the setting sun. The trees ruffled softly in the breeze in an almost cadent manner as the smell of pine filled the air. It was relatively peaceful, but his mind was elsewhere. His task did not feel essential at this moment in time as he gazed lazily before him. He sighed in almost irritation as he spotted an uproot tree root and made to curve out of its path. Unfortunately, this turned to be an even poorer move on his part. In his attempt to keep the carriage in tact he had forgotten this path was on angle with a sloped part of the forest. The carriage shook and slumped on one side as a wheel broke off and rolled down the slope beyond the trees and bushes.

"Sebastian!" Ciel opened the carriage door, "What have you done?"

"My apologies, bocchan," he sighed back as he brought the carriage to a halt, "It was a simple miscalculation."

He stepped down and approached his master.

"Please, remain in the coach," he requested, "I shall return momentarily and we can be on our way."

Ciel groaned in annoyance and sat back in the carriage as his servant walked down the slope to retrieve the wheel. From what Sebastian saw of the broken rod keeping the wheel in place, a screw had been lose, so it wouldn't be hard to fix. However, his current agitation was making the task of finding the wheel most difficult. As he looked about the scrubs and bushes he found a thin trail left from the wheel's rolling. He followed it to the clearing where the trees became more spread apart and the sound of flowing water was prominent. He supposed there was a river or stream close by. Since he had still yet to find the wheel, he continued to follow the trail, drawing closer to the sound. He finally came across the wheel, it had hit a rock and fallen into the silt beneath the shallow bank's water. With a sigh, he picked it up and started rinsing the silt off when another figure caught his eye from down the stream. A second figure was beside the first and, upon noting their presence, Sebastian's sensitive ears picked up the sultry echo of a beautiful voice in the air. He grimaced, it was that hunter, Nancy, singing away in the air. A second voice joined in though, quite beautiful as well with somewhat mezzo tone. Their back was turned to him, but he felt that he could recognize that long, crimson hair anywhere. However, the voice and the shape of the body the figure possessed made him question the identity. For a moment, to escape the nagging of his master, he approached them after hiding behind the trees. As he came closer he awed.

"Grell," Nancy smiled shyly, "You should put some clothes on."

Sebastian furrowed his brow. Had he heard correctly?

"Iie!" Nancy's companion whined back, holding her arms, "I want to admire my new body! I've finally got the beautiful, slender form I've always wanted and I'm going to enjoy it every moment I can!"

"But what if someone sees?" Nancy blushed, "I mean..."

"Oh, are you shy?" Grell teased, tugging on Nancy's bathing dress to see her, "Is that why you want me to cover myself?"

"Stop that!" Nancy chided lightly, pulling away.

"Oh come on," Grell giggled, "It's not like there's anyone around to see!"

"As far as you know," Nancy sighed sadly.

"Are you scared that big bad Ashbel's gonna come back and get you?" Grell pouted with a soft whine, "He's dead, c'mon, you shouldn't hide yourself."

"My husband wouldn't approve of that," Nancy sighed.

Sebastian smirked somewhat, Grell had somehow become a woman! How fortuitous for him. That nagging desire could now be sated. As a male, the idea of doing anything intimate with Grell was very unappealing, even if it meant ruining Grell's new lovelife and family. However now that Grell's body had changed to match that feminine personality of his, the demon might take some pleasure in taking the shinigami, and ruining her. This could also be beneficial for him as well, if Grell was remaining a virgin until that time. The high of it would be quite blissful and quite lengthy.

"Okay Grell," Nancy smiled, reaching into the basket of herbal soaps, "Do you want coconut or lavender?"

"Hmm..." Grell paused for a moment, "I would prefer lavender but...which would Sebby like better?"

"Hmmm...I think coconut," Nancy smiled, "It's a gentle, mild scent, and somewhat sweet."

"Coconut it is then!" Grell cheered. Sebastian grimaced, of course, how could he seduce the shinigami with that vampire always around? He would have to keep an eye on this situation; keep watch for a night when that brat would be gone. Before he could think on the subject any longer, however, he was struck with the realization that his young master was still waiting. He couldn't let Nancy or Grell hear the earl calling for him. With a guttural groan of annoyance he made way back to the carriage. His mind was plagued, however, as he walked. He found himself nearly walking into trees, unable to focus long enough to watch where he was going. Never before had he felt this level of distraction. It was quite obvious his own needs were fogging his mind. It had been so long since he had partaken of his more...carnal...desires. Like humans, demons did need to take care of these urges even though they came about so rarely for a lone demon such as himself. It wasn't a want, or a mission, it was a need to receive a decent release by his own desire. As he neared the carriage, he saw Ciel standing there, hands on his hips in what the boy hoped would be an intimidating stance.

"What took you so long?" Ciel demanded.

"My apologies, bocchan..." he replied almost tiredly, "I'm afraid it took longer than I anticipated to find the wheel."

"Well, get to fixing the carriage then," Ciel glared somewhat at his butler.

"Hai, bocchan," the demon nodded. Sebastian turned, wheel in hand and set to repairing the broken part of the carriage.


	26. Chapter 26

Sebastian stood by the gates to the Phantomhive Manor as he awaited his guest. He had received a message that Grell would be coming to visit tonight, just as they bargained. Over this week, he had been sub-consciously pondering about the reaper and trying to place her somewhere in his mind that was relatively pleasant but not aggravating. He was still rather skeptical about what he'd seen. Was his inner-demon truly telling him he desired Grell out of lust or hunger? Was the shinigami not what he thought to be?

With a sigh, he opened the gates as he spotted the red-head from afar, albeit confused as he furrowed his brow. This person approaching him was indeed a redhead like the shinigami. However, they were nothing like Grell. His eyes had not been fooling him after all; Grell was a female as his heart desired. A soft smirk played upon his lips. The young deity nearly skipped along the path, still feeling so content in her new body. After living in such misery for so long, she felt as though she'd never come down from the high her new form brought her.

"And what have you gotten yourself into now?" the demon inquired as she skipped up to him with her baby, "Corsets? Glamour?"

"Iie, Sebby," Grell giggled back, her voice more feminine and light as she stood before him, "Undertaker-kun gave me a potion to give me mommy milk and it made me the lady I was meant to be!"

"And Sebell?" he looked down the infant in her arms, "She is but an infant again?"

"Yep!" Grell giggled, nuzzling the child happily, "In fact, that's why I wanted to come by. I wanted to thank you for saving my sweet little Sebell for me...Even if you DID kidnap her before..."

"There is no need or reason to thank me. What I did I did out of my own necessity...Despite the disappointment it was," the demon scolded calmly, "Would you like to come view the garden? It is rather lovely this evening and our time together is short,"

"Ne? Sebas-chan wants to spend time with ME now?" she giggled, "How ironic, ne Sebby?"

"We had made a deal, I did want you to visit for the sole purpose of checking up on Sebell," he told her, leading her into the gardens, "I trust the little one is much better?"

Grell chortled knowingly.

"Yes, she's doing very well," she answered, tickling Sebell's chin.

Sebastian chose his words carefully, "Would you mind if I held the child?"

"Sebby won't run off with her, will he?" Grell scolded playfully.

"She is an infant, Grell," Sebastian retorted seriously.

"She was still an infant when you took her too," Grell frowned, casting him a dark look, "The only difference was her body."

Sebastian sighed, "Yes, that is true. But I am bound from taking her. May I hold her in that case?"

"I suppose," Grell sighed, gently holding Sebell to him. The infant cooed, pouting up at him cutely. The demon chuckled softly, she was cute, and he decided to take back his earliest opinion of her.

"Sebby?" Grell spoke up in a teasing tone, "Are you admiring how adorable my little Sebell is?"

"Perhaps," he told her, gently squeezing one of her little feet as he had the image of a kitten enter his mind. Sebell giggled and jerked her feet somewhat, her feet were quite ticklish.

"Aww!" Grell cried, tickling Sebell's tummy a bit, "My baby's so adorable!"

"Quite," the demon sighed, gently placing the infant back in her mother's arms. For a moment, he admired Grell, simply entranced as he recalled the form lingering behind those restraining clothes. Grell didn't seem to notice as she smiled down at her baby, kissing her cheeks and playing with her tiny hands as she held the infant securely in one arm. A smirk played upon his lips and his mind conquered the perfect way to end Grell's romance with the vampire, albeit more pleasure on his part.

Grell sighed blissfully, interrupting his thoughts.

"I should really get home," she shrugged, "I bet Sebell misses her daddy anyway..."

The demon sighed, "I am certain of that as well. Now that I know your child is well there is no further reason for you to stay,"

"Nice to know you're being so courteous this time," Grell smirked coyly as she began walking away. The demon smirked as she left the Manor, indeed, he had been very courteous. What kind of butler though would leave a guest, unattended? He had hardly shown Grell the time he was obliged too by this contract. Turning, he mulled over the plot forming in his mind.

* * *

Nancy smiled softly as she examined each apple in her hand, holding her baby girl against her chest as she shopped for groceries. So far, she had all the vegetables she needed, now she was finding the fruit and she was very anal about the organic foods she picked. They had to appear fresh and smell fresh, no bruising or sign of decay could be seen, so she was very careful when examined the items in the market. Tzipporah was interested as well; her big hazel eyes stared between her mother and the fruit she was holding in her hands.

After a moment Nancy placed the apple in her basket (which hung from the arm she was holding her baby in) and then proceeded to examine another one. Tzipporah giggled cutely, reaching for her mama and the fruit she held. Nancy smiled softly at her baby and kissed her cheek before turning to place the fruit in the basket and pay for her purchase. Soon after she had paid she made to turn to another fruit cart when a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Well, good-day, Mrs. Rothen," the demon butler greeted with his usual smile.

"O-Oh," Nancy turned to him, "Good-day."

"I'm glad I found you," Sebastian purred, "I have a request."

"Okay...and what would that be...?" Nancy asked.

"I would like for you to arrange it so I can get Grell alone," Sebastian told her, looking around the market in disinterest. He brought his eyes back to Nancy who looked at him with a somewhat perplexed reflection.

"For what purpose?" she asked, "I know I owe you a favor par our contract, but I am curious. Did Grell NOT do as you asked?"

"She did," Sebastian replied, "But this is a different reason."

"I see," Nancy looked uneasy for a moment, "What do you want?"

"I want you to arrange it so," he chose his next words with a devious smirk, "Grell will make love to me as if I were her vampire."

"I-I could NEVER do that to Seba!" she hissed, "How could you EVER ask me to have Grell commit such adultery?"

"Adultery is intentional," Sebastian smirked deviously, "If Grell believes it is her vampire she is making love to, it'll be albeit more amusing."

"I refuse," Nancy snarled softly at him as to not draw a scene, "You have no reason of deep love or passion to even ask such a thing!"

"Ah, but I DO have your favor," he retorted, "The favor I want you to grant me is very simple. Of course, if you still refuse, I can always give their little brat her illness back..."

Nancy eyes sunk to the ground, her head starting to ache from thinking about this. She couldn't do this to Seba, she couldn't make it so Grell laid with the demon...Well, of course she could, but she knew she'd hurt Seba if they ever found out about it! Sebastian watched her carefully, waiting almost impatiently.

"C-Can you tell me why you want to lie with Grell?" Nancy asked, "I'd rather hear it from your lips then your mind."

"There is no reason for me to explain myself to you," Sebastian retorted, "That is not part of the favor you are to grant me."

Nancy bowed her head, "How would we pull it off? I take it Grell must be alone but the others in my company might that find that suspicious."

"I am way ahead of you," Sebastian snickered, "In a few days time a festival will arrive in town, I know Grell will be eager to attend with her family. The second night you shall go with your family and Seba, but make Grell tired enough to sleep through the festival's evening hours. At ten that evening you will signal me that Grell is alone and I shall do the rest."

"I...I suppose I have no other option..." she sighed back.

"Good," the demon smirked, "Consider our contract complete then."

Nancy didn't reply as he turned to leave. She felt so horrible, so horrible, for agreeing to this! Oh, Seba would be so heartbroken if he knew! Then again, perhaps it was just a minor sacrifice? Surely if Grell knew that it would secure Sebell's health for quite some time she'd forgive her, ne? Sebell meant so much to the couple, and now that she was a baby, she doubted her body could tolerate such an ailment as long as her teenaged one did. She sighed sadly. Hopefully, Grell would be smart enough to know it was not Seba when the time came.

* * *

Grell cooed playfully at her child as they strolled through the streets of London. The winter weather was coming in so it was a bit chilly, but it was nothing to break the warmth of their clothing. Despite the chill though, the sun shined brightly onto the streets, reflecting off of a few water puddles that produced the allure of gold. Since Sebell was new to sunlight, and the winter was pushing in, the shinigami mother decided to get just the healthy amount of sunlight for the infant before the late autumn withdrew. Sebell nuzzled her mama sleepily, the bright sunlight making her close her eyes instinctively and thereby making her feel a bit sleepy.

"Aw, don't go to sleep yet honey!" Grell pouted, "It's so nice out!"

"Maaa..." the child whined as her mother gently shook her little body in her arms.

"Just a few more minutes sweetie," Grell kissed her cheek.

"Oy, lady!" a man's voice scolded as a rather large beam narrowly missed Grell's head on its way up the pulley, "Watch where you're going!"

Grell sneered and rounded on the man, clutching Sebell securely.

"A man NEVER tells a lady what to do!" She snarled. She blinked once or twice when she caught sight of the sign he and a group of men were attempting to set up.

"Look, lady, if you wanna die before the Winter Festival, be my guest," he scoffed back, "But don't ruin the sign in doing so, it's a pain in the arse putting it up."

Grell did not pay attention as she read over the sign. The Winter Festival? A wide smile planted itself on her face; she hadn't been to one since...since she was human! There was always so much work as a shinigami, and now that she had her free time she began to think it would be a splendid idea to start winter off with some family fun! She smiled down at her baby.

"Oh, Sebell!" she giggled, "We must go tell daddy!"

"Paaa...?" Sebell cooed, still somewhat groggy.

"Hm mm!" Grell nodded, turning on her heel to head back to the cottage, "Oh, we must simply come tonight! It'll be so much fun! You and mommy can ride the ponies and daddy can win you a teddy! It'll be wonderful!"

Sebell cooed happily as she nuzzled her mama.

* * *

"Sebby~!" Grell cried in a sing song voice, "Mommy's home with our wittle baby!"

She heard a soft rustling from the bedroom as Seba started to stir.

"Grell?" Nancy entered the room, flour on her cheek from making dinner, "You sound so excited...Did something happen in town?"

"Ah! Yes!" Grell giggled, "Oh, where's Sebby! Sebby! Hurry love! I have such wonderful news!"

"He's upstairs," Nancy nodded, "I'll go get him, he's probably just getting up."

"No need," Seba yawned, smiling down the stairs at Grell, "I'm up...What is it Grell?"

"Ah! Sebby I saw something wonderful in town today!" she giggled back, "They're going to have a Winter Festival! Oh, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"A Winter Festival?" Seba furrowed his brow with a smile, "Well...yes...That does sound like fun. I've never been to one...Have you?"

"Mm hmm," Grell nodded, "Before I became a shinigami. Ah, they're ever so much fun!"

Seba smiled a tad wider, "When is it?"

"The sign said it started tonight!" Grell explained happily, "It'll be such a fun way to start of winter, especially for Sebell! Oh, we can ride the ponies and play games, maybe get our baby girl a teddy bear! Oh, shall we, shall we?"

"That sounds wonderful, Grell!" Seba smiled, "It'll be so much fun!"

"Oh yay!" Grell cheered, "I can hardly wait."

She turned to Nancy, "You are welcome too, and your little cherub!"

"Why thank you," Nancy giggled, "Seba's right, it sounds like it'll be a lot of fun."

"Oh goodie!" Grell set Sebell down in her playpen, where she lay sleepily on the padded floor, "I'll help with dinner! Then we'll enjoy it and head to the festival when the sun sets! Oh, I can hardly wait!"

Seba giggled; he so loved seeing Grell so happy.

* * *

Grell's eyes were alight with euphoria as her eyes skimmed the structures within the festival boundaries. There was a fence within held riding ponies, an ice-skating rink, many stands where prizes hung from nails should the game be won...Oh, she couldn't decide! Where to take her baby and lover first? Seba lagged behind her as he stared around in awe. Never before had he ever seen anything like this. It was all so new and bright and colorful. The only thing that compared were the white walls of Grell's home, which reflected so much light and retracted its glow to Grell's beautiful, red hair. These lights were technicolor though and quite attractive, in a way they were an artificial sun to him...As he could never enjoy the shades of daylight again. Grell glanced back at him and laughed softly.

"Sebby...Come on..." she smiled, "There's so much more to see..."

"Oh, but where to first?" Seba asked, turning to Nancy who had loaned Seba her stroller for the evening. She smiled and gently picked Sebell up out of it, who whined to be back at Tzipporah's side in the baby carriage, and gently handed her to her father.

"Try the ponies," Nancy suggested, "She'll love it."

"Ah, okay..." Seba smiled down at Sebell, "Would you like that lovey? A fun pony ride with papa?"

"Paaa..." she cooed, smiling widely.

"A pony ride then!" he nodded, heading toward the ponies.

"Ne~!" Grell cried, "I wanna sit in Sebby's lap!"

"But it's Sebell turn," the vampire chided playfully. Grell pouted.

"Ah! No fair~!" she whined, "I wanna join you too!"

Seba chuckled, smiling shyly, "Maybe later...Daddy wants to spend time with his baby girl."

"Aw!" Grell smiled widely, "You're so sweet Sebby! I'm gonna go get something sweet, so Sebell can have her first fair candy when the ride's over! I'll be right back!"

"That sounds wonderful," Seba agreed.

"Can I get something for my Sebas-chan?" she asked. Seba shook his head.

"Grell is enough of a sweet treat for me," he explained with a sweet smile. Grell shivered sensually before skipping along to find a snack booth. Seba looked down at Sebell with a happy smile as he began walking to the ponies. Meanwhile, Nancy remained standing besides her husband, looking around in search of an activity for her and her daughter. Ivan sighed as he looked around.

"This is a waste of time..." he grumbled, trying to think of something else to complain about besides having to be seen in public with Seba.

"I know it is..." Nancy sighed, staring down at her daughter with a solemn, desensitized look.

"Then why did you come here?" Ivan asked.

"If I had loaned them the stroller alone you would've protested. Had I come along I know you would've had no protest..." Nancy told him. Ivan scoffed and glared at Seba.

"Look, you can go if you don't want to stay," Nancy told him softly.

"As much as I would love to leave, I do not want to just leave you," he sighed back.

"I'm not helpless, Ivan," Nancy's stronghold was beginning to fade.

"I am not implying that," Ivan retorted, "It is simply ungentlemanly for a man to leave his wife alone."

"It is also ungentlemanly to insult your wife's company," she told him softly yet firmly, "So please...At least pretend you're having fun."

"I will try..." Ivan sighed.

"Thank you," Nancy smiled, turning her attention to Tzipporah whose big eyes curiously scanned the sights around her. The child's mouth was slightly agape in awe as he looked about.

Nancy gently took her little baby's hand on her finger and kissed it, "Would you like to go ice-skating with mommy?"

Tzipporah giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Is that wise, my love?" Ivan asked seriously, "That can be a very dangerous endeavor..."

"Oh come now," Nancy cooed, "It's Tzipporah's first winter festival, let her have some fun."

"Just be careful," Ivan told her earnestly.

"I will be," Nancy nodded, gently picking her baby up into her arms and cradling her. Tzipporah giggled as she held onto mama happily. As Nancy waited in line to receive her skates she began to feel envy...Envy for what Grell had; a loving husband and...a daughter made out of love...Had SHE not suffered enough? Why couldn't SHE have that? It simply wasn't fair, she'd done so much for the two...Why wasn't she able to be with Seba? Did he not see how she was suffering? Of course, she had a feeling that Seba wanted to see some kind of value in her marriage. That he didn't want to break up the union she had with Ivan. The boy had always been a bit naive as well. Perhaps he really couldn't notice? And he'd not been allowed near her for a long time until after he'd met Grell. How could she really expect him to leave the shinigami when she'd saved him and had given him the love he'd been deprived of?

She sounded selfish, she knew so...It was awful of her to think these thoughts. In Heaven, one day, they'd be together. She pouted a bit. Seba wasn't human anymore. He looked like he hadn't aged in the least since the incident with Ashbel when he became a vampire. How long would a vampire live? She could only hope she wouldn't wait long...Perhaps when she fulfilled the favor that demon demanded of her? It seemed so heartless, but perhaps if Seba found out he'd be hurt enough to leave Grell? To find out that the mother of his child had slept with another man? It would crush him, surely, but it could also motivate him to turn away from her in favor of a more 'faithful' lover. On her part, she'd have to try and remove herself from Ivan. Divorce was very tricky, and she didn't know if an annulment could be justified. Of course, she'd do whatever she could. She had to get away from him...no matter what.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry this is a late update...I've been so preoccupied lately. I'm graduating in two weeks, had projects and such to do and I attended my first con! IT WAS AWESOME! XD! NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE IT! The only thing I can say is that I cosplayed as a Dominatrix version of Grell, got so many hugs and kissies! XD...And so many supported GrellxSebby...sadly, the only male Sebby had his own choir-boy Grell~ DX

anyhow, lemon in this chappy!

* * *

Seba smiled softly as he secured his infant daughter into the baby carriage, her big red eyes were full of excitement as she waited for her mama to join her. Nancy smiled softly as well as she placed Tzipporah besides Sebell in the baby carriage, securing her too.

"Where is Grell?" Seba asked as he looked toward the staircase.

"I...I'll go check on her..." Nancy suggested, her smile wavering ever so slightly.

"No, no," Seba offered sweetly, "I'll go,"

He turned to walk up the stairs when Grell appeared at the top of the stairs, a somewhat fatigued look on her face.

"Grell?" he asked, rushing up to her, "Are you alright? You look exhausted..."

"I suppose I am," Grell yawned, stretching her arms, "I guess all this running around with Sebell and everyone else has made me a bit tired...I should stay home and rest up,"

"Are you sure?" Seba asked, "The festival's only in town for a week,"

"I'm certain," Grell smiled softly, "Just a little nap will do me good,"

"I can stay with you if you want..." Seba offered, "I'd hate to leave Sebell with Nancy...to be separated from her while Nancy also takes care of her own child...but I don't want to leave YOU alone either...Sebell and I can both stay."

"No no," Grell gently tapped his shoulder, "I'll be fine. You go enjoy yourself, I am certain Sebell would love to go again and play, "

Seba pouted.

"Well...I guess..." he mumbled hesitantly, "I'll try to come home as soon as possible to check on you..."

Grell giggled cutely, "You don't have to Sebast, please, I want Sebell to stay there as long as possible. She so enjoyed it last time, and maybe her daddy can win her a teddy bear, ne?"

"Yeah..." Seba laughed softly, still feeling a bit guilty.

Grell leaned down to give him a goodbye kiss, "Have a fun time,"

"I...I'll try...but I don't think that will be possible when you're not there..." he replied with a soft smile.

"Sebby's so sweet," Grell cooed, "But Sebell is there, surely she'll bring you such joy while you're there,"

"Yeah..." Seba kept his smile, "Shall I tuck you in?"

"Oh, Sebby!" Grell scolded playfully, "Stop wasting time...I bet Sebell is very eager to leave...I CAN take care of myself, Sebby..."

"Please?" Seba begged with a sweet smile.

"Ne ne!" Grell pouted cutely before whispering in his ear, "Besides, when you get back, maybe I'll have the strength to finally..."

Seba blushed as she went on, "W-Well, I suppose..."

Grell giggled at his embarrassment before kissing his cheek.

"Now go and have fun," she ordered sweetly.

Seba bit his lip softly, "Okay, sweet dreams, Grell,"

"Of course," Grell giggled, "I always dream of my Sebby."

Seba blushed, kissing her cheek softly before heading down the stairs.

"S-So...?" Nancy asked uneasily.

"She's really tired..." Seba explained, "She says we should go on ahead while she gets some sleep..."

"Oh..." Nancy forced her smile to stay on, "Well, we'll have to bring some sweets back for her, like one of those lollipops I had last time,"

"Of course," Seba smiled, turning to push the baby carriage, "She'd love that,"

Nancy frowned a little, trying to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"Something wrong?" Ivan asked, placing his hands on Nancy's shoulders. Nancy turned to him, forcing the smile back onto her face.

"Of course not..." she lied, "Come on, let's go..."

"Are you certain?" Ivan asked, "You seem nervous,"

"Oh, it's nothing," she smiled, "Now, c'mon. Before it gets crowded,"

Ivan gave her a suspicious look before nodding and following her as she walked followed Seba out of the house.

* * *

The moonlight slipped into the room as a gentle breeze fluttered into the window like a butterfly onto the flower. The darkness of the room hung like a light veil, the shadow of a bride, that gave the room an almost sensual, artificial, veneer. The moonlight slid over the floor and onto Grell's sleeping form. Her long red hair illuminated like a cloak that streamed over her body. Her pale skin was illuminated as well by the silvery light, giving her a celestial glow that would match a virgin bride. Her colors were the blush of darkly veneered room; the sensual and silent mood unperturbed as another shadow joined the monochrome setting.

Grell slept calmly, utterly ignorant of the presence. A small smirk played upon the dark figure's lips as he closed and locked the door behind him before approaching the window and closing the shutters softly, casting the room in utter darkness. His maroon eyes could see quite clearly even in the absence of light, and he was well aware that the shinigami's eyes were very poor in darkness, even with her glasses. The sensual setting dissipated into something more somber, as if the darkness was now choking his desires. He held back this form of lust and approached Grell calmly, sitting down besides her and removing his gloves and shoes, setting them away accordingly.

"Hm," she cooed, obviously affected by the shift in weight on the bed, "Sebas-chan? Is that you?"

The figure froze, his eyes wide for a moment. No, she meant that vampire. Heaving a silent sigh of relief, he smiled.

"Hai," he breathed, disguising his voice somewhat to make himself sound something like the vampire boy, "My lovely Grell..."

He could see the gentle smile on her face as she sat up, revealing the somewhat exposing nightgown she wore. Her curves were well defined in the red nightgown, the sensual rogue pressing into her white skin like blood lapping at her flesh. Her hips and chest, her tiny waist and long, slim legs were almost completely exposed. He assumed the gown belonged to a category of night attire known as 'lingerie.'

"My Sebast came to join me?" she giggled, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Of course," he smirked, "But in a more intimate way,"

He leaned down and kissed her earlobe, "I want you to be mine tonight,"

Grell gasped a bit as he nibbled on her earlobe, drawing her delicate hands to his shoulders as she giggled against the caress. She arched against his side, he held back a lustful moan as those elegantly sculpted curves pressed into him.

"Ah, so naughty Sebast," she giggled before gently pushing him away, frowning coyly, "You might be disappointed though...I'm SO inexperienced!"

The demon smirked at this, he knew what she meant. How delightful! The shinigami was-physically anyhow-a virgin!

"I shall delight in teaching you then," he purred back.

Grell shivered sensually as his hand traced up her thigh, "Oh, so naughty tonight!"

She leaned up to kiss him, tugging at where she assumed his lapels were before undoing the buttons.

She frowned and pulled away.

"Sebby...did you get new clothes...?" she asked in confusion, "These don't feel like yours..."

Sebastian froze for a moment, "Nancy's husband gave me some of his old clothes, from when he was a boy,"

Grell looked up at what she assumed was his face in a somewhat perplexed manner before smiling, "How sweet of him,"

Sebastian sighed softly in relief and leaned down to kiss her again.

Grell giggled and laid back, pushing the covers away as he love lay down upon her. Grell groaned for a moment, why did he suddenly feel so heavy? She slid her hands under his almost undone shirt.

"Sebby, my memory might just be fuzzy because we haven't made love in so long but..." she took a moment to feel up his abdomen, "Your body seems so different tonight,"

Sebastian paused in thought.

"I am a vampire, Grell," he lied earnestly, "I have recently discovered that this can allow me to change my body... I thought you might enjoy the change...?"

Grell pouted somewhat, "But I liked Sebby the way he was..."

She seemed to place the smile back on, "But I suppose this'll do...I'll need a big, strong man to teach me,"

The demon chuckled at her naivety. She leaned up to kiss him before stopping herself.

"Wait..." she sighed, "Should we really be doing this...? I mean, what if I get pregnant again? I'd love to have another baby with my Sebby, but after everything that happened with Sebell...since she already takes up so much of our time and energy, wouldn't things only be more difficult if we had another...?"

"But I'll be here. Who says I won't be here to help raise our baby?" Sebastian made himself sound coyly sympathetic as he forced himself to speak in the vampire's syntax, "Won't Grell vessel me tonight? I need Grell's love,"

Grell blushed, "So sweet...Sebby,"

She sighed happily and kissed him passionately.

"Okay, Sebby..." she breathed when she pulled away again, "I'll give my Sebby all the love he wants..."

The demon smirked and kissed her albiet more passionately, moaning slightly as he felt her gentle fingers graze over his ribcage and nipple. He arched into her body for a moment.

"Ah, so tense Sebby," Grell giggled, nibbling on his neck and earlobe.

"Forgive me, love," he sighed, kissing her cheek, "We've not made love in so long..."

That statement wasn't entirely false; it was at least half true.

"Then we'll have to make this lasting," the shinigami chuckled softly as she slipped his jacket and vest off with his shirt soon following, "It is our first time making love like this,"

She sighed blissfully before kissing his collarbones teasingly before her pliant fingers met his felt clasp. It soon joined his already shed garments and left him in only his pants and undergarment. The demon smirked and laid down, allowing her small body to explore his own. Her fingers were like the ends of well-rounded shards. They stung and yet they did not, it was a smooth feeling. Her lips against his chest and enveloping parts of his abdomen into the moist bliss of her mouth and tongue.

"Ah, Grell, that feels wondeful," he groaned as her lips enveloped his nipple. At a strangely sensual suck against the tender area he bucked his hips up against her own as she sat in his lap. Grell kissed him and sat up in his lap, ready to pull off her nightgown before his hands stopped her. Her blushing skin becoming redder as her lover sat up, she could feel the growing arousal against her thigh.

"Allow me, my love," he smirked somewhat. She nodded shakily as he pulled the nightgown away.

She must have felt self-conscious because she covered her chest with her arms. Sebastian sighed blissfully as he studied her from her ribcage down. Her legs were long, slim, and looked so pliant as they remained folded at his sides. The red panties added to those legs' virginal appearance. He kissed her lips again and gently eased her arms away from her chest. Her bosom was swollen from the breastfeeding but that didn't mar her beauty. Her shoulders were elegant yet fragile appearing and her chest looked so soft to lay his down upon. Her swan-like neck and utterly divine countenance only added to the white gorgeousness as her crimson tresses acted as a veil. He kissed down her neck as he drain in these details; the smoothness of her skin and the softness of her abdomen as he pressed her against him.

"How beautiful you are," he purred as he cupped her breasts. Grell shivered in pleasure.

"S-Seba..." she murmured, "So good to me..."

Sebastian grimaced slightly at the name but shook it off as he laid her back against the pillows, sitting up and admiring her slim form. She was simply gorgeous, especially in the black darkness and those red panties. He leaned down and kissed her again, sighing blissfully into her skin as he massaged her hips and roused moans from her chest as he suckled upon the flesh. Grell moaned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders.

"I-I'm a little nervous, Sebast," Grell's voice shook with both apprehension and anxiousness, "I-I hear it hurts the first time...especially for women,"

The demon chuckled, his tongue slick against her middle and he traced her waist.

"Don't fret, my love," he tugged on her panties with his teeth, running his hands up and down her thighs, "I'll be gentle,"

"I know you will, Sebby..." Grell sighed, reaching for him, "You always are..."

She shivered as he slid her panties off, kissing her knees in the process. Once she was bare he pulled away for a moment, removing the last two article of clothing on his body before climbing back onto Grell.

"Sebby," she shivered as her hands ghosted up and down his thighs, "P-Prepare me please...I need those gentle fingers more than ever now,"

"As you wish, my love..." Sebastian sighed in a loving tone.

He kissed her softly as he slid a finger in; the ensuing spasm drawing a sharp gasp from her chest. She was aroused somewhat but not enough to keep the drag of the appendage invading her from bringing her just a bit of pain. Arching her back, she moaned, urging him to go on. He smirked at her endurance, it was good to know she'd be able to take this sort of pain. He slid another finger in, wriggling them and stretching her as she began to warm and lubricate. It seemed as if these muscles hadn't been touched at all within her period of being a woman. How joyous! He was the first and ONLY one to have touched her like this. It was quite an arousing thought; this over-zealous shinigami unable to defile herself was simply enchanting. Grell groaned, her teeth very close to breaking the skin of her lips.

"Don't," the demon kissed her, "Bite yourself like that,"

The shinigami squirmed, "T-That's enough...Please...Now..."

"As you wish..." Sebastian purred back. He smirked at the groan he received upon removing his fingers, position himself above her. Grell's small hands met the back of his neck and shoulder-blades. The demon watched her as she clamped her eyes shut as if expecting an onslaught of pain. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back as he began to ease in, drawing a sharp gasp of slight pain and discomfort.

"T-This feels so strange...Sebby," she groaned, wriggling her hips a bit against the strange sensation. .

"It's alright, love," he breathed, kissing her softly, "The discomfort will be over soon..."

Grell groaned with a nod, her nails finally breaking his skin as he began to rock slowly against her. She was tense and the heat was simply heavenly, much different and so much more than that nun he had deflowered those months ago. Sebastian moaned in pleasure clutching her to him as tightly as he could. He wanted her as close to him as he was able to claim her as his own. He had to hold back his demonic urges, he was already leaking and the need to fill her with his essence was strong. He couldn't though, he couldn't ravish her sight with his fiery eyes or her neck with his bite-not yet anyhow. Grell's face almost seemed ravaged, tears from the slightly pain were running down her face with the inscription of silent ecstasy on her face as she drew blood from his back. She wasn't as vocal as he had heard her be with her darling vampire; whether a small hiccup of tears or a small moan he treasured it. These engulfed him, his head lolling about in the pleasure he received from her acceptance. The way she touched him and kissed him was simply something he had felt lacking and was now receiving.

"Sebby," she inquired after a moment, his thrusts slow and gentle, "Please...Stronger...Faster..."

"H-Hai..." he demon struggled to speak in Seba's voice.

He moaned louder as he rocked harder against her. The sound he wracked from her body would've broken the window had he not covered them with the shutters. It resonated on the wooden walls like a piano, the melodic tune of its echo forcing his state of mind into a reverie. This wasn't just pure lust, he was actually making love with someone. Had Grell never become a woman he wouldn't have realized how badly he had desired the urge to take her. The sensual darkness of the room heaved a ghost upon him, his covenant with the darkness...He'd leave her too soon afterward and that was good enough for him at the moment; her precious mewls and moaning whimpers would be enough to calm him during the day like the resonance of the rhapsody pouring from the shinigami's mouth.

"Ah! Sebas-chan!" Grell cried, her body tense and nails dragging in deeper.

"Yes, Grell!" he cried, feeling himself coming to, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh...! More!" Grell cried, "I...I'm nearly there...my Seba..."

"Yes," he panted, pushing himself dive deeper and stronger. She clung to him, her mewls turning into cries of ecstasy as she raked her nails farther down and up his back. It was so wonderful knowing that she was taking the pain for their mutual pleasure, he'd gladly let himself scar after he left.

"Seba!" she cried, "Oh, Seba! I love you so, Sebby...!"

She reached up to cup his cheek, trailing her hand up his neck to his chin as she searched blindly in the dark.

"I'm here, my love," he leaned down and nuzzled her neck, managing to keep his thrusts even as he held onto her hips.

"Ah, Sebby...Almost...Deeper...Sebby..." she groaned as she fisted his hair in her palms, "Say it! Please! Oh God! Say it!"

"Yes, my love?" the demon panted, feeling the dizzy torrent pleasure taking him.

"Tell me you love me! Oh God!" she cried, her nails now clawing into his shoulders as she arched against him. What a lovely position, the demon purred mentally before leaning down into her ear.

"I love you, Grell," he breathed, kissing her cheek, "Won't you tell me the same? Please, say it again, my darling."

"Hai...Hai..." she panted, eyes clutching tight as the white consumed her body, "I love you! How I love you my darling!"

Sebastian closed his eyes as he happily absorbed those words.

"Grell!" he breathed, followed by an also gasping orgasm. It probably wasn't wise at all to release within her but the heat was simply amazing; warmth left him and yet it became part of him as she clung to him. They were one for that moment; weightless and mixing like the last of winter snow and the first spring shower. The white was intense; consuming and near blinding like fire. Grell cried out in pleasure, arching her back as she clutched him tightly. Sebastian forced himself to remain calm, watching her intently despite the slowly passing torrent of dizziness in his head. She looked so beautiful suddenly, more beautiful than when he saw her in the river or in the moonlight. The darkness was a lovely setting on her pale skin and so was the his blood on her fingertips as well as under her nails. He cupped her cheek and placed an feather light kiss on her lips.

"Ah, Sebas-chan," she sighed blissfully as she stared up into the darkness, "That was wonderful,"

The demon chuckled, nuzzling her neck as he pulled away and gently pulled her to his chest as he laid down, "I didn't hurt you?"

"A little," Grell blushed as she traced circles on his chest, "But, it didn't bother me,"

"Good," Sebastian sighed happily, "I can't stand the thought of bringing you harm..."

"Was it good for you?" she cooed, "You're not disappointed?"

"I will never be disappointed with you..." Sebastian purred back, kissing her temple, "It was wonderful."

"Maybe Sebby just gave me another baby?" Grell giggled coyly, nuzzling him and ready to fall asleep.

Sebastian smirked darkly.

"Maybe..." he agreed with a chuckle. Grell giggled and kissed him on last time before laying against him and slowly drifting off. The demon sighed blissfully, feeling that something was lacking despite his sated lust. Perhaps it was because she had only been his for the night? It was a shame he couldn't keep her as his own little pet. She was his now, after all, a virgin and a true one at that. Unfortunately, he'd not marked her as his mate. Her heart still belonged to Seba and he knew she wasn't about to leave the vampire to be with the demon. It had been Seba she had believed she made love to just now anyway. It wasn't worth regretting though, Grell had marked him in a sense. His back still sting from the way her nails had raked so deeply into his skin. He would proudly wear these marks on his back. It brought him such happiness to know that they were made during a night of such passion. He could see the happiness on Grell's face, the pain and the pleasure of making love for the 'first time.' he hoped she was pregnant now.

It could ultimately tear her away from the vampire if she was. He chuckled somewhat, wishing he could see the look on that brat's face when he discovered her betrayal to him. He'd drink such a tragedy in. He was selfish and the thought of taking her away by means of what she loved the most was ultimately lovely. With a sigh, Sebastian sat up slowly. He couldn't stay at her side much longer. Even though he would have loved to stay and have her wake up to his welcoming side he couldn't. He had chores to take care of before his master awoke. Carefully, he pulled away from her and stood. She did not wake as he began to slowly walk away. He picked up his discarded clothing, redressing silently. Perhaps he regretted this but the satisfaction and bliss from releasing all his tension and stress on the shinigami's willing body faded those emotions quickly.

He'd only felt so satisfied after devouring a soul. There was such content and almost a sluggishness to his movements now. He wished he could sleep beside his beloved now so that he may thoroughly enjoy the afterglow of their passion. He couldn't though, it was a contract that would fade with the morning sun. The darkness and the red were sensual against her but they'd be bathed away the moisture and glow of sunrise. It was a tragedy but it made him so content. He looked back at Grell once he was done dressing, approaching her before stopping himself. He couldn't wake her despite how he wanted her to see who she had given herself to. He couldn't cause her to fret so early in the morning after their wonderful night.

The vampire would return as well, the sun may have been a short while away but he couldn't risk it. He walked over to the door, forcing himself not to look back at the slumbering shinigami, her face holding a blissful smile. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian walked out of the room. He washed off the intense desire washing over his insides; they had suddenly become taut as if a corset of glass had been tied around them. He ignored it though, the bliss still pervading his body and his mind. He'd come back soon, at least he assumed, for another round when the need to release his stress came about.

Yes, as he walked away from the small cottage, swift in his steps to leave unnoticed by any and all who might notice him, he vowed that this would not be the last night he would spend in bed with the shinigami in red. Grell was his now, he had taken her virginity and won her passion even if it was a false cry. She had touched him with love and used those lovely nicknames. She was his and no matter how much she loved the vampire she would thinking of him now, her first, whenever she engaged in such carnal acts with the vampire. He paused in his train of though without actually stopping. Technically, she would think only of what she'd felt. It would not be the demon she would be remembering, only her precious blood sucker, who made her feel those touches and that passion.

He grimaced, perhaps it just would've been best to have seduced her? He shook his head, that would've been pointless venture. Grell was devoted to the vampire entirely. He could tell this, he could read the fluid strides in their loves and how deep it was. It sickened him to know that what rightly belonged to his was being pampered by that scrawny creation of Ashbel's demons. Besides, if he had revealed himself he would've ended up forcing himself on the lovely shinigami and he could never allow himself to commit such a gross, carnal sin.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry again for not updating sooner, my co-author sorta lost her interest in this story and well, now it's all mine. Editing will be taking place later in the future, and is now with what was written for future chapters so...Please enjoy...

* * *

When the first winter storm came Grell and Seba decided to pack up, the red-head insisted that they go to the shinigami world because her loft was better equipped to deal with the cold than the cabin. She couldn't stand the thought of her poor little baby catching a cold or getting sick again. The mere image of that made her heart skip a beat, not that she needed it to beat, but she was shaken up nonetheless. It took about two days to pack all of the possessions they brought along. Nancy offered to go to the shinigami world with her to help unpack, but was turned down. Grell wasn't about to listen to Ivan whine about his wife needed rest in winter because of some reason he'd make up on the spot.

* * *

Grell secured the finishing bolts of the bassinet. It had been tricky to set up and disassemble at the cottage, so she wanted to make sure it was stable. Heaven forbid it break and her little baby be hurt! Oh, how such cries of pain would truly torture a mother's heart!

"Is it set Grell?" Seba asked, coddling Sebell who was starting to fall asleep in her papa's arms, "Sebell needs her nap,"

"Just about," Grell replied, "I need to set up all of the plush parts too...but after that, it'll be ready for nap time."

"Alright," Seba smiled, sitting down the bed, "Do you need any help, me love?"

Grell giggled, "Oh, no Sebas-chan, I do so enjoy setting up my baby's bed! Reminds me of when she was all snuggled up warm inside me,"

Seba giggled a little at that as he played with Sebell's tiny feet.

"Grell's such a good mommy," he cooed happily.

"Only because I have such a sweet lover and sweet baby girl," Grell cooed, placing the bassinet sheets firmly around the corners of the bassinet mattress.

Seba blushed, smiling down at Sebell as she giggled softly, "Hai, such a sweet baby girl,"

"She gets it from you," Grell purred.

"Yeah, I guess..." Seba chuckled, "Of course, Grell is plenty sweet too..."

"Aw, Sebby," Grell shivered sensually, "You tease me so,"

With that, she finished setting up the interior of the bassinet, "Okay, mommy's baby is ready for her nap!"

Seba stood, cradling the child in his arms delicately as he walked to the bassinet to lay her down. The child cooed reaching for her papa softly as he tucked her in, she released a small yawn before her eyes began to flutter shut.

"Aw," Grell cooed, tapping her nose, "My sweet baby,".

Nuzzling her blanket, Sebell slowly drifted into a content sleep. Seba took Grell's hand.

"We should let her rest, ne?" he asked softly.

"Hai," Seba nodded, allowing Grell to lead him from the room. She led him to the front room where she had him sit down on the sofa. She turned away from him for a moment and walked over to the dresser, opening one of the small drawers and pulled a small gift box out.

"I have a surprise, Sebast," Grell smiled brightly as she turned back to him.

"Oh?" the vampire smiled, "But how can any gift compare with you?"

Grell giggled and rushed over to him with the box in hand.

"Trust me, love, you'll like this," she breathed, sitting beside him. Seba chuckled and nuzzled her shoulder softly as she leaned in to open the box. Upon its opening Seba awed slightly, finding a pair of golden rings, one of which held a small stone

"G-Grell?" he asked softly, "What's this?"

"Engagement rings!" Grell told him, "At the festival I won this contest, oh so thanks to my deadly self, and got just enough pounds to purchase these! Oh,"

She took his hand and placed the stoneless ring on his ring finger, "Do you love it? Oh, please tell me you do!"

"O-Of course I do..." Seba stuttered, "I guess I'm just a little confused. I thought I was the one who was supposed to get these..."

"Aw," Grell cupped his face and kissed his brow, "No need to feel so insecure, Sebby...Besides, it's the ring inside that matters, the ring sealing my heart to yours,"

Seba smiled.

"I guess you're right," he giggled, admiring the ring on his finger, "It's wonderful, Grell...Thank you."

"You're welcome, my love," Grell cooed, "Will Sebby put my ring on my finger? Oh, I've always wanted to be in this situation,"

"Of course!" Seba giggled before blushing shyly, "But...eh...first...can I do something...?"

"Of course," Grell nodded, allowing him to take the box before he knelt down on one knee, presenting the box to his lover. The shinigami blushed, so enthused by this display of polite passion; oh, how it made her heart race and bones shake. Seba took her hand in his.

"Grell, my dearest love, mother of my beautiful baby girl," he smiled lovingly, "Will you marry me?"

Grell squealed excitedly, "Oh yes Sebby! A thousand times and endless sunsets YES!"

With that, Seba placed the ring on her finger and kissed her small, delicate hand. Grell held her burning cheek with her free hand before embracing him.

"Oh, Sebby!" she cried, "You make me so happy! I love you so!"

"A-as do I," he smiled back, nuzzling her neck, "Now all we have to do is plan the wedding,"

"Oh yes, we must, and we must hurry!" Grell pushed back.

"But they take so long to plan," Seba told her softly, "We don't have to rush it, things are already so wonderful,"

"Oh, but Sebby~!" Grell whined, "I don't think I can wait! I wanna walk down the aisle in a gorgeous red gown to the altar where I shall be joined to my beloved Sebby for all time! Ah! I just can't wait!"

"It'll be here soon," he soothed her enthusiasm, "But for now, let's start planning and take our time. We have to make sure it is perfect, and perfection isn't something conceived in a short time,"

Grell smirked coyly, "Oh, I suppose you're right. It took me forever to grow my hair; so long and silky..."

She rubbed his thigh, "And, to become a lady I was meant to be!"

"And such a lovely lady you are," Seba purred back, kissing her cheek. Grell closed her eyes and gently rested her head on her lover's. She was so enthused by the fantasy of matrimony, she imagined the crescent moon, the pale light silhouetting the dark whiteness of her death-kind's face. She imagined the black of the moon blending in with her red gown, emanating a deeper passion from within her heart's depths no autopsy would find. Oh, she could only imagine until the fateful night that would spell out her future.

* * *

_It had been a very short while since he had brought the younger into his home. As of the moment, Grell was asleep since he was still recovering from being murdered and becoming a shinigami. It truly did drain the body day in and day out, thus it was vital he rest before starting any thorough training. William had given him a room of his own, it was somewhat plain but after he had recovered some of the shinigami's possessions, it held somewhat of a spark. He wasn't at all surprised to find many feminine items among his possessions. He deduced that from watching the porcelain being from afar that he was very feminine. Grell owned many perfumes and jeweled trinkets from admirers of his dancing and singing as a mortal. He owned dresses and tutus, ice skates and ballet slippers. The slippers didn't surprise him, but he knew from these items as well as many more strange items (such as a bride's dressing table and heels of which he hadn't seen before on Grell) he had deduced this shinigami-to-be would be more perplexedly flamboyant than any other person he had made into a shinigami. _

_With a sigh, he looked down at Grell, whose head was resting in his lap. He didn't know why he was sitting next to the red-head, and of all things to harbor his head in his lap! He didn't understand why he felt this need to console him. What drew him to want to hold his apprentice-of-sorts...With a somewhat shaking hand, which was bare, he grazed the soft skin of Grell's thin face. It was a piece of artwork, ugly and beautiful at the same time. The chiseled, smooth chin and the narrow skull, rounded cheekbones with the skin taut going from under the eyes to the chin. His nose was thin and a decent length, it lead upward to the perfect space between his tapered eyes and lovely, half-oval eyebrows. He sighed softly. He could only imagine the reaction Grell would receive on his first say. The other shinigami were not used to seeing someone like the red-head. He didn't know what they might say._

_They especially weren't used to see someone so small and delicate appearing, someone who so resembled a female. Even before he had saved Grell he had always seemed to find himself watching the shinigami dance and sing in his free time. It was something the committee set him on. The energy from deceased shinigami sometimes got misplaced in a human body, and unfortunately, that led him to Grell. Unconsciously, as he mulled this over in his head, he let his fingers stroke through Grell's short hair. It felt so soft to the touch; meaning that the red-head took great pride in how he took care of his luscious, scarlet locks. It was also incredibly beautiful, the shade in and of itself was bold and yet it gave Grell's hair a sort of feathery look at the edges were the light came through. It was much different from his own hair, which was thick and thus had to be combed back with oil into a professional style. Yet, the soft curls and waves of Grell's short hair were professional in and of themselves._

_He gazed down at Grell's slender neck. It truly resembled a pillar of utter perfection. He considered tracing the silken flesh, enamored by the beauty. Gently, he let his fingers graze over it, feeling as though Grell were a woman indeed. His fingers wanted more though, they wanted to go past that lovely pillar of firm, smooth flesh and bone. Grell's neck looked so fragile as if it would break beneath his touches. Entranced, and also concerned, he undid a few buttons covering Grell's chest. Tourniquets swathed his chest from the injury he had acquired upon being murdered, and that made his body look even more thin and delicate. The odd shape of his middle and the curves of his legs, the thinness of his arms and taut stomach, it was all very feminine and all very delicate._ _He felt worried now, as he thought about Grell meeting the other shinigami. What might they do to him? It had been so long since they'd seen a female. Despite Grell was actually male, his body resembled otherwise. What if they really got the wrong idea?_

_He grimaced, they wouldn't dare touch what belonged to him. Grell was his creation, they shared their life-force like an fetus shared breath with its mother. It was a close bond, unbreakable and could be bent yet still flow with life. This was his shinigami, his apprentice, which no one would take from him. He sighed, what an intimate way to describe them. Gently, he began to peel the tourniquet away to see if his injury was healed. It hadn't quite finished healing yet, but it was certainly on it's way. Grell's body was still changing. It would require some time before the wound would finish healing completely. Gently, he traced the wound before his fingers circle around it, and then proceeded to the hollows between his ribs and upward again to the hollows of his neck and breastbones. Absentmindedly he was searching for any sign of internal bruising or infection, no such sign was manifested. He gazed with a sense of longing down at Grell's face again. It was so peaceful and, in that sense, very alluring._

_He moved his hand up to his face, tracing the small, hollow curve that separated his cheek from his jaw. He leaned down, longing to taste that peace. The taste of honey was on his tongue, like a peacefully blooming rose being taken to be embedded in a hive. The taste was sweet and almost repugnant, knowing it's conception was almost sinful, but that didn't matter at the moment. He wanted to taste those rose petals, and right now, those were Grell's lips. Licking his own lips, he decided to take this chance. It was quite soft at first, he remembered, it was barely a kiss in that. Once Grell did not awaken he pressed a tad harder against his soft lips to take in their plush feel. They were dry, but that did not stop William's saliva from moistening them. He moaned softly against Grell's lips, enjoying the taste and the feel._

_Gently, he placed his thumb between Grell's lips and opened his mouth very slightly before gently sliding his tongue in. He gasped and pulled away soon after he had a taste, what had happened to Grell's teeth? They were...jagged...was this a side-effect of the way he had made him a shinigami? He carefully opened Grell's mouth and gazed at the pearly razors. He shivered in a sensual, masochistic manner. How he would love to have those fangs sink into his tongue everso softly, his blood mingling with Grell's saliva...For his life to once again be so intimate with Grell's death. He sighed again, pulling away and letting Grell's mouth close automatically. He wanted to do something for Grell, something that was professional but special in and of itself._

_He frowned as he became lost in thought. What could he do for her, though? He corrected himself; What could he do for him? Grell was still a male, and was to be treated as such. Perhaps he could give him his glasses, personalize them to Grell's liking. He imagined glasses like his own or a regular pair would not fit Grell's face, or his hair. Yes, that would be perfect. Perhaps he would go to do so while Grell was resting the next day? And so he did, he gave his instructions to the Division's lenses-crafter the next morning and received them the following workday. They would suffice and met his expectations. To his surprise, upon arriving home, Grell was awake and seemed to be much more energetic. At the moment, he was brushing his short hair with the wooden hairbrush painted to match silver's sleek. _

_"You're looking well today," he commented, startling the red-head. _

_"Oh...Hello William-san," Grell smiled softly, turning to him. He had changed his outfit, he was now wearing a black slip that complimented his slim form perfectly and silhouetted the curves and petite structure of his middle and thighs. This also exposed the fragility of his legs to William, how thin and yet shapely they were from ballet. He simply adored knowing Grell's body would be forever frozen in time, in that muscle and in that unique delicacy their realm so lacked._

_"I take it you've just woken up," William nodded, earning an affirmative nod from Grell as he approached him._

_"I missed you when I woke up and you weren't there..." Grell pouted, "Where've you been?"_

_"I was at work," he was behind Grell now, well, behind the chair Grell was seated in. William leaned down so his mouth was at Grell's ear level, "I have a gift for you,"_

_"Ooh, such a romantic!" Grell giggled flirtatiously, "Presenting a lovely lady with a gift!"_

_William chuckled, standing straight and removing the small box from under his jacket. It was a black box wrapped with a pink ribbon, he hadn't understood why he liked the color pink as of yet. At least until the few times he caught Grell wearing it. Eagerly, the red-head accepted the box and began to undo the ribbon delicately, as it was made of a fine silk and he wanted to keep it. After opening the package, Grell gasped, smiling brightly._

_"Oh, they're beautiful!" he praised as he placed the red and somewhat triangular glasses over his eyes, "Thank you so much William-san!"_

_He displayed his appreciation by hugging William tight and kissing his cheek, well...It was quite close to his lips and he grazed the side of his mouth. William blushed slightly and awkwardly returned the embrace._

_"I'm glad you like them," he murmured uneasily. Grell giggled and took the ribbon that had been on the box and tied it on the side of his glasses, "Look William-san! Ain't it the cutest combination?"_

_"I...suppose..." William replied, "They do look rather fetching on you that way..."_

_Grell squealed and hugged him again, "Ah, so good to me William-san. I'm so grateful to have died in your arm_s,"

_William blinked, unsure of how to respond. Grell giggled, tapping his nose, "May a lady have her privacy? A lady must dress in the privy of her own room,"_

_"I suppose you have a point..." William replied, turning away, "I'll leave so you may dress."_

_"Bye~bye, William-san," Grell waved him off after blowing him a kiss...William walked from the room._

As of the present, a different- yet albiet the same- William was at his desk at the firm. He had received news that Grell had finally given birth, and lastly his superior had to process the papers after doing bits of his own paperwork. Really, filing papers on natural born reapers, setting up I.D codes and such was quite extensive. He was glad it was over with. However, he felt an ache in his heart as he looked over the finalized papers. This wasn't fair at all, that vampire had been with Grell less than a year and already they had a baby? He felt envy, and hatred, toward that vampire.

That boy didn't deserve such a happy anything, that boy deserved to die like he should have. Grell shouldn't be with the vampire, yet he felt deep within himself it was for the best. Grell was happy with the vampire. The boy brought happiness to that flamboyant shinigami. William rubbed the bridge of his nose, filing the papers away into their designated folder. He knew he had no chance now, Grell truly didn't love him at all-at least not anymore. It was over. He lost Grell and it was all over for good.


End file.
